A Time of Charmed Love
by Aurora2490
Summary: Complete. Sequel in progress please write in if you want a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

Cast for this episode: Aurora, Wyatt, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty, and Grams

A Time of Charmed Love 1

Aurora woke to find yet again Wyatt had orbed into his room with him after he had fallen asleep. He fondly recalled the memory of the first occasion. Wyatt wasn't but a few months old but his powers had come in. Aurora woke up and felt a weight on his stomach. He removed the cover's to find Wyatt sprawled out on his chest asleep. At that same moment he heard Piper screaming and the sister's wake. "Piper what's wrong?" Asked Phoebe.

Piper was hysterical. "Wyatt's not in his room. He's vanished" He heard running down the hall and his door opened. "Aurora….. Piper he's in here!" Yelled Paige. Piper ran in the room and looked about ready to collapse. "Aurora what's going on how'd he get in here?" Aurora got up and held him tight as he slept.

"I don't know I woke up just as you screamed I moved my cover to see him on my chest." Said Aurora. Piper calmed down a bit as Leo entered the room. "Girls you find him?" Piper nodded. "This boy is going to kill me. Orbing himself everywhere." Giggled Piper.

Everyone laughed as Wyatt woke up and smiled at Aurora. "Awe look at him he's so cute. Looks like he just wanted his friend." Gushed Phoebe. Now Wyatt was two and as big as a small horse. He knew just how Wyatt loved to be woken up. He geggled his stomach and Wyatt steered and began to laugh. "Aurora! Quit." He giggled. Aurora immediately began tickling him.

"Nope not until you wake up little love." "Ok Aurora!" Aurora quit tickling him as he got up kissed him and got off his chest. He went to the bathroom and began his morning regiment morning shaving and and shower. Wyatt always took his shower with him and let Aurora clean every inch of him.

Then Aurora would sit and clean himself while Wyatt washed his back. Wyatt would sit with him and watch him shave his legs. When they got out it was time for Wyatt's favorite time of their morning shaving. Aurora would smear the shaving cream on their faces. Wyatt had no hair but Aurora enjoyed the bonding it gave them. Aurora would shave his face first as Wyatt watched intensely taking in every moment. When he was finished he would bend down and start on Wyatt's face.

Wyatt's eyes would not leave his own he never shock when Aurora

shaved his face for Aurora had never cut him and he knew Aurora would never. Wyatt would stay completely calm with Aurora's touch and when they were finished he would rub on the after shave. "Aw fresh and ready for the day." Aurora said smelling him and kissing his cheek this always made Wyatt smile.

Piper and her sister's sat downstairs waiting for the boy's. All the sister's loved stopping outside Aurora's room listening to his and Wyatt's morning fun it gave them all a warm start to their day. "I swore those boy's are so intertwined. I can't separate them for nothing. It's like their attached at the hip. But I'm glad Wyatt has him. And likewise for Aurora having Wyatt really seems to have helped him greatly with getting over his past." Said Piper.

Her sister's agreed as the boys came in the room and sat at the table for their breakfast. "Good morning kids. How are my boys? Wyatt you smell terrific honey I see Aurora's been teaching you how to shave." Said Piper. Wyatt smiled big and nodded his head. Piper looked to Aurora and smiled. Paige walked over felt Wyatt's face. "Yep clean shaven and I see more hair he becoming a big boy Pipe." Giggled Paige.

Leo came down and joined them for breakfast and played with Wyatt a little. Just then seven demons came in. Aurora ran and suddenly he was in the air kicking the demon in the face and sending him through the windows. The demon stood up and dusted himself off and went to throw an energy ball at Aurora. Aurora put up his hands to stop it when suddenly a bolt of energy shot out and hit the energy ball gather its energy with in it then hitting the demon.

The sister's were shocked as was Aurora. But they had to save their shock for later as Piper saw a demon head for Wyatt. Before Piper could say anything Aurora orbed in front of Wyatt's Play pen. The demon through a fireball at him but Wyatt's shield engulfed them both. And suddenly with in Wyatt's shield Wyatt became orbs and surrounded Aurora. His eyes glowed a magnificent glow and Excalibur orbed into his hands as the orbs settled into his body. He began to speak and a god like voice emanated from his mouth. Aurora looked at Piper to

calm her. "Don't worry mother I am well I stand connected to my one ready to fight. As for you demon you attacked my one prepare to be an example." Said Wyatt as he orbed behind the demon and slashed him into half.

The other demons seeing this shimmered out. The others ran to Aurora to check him out. "Wyatt whoa… what happened?" Asked Leo. Wyatt stood looking at himself or rather Aurora's body. He ran his hands over his chest and his face. "I've melted with Aurora to protect him and empower us both. I couldn't stand watching my one being hurt." Said Wyatt.

Then suddenly light's appeared around him and Aurora fell into Leo's arm's as Wyatt appeared again. "Aurora you alright?" Asked Leo. Aurora slowly woke then started to look worried. "Wyatt! Ho… how is Wyatt?" Leo pointed to the smiling child and Aurora breathed easy as they moved him to the couch.

"Aurora what happened? How did you do all that stuff? It was like watching Phoebe. And not to mention Wyatt possessing you!" Aurora felt weird as if a part of him was missing. Like Wyatt leaving was unnatural to him. "I have no idea how I got phoebe's abilities. It just seemed natural like something that was just buried deep with in me. Like a natural reaction. As for Wyatt possessing me it felt like some much more.

He wasn't just in my body he was in my mind. It even felt like he was in my soul. Like a part I'd been missing that found it's way home. I felt complete guy's." Said Aurora as he looked at Wyatt with new eye's that saw some much more of Wyatt it seemed. This little child he

had know since birth meant so much more to him then he ever realized. He went to Wyatt and picked him up Wyatt grabbed his face and kissed him softly as an angel. Piper and the girls watched as Wyatt embraced Aurora and giggled.

Aurora sat back down back in between the family. Piper looked to this young man and her son. "So how do you think this happened guys. Aurora isn't blood but some how he's inherited our lines power's." Said Phoebe. As everyone shock their heads someone appeared in the room. Everyone turned on the offensive until they saw it was grams and their mom. "Mom. Grams. What are you to doing here?" Asked Piper.

They both came and hugged everyone of the girls and Leo then

turned their attention on Aurora. Grams walked up to him slowly and looked him over. "Welcome to the family child." Said Grams as she spread her arms wide open for him. He stepped forward and was taken into her arms as Patty took hold of him as well. The sister's looked confused. "Wait. What do you mean welcome to the family?" Asked Piper. "I don't really understand it myself. But clips notes version is some how Wyatt and Aurora some how became family by magic." Explained Patty. "And I'll wager that Wyatt will start to show power's that Aurora exhibits. He is for all intensive purposes family. At least by magic."

Said Grams. The girls were stunned but Aurora seemed unaffected by it. "Aurora you seem calm for all that's happened. What's on your mind." Asked Grams.

Aurora rocked Wyatt who just stared into his eye's and then looked at Grams and smiled. "Calm yes and happy. How could I be anything but. Some how through my connections with this little angel I now have a real connection with the only

people who believed in me. I am now able to be as close to this child as anyone would dream of being to anyone they care for." Said Aurora. Grams smiled and took Aurora in her arms again. "Looks like we added a wise young man to our troop ladies. Now young man tell us about yourself. You must have men all over you with beauty like that. I don't think a young girl even has that much beauty.

Aurora blushed. "By your analysis I can see you at least know I'm gay. Well the girls took me in not long after my mother was killed trying to keep me from my father. A man I tried with all my hopes to not become. You see my father was a warlock. He had fallen for my mother and tricked her. When she found out she fled and went into hiding. But three years ago he caught up with her. He killed her in front of me.

For the longest time all I heard were her last words and I still do sometimes. She told me that to put root in love and it would never leave me. I kept her lesson always. As she promised I waited and new love came to me with a new family." Said Aurora proudly. Grams and Patty took him into their arms followed by the other's.

It has been a few months since Aurora and Wyatt had first become one. Ever since then Aurora had spent every moment he could with Wyatt. He had a bond with the boy he couldn't explain. But being around the boy gave him joy. Piper like her sister's had noticed as well and Piper had a feeling she knew but didn't know how to explain it to herself. One night Aurora went to go to bed early. When he arrived in his room he didn't see the demon behind him. As he turned the demon hit him with an energy ball sending him across the room the girls heard the curious noise and ran to help they arrived to find Aurora dead.

All they could do was cry as they saw his body. Suddenly Wyatt orbed to the scene and Piper wanted to shield him from the sight so she picked him up and tried to take him away but he orbed from her back to Aurora side.

Crying the girls were shocked to see Wyatt start to grow to adult age. Piper was confused. Wyatt started to cry as he ran his fingers along Aurora face and traced his lips. Piper walked be hind him and took him into her arms as he cried out. "Wyatt what happened?" Asked his mother. He didn't reply he just let go of her and started to try and heal Aurora. "Wyatt honey you can't. He's gone. You cant bring back the dead." She cried.

Wyatt turned to look her in the eye's and she saw it. The anger, the hurt, and the love. It made her heart brake to see this he didn't stop and she didn't try to make him. After a few minutes he took Aurora body in his arms and hugged him tight and shocked the other's when he put his lips to Aurora and gave him a passionate kiss. Suddenly Aurora felt he was in the sky floating and saw Grams and Patty as they were walking to him.

"Hello child" They both said hugging him There was a look of pure sadness on his face which Grams quickly put an end to. "No Aurora don't be freighted child. It's not your time. But you almost did die." Said

Grams with a smile. "Not my time I don't understand. But then how?" He asked.

They both smiled. "You have him to think for that." She said pointing behind him. Aurora turned to see a man who he didn't recognize. Then he looked him in the eye's. "Wyatt! But how is this possible?" He asked astonished. "You were saved because of his love for you. He is here to take you back." Said Patty.

Aurora didn't question them cause deep down he realized they spoke the truth. Wyatt walked to him and took him in his big arms and held him close. "Aurora" He said in his ear. Grams and Patty disappeared and him and Wyatt were left alone. Wyatt took his mouth into his. Aurora could feel him and the love he exerted from his kiss.

Aurora woke up with the sister's running to him and hugging him close and kissing him. Piper was holding Wyatt who was now young again and looking at Aurora smiling and Aurora knew it hadn't been a dream. And he knew what he had to do now as Wyatt gazed at him. "Aurora oh my god. Thank you god. Thank you." Yelled Paige. That night while everyone slept Piper went over everything that happened.

She couldn't sleep so she went to the attic and there she found

Aurora working at the cauldron. Aurora noticed her but kept working. She walked over to the book and looked at the book and the pages he had marked. "Who are we containing?" She asked but she felt she already knew the answer. "Myself." He said with a determined tone. "Why are you doing this? It has to do with what happened between you and Wyatt today doesn't it. Something else happened didn't it." She asked but Aurora knew she knew.

He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "I see." She said as she walked over and began to ad him with the spell. He looked at questioningly. "I know what's going on Aurora or at least I think I do. I've noticed for several weeks now. Let me guess your doing this so you can be with him." She said in a knowing tone. "Yes I looked to Melinda for inspiration if I cross her spell with a time stopping spell and a life sustaining spell I should be able to pull it off." He said. "What about Wyatt?" She asked. "I have talked to him. I told him of my plans he seems to understand I'm doing this so we can be together. I told him I'll return when he's 18 and if he still wants me I will be his. Me Moms locket will be the key I left it with him in his crib. And I wrote the spell to return me in the book when he's 18." He said. She looked over the book and saw it was pretty well

thought out and would work. "I will make sure your returned when he's 18 and we'll be waiting for your return with Wyatt." She said walking up and hugging him then stepping back to watch him work.

Out side of time place this wondering soul/ Slow down my time till a near tick/ My heart to his I send myself now/ Show me to his arms/ On 18 when he calls resume my time with in his own/ So he can have the heart which he owns.

He was lifted into a vortex of air as he liked into Piper's eyes and she smiled and waved not goodbye but a later. In the morning she informed the family of the night's event's and they cried in sorrow for he would be missed but they all looked forward for the day he would return.

------------------------------------------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will we ever see Aurora again? What else should we expect now that Wyatt's

love is stuck in frozen time? Get these questions answered next time write

back and comment.

I look forward to your guy's feed back send all suggestions and other mail to chrisy. even add me and give me your take everyday and make request and I might work 'em into my story. Also check out my story Charmed

Love. Thanks!

This portion of our story will be narrated by our cast in their own words. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men and unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practice safe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

Title: A Time of Charmed Love

Contact:chrisy. Author: Chris

This portion of our story will be narrated by our cast in their own words. Enjoy.

A Time of Charmed Love 2

Piper-

It's been 16 year's almost now. The faithful day when Aurora cast his spell and I

watched him fly into the vortex of frozen time. When I first saw the bond between him

and Wyatt grow the way it did I was scared. This young man was falling in love with my

son a baby no less. And it appeared Wyatt returned his feelings. That night when he was

attacked and nearly died I almost died with as did Wyatt it appeared. When Wyatt tried to

heal him and bring him back it broke my heart. But what broke all my reserves about it

was the look of loss in his eyes as Aurora slipped away. When he took Aurora in his arms

and gave him that kiss I was reminded how important love was and I hoped with all my

might he would come back to my son. When Aurora came back looked at us I knew what

happened between them on the other side but I didn't care I just took him and thanked the

gods.

That night I couldn't sleep and I thought over everything that happened. On my

thinking path I found him in the attic working on the spell and I knew why he was

doing it. I didn't need to ask. I just helped where I could. As I watched him go into the

vortex I cried because he would be missed and because I would be waiting for him to

return and give the love to my son I knew was his. Wyatt never forgot Aurora he always

thought about him even though he would never admit it to anyone. He wouldn't date

anyone else. And at night he would ask me to tell him over and over again about the boy

who owned his heart he always keep his picture by his bed and always fell asleep facing

it.

Paige and Phoebe were pretty hurt when he left especially Paige cause he was like

her kid brother after we saved him. Sitting here watching Wyatt eat with a smile I know

Aurora did the right thing when he did it. Now he and Wyatt can be together and live the

best life possible.

Wyatt-

I could feel mom watching me and I knew she was just as excited as I am about

Aurora coming back home. I haven't slept in days just stayed up and starred at his

picture. Not able to wait to see his eyes again and touch his beautiful face. I have never

forgotten him how could I and the night he almost died I never really remembered much

of my infancy but when I came to Aurora It was always clear. Our morning ritual of

shower and shave. The feel of his hands on my small body was heaven. I would admire

his body while he washed me. Not sexual like but a caressing looks a want just to touch

him and remember the texture of his skin. After puberty hit I was often masturbating to

his photo and hurting for the real thing. I had taken up weight lifting for when Aurora

came back. I wanted him to see me as a grown man not the boy he last saw. Mom didn't

know but his summoning spell was the one I studied in the book most often since I can

remember. Looking at my moms smile I felt better. I knew she knew what I was thinking

and I was glad of that.

Phoebe-

Walking into the kitchen this morning I could feel it in the air the tension about

Aurora's return. Along with a little sexual eagerness from Wyatt which made me smile it

was as strong as it had been when he hit puberty which told me he had stayed a virgin

just for Aurora. Wyatt got up from his breakfast gave his mother and I a hug and headed

off to play with his brother Chris. "I sware that boy hasn't stopped smiling for the last

week." Said Piper as Paige entered the room. Me and Paige both giggled she hadn't done

much but think of Aurora arrival either she had actually been marking where sales

normally happen around this time so she could take him on rebounding shopping spree.

"Ya remind me to buy that boy a condom. Wait better make it a whole box for

when he sees's Aurora." Giggled Paige. Piper giggled to. "Why he won't need them

cause as I recall Aurora was a virgin when he went in." I said. Piper looked at me like I

was nut's.

"Then what about Wyatt he's 18 so unless there's something you're not telling us

I'm sure he's at least a little experienced." Said Paige. "He's a virgin I sense it. He is as

untainted as purity it self. With their love I think their first time should feel real sense

their both virgins. And Piper I see that thought in your head I'm not gonna be your nark

on your son or daughter." I giggled. Piper just had a look of annoyance on her face. "So

Wyatt stayed a virgin just for Aurora. That's so romantic." Swooned Paige. Me and Piper

just smiled and laughed as her daughter Melinda entered the room and went for her

breakfast.

Paige-

I have been waiting so long for my brother to come home. Hearing that Wyatt has

saved himself for him makes me proud of my nephew. Through the years I couldn't help

but be a little sad with Aurora not being there. He had missed my marriage and the birth

of my children and there were times I cried and I tell Henry about him all the time and

my kids as well. I was getting more and more nervous as the hour's passed and they

seemed to be passing slow I wish Piper would just allow us to summon him to day but

she's adamant about waiting until tomorrow. "Hey Aunt Paige what you up to? Oh the

paper. I see still looking for sales for you and Aurora ha." Said Chris. I just gave him a

look that said back off. "So I see you Wyatt and everyone else is like giddy with it ha?"

Asked Chris. "Giddy no. Excited ya. How can I not be Aurora coming back and soon him

and your brother will be together." I said. "The thing I never got was this Aurora was 18

when he left. So wouldn't he be like 36 now?" Asked Chris. I just rolled my eyes. "No it

was a time altering spell think of it as stopping a moment or a magic form of cryogenics."

I exsplained.

Chris-

I really didn't get what was so special about this guy that my brother and the rest

of my family were hung over so much. Wyatt was even 18 and still a virgin. For what this

guy. I didn't see the appeal. Me and Wyatt are best buddies and I had not even seen him

look once at any guy who wasn't Aurora. He had always pushed them my way not that I

complained. I guess I would get to see the appeal tomorrow when they summoned him.

Piper-

The day had come we all had gathered our family and Wyatt was on a rampage to

get things ready he had the ritual ready before we even got up. We were dealing with

Coope cause Wyatt's emotions nearly knocked him out when he hugged him since his

powers are honed to sense love he knocked him out. Wyatt was frantic about it but

Coope just laughed it off and told Wyatt he had nothing to be sorry about he had never

sensed that amount of love in his life and it was totally an experience. After we all were

ready we hurried up to the attic and Wyatt dealt out spell specifics.

Chris-

Wyatt was really at full blast he was up and ready before any of us were even

awake. He shoed us up the stair's and got the adult's ready. "You all need to stand in

occurding to power you as well dad at the end. And I need to be in the center." Directed

Wyatt. "Why is dad helping he's not a witch?" Asked Melinda. "Because even though he

is not a witch he has a strong connection to him since he knew him when he was here."

Anwsered Wyatt. "So he has an element to describe each of us and that we will need to

call upon to call him back to this plane. And here it is as he wrote it. Piper you have

always been the pillar of warmth and fierceness in this family. You never judged and

always consulted your warm heart before every action. So for this you are my fire/ Paige

my sister and confident you were pushing for what you thought needed to be done. But

you knew always when it was time to go with the flow that wasn't your own. So I give

you my breathily wind/ Phoebe always pathing your own way grinding against the very

shore of what people thought was accepted to what was right. But always serene and

soothing for those who needed comfort and to clean their soul. So I give you Phoebes my

flow of water/ Leo devoted father and the man who would change the world for his

family and feircly protects them. While still nurturing and vigilant like Mother Nature. I

give you my earthly make. / Wyatt my heart and my love. Innocent and good, pure and

kind. You have always had my soul.They stood in a square with Wyatt in the center

started reciting the spell.

Piper: Gentle heat of the heart, Fiery of passion and love we call you forth/

Phoebe: Moving ways of wind, Breath of essence and life we call you forth/

Paige: Flowing water's of substance, Movement of being we call you forth/

Leo: Steardy body of soil, Bones and flesh of build we call you forth/

Wyatt: Soul to soul, Heart to heart, so I say so forth come, Come to this calling heart.

The sight was amazing and beautiful they all seemed to be in a trance and their

power seemed to be building together. Gathering around then with Wyatt focusing

it's direction. It climaxed and spring to life from Wyatt as it formed a vortex of power

above that looked like a gate way to heaven. The locket Wyatt held in his hand left it

and rose in to the vortex and a light erupted from it. As we were able to look again

we began to see something float down from it. As I tried to see it I felt my heart stop

there floating down to my brother's arms was a naked boy. He was the most beautiful

boy I had ever seen. He was so fair he could of passed for a young women. His hair was long and silver white, along with beautifully pale skin and soft pout lips. As Wyatt ran his fingers through the hair of this beauty the boy opened his eye's to show us the most beautiful gray crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. The boy embraced Wyatt and pulled him into a passionate kiss that ignited even my blood. Then the boy fell back into slumber.

Wyatt-

It is amazing after all this time I had him my one had returned to me. Holding him here in my arms feels surreal. I had dreamed of this for so long. Now my dream is realized and he is here in my bed in my arms. When he kissed me my heart stopped I thought I was certainly gonna at any moment wake from a cruel dream. But now it was beautiful. "Wyatt" Said Aurora shocking me. I didn't feel him wake. "Aurora you're awake. Oh Aurora please tell me this isn't a dream love." I asked. He turned to face me and smiled and kissed me with all the passion he knew I would need to know. "That answer your question? My love you are more beautiful then even that day I decided to do this. I admit I was scared but I knew it was the only way so it gave me courage." Said Aurora happily. I pilled him closer to me and felt his body and kissed his neck. "I have waited patiently for this day my love. For so long I dreamed and waited. I even saved myself for you. There was never another person for me. I couldn't even think of myself with anyone but you." I told him softly as a tear and a smile escaped him. He began to unbutton my shirt and he kissed my chest making me melt in his hands. "Wyatt that means so much to me cause well I'm a virgin to so then nothing has to get between us and this. Wyatt take me please I want you to own me and everything about my body and soul. Please Wyatt be my first and last." I cried as he finished and he took my mouth into his own. He kissed his way down to my nipples and licked them gently as he with both hands undid my belt and unzipped my pants allowing my to slip them down he massaged my bulge as he slow tasted his way down to my navel. Reaching my bulge he licked it through my underwear. I wasn't going to let him have all the work and not do my part. So I had him bring his 10" cock to my mouth. He slipped my underwear down and to our amusement my 11" cock hit him hard on his cheek and aimed right for his mouth. "I think it's trying to tell me something, what do you think?" He asked smiling. I answered him by taking him all the way in my mouth and he let out a moan. He immediately silenced himself on my cock. It took him a minute but he amazingly got all of me in his throat and the pleasure was driving me mad.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity he took my cock outta his throat and I looked at him questioningly. "Aurora what's the matter?" I asked. He came up and kissed me and straddled my waist and then I felt something pushing on the tip of my cock It felt great then I realized by the look on his face it was him pushing me in him. "Aurora don't hurt yourself shouldn't we use lube?" He kissed me and shock his head no. "I want to feel you and only you love. I won't settle for anything less." He said breathlessly. I was hesitant but I let him continue but I encouraged him to go slow. Finally he had me all the way in and he kissed my and licked my nipples as he adjusted to me.

He began to move up and down my cock moaning and stroking my face looking no where but my eyes. I couldn't describe the feeling it was to amazing . I took his cock in my hand and stroked it and massaged his balls. "Aurora I'm about to cum." I moaned. "Cum in me Wyatt. I want it." He cried. He shot his load all over my face and chest as his ass walls tightened around me and I shot my load in his stomach. We both smiled and licked the cum off each other. He was surprised when I went behind him and sucked all my cum from his asshole. We both got up and tip toed to the shower giving my brother a show and giggling along the way.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you all Also read my other story Charmed Lover's. I would love all the feedback I could get at chrisy. even add me so we could have regular conversations if you want I don't mind. I love to talk about writing. And if there's any request you have any special guest or characters make me a request and I'll see what I can do. And Also I will soon have another series Charmed Fire so can't wait. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men and unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practice safe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

Title: A Time of Charmed Love

Contact:chrisy. Author: Chris

A Time of Charmed Love 3

Standing close to his love in the shower was heaven on earth for Wyatt. He couldn't believe this was happening. He held him close to him and didn't want to let go he slowly rubbed the soap over Aurora's body. He was just as he remembered him. Ever part of his body was the same. Not muscle outta place and his scent filled Wyatt's nose and he gladly let it torture him. Aurora could fell Wyatt's hesitantion to let him go and he felt the same way. He let his body melt into Wyatt taking in everything he was no longer the little boy he remembered. He is now a man every inch and then some he thought. He couldn't get over it. He still felt the connection as if he had never left for one day. Like everything was as he left it but better.

Piper and the sister's were in the kitchen moving at lighting cooking Aurora a feast to rivial all feast. Piper had left the club and restaurant in the hand of her manager's and took a personal day just for this. She wanted to make sure Aurora's first day back was amazing. But no one could out excite Paige she making everyone tremble in her wake one of the kids tried running off with some of the food and put the fear of god into them. Phoebe was hoping around the kitchen with Piper they wanted this night to be memeriable. "So how is it so far?" Asked Phoebe. Piper looked at her with a confused face as Chris walked in. "I don't know I haven't seen Wyatt or Aurora all day" Piper said. Chris knew what was happening but he didn't wanna rat out his brother so he tried to slink away so he tried to slyly sneak away. But his aunt felt his ackwardness and stopped him. "Ok Chris I sense you know something so spill!" Demanded Phoebe. Chris let out a squeak and turned. "I know nothing at all." He said as he turned to leave Piper ran up behind him and turned him around and gave him a stare that only a mother can give. The kind that makes your regret even giving her pain during birth. " Ok! Ok!. I walked past his room this morning. But it was empty but the shower was going and I don't recall seeing either of them roaming the halls at that time." Smiled Chris who knew what had went on and was proud of his bro. Piper had a look of realsation on her face when what he meant came to her then she got a look of on her face . "Oh my god! Wow!" Said Piper who just went back to stearing soup on the stove. Paige and Phoebe gave a girly giggle. "Oh my god that's so romantic." Said Paige proud of her bro and her nephew. Piper just kind of froze a bit and started to sniffle a bit. Phoebe was giggling but stopped when she heard Piper sniffle. "Sis are you ok?" Asked Phoebe. Piper just turned smiling a little smile with some tears ion her eye's that she just wiped away with her index finger. "I'm fine. I guess with all the excitement to get Aurora back I forgot that it'd have to finally admit Wyatt is no longer a child. I'm so happy that his love is here but just a little sad that he's all grown up." Giggled Piper wipping away tear's as her sister's hugged her.

Up stair's Wyatt and Aurora were laying on his bed kissing and cuddling. Someone knocked at the door but they were still naked so Wyatt conjured them on some cloths. "Come in." Yelled Wyatt. The door slowly opened and Phoebe walked in and gave them both a hug. "So how does it feel to be back?" Asked Phoebe. Aurora just shrugged and smiled. "It feels the same but different. Kinda like I never left and I just took a nap." Said Aurora as he laid his head on Wyatts shoulder. Phoebe felt a jolt go through her and she smiled. Chris had been right on what happened. Besides her empathy power's she could see it on their faces. The look of love exspressed. "Well I hope you guy's are hungry Piper has been cooking up a storm all day to prepare a welcome home dinner fit for a king." Said Phoebe. Wyatt and Aurora's stomachs grumbled and they both blushed as they realized they hadn't eaten since he had returned. "I see you are ready." Giggled Phoebe.

Phoebe came down the stair's. "So are they ready Phoebe?" Asked Piper. She stepped to her sister's side as Wyatt rounded the corner hold Aurora arm in arm. They were breath taking. Wyatt had on a dark blue shirt with jeans while Aurora had on a pair of black pants, a tight pink sleeveless shirt, with knee high boot's, and silver earring's that together acscented his blue pearl eyes, silver white hair, and his pouty lips. Chris thought he would suffocate since he stopped breathing even the sister's husbands thought he was beautiful. If they hadn't known any better they would of thought him a younge woman instead of a younge man. The sister's walked forward and hugged Aurora tight Paige even started to tear. "Hey little bro. Good looking as ever." Said Paige. He hugged her again and Wyatt navigated him to his siblings. "Aurora these are my brother and sister Melinda and Chris." Said Wyatt. Chris suddenly stopped spacing long enough to shake his hand mentally he admitted Wyatt was the man. And maybe that he was a little jealous. Melinda stepped forward and hugged him tight. "Aurora dange boy. I see what my brother chose a total hotty. Bro you did really good. If he wasn't gay I would so be at your feet right now" Giggled Melinda as Aurora blushed feircly. "Sorry sis he's my sweet man." Said Wyatt taking Aurora into his arms and taking Aurora into a long kiss. Gently invading his mouth with his tounge and massaging every muscle in Aurora's mouth. The girl's all awed at the love between them.

Everyone sat down at the table and started to dig in. Aurora sat against his will in Wyatt's lap and blushed feircly. "Wyatt I love you to but do I have to sit in your lap?" He asked blushing. "Yes you do I don't wanna be away from you for a minute." Said Wyatt softly as everyone smiled. Aurora blushed deeper with that comment and kissed Wyatt hard. "So Aurora We are so glad to have you back. We have missed you greatly." Said Piper. Aurora smiled and looked at them all. "It has only felt like an instant to me. But I see I have missed so much. Piper your doing so well with your buisness'e. Phoebe married to a cupid and with three little girls off her own. And the most shocking off all Paige married with kids. Not that's a shocker." Said Aurora giggling and earning a hilarious glare from Paige. Just then one of the younger children named John one of Paige's came to Aurora handed him a flower. "Your very pretty." Said the boy blushing. Everyone awed. Aurora picked him up and kissed his cheek which made him blush a deep red. "Better watch it Wyatt it look's like you have competion." Laughed his mother. Aurora just kissed his love and hugged him tight.

"So Aurora if you don't mind me prying what are your power's?" Asked Chris. Everyone gave their attention to Aurora. "The last I remember Aurora you were starting to actually show Warren power's." Said Phoebe. "Not to mention that combining with Wyatt thing you had going on." As Paige said this some of the other's looked stunned. "As in he literally became one with him?" Asked Chris. Piper nodded as to set's of swirling orbs appeared revealing Patty and Grams. Everyone rushed to hug them. They made it through the sea and they both grabbed Aurora. "Hello child." Said Grams. "Hello Grams. Patty. What brings you two down here?" Asked Aurora happily. "We came to welcome you back home. We have missed you. The Elder's sent us to tell you that you still have every power you had when you left. And we wanted to welcome you into the family for real. We wanna give you a Warren wiccaning." Said Patty. Everyone was shocked but happy Wyatt just hugged them both tight. "Thank you." He said. Aurora was stunned. "Not that I'm not thrilled but I'm not of Warren blood. How is that even possible?" He asked. Grams just smiled at him. "You see through your and Wyatt's bond you are tied to our family by magic that in a way makes you a member of the Warren line." Said Grams smiling. "Ok so when do you guys wanna do it?" Asked Aurora. "Well mom we're all here why not do it now?" Suggested Patty. Grams thought for a minute and seemed to think it a good idea. It would give demons little chance to interferr. In the attic Aurora stood by Grams as she stood by the book. "I call forth the matiarches of the Hallowell line to stand before me to well come this younge man into our family. Made worthy by his own and his love of one of our own. May we always watch over this younge man. This beautiful being. May our goodness shower over him and protect him through out all his day's. Aurora Lighten Halliwell. Blessed Be." Said Grams all the spirit and the family gave their blessing then the spirit's disappeared. Aurora suddenly felt a vail fall over him like comfort blanket. "Thanks Grams it means so much to me. But my names not Halliwell." Said Aurora confused. Wyatt stepped out from the group and came up behind Aurora and wrapped his arms around him. "Well maybe not yet but it can be." Said Wyatt as he got a box outta his pocket and opened to let them all see a gold ring incrested with diamonds all around. Aurora grew weak in the knee's but pulled himself around to look into Wyatts eye's he put the ring on his finger and kissed Wyatt. "Yes!" Aurora screamed. As they kissed demons shimmered in behind them all. Grams sent two flying while Patty froze another and Piper blasted them. Coope Jr. and Henry Jr. Put up their defensive shields while the youngest fired on any demons who dared approach them. "Piper what will we do there is to many!" Yelled Paige. Wyatt, Chris, and Aurora all looked at eachother and they knew what must be done. They made a bee line for the Book of Shadow's takeing out demons in their path. Piper and the girls seemed to get their plan cause they focused on the demon's around the boy's. They made it to the book grabed hands and the lights shined above as they began the spell.

_**Spell to Call Forth the Power of Three**_

Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night,

The oldest of gods are invoked here and the great work of magic is sought,

Bring the power to we brother's three,

We want the power give us the power.

As the spell finished they began to recite a new chant. "Evil being's as we say this spell, In this space you shall not dwell, With the voice of we Halliwell's three, Be taken by the power of three!" With the spell everyone of the demon's were vanquished and for a minute everyone kept their stances. "Ok everyone clear." Said Wyatt. Everyone relaxed and the sheild's were put down. "Wow you boy's did wonderfully. That spell really packed a wallop. I remember that spell I wrote it not long into my pregnauncy with Patty but I see you tweaked it. And right on the spot to wonderfull job." Said Grams proudly. "Well Grams it was either do that spell or sick you on em cause if I remember correctly not long before I left. Demon's still feared you. You were feared as much as the Charmed ones if not more and let's not forget boy's Grams is the one who added a great number of pages to this book." Giggled Aurora. "Grams is that true?" Asked Henry Jr. "Aurora stop it. It's no big deal." Blushed Grams. "Oh I disagree. Kids your Grams was quite a fire cracker in her day." Smiled Aurora. "Ok yes it's true. I just did my job." Said Grams still blushing. "And you did it very well. I know it's probably a little early to start making wedding plans. But I was wondering if you wouldn't mind arranging assistance with the preistes duties. I was thinking my mom can help if you don't mind Grams." Said Aurora kinda hopeful. Grams just looked into his eye's and knew he still missed his mother. "I'll plead your case Aurora. Every mother should be present for the wedding of their child." Said a teary Grams. Just then a group of orbs appeared in the room. Three elder's stood and smiled before them. "Boys we would like to exstend our congradulation's to you all. old and new." The boy's shock their hand's and the elder's noticed the ring. "Wow my boy who's the lucky one." Asked a female Elder. "That would be Wyatt my love." Said Aurora moving into his arms. The Elder's smiled and patted them on the back. "Actually about that Brian. I was woundering if we could have Aurora's mother present when we do the ceremony. He hasn't seen her in some time. I'd say about 20 some odd year's. It would be highly appreciated cause we were thinking both her and I would over see the ceremony." Said Grams. The Elder thought about it for a minute and turned to look at the family. "We would be glad to arrange it. No mother should miss this. And it's a good way to build good relations between us. So we don't repeat the mistakes of the past as it were." Said the Female Elder.

Hey thanks for reading give me imput I love to hear from you guy's. Remember you can make request of special gueat and I will try to fit them into the show. You know my Yahoo send me mail or add me and talk with me all the time. I love to talk about writing. I would appreciate idea's for the wedding. Anything you can think up I'll consider. I appreciate good idea's and constructive critisium so write me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men and unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practice safe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

A Time of Charmed Love 4

Wyatt looked at Aurora and stroked his hair. Making sure he felt every strand he could see. Every inch of skin he coded into his memory. Not wanting to forget anything about his lover and fiance'. In one afternoon they had become engaged and charmed. Wyatt worried because of his love for Aurora.

He didn't wanna see him hurt in any way. Aurora began to stear and immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. Wyatt helped him hold back his hair while he cleared his stomach. Aurora finished and leaned into Wyatt. Wyatt felt his head but he had no fever. He picked him up and carried him down stair's to the kitchen table and went in to look for some mint tea to settle his stomach.

Piper came down the stair's and saw Aurora laying on the table trying to not get sick and burping up a bubble. Aurora looked kinda freaked. "Aurora how'd you do that?" Asked Piper excitedly.

"I don't know it's my stomach. I feel really ill. I woke up puking. Wyatt checked my head but no fever. What is with the bubbles?" Wondered Aurora. Leo came down the stair's and just looked at the two freaked family member's with a questioning look and asked what was wrong. "Aurora just burped up a bubble. Like the one's I used to when I was pregnaunt. And he said he feels ill." Said Piper. "My nipples hurt to." Said Aurora leaving the two adult's looking stunned as Wyatt walked in.

"What's wrong guy's?" He asked but then Aurora burped out another bubble. "What was that?" He asked. "It's a sign of a magical pregnauncy. But Aurora can't be pregnaut." Said Piper. Aurora's eyes got real big and Wyatt looked excited. Wyatt picked Aurora up and kissed him and held him close while Piper summoned the angel of destiny. "How may I be of service Mrs. Hallowell?" Asked the angel. "Aurora he is a boy. Yet he has pregnauncy symptums. Magical pregnauncy symptoms. How is that possible?" Asked Piper getting a amused look from the angel. "The bond. They share. It did more then let them share in each other's magic. If I'm not mistaken. I bet Aurora has had a strong desire to have children with Wyatt am I right Aurora?" She asked.

"Yes I have. I have been wishing I could give Wyatt the family he deserves. I know how much he always's wanted a family. I always's felt bad cause I wouldn't give him one." Said Aurora tearing. Wyatt got a little misty. "Aurora I love you children or no children. But look what your wish has done. You loved me enough to wanna give me children and looked what happened. I am so happy my love." Said Wyatt kissing Aurora. "The bond is made of the most powerful magic in the world. The magic of love and hope. Never lose that." Said the angel vanishing. Piper was so excited she called over everyone and told them the good new's. Chris gave his brother a high five and all the men congradulated him. Aurora sat with the women. He sat in the living room with them all around him. He kept rubbing his stomach and smiling.

"What you thinking son?" Asked Piper. "I don't know it's just so unreal. I have wanted this so much. But it's still like a fantasy to me. Having a part of Wyatt and me growing taking shape and life with in me. It's so mind blowing. I keep thinking. How am I going to raise it? What will I teach it? Will I be a good parent? It's all so…. Exciting and to be honest a little scary." Said Aurora. Piper hugged him and so did the other two sister's.

"Aurora it's normal to feel that way through out the birth and when they start to walk, their first date, first kiss, and when they have kids of their own." Said Piper hugging him. Wyatt heard and walked up behind him and hugged him. "Besides. You'll be great Aurora. I know you will." Said Wyatt kissing him.

Wyatt went to the kitchen to get Aurora more tea and Chris watched Aurora. He sat in the chair rubbing his belly. Chris felt a twing of jealousy. But he couldn't tell if it was cause Aurora was having Wyatt's baby and not him or if it was that Aurora was Wyatt's he was so confused. He knew he shouldn't feel this way about Aurora and definitely not his brother.

Chris would ever admit it but ever since Aurora came back he had discovered not only did he have feelings for Aurora but his brother as well. He had tried to push his feelings for Wyatt down by having sex with many people. While they satisfied him. He was never completely satisfied.

Over the year's he lusted after his brother. He grew jealous that Wyatt was waiting for some man he hadn't seen in year's and didn't want him. Things had only

gotten more complicated when Aurora came. From the moment Aurora saw him he was capitivated by his beauty. He was confessed cause now he wasn't just jealous of Aurora for taking Wyatt but for Wyatt taking Aurora.

He wished that child was his. He wanted what they had and he wanted to have them. A demon shimmered in behind Aurora. Chris saw and stepped in between them in time but was hit by a fireball. Aurora was shocked and angry. He lifted his hands and lighting resinated from them frying the demon.

More shimmered in and the adults were knocked out as the kids were all orbed away by Aurora. Wyatt ran back in the in time to see Aurora send out a shock wave which even knocked him backwards. Wyatt got up and ran to Aurora who hugged him. Suddenly they both feel to the floor with a sharp pain. They turned to see Chris dieing. "Chris no! Not my brother!" Said Wyatt as they ran to him. Wyatt was trying to heal him but it wasn't happening quickly enough. Aurora and Wyatt began crying. Wyatt held Chris in his arms and stroked his hair. He had never noticed how beautiful his hair was.

"Don't cry please. I don't wanna see you two great men cry." Said Chris as he drew Wyatt in for a kiss. Wyatt was a little shock but feel into it. Aurora was crying a little. Chris saw and then took his toung and massaged his tounge lovingly with his own. "Chris what…." Started Wyatt.

"I'm sorry Wyatt. That I never said anything. I didn't wanna get in between you and Aurora. I used to hate how you wanted him and not me. But when he came down I saw what you saw a loving person with unrivialed beauty. I have been so conflicted cause I found myself wanting you both. I'm so sorryyyyy…….." Chris said as he faded. Aurora and Wyatt shock him. Piper and the other's woke and Piper ran to him and cried. Aurora screamed and yelled while a crying Wyatt held his brother. Suddenly Aurora felt a powerful feeling with in him. He grabbed Wyatt and Chris and hugged them. A light encircled the three of them and the rest of the family had to cover their eyes as they were all knocked back.

The light died and they all looked to see what happened. They opened their eyes to see them hugging Chris who was alive. Wyatt kissed Chris as Aurora helped him up then kissed him when Wyatt was done. "How is this possible? He was dead!" Said Phoebe wipping away tear's.

"I don't care how it happened. Chris don't ever do that again. If we lost you I don't…. know what we'd do. I love you Chris and you are our's." Said Aurora hugging him. "I love you to Chris. Like Aurora said your our's." Said Wyatt. "But Wyatt and Aurora you have each other and Wyatt's my brother. Besides I don't think everyone will go for this." Said Chris.

Piper walked over and hugged her son followed by everyone else. "Chris if it makes you happy and same to Wyatt and Aurora. Then I stand by you all. I almost lost you. I'm not going to push you away for this. I love you son." Said Piper tearing. "Chris your marrying us we won't take no for an answer. We want you so you are our's." Said Wyatt holding him close and running his finger's through Chris's hair. Wyatt kissed his neck and Chris could feel himself getting hard. Wyatt just smiled. "Later my love." Whispered Wyatt making Chris melt.

Aurora decided they three should step out for a while. Wyatt took him and Chris to a restraint. As they sat Chris looked at his ring and still couldn't believe it. He was engaged to both the men he loved. He was still in shock.

Aurora saw and scutted closer to him putting his arms around him. People were looking but didn't say anything and Aurora decided to make a show for Wyatt. He turned Chris's face towards him and kissed his nose and teased Chris's lip's. Chris licked Aurora's lip's and Aurora softly touched his toung to Chris's as he felt under Chris's shirt a little feeling his happy trail Aurora smiled and moved his hand closer to Chris's lap. Chris jumped a little and Aurora smiled and looked at Wyatt who was having problems of his own.

He felt his cock rising in his pant's and it didn't help that Aurora was massaging it through then either. "You are so getting it later at home." Whispered Wyatt. "I agree." Said Chris with a moan. Aurora just smiled mission accomplished. They sat and feed each other. Several people stopped to stare. A male waiter nearly tripped looking their way. They all decided to take it else where.

They spent the day at the park and just walked around. Before the sunset Chris orbed them to the top of the golden gate bridge. They sat and held on to one another watching the sunset. Chris kissed Aurora as Wyatt took a nipple in his mouth and played and bit it. They rubbed their bodies together .

Wyatt and Aurora decided tonight was about Chris and reasurring him of their love for him. They laid Chris in between them and Aurora slowly licked every inch of skin on Chris's chest as they all took off their shirt's. Chris couldn't believe how strong Wyatt's body was or how soft and gentle Aurora's was. He began unbuttoning both their pant's as Aurora did the same to him.

Chris didn't admit how nervous he was but the other two sensed it and hugged him in between them massaging his toned body. Aurora pulled off his pant's and underwear as the other's did. And they just felt around letting their hands touch what ever they came in contact with. Aurora brushed up against Chris's cock and Chris gave a shudder. Aurora looked him in the eyes and took it in his hand and started stroking him. Chris was in heaven. Wyatt moved behind Aurora and began to eat him out as Aurora took Chris in his throat. Chris couldn't believe how good it felt. After Wyatt got his third finger in Aurora made a decishion.

"I want both of you in me at the same time." He said getting a look of shock from Chris who shock his head no. "I don't want you hurt Aurora. Like Wyatt I'm big and I don't want you hurt." Said Chris. Aurora went up to him and kissed him. Wyatt held Chris's cock straight up and spit on the head of it.

Aurora began lowering himself on Chris's cock. Chris was amazed he felt the velvety confines of Aurora's hole tighten around him and he pushed all himself into Aurora who just smiled. Aurora laid on top of his and Wyatt's new love and rubbed their bodies together. Chris was amazing like his brother.

Wyatt decided now was the time. He stood behind Aurora and Aurora stopped as Chris saw he took Aurora's mouth in his own to help with the pain he'd be feeling. Wyatt spit on his head and began to push into Aurora to join his brother. When he was finally in he and the other two just smiled. Chris couldn't believe it. This beautiful boy was giving him everything he wanted and his brother really loved him. They got into a slow but powerful rythum.

After a few minutes of that Chris decided he wanted Aurora in him. Even befor Wyatt so while he and his brother were making love to Aurora. He was lubing and stretching his rosebud. He surprised them withdrawing from Aurora. "Chris what you doing?" Asked Aurora. "This." He said as he faced Aurora and shoved Aurora in him and giving a small yelp of pain. "Chris you ok baby?" Asked Aurora. Chris got a small tear in his eye. Aurora called him baby. He answered him by guiding himself up and down his shaft at a slow sped as he kissed him. Chris rubbed Aurora's belly and Aurora knew Chris felt left out on the pregnauncy. He took Chris's hand and placed it back on his belly. "Chris my love this baby is your's to. We meant it. You are our love there for this baby is part of you to. I know you'll be just as good a parent as your brother." Said Aurora as Wyatt gave an agreeing smile.

"Thank you Aurora. You have been so understanding. You have even shared your husband to be with me. But I love you just as much as him Aurora. I want to have your baby Aurora will you give it to me?" Asked Chris. Wyatt just smiled and Aurora pulled Chris in. "First off Wyatt isn't just my husband he's your's to. Secound I will if you want it." He said. Chris's answer was to move faster on Aurora's cock. Aurora was in heaven he was about to cum.

So was Wyatt he could tell by his moving faster. Wyatt tightened his hold on Aurora as Aurora did the same to Chris as they all cummed. Chris blushed at the amount of cum he left on Aurora's chest. "Sorry Aurora you were just that good." Said Chris smiling. Aurora and Wyatt scuped up some with a finger and they ate it. Aurora gave Chris some with his tounge.

"Well don't apologize cause it's tasty. You eat a lot of sugary food's don't you cause this is sweet like syrup." Smiled Aurora as Chris nodded. "Your so beautiful Aurora. Your baby is gonna be amazing." Said Chris. Aurora got an angry look and kissed Chris.

"I told you it's your's to Chris. I meant it when I said it. Ok baby." Said Aurora as they were getting dressed. Wyatt took them both in his arms and kissed his brother then Aurora and hugged them. "He is right Chris you're the daddy to bro. Ok. We want you to be." Said Wyatt. Chris got a little teary eyed and just feel into Wyatt and Aurora surrendering to them and their love.

Aurora focused and brought a box to him. He opened it facing Chris. "Chris Hallowell. We love you. And want you to be part of us and our child. I want you to have my mother's ring. Cause like her you mean so much to me. You are also Papa Chris to our child. I mean all three of us." Said Aurora as Chris let out a cry of joy amd kissed Aurora. After a minute he and Aurora saw Wyatt felt left out and gave him a two time kiss.

They orbed back into the manor. They decided to orb into the bathroom and clean up first. There was a little playing around but it was mostly romantic curessing. They all walked down the stair's with their hair wet and drying off. They saw the whole family starring at them and Chris kinda receeded.

Aurora pulled him close to him and Wyatt who wrapped his arms around him while Aurora stood before the family. "Chris has decided to be with us as our love. He like Wyatt will be my husband and vise versa." Said Aurora then Wyatt spoke up.

"I know he's my brother. But I love him. He is so much more than my husband he is me and Aurora fiance' and lover. We plan to love him equally. And our child will be his as well. He will be as much a father as I or Aurora. I hope we have your support." Said Wyatt.

Everyone was quiet. Piper stood and took Chris in her arms as Phoebe and Paige followed with Phoebe taking Aurora and Paige holding Wyatt. The rest of the family clapped and everyone smiled. "You are always gonna be my boy's. All three of you. No matter what you do. And hey as long as I'm getting grandkids outta the deal." Giggled Piper. The three lover's held hands with their aunt's and mom. Youngest to older pattern. They said blessed be and suddenly a powerful light showed over head and disappeared. Aurora got up and noticed the light swirling in a tunnel and it started moving towards the basement and everyone followed.

The light stopped at the position where the nexus used to be. The ground split open and the light seeped in and the ground mended. They were all in shock. "What was that?!" Yelled Piper as some elder's orbed in. They all looked furious and they examined the ground and turned towards the Hallowell family.

"Who do you three think you are? How did you even do this?" Asked an elder women. Aurora was mad and let the elder have it. "Hey you! We don't even know what happened. So why don't you exsplane it before you yell!" Screamed Aurora gaining a angry look. Wyatt pulled him back and with Chris help tried to calm him. They both gave him a kiss and the elder's looked madder.

"What is the meaning of that?!" Screamed the elder. It was the sister's turn to be furious. Paige went first. "Excuse me! Their love life has nothing to do with this. But if you must know they are getting married. They all three love eachother. So back off jack!" Said Paige. "This can not happen we forbid it!" Yelled one of the elder's.

"Hey you have no say in their lives. Or love life. We have given them our blessing and the wedding will take place as planned. They will marry and Wyatt and Aurora will have their child." Said Phoebe. "Actually we have made Chris a parent to. He will be as much a parent as Wyatt or myself." Said Aurora.

"This is not going to happen. We will not allow it. Look what you did. You three created a nexus. We will not allow you to become stronger through a marriage. Coope do your duty. Use your power's on Christopher. Now!" Ordered the elder. Coope stepped forward and went over to the boys with Wyatt and Aurora trying to block him. But instead he hugged them. "I love you boys." He said then turned around and walked to the elder handing him his ring.

"I won't do it. We Cupids are meant to protect love. And their love is the truest love I have ever felt I won't take that away from them." Said Coope the elder was furous. He looked at Coope and he yelled out in pain. "You disobey us! You will be taken from your family and recycled for this." He said.

Phoebe started crying and the boys sprange into action. Aurora restrained the elder while Chris orbed and grabbed Coope. Wyatt knocked the other two on their ass's. Aurora went to run back to them but the elder fire a bolt at him. It rebound off a shield that raised around Aurora and hit another in the chest wounding him.

Wyatt was angry he picked up the elder and threw him at a wall. When they were done they orbed them back to the council chamber's. The rest of the council gathered around the wounded elder's. "They attacked us!" Said the one who attacked Coope. Sandra came to them.

"What happened young one's? I know you wouldn't do this unless prevoked." She said. Aurora stepped forward with Chris cause Wyatt was still to angry. "How can they justifie creating a nexus? And their unnatural way's?" Yelled the wounded elder. "Silence you shame us and show your guilt in one breath. We will hear their side and you will be lucky if you are not recycled." Screamed Sandra.

Aurora had to admit he was likeing this woman. She tuned and motioned for them to proceed. "The creation of the nexus was unintentional. We had just announced that Wyatt, Chris, and myself would be marrying one another. The sister's embraced us and gave us their blessing. While we were still embraced the wind of light appeared. It went to the former location of the last and settled there.

We went to see and that's when they orbed in throwing around their wait. They upset me and I yelled it wasn't our fault it wasn't intended to happen. Wyatt and Chris kissed me to try and calm me down cause of my condition. The one apon seeing this display of affection ordered.

Coope Phoebe's husband to make Chris fall out of love with me and his brother Wyatt. Coope instead embraced us. He went up to the one that was giving order's to turn in his ring. He said he felt or love was the trust he had ever felt and wouldn't do anything to harm it. That apparently wasn't good enough for her.

So she used his power's to torture Coope in front of not only his wife but the whole family. She also threatened to send Coope back for recycling. We reacted and did what was nessissary to save him. Then the leader elder tried to blast me but a shield raised and rebound his attack resulting the more major injuries that the other poccess's. Wyatt went enraged and threw him at a wall.

"It took all me and Chris had to pull him from killing him." Said Aurora. Sandra was blowen away. "Oh my god! A shield! That means your pregnaunt." She turned and went to strike the other elder in the jaw. "He's pregnaunt! And you attacked him! You will be shown no leanency. You could have altered the future of good magic. But more importantly. You attacked him and his child. You could have killed them if they didn't have their sheild's. Get him outta my sight!" She said.

She walked to them. "They will be dealt with harshly I assure you. I am most sorry. He had no right to meddle in your love life. And as for the nexus well this could be a good thing. You will all be once again be more charged to fight evil." She said. "Thank you Sandra. If there's such a thing as head elder you have our vote." He said hugging her. "Well no one has a right to tell you what is right and what is wrong. I see there's a lot of love here. And I know it will result in more powerful good being born. You all have my blessings my friends. Have you set a date I would like to attend if it's ok." She said. "This Friday at four." Said Wyatt talking for the first time. Aurora and Chris were woundering why so early but stayed sileint.

They all orbed home with the family waiting. "So how'd it go boy's?" Asked Piper. "The elder's who attacked us are going to be punished by Sandra. She was especially angry when she found out I am pregnaunt and that she attacked me." Said Aurora looking at Wyatt.

He walked up to Wyatt as Chris followed. The rest of the family was shued out by the sister's. Chris and Aurora took Wyatt in their arms as he started to cry. "Wyatt what's wrong love?" Asked Aurora. They took him to the kitchen table and sat him down. "I'm so sorry Aurora that I couldn't stop him. I don't deserve that child. Or you and Chris you two marry I don't deserve you both." Said Wyatt as he got up.

"Chris grab him!" They grabbed Wyatt and orbed him to their room. They forced him to the bed but he struggled. "Wyatt listen to us. You are a great man. But not even you can do everything. You sometimes have to let me do for myself. And Chris to. You love us we know but you forget we are charmed one's. Plus hello I share your power's!" Said Aurora gaining a giggle from Wyatt.

"I'm sorry." He said. Aurora and Chris started kissing him and they took off his shirt and played with his nipples. Wyatt moaned with exstacy. He wanted something more but was to nervous to ask but his two loves sensed it. "Wyatt what is it you want tell us." They asked together. "I was wondering if you two would pop my cherry?" He asked blushing. The boy's just smiled and Aurora orbed lube to them.

He and Chris both lubed up Wyatt's hole. Both putting in a figure at the same time until there was six spreading Wyatt's hole. They lubed up each other's cock's and kissed for Wyatt. Chris laid on his back and Wyatt lined his rosebud to the tip of Chris's cock. Wyatt began his decent taking time to get used to it. He was finally in and Chris raised his hips to put more of him in his brother.

Aurora licked Chris shaft as it went in and out of Wyatt's newly pemitrated hole. Finally Wyatt stopped and gave Aurora a look which told him he was ready. So he pointed his cock at the invaded opening and slowly pushed into join Chris's cock. They went slow and enclosed Wyatt in their arm's.

They needed to make Wyatt feel safe. Wyatt moaned like a dog in heat yelling their names. They all began to soon feel the start of their orgasum. Wyatt wanted to watch Chris's and his cum flow from Aurora's ass. So they switched and they just shoved themselves in Aurora. They began fucking him raw just before he cummed Wyatt pulled out to cum on Aurora ass but had Chris stay in and cum in Aurora.

The amount of cum was amazing. He and Chris ate out all the cum in Aurora's hole which finished Aurora off. They laid in bed and cuddled. "Bro I didn't know you were such a cum hog." Giggled Chris. "Only for my men." Said Wyatt hugging them both. They laid there until they heard their grumbling bellies. They got cleaned up and dressed and headed down stair's. The family was starting dinner and they joined them. Henry Jr. made a spot for them by moving.

They all ate well and the boy's headed up form bed. Wyatt and Aurora laid in bed but Chris started to make his way for his room. "Where are you going?" Asked Aurora. "To my bed." Said Chris down heartedly. Aurora got up and threw him on the bed. Where Wyatt held him by his arms on his bed.

Aurora got back on the bed and rubbed his bare chest. He licked his nipples and he saw Chris's bulge pleading. So he slipped off his boxer's and took it in his mouth and down his throat. He went faster and felt Chris cum in his throat. Then Wyatt turned him over and Put his cock in Chris's throat.

While Aurora slid in him and fucked him making him moan. He cummed in his hole as Wyatt cummed his his mouth. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" He asked breathing hard. "You keep forgetting that your part of us. That also means you sleep with us. Ok Our love." Said Aurora and Chris nodded. Wyatt and Aurora took off all their cloths and slept naked next to their love. He loved the warmth of their bodies. They fell into a peaceful slumber.

Hey everyone! Thanks for all your feedback I love it and am making new friends. I appreciate all the question's and hopefully I answered some. I would love to talk so send me feedback or you can add me and we can chat about writing or my stories at chrisy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men and unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practice safe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

Title: A Time of Charmed Love

Contact:chrisy. Author: Chris

A Time of Charmed Love 5

Chris woke up before the other two did. He lay in between them and thought about what had happened the previous day. He had almost died and with his last breath he told the two people who cared about him most how he felt. Now he had just not one but both of them. He felt the ring on his finger and cracked a bit of a smile.

He couldn't believe though that he had told Aurora right out that he wanted to have his baby. He was relieved though to learn that Aurora didn't mind at all and neither had Wyatt. He felt so full inside at the moment that he was afraid he'd burst. Suddenly Aurora got up and ran to the bathroom. Wyatt was going to get up but Chris had him lay back down and he went to sit and hold his hair back for him.

"Wow you probably are rethinking having a kid aren't you after seeing this ha." Said Aurora. "No Aurora. I want it more than you know. No matter what happens I want it. From both you and Wyatt. But first I want your's Aurora." He said.

Aurora got up and washed out his mouth and Chris came up behind him. He grabbed him and sat him on the toilet putting his mouth around Aurora's rigid member. Aurora was ultra sensitive because of his pregnancy so he felt like he was in heaven. He suddenly felt another familiar sensation around his cock and opened his eyes to see Chris sliding himself on. Chris rode Aurora slow.

"Chris what brought this on?" He asked. "I want to reassure you that I want your baby. I want it so bad. I can still feel your seed from last night in me. Taking shape like a life is forming with in me. I want it Aurora please give it to me." Pleaded Chris. Aurora didn't need to be told twice. He laid Chris on the bathroom floor and kissed him before shoving his cock back in his treasure.

"Aurora. Yes please. Harder I want it so bad." He told him. After a minute Aurora shot in him while there was a knock on the door. "Hey you two it's me Wyatt you ok?" He asked. "You can come in its ok." Said Aurora. Wyatt walked in and they were still on the floor with Aurora in Chris and Chris still gasping for air.

"Ok. You guy's are like rabbit's. And no one invited me?" Giggled Wyatt. "Sorry bro or fiancé' just needed reminded of something." Said Chris. Wyatt and Aurora smiled and hugged him. "What's up you two?" He asked. "That's the first time you have sounded as an us and not an us and you." Said Aurora. Chris just smiled.

They all took a shower and went down to breakfast. They came down holding hands and Piper and Leo smiled. "How are my boy's you sleep well?" She asked. They all nodded. Wyatt sat thinking about what he told the elder and decided now was a time as good as any.

"Mom we have thought about the wedding date. We were thinking this Friday." Said Wyatt. Piper and Leo just looked at each other a little shocked and Piper turned to them. "Why so soon son you've only been engaged a short while." Said Piper. Wyatt got some tears in his eyes as he looked at Aurora and Chris. Then to his mother.

"Because yesterday I saw how at any moment something I love can be taken away from me. When Chris was lying in my arms my world was falling apart. Seeing him like that. Dieing! Then seeing the lighting bolt stop short of killing Aurora. Who would be dead without the shield of him and the baby.

I came so close to losing the two of the people I care for the most. I don't want to wait for something to take them or me with out being their's. I want to own a home with them, I want kids, play dates, and everything else so much. I'm afraid of losing either of them. That something will happen to our baby." Cried Wyatt as Paige orbed in. "What's wrong?" She asked rushing to his side. "He's afraid after all that happens yesterday that he'll lose one, both, or the baby. So he want's to move up the date of the wedding to this Friday at four. So if anything happens at least he is our's." Said Chris with some tears. Paige just looked him in the eyes.

"Wyatt Mathew Hallowell. Listen to me. You have every right to be afraid. But you can't lose hope. You have to believe in your heart that you won't allow it to happen. And you have to believe in them to. And us Wyatt cause you aren't alone in your fear's baby. Your momma, I, and Aunt Phoebe are scared to.

Especially me and your momma. Both our husbands are mortals. With no magic. Everyday I fear I will come home to find Henry dead on the floor killed by a demon or warlock. But we believe in our husbands and their ability to fend for their selves. Can you believe in Chris and Aurora?" She finished.

Wyatt just looked at them both and nodded his head while getting a big family group hug. Piper suddenly let go and everyone looked where she did to see a crying Melinda. "Sis what's wrong?" Asked Chris as he took hold of her. "I know how Wyatt feel's. I'm afraid to love anybody. Cause if I do and I lose them like that. I don't think I could survive." She cried. Wyatt went over and took her in his arms and sat down on the steps with her by him.

"I know its scary sis. But you can't go without love. How about I will look after your special someone and you can help me look after these special someone's?" He asked and she nodded. "And Wyatt this Friday will be fine. I'll start on the invitations. I'll use magic to send them quick." Said Piper. "Isn't that personal gain?" Asked Melinda. "No it's for someone I love. And I have to invite Billy since Aurora hasn't met her yet. Also Sandra and Dad who's on a business trip. And then we have to get the kids let outta school early. Have you guy's given any idea's to role's?" She asked. Wyatt and Chris looked guilty. But Aurora spoke up.

"Yes I was thinking you, Paige, Phoebe, Coope Jr. maids of honor, Henry, Henry Jr., and Coope best men. Little John as ring barrier. And all the girl's as flower girls. And last but not least Leo would you walk me down the isle and give your two son's wife away?" Asked Aurora. Shocking everybody. "Aurora you don't have to call yourself our wife." Said Chris and Wyatt together.

"I want to. I like it. It shows the world who the only two people are who have power over me in heaven or hell. So will you do it Leo?" Asked Aurora again. Leo got up and walked over to Aurora and hugged him tight. "I would be honored. And remember Aurora even if you weren't marrying them your still our son. So call me dad ok." Said Leo with tear's in his eyes.

"Thank you dad." Said Aurora. Chris and Wyatt hugged him and Chris suddenly burp red out a bubble grabbing his stomach then running for the kitchen. "Well he wanted to be pregnant." Giggled Aurora as he and Wyatt ran to help.

Chris stood poking at the sink and Aurora suddenly got the urge and puked in the other one. "Well Chris I guess were gonna be going through this together honey." Said Aurora holding hand's with him they both let go. Wyatt gave a little giggle and they looked at him then at each other.

"He is so having the next one." They said making Wyatt give a comical look of fear then shutting up. After they were done they made themselves some lunch. Wyatt ate his sandwich while looking at his guy's with a funny look as they ate a sandwich with ham, cheese, pickles, lettuce, mustard, hot fudge sauce, and whip cream. Piper walked in and saw. "So what's on the sandwiches guy's?" She asked. They told her and she got a smile and just walked away.

After dinner Wyatt ran out and got some movies. When he got back the little kids joined them. They popped in X-Men three and the little kids cheered every time the good guy's won. Little Petunia. Paige's girl pushed Chris and Wyatt outta the way and curled up on Aurora's stomach and laid her head down. When the movie was over Chris and Wyatt went to refresh the popcorn.

"So big bro the graduation dance is coming up. I've been thinking. I want you to take Aurora and I'll just stay behind since you can't take both of us." Said Chris. Wyatt gave him an annoyed look. "Chris no. I do want to go but I won't go without both of my boys. Ok sweetie. I am just fine staying here with you and him just having a night together." Said Wyatt.

Chris felt a little guilty cause he knew that Wyatt had been planning to take Aurora for a while now. But what he didn't know was that Wyatt had a plan. He was going to have a friend of his pose as Aurora's date and then have to leave suddenly.

While Wyatt and Chris were still in the kitchen Aurora sat with the kid's. Little Petunia just stayed on his belly with her ear to it. "So did you like the movie Petunia?" Asked Aurora. Wyatt and Chris were headed back in the room but stopped to listen. "It was ok. But I is listening for the baby. I heard mommy say you have a baby in your tummy. Is it really small?" She asked. Aurora just smiled.

"Yes it is Petunia. For now at least. But over about nine month's the baby will get bigger and my belly will pooch out. Then the baby will come out join us." Said Aurora. "Why that long Uncle Aurora? I want her out now. I want to play with her." Said Petunia. "Because the baby has to grow. We have to be patient with her she won't come out until she's ready. We don't know if it's a girl though so why you keep calling it a girl?" Asked Aurora. "Cause she told me. I saw you and her and you called her your little girl." Said Petunia smiling.

"So you had a premonition. Thank you honey for that. But yes it will take her sometime. She will come when she's ready." He told the girl. "Ok Uncle Aurora. Hey little cousin grow quick ok so we can play ok." Said Petunia as she lifted up Aurora's shirt and kissed his belly making Aurora laugh.

Wyatt and Chris came back in and put in Peter pan. They sat down beside Aurora and Little petunia went to go to the bathroom. "So we're having a girl?" Asked Wyatt. "Were you two listening?" He asked and they nodded. "Apparently we are. Petunia had a vision." Said Aurora.

"Well we should start thinking of names. What are names you guy's like?" He asked. Aurora and Wyatt just looked at each other and Wyatt nodded. "We have already talked and if you are ok with it I want to name the baby. Christine Paige Hallowell. After you. The most precious part of out lives." Said Aurora.

Chris just sat with a smile and tears in his eyes. The sister's and guy's came in the door and they saw and Piper asked. "Momma we have come up with a name of our baby. Christine Paige Hallowell." Said Aurora who was immediately attacked by an excited Paige. "Wait how can you be sure it's not a boy?" Asked Phoebe. Aurora went over and picked up Little Petunia.

"You can thank Little Petunia she spent the time laying on my belly talking to the baby. Then she was asking me about why the baby had to stay in my belly so long. I told her the baby had to grow. But I noticed she kept calling the baby her. So I asked. It seems she had a premonition. His first and I was of me calling my baby my sweet little girl." Said Aurora kissing Petunia on the cheek.

"My little baby had her first premonition! And of such a beautiful thing. I'm so proud!" Said Paige taking her and hugging him tight. "You named your baby after me and Chris. Oh now I'm crying to." She giggled as her and Chris hugged one another. "How about to celebrate we have some hot chocolate!" Said Piper.

Everyone of the kid's cheered. "Auntie Piper since I had the thingy can I have a big cup?" Asked Petunia. Paige giggled and told Piper it was ok and John cheered to.

The next day Wyatt and Chris went to school and Paige, Aurora, and Piper decided they would go shopping together. They stopped first at a shoe shop to get Aurora some shoes. Paige insisted on getting him some kicking shoes.

That a rock star might wear. Aurora didn't know that Wyatt had drafted Paige and Piper into his scam. They got some for Chris to and headed out. They slipped him into a special design shop. They got him put in a feminine looking suit that the neck line plunged enough to see the top of his peck's and the midriff came up over his belly button and showed off his flawless stomach.

It was dark purple and only two buttons kept it shut. The pants were low rider's that had like a violet tent to them and the hugged his bubble but perfectly. Aurora loved it he was modeling in the mirror and for the girl's. As he was turning in the mirror and the girl's picked out a few more things. While they were at that a woman approached Aurora and admired him. Aurora saw her and turned to him. "Hello sorry if I startled you young man. It's just your gorgeous." They sat down and she was still looking Aurora over.

"I'm sorry if I'm being impolite or interrupting anything important." She said. "No not at all….. Oh my god your Janice holy Dickinson!" He said getting a smile. "Sorry. I just never expected to see you here." He said. "Well I'm here and you look fabulous. In that. Have you ever modeled?" She asked.

"No. Never in my life. I never thought I was that type." He said. "Well you defiantly are honey. Here I'll give you my card show it to anyone at my agency and they will show you to me immediately." Just as she said it Piper and Paige came around the corner. Paige was flabbier gasted.

"Oh Janice this is my mom Piper and best friend Paige her sister. Girl's this is Janice Dickinson. Janice Paige helped pick out this outfit for me." He said as they shook hands. "Hello girls. You have great taste Paige he look's wonderful. I was just asking him to come and do an interview with my agency to see if he'll work for us. He is exactly what I've been looking for." Said Janice. Aurora was flabbergasted he could barely speak. "Real….l.ly?"He asked. Janice nodded.

"Well my friend's I must be going lots to do. Bye and hope to see you Aurora." She said leaving. Aurora and Paige were screaming their head's off. "Wait until I tell Wyatt that Janice Dickin…… wait I can't." He said. "You can't why?" Asked Paige. Aurora just pointed to his stomach and Paige settled down. They ended their shopping spree and went home. Wyatt and Chris were home on the couch and Aurora ran up to the room to lie in bed. "Mom what's wrong with Aurora? He looks upset." Asked Chris.

"Well I would be to. Janice Dickinson asked him to go and work at her modeling agency." She said. "How would that make him upset. He should be happy." Said Wyatt. "Bro think about it." Said Chris pointing at his stomach and Wyatt finally caught on. "Oh no. He has to be destroyed." Said Wyatt.

Wyatt spent hour thinking about what happened until it was time for dinner. He went up to get Aurora with Chris. They entered the room and he was sitting in the bed listening to music. Wyatt slipped his headphones off. "He baby we heard what happened. We're so sorry." He said.

"It's ok. I guess the dream will just have to wait. The baby comes above all else." Said Aurora still a little sad. "Aurora. Chris I think I may have a way you can do this." Wyatt said getting their attention. "What if I transfer the baby to me then Aurora can do his modeling job." Said Wyatt.

"No Wyatt I can't make you do that." Said Aurora. Wyatt put his hand to his lips. "Aurora this is your dream. And I don't want you dream's crushed. I can handle it if I know your happy. Plus this could help us. Think if you take this job we could put away money for a house. And thing's we need for the kid's. Ok. So let's do it." Aurora looked at Chris and he gave his support. They stood up and Aurora held hand's with Wyatt.

I let life slip to you from me to take its home and grow (Aurora)/ I accept the gift of caring our child (Wyatt)/ As we say be it so (Both)/ Blessed be.

A light resonated from Aurora and passed into Wyatt. Aurora loved that the nausousness was gone. But he felt a little lonely without the baby. He sat down with Wyatt and hugged up to him and cried a little. "Baby she'll be safe. If you want to back at anytime we can reverse the spell ok." Said Wyatt as they went down stairs. They sat down and Aurora was still a little teary.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Piper. "I think a little separation anxiety. I convinced him to let me carry the baby so he could do the modeling job." Said Wyatt. Piper and Paige just went over and hugged Aurora.

"You going to be ok?" Asked Paige. "I'm excited about the job. But I will miss carrying her. But this is for the best. This way we can have some of our own money coming in and we can start saving for thing's we need. But ya I'll be ok." He said.

That night Wyatt and Chris cuddled close to Aurora. They surprised Aurora by Chris using his telepathic power to channel Aurora empathy power. He was able to feel the baby again and did that as he got teary eyed and feel asleep between them. "Wyatt this is going to be so hard for him. I know how he feel's. This is going to eat him up." Said Chris in a whisper. "I know but he needs to do this. We will just have to be there for him." Whispered Wyatt.

Aurora got up with Chris and Wyatt to make sure Wyatt was ok. He sat down stairs. He was still crying when Piper came down and saw him. She sat beside him and he hugged her tight. "It's ok Aurora. I know you miss your baby. Just keeping thinking to yourself this is for your Christine. Just remember that and the pain won't go away but it will be bearable." She said hugging him.

He stopped crying and Paige orbed over. He was nervous and wanted her to go with him. To the agency. He got into a pair of tight jean's and a t-shirt which showed his belly button and the sleeves were cut off. He straightened his hair and put on some lip gloss. Paige wanted to look good to so she changed and wore some tight pants and a tank top. They drove to the agency and when they got out they linked arms and entered in style. Head's were turning to watch them as they made their way to the desk. A man took the card and escorted them to Janice's office. They opened the door and Janice was excited to see them.

"Hey you two. How are you?" She asked. "Oh we're fine. I have to say the model's looked at me and Paige like they were planning murder." Said Aurora. "Well their intimidated. You two are gorgeous. Especially you Aurora. I could just eat you up." She said. "Well thanks' Janice. So what is it you need from me?" He asked.

"Well I would love for you to come work for me. With your look's you could do major work. I could see you in fashion. On editorial anything really. I know how about we take you back and we take some picture's and test the water's Oh and I'm glad you brought your friend Paige. I was actually wondering if Paige would like to be our fashion consultant. It is obvious she does quite the job. Cause she look's great but I get the sense she has had a couple of kid's. Am I right?" She asked.

"You are right. A boy then a set of fraternal twin's." Said Paige blushing. "Wow twins and you still have that figure! How did you manage that?" She asked. "Well my husband's a parole officer so I and he take martial arts together. That always help's." Said Paige. "Well I better take up karate. Well so would you like the job?" She asked and Paige nodded and shook her hand. They walked into a photography room. "First if you don't mind I'd like to see your walk." She asked.

"How would you like it? Masculine, feminine or in between?" He asked. "Wow diverse. I like that. Feminine first." She said. He towards her with a feminine hip in his step's and she clapped then had him do masculine and in between. Some of the other model's watched and a few looked impressed while some looked hateful and other's drooled. What happened next shocked Aurora. He saw Piper, Chris, and Wyatt come into the room.

"What are you guy's doing here?" He asked hugging and kissing Chris and Wyatt. "We thought we would surprise you. We called Janice and explained to her about us and that to show our support me and Chris wanted to do your first nude photo with you. So you know we're behind you one hundred percent. Plus I knew you'd be worried about doing it and hurting me and Chris." Said Wyatt.

Aurora got a little teary and hugged them. "I have to say. I love your men Aurora your lucky to have them both. So are we ready? Do you want mom and Paige to step out?" She asked.

"Nope they've seen it all. Well on these two anyway. We're fine we're not bashful." He said and they stripped to their underwear. Janice got a bit warm. Some of the other models were pushing each other out of the way to look.

"Wow!" Said Janice. The boy's smiled as Janice's son Nathan came up and shook their hands. "Great to see you guy's." He said starring. "So sorry honey to late the two brother's are both engaged to Aurora here." Giggled Janice. Nathan looked a little sad so Wyatt, Chris, and Aurora gave each other a look and walked over and each gave him a kiss the stepped back. Nathan's knees buckled and Wyatt had to catch him.

"Wow. What kisser's." He said. "Thank you. We enjoy it. So any idea about how you want us first Janice?" He asked Janice. "How about you boy's just go and just start doing what is natural to you." She said.

They went to the spot and Aurora talked to Wyatt and Chris. They started just moving naturally. Chris kissed Aurora down his side. While Wyatt kissed him and bite his lip and Janice started to shoot photo after photo. Chris got on the ground and Aurora sat on his lap while Wyatt sat behind him while Chris arched his back and put his head back and Wyatt pulled Aurora's hair and Aurora turned his face towards the camera giving a submissive seductive look.

After fifty frames Janice had Aurora do his own then with a female model. Then a couple of him nude. Janice went and loaded them into the computer and waited for a verdict. He sat by Janice with the family and they looked through them.

"Wow Aurora I have not seen such great work in so long. Every one of these is usable and then some. You were just great with Wyatt and Chris, on your own, even with the female model you still had fire in your eyes." She said.

"Well when I think of my men I can't help it. So what's the verdict?" He asked. Janice looked at him and smiled. "Welcome honey. You got it. You will be booking major jobs in no time at all. High fashion everything." She said and Aurora hugged everyone.

"So I know how about we all go celebrate and get you out there at the same time? There is a party and I am inviting you all" She said. "Thank you Janice. And we will be there." They said. They went home and gave everyone the great new's. Everyone was so proud of him and Paige. Paige liked the job because it was flexible and she could work it around whitelighter duties and family.

That night a gypsy friend was called to watch the kids and everyone went out and Henry Jr. and Coope Jr. were included as well. They got a knock on their door when they were getting ready to leave. They opened it to see Janice standing there and a stretch limo waiting. "Janice hi come in we're almost ready." Said Piper. Janice walked in and looked around.

"Wonderful home Piper. I see why Aurora loves it here." She said. "Well it's been in the family for generation's and I'm hoping to pass it down one day." She said. They heard steps on the stair's and turned to see Wyatt, Chris, and then the gem Aurora looking upon them. They all got the feeling that they were looking upon royalty. "Janice what are you doing here?" He asked hugging her.

"Well I thought I'd give you all a ride there in style. So I have a stretch limo waiting outside." She said. Aurora thanked her and they were on their way. Everyone introduced themselves on the way there. As they pulled up Aurora got some butterflies. Wyatt and Chris noticed and they rubbed his belly. Janice moved over by him.

"You ok?" She asked. "Ya just some butterflies ya know. But they'll fade." He said and she smiled. The door opened and she stepped out and camera's flashed. She held Aurora and the boy's around her and they walked on and the family filed out behind. "Janice who you got with you?" A reporter asked.

"Here I have my newest model Aurora Hallowell. He is very talented and he will be big. These two lovely hunks are Aurora's fiancée's." She said. "Can we get some of you with all?" They asked. They posed for the cameras. Aurora with the boy's then with Janice. They went inside.

And it was amazing. Janice pulled the boy's around to all the people and introduced him. And he did extremely well lining several potential clients. "I'm impressed! You went out there and worked it like a pro." Said Janice. "Well I figured if I'm going to go. Go all out." He said. Wyatt and Chris kissed him and a crowd of girl's came over and wanted to talk. One of which were Tyra.

"Hey you guy's I here ya'll are here with Janice right?" Asked Tyra. "Yes we are. Tyra these are Chris and Wyatt Hallowell. My fiancé's. Guy's Tyra Banks." He introduced Tyra to the guy's. "Fiancée's wow. I see what Janice see's you are gorgeous Aurora. So when's the wedding?" She asked.

"We were gonna have it this Friday but with everything that's going on we have pushed it back to next Wensday." Said Aurora. "Wow." Said Tyra and one of the other girl's stepped forward it was freaking' Heidi. "Hello boy's I'm Heidi." She said extending her hand. "Hello. This is my fiancée's Wyatt and Chris Hallowell and I am Aurora." He said shaking here hand.

"So Aurora Janice has been passing around your photos and let me tell you I thought they were wonderful. Magnificent even. I especially love the one's she did of you with you fiancée's." She said. "Well those were a surprise. Janice and the boy's wanted me to be comfortable so they had me do my first nude shot with them. Cause they knew I'd be hesitant to do they with anyone else at first cause of them." Said Aurora kissing both of his guy's.

"Aw. You guy's are so cute. I know how about I arrange with Janice for you guy's to appear on the show?" Said Tyra. Aurora's heart was about to stop but he nodded and Tyra and Heidi went to talk with some other friend's. "So how is our boy doing?" Asked Janice coming from up behind them. "Well he is kind of speech impaired at the moment. Cause Tyra just asked him for an interview." Said Chris. "Oh my god that's so great! You are good kid. Only on the job one day and you already booked Tyra. Your going to be big Aurora." Cheered Janice.

It was Thursday now and Aurora was a little exhausted from the shoots. Wyatt put his master plan into affect as soon as Aurora came down for dinner. He let him eat and then decided to drop it right on Aurora and Chris. "Aurora and Chris come on let's go." He said getting a couple of confused looks.

"Where are we going?" Asked Aurora. "We are going to the dance." Said Wyatt. "Wait Wyatt I can't go. And I'm not going to leave Aurora here either so what's up? You know you are allowed to bring only one date." Said Chris. Just as he said it the door bell ring and Wyatt ran to answer it. He opened the door to let a talk kind of cute looking geeky guy in. He escorted the boy in and motioned for Aurora and Chris to come forward.

"Guy's this is Tommy. He didn't have a date. So I asked him to pretend Chris is his date then have to leave suddenly." Said Wyatt. Aurora and Chris just looked at him and smiled. They decided not to argue to just get ready. But before they went up the stair's they heard Coope Jr. shriek. They ran to see her looking at a magazine.

"What's a matter Coope?" Asked Chris. She turned the magazine around and showed them in 17 magazine on the first page. "Oh my god! We're in a magazine! We're in a magazine!" Yelled Aurora. They showed everyone else then ran to get ready. Wyatt told them to wear what they got from Piper and Paige.

"I can't believe he did this but I'm glad he did. I'm glad I get to go with both cute guy's to our graduation dance." Said Chris. Aurora agreed and they came down the stairs and Tommy and Wyatt were drooling. Tommy took Chris's hand and looked him over. He was in a suit looking shirt that showed the top's of his pecks and he had on tight pant's that showed his bubble butt and some boots.

He had his hair spiked up and had on a hint of lip gloss. Suddenly Aurora felt a sense of longing from Tommy. (Aurora: Guy's maybe we should invite Tommy to stay. He seem's a little depressed that he won't. I know this is supposed to be for us but what do you think?) Wyatt thought about it and Chris nodded.

"Hey Tom. How about you just stay. We would love to have you at the dance with us." Said Wyatt and Tom's face lit up. "Really? Thanks' Wyatt." Said Tommy. They hopped in Piper's car and they were off.

The arrived at the dance and they went in and gave their ticket's. Once inside Wyatt introduced Aurora to the football team. There was also some buzz around about the magazine. Girl's kept asking Aurora for a picture. They got their picture taken and started to dance. They dance to soldier boy as one group. They were all over Tommy who was having a great time. Then a teacher came over.

"Excuse me. Mr. Hallowell you are only allowed to have one date." Said the teacher. Tommy stepped forward. "Sir he does have only one date." Said Tommy. "I have it on good authority that you three boy's are engaged." He said with a disgusted look. "Yes we are. But I didn't come as their date. I came as Tom's." Said Chris. The teacher just gave them a dirty look and walked off. "Sorry we almost got you in trouble Tom." Said Wyatt.

"Hey don't be. You guy's have showed me a great time. I just wish I had what you guy's have." Said Tom looking over at a football buddy of Wyatt's. They saw and got a smile. Tom almost went pale when Wyatt went over and talked to the guy. The guy looked over at Tom and smiled. Tom looked like he'd melt. He told the guy that Tom liked him and wanted to dance but was to nervous to ask. The other guy as it turn's out had a crush on Tom to but was too nervous to say anything.

They walked over and the guy immediately took Tom in his arms and kissed him. "Wow. What was that for?" He asked dreamily. "For being cute and sweet." Said the guy. "You think I'm cute?" Asked Tom. The guy whispered something in his ear and he blushed. "But that won't happen until your ready babe." He said.

"Babe." Said Tom then he gave a look that Aurora recognized and Aurora nodded his head. Tom pulled him towards the bathroom. "Where are they going?" Asked Wyatt. "If your friend's a virgin he won't be by the end of the dance." Said Aurora giving a smile to Wyatt.

"Which one?" asked Wyatt. "Both." Said Aurora. They were rejoined by the other two later and they danced the night away. Everyone was on them trying to pulled the into a dance but no one was able to break them apart. They left and gave Tom and Martin the football player a ride. Tom and Martin cuddled in the back with each other.

"I don't want to go home. I wish I could spend tonight with you." Said Martin. Wyatt gave Aurora look and he got it. Aurora got on his cell and called Piper. Piper gave him the ok. "Well neither of you have to. You're going home with us." Said Aurora.

"I don't want to put you out." Said Tom. "Tom don't worry you won't. Ever since us all three got engaged Chris's bed has been free. You don't mind do you honey?" Asked Aurora. Chris shook his head.

"But to warn you guy's you will be right next to our room. So you may hear some stuff." Said Aurora. "Well don't worry. It won't bother me and it looks like it won't bother Tom either." Giggled Martin rubbing Tom's bulge. "Wow Tom you're big. How big are you? If you don't mind me asking." Said Chris. Tom blushed and Martin answered. "I'd say about 9 inches of delicious meat." Said Martin. Everyone was impressed.

"Well Wyatt's 11 and Chris is 10 ½ inches. It's a job I love to do." Said Aurora. Tom and Martin were both getting hard. "So how big are you Aurora?" Asked Tom. "I'm 10 inches." Said Aurora making Tom and Martin look really horned. Wyatt and Chris saw and laughed.

"I swear being around you guy's to long is like pinching a fosset. I think I'll burst in my pant's." Said Martin and Tom agreed. Wyatt and Aurora gave Chris a look and he started kissing Tom and then Martin. Tom whispered something to Martin and he seemed to agree.

"Me and Tom were wondering could we make love with you three?" He asked. They pulled in and as they pulled up to the house and got out. Wyatt pushed Martin up against the car kissing him and rubbing their crotches together. Aurora and Chris pulled Tom out and Aurora kissed him.

They all went in side and ate dinner with the family then went and got ready for bed. Aurora and the other two started and Tom and Martin came in and joined them. "He's nervous he's a virgin." Whispered Martin to them looking at Tom. They got up and laid Tom on the bed on his back.

They kissed every inch of them and felt him groan. Aurora gave Martin the go ahead to take off his boxer's. Martin slipped them off revealing Tom's raging erection. Martin went right for it as Chris went for his. Wyatt put his hand behind his back and orbed the lube to him. He handed it to Martin who lubed up Tom's hole. Aurora took some and lubed up his hole to. He decided to have Tom watch him and Chris then he wouldn't feel so bad.

"Tom watch me and Chris ok. I want you to feel right about this so watch us." Said Aurora. He got on his back and Chris began slowly pushing in him and slid in giving Aurora a minute then slowly moving in and out. Aurora closed his eyes and moaned softly. Tom watched and could see how Aurora loved it. He lay down and gave Martin the ok.

"Slow Martin ok. We don't want to hurt him his first time we'll save that for the second." Said Wyatt grabbing his and Martin's cocks and pushing them together. Martin aims his cock and began to push and his head popped in making Tom catch his breath. "Tom you ok baby. I love you please tell me you ok?" Asked Martin. Tom looked up and had tears in his eyes. He kissed Martin and pushed out more to let Martin's cock in. Martin let Tom get used to him and then started to pull in and slowly go back in. Martin lay on top of Tom and whispered in his ear that he loved him and Tom melted. Wyatt slides into Chris and he did him while he did Aurora. They all reached orgasms at the same point. Falling asleep told each other that they loved them.

Thanks' for reading everyone I appreciate the feed back. You all have been great and wonderful. Love yun's and keep sending the questions and things and remember if you make a request I will do my best to fit it in. Thanks and write me back at chrisy. or you can add me and we can talk all the time.


	6. Chapter 6&7

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

A Time of Charmed Love 6

Aurora woke up in between Wyatt and Chris. He just laid there and smiled thinking about what today was. He put his hand on both their stomachs and felt the life growing there. He used his empathy power too keep them in sleep for about another hour. He slowly got up and head downstair's to the kitchen. He turned the radio on low and danced in his boxer's and made breakfast. He whipped up pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. He went in and sat the table and the other's started to come down. Piper and Leo sat down followed by the boy's who came to the smell of the food like flies.

"Aurora you didn't have to make breakfast it's your wedding day son." Said Piper. "I know Piper but I just wanted to say thank you to all of you." Said Aurora. "Thanks for what son?" Asked Leo taking a pancake. "Well to thank you and Mom for all the support and understanding you give us everyday. To thank you for giving me the most important people in my life. Piper you and your sister's gave me my life year's ago. I lost my mother and you three stepped in and gave me what I needed. A family. You believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. Leo you were there to be the father I never had. I remember how you held me for three days when I first got here. Wyatt and Chris you both have given me so much. You both there for me when the modeling job came and made the biggest sacrifices of all. Both of you have rejuvenated me with your love. I used to think I'd never be whole but you did it you made me as whole as any person can be. You both have made me so happy I mean you both are giving me children." Said Aurora crying a little. Everyone came and hugged him. "Baby we love you and you have been doing this for us to we know it and we're grateful. You make us so happy just being near us and loving us." Said Chris taking his mouth into his own. " Well prepare for a shock. You know Janice has been working in over time with me the last four months. Well she just last week got me signed with Vogue. To be their head model." Said Aurora. There was cheer's, hugs, and kissing. "How! Wait head model don't you mean male model?" Asked Wyatt. Aurora shock his head. "No. You see cause of my body type they say I am virsitile and can use me in both department's. Because of my body type I can do male part's as well as female swimsuit with a little tucking of course. As well as dress's, skirt's, and business suits. Anyway I signed but I made sure to get a big pay. The contract is worth 56 million dollar's including the signing bonus which is 22.7 milion dollar's." Said Aurora with a smile. Wyatt got a look of extreme shock on his face while Chris fainted. They all got up and ran to him fanning him. When he finally woke up he shot up and sat at the table. Aurora and Wyatt held him close then Chris turned to Aurora. "Well I always wanted to marry into money." Giggled Chris. Aurora just kissed him and rubbed his stomach. "That's just the beginning. Piper I have a surprise for you. I had a accountant look over debt's and everything discreetly." He took a slip of paper outta his pocket and handed it to her. She was speechless. "What. What does this mean?" She asked. "That means every ounce of your debt has been paid. You now officially own the club and restraint. You will no longer have to worry about the payments to the bank your all paid for." He said and Piper hugged him as she wipped away a couple tear's as the girl's and their families orbed in. "Piper what's wrong honey?" Asked Phoebe. Piper showed her and Paige the paper from the bank and they were shocked. "How did you pay this off Piper I thought you still had a couple year's?" Asked Phoebe. "Aurora. He did it." Said Piper still crying. "How where'd you get that kinda money?" Asked Paige. He told them and they were all hugging and congradulating him but he wasn't done yet. "I'm not done yet. Leo I know you have always's felt a little guilty that you had to leave your friends to work the battle field." Said Aurora and Leo nodded. "That's why I have started a fund for veteran soldier's and their families. I have named it the Leo Wyatt Memorial Fund." Said Aurora. Leo just sat there then they heard him cry and he picked Aurora up and spun him around and planted a big kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Aurora. Thank you. My boy's are so lucky." He said hugging him one last time and sitting done. "Now for you guy's. Paige and Henry I know you guy's have always's worried about helping your kid's through colledge. I know you guy's are to proud to accept to much help so instead I as a gift call it an early Christmas gift have started a colledge fund for each of your children which all contain at this moment 1 million dollar's each." Said Aurora. Henry and Paige were crying. "Aurora we can't take your money." Said Paige but Aurora put his hand over her mouth. "Your not sis. These kid's I love like my own. Their my neice's and nephew's and I am responsible for them to. Like I said I know you and Henry won't take my money so I am giving to the kid's for something useful in the future. It's the least I can do. Henry I wanna thank you for being good to my sis. She's been through a lot and I know she's been happy thank's for that. And I know you've wanted a more permant position so you could be with the family more correct?" Asked Aurora. Henry nodded. "Well I meet the mayor not to long ago at a charity benefit. I dropped a good word about you to him. If my source's are correct there's a promotion opening up. I just put in a good word but I would keep my ear up to the wall." Smiled Aurora. "Wow thank's man. I really appreciate it." Said Henry. "Well I'm also friends with his daughter Sally. And I know he love's kids so maybe a dinner is in order allow you to too meet. And If memory serve's he loves basketball." Said Aurora handing Henry two open season passes. "How in the world did you get these? And their box to." Asked Henry. Aurora smiled. "Well I may have batted a eye lash or two and made a owner wet his pant's." Laughed Aurora. "You little hussy you." Giggled Wyatt kissing him. "Yep and don't forget it." Giggled Aurora and Wyatt played with his neck. "If I wasn't married and straight I'd kiss you." Said Henry thinking him. "Well you are both but here." Said Aurora kissing him on the cheek. Everyone giggled and then Aurora turned to Phoebe and Coope.

"Phoebe's I have something for you to and Coope and the kid's as well. So I hear the paper was recently bought right?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah we have a new boss we haven't meet yet." Said Phoebe kinda confused. "Oh well if you will turn behind you for a minute." Said Aurora orbing out and infront of a confused Phoebe. "Hello Mrs. Hallowell. I would like to introduce you to the majority share holder and your new boss." Said Aurora smiling at her shocked face. "And that's not all. Turn that way and you will meet the new editor." He said turning her towards the mirror. "What but my collum?" Said Phoebe. "Don't worry Phoebe. I have also decided to hire someone to help you with that." Said Aurora patting Coope on the back. "What? Not that I'm grateful but I don't deserve this." Said Phoebe. Aurora hugged her and looked her in the eye. "You are wrong you do. I am not just doing this because your family to me. I am doing this cause you've worked hard and long on the paper with Ellios who before you ask is enjoying retirement in Hawaii. But you have through being Charmed and a family you still find time to devote to your reader's. You are a good soul and I know the paper will be in good hands." Said Aurora. Phoebe hugged him and he turned to Coope. "Coope you saved me and my loves when you looked that elder in the eye and refused to do what he asked. You are a soldier for love. I know no one better to help Phoebe give advise on it." Said Aurora as Coope shock his hand. "Ok I have like Henry and Paige's kids set up a college fund for each of them and I won't take any no's." Said Aurora. "We can't think you enough Aurora. Paying off the debt's and all this." Said Piper. Aurora just smiled. "Well Mom I would not dish out thank's yet." Said Aurora smiling. "What else could compare to this?" Asked Piper. "I don't know. Let's see." Said Aurora handing her a piece of paper. Piper's eye's got real big. "OH MY GOD! How did you?" She asked speechless. "What is it Piper?' Asked Phoebe. Piper showed her and Phoebe was shocked to. "Chief Renaldo corgally invites you to his home to speak and discuss a business proposition. Good day and hope to speak with you soon. Holy wow." Said Phoebe. "I meet him at a party and told him about your restraint. I brought him in while you were off. He loved your food he thought it was how did he put it? Oh ya orgasmic." Said Aurora.

"Thank you so much." Said Piper hugging him. "Ok it's time to get ready for the wedding. But I have one thing I need from everyone. I am thinking about telling Janice. She has done so much for me I think she should know." Said Aurora. Everyone was sileint then they got up and hugged him. "We all trust your judgement son. If you trust her we do." Said Piper. "Ok well when she get's here escourt her to my changing room and I'll tell her." Said Aurora as they split to prepare the wedding.

A couple of hour's later Aurora was in his wedding out fit the faere's had woven for him. It was a sleeveless shirt that clung to his body that tied in the middle and showed his belly which he now had a belly ring in. He got it for Wyatt and Chris who thought it was hot. From it hung a solid crystal which they had bought him together. His bottom's were white and clung to him to showing off his bulg a little. He wanted to go for something a little more traditional but Wyatt and Chris loved it. He wore knee kinda sandle's where the tie's ran up to just under his knee's. A silver triquetra was on the back of his robe he wore over it for surprise effect. And on his head he wore a crown of white rose the nymphs had given him. He turned as he saw the girl's and Janice enter the room with her kid's. "Oh my god Aurora your beautiful. You look like a male Aphrodite." Gushed Phoebe. "Spoken by the women who is the embodiment both figuratively and once literally." Giggled Aurora getting a look of humor from Phoebe. Piper took some photo's of Aurora and they headed out leaving him and Janice alone. "So I heard you need to speak with me." Said Janice. Aurora motioned for them all to join him on the bed. "Janice you have made everything in my life better. You have given me the means to give my family what they need and deserve. You stuck by as more than my manager you've been here as a friend. And because of that I have a couple of thing's I wanna tel you. One I know will make you so happy. But the first may shock you and your kid's but I just ask you have an open mind." Said Aurora. "Aurora nothing you can tell me could make me think any less of you." Said Janice hugging him. He stood up and orbed out then back in. They looked stunned. "What just happened?" Asked Janice. "Janice I'm so sorry I hid this from you but I had to protect my family. I'm a witch Janice a good witch. So are everyone in my family. We protect people by vanquishing evil being's like warlock's, demon's, and other thing's. And you see I almost didn't take the job when you spoke to me. You see male witche's are able to procreate. I was pregnaunt when I meet you." Said Aurora. That seemed to knock Janice out of the trance. "You were pregnaunt. But if you were you would be big by now. You didn't?' Asked Janice. "No I didn't have an abortion. It was hard but Wyatt and myself cast a spell which allow's him to carry our child. It hurt but Wyatt and Chris wanted me to give this a shot. So are you ok with this? I understand if you don't wanna work with me anymore." Said Aurora wipping away a tear. Janice's daughter hugged him. "Aurora I have something to tell you to. Well you and my mom and brother. It doesn't matter to me. You see I already have one friend who is a witch. She came out to me about a month ago. You have my support Aurora." Said Stacy looking at her mother and brother. Janice looked Aurora in the eye and hugged him with Nathan following shortly after. Piper came in and watched. "I see it went well right?" She asked. Aurora nodded. "Tear's of sadness go away, this is my wedding day." Chanted Aurora as the tear stain's disappeared. "Wow nifty trick. I am so jealous." Said Janice. "Stacy if you want you and your friend can come over any time. So she has somewhere she can blow off some magical steam. And thank you Janice for everything now for the second thing. I want you as my personal manager. Because I would only trust family with this." Said Aurora watching Janice get emotional. "Damn after this I will need some shampain. Please tell me that you have an open bar." Said Janice laughing.

It was time. The sister's walked down the isle holding arms with the best men. After them the little one's came down the isle spreading flower's with Aurora and Leo not far behind. Wyatt and Chris stood watching this heavenly vishion on their father's arm walk to them and sighed a passionate sigh. Aurora saw his two men and his heart started beating fast. He smiled as Leo walked him and kissed his cheek at the alter. As Leo went to take his seat three men blinked in. Aurora saw them and froze. A fight broke out and one went to fire at Janice. He stepped in between them and the three held him down and shimmered away with him. Wyatt and Chris were in a panic. Piper and Janice went to calm them down. "Who were they I'll kill them. They took our husband. I will kill them." Yelled Wyatt. "Wyatt the baby you need to calm down. If you get angrier Chris will worry more you and him need to stay focused on staying calm for the babies. Now we need to find out who they were." Said Piper. Aurora's mom stepped forward and looked worried. "I know who they are." She said. Everyone turned to her. "Who?' Asked Phoebe. "Their his half brother's." Said Milo. Everyone was stunned. "His step half brother's? Why didn't he ever tell us?' Asked Chris. "Cause their evil like their father was. He wanted to forget about them you see separate himself from them as far as possible. But I am worried as to why now of all times they want him." Said Milo. She suddenly looked like she remembered something. "What is it Milo?' Asked Piper. "Oh my god. It's time. There here because it's time." She said and Phoebe asked time for what. "You see his father bethroved him to his older half brother Adam. And this is around time for when they were supposed to marry. Adam was obsessed with him as a boy. He would kill for Aurora yes but if Aurora tried to get away from him he'd beat him. Aurora managed to beat off his advances time and time again. When they caught us after I fled with him Adam held him as he watched me die at his hand because Aurora wouldn't come back volunteerily. He needs for him to come to him under his own fuition." Said Milo. "Well he won't. Aurora would never." Said Wyatt. "Maybe not if he didn't have something to lose. But he would do anything to keep you both safe and the rest of us. He might just to make sure that we're safe."Said Piper. "I'm calling Mia and her mom." Said Stacy. "Who are they?" Asked Phoebe. "My friend and her mom their witches to. We will need all the help we can get." Said Stacy dialing.

Underworld………

Aurora awoke in a cage. "So Aurora you wake my love." Said one of his brother's. "Don't call me that you cretion! I am not your's. I belong to Wyatt and Chris Hallowell. I was never your's." Said Aurora with as much acid in his voice as he could muster. "You were always mine. You are bethrothed to me not that filthy witch. You are mine and I will have you." He said. He kissed Aurora but Aurora kicked him. "As nasty as ever Samma. When will you get it I don't love you. How could anyone love a lying minipulative warlock? Can you even love?" Asked Aurora. "Can I love! Yes and I love you. Why don't you see that?" He asked. "How can I not see it? You held me and made me watch as my mother was murdered before my eyes Samma. How could I ever love a monster who did that. Your evil I'm good it's as simple as that." Said Aurora. Samma almost looked like he'd cry but the other two blinked in. "Brother how is your bride?" Asked Jonnae. "He is fine. Get the ceremony ready. We will begin shortly." Said Samma. "What ceremony?" Asked Aurora hiding his fear. "You wedding of course dear brother." Said Monue. Aurora looked shocked. "No way will that happen. I will only be marrying Wyatt and Chris. You are all in so much trouble. The Hallowell's will kill you for this. You'll be lucky if Wyatt and Chris don't torture you first." Said Aurora. "Oh really. The charmed one's are no match for us. Their old women." Said Jonnae. Aurora laughed making them all look at him. "What are you laughing about?" Asked Monue. "You know nothing. Do you?" He asked. They all looked a little taken a back. "What are you talking about?" Asked Samma. Aurora just laughed and he felt Monue trying to read his mind but he used his power's to throw him back. Samma looked shocked as Aurora astraled out of his body and kicked him. And blasted the chain's off his original body and the astral Aurora melted away. "How those aren't your power's!" Said Samma. "A lot has changed. You shouldn't piss off a charmed one!" Yelled Aurora. They all looked shocked. "A charmed one how?" Monue said. "Through love. Samma my love for Wyatt and Chris is so strong that I am one of them. I can orb and once again I'm charmed. So do you see Samma. I love them and I won't let you do anything to jeperdize that. You beat me yes. But I know you love me. I'm sorry I don't feel the same. I do remember the few times you were gentle. That part of you I used to love a little. Why can't you be that Samma?" He asked. "Because I'm a warlock I have nothing else but evil. I don't even have you." Said Samma. "But you can. You could be good I know it's in you. I will never feel the same way about you. But you're a lot like Wyatt Samma protective. If you try to be good you could find someone who loves you for you not just your power. Please will you come with me and be the brother's we should?" Asked Aurora. Samma looked away. "I guess I'll just go. Goodbye brother's. Have a good life." Said Aurora orbing out.

He arrived at the manor and everyone gasped. "Aurora!" Yelled Chris running to him tackling him kissing him. Everyone hugged him. "How did you escape?" Asked Wyatt holding a potion. "Well they didn't know about my new power's so I used them and I had a little help." Said Aurora looking at his mother. "So he still loves you?" She asked. "Yes he does. He had a chance to destroy me but he didn't. He just let me go. I saw a bit of that rare kindness he had once. I offered him a chance to join us but he couldn't I guess. I feel kinda sorry for him." Said Aurora. "Well it's expected that he'd love you. You know he did even when you were a baby?" She asked. "No. He did?" Aurora asked. "Yes. I think it was cause you were always kind to him even when his father was pretending he still had this cold look in his eye's toward's him." Said his mother. "Did you ever love him?" Asked Wyatt. "I did but not the way he loves me. I loved him as family but never as anything more. I hope he find's the right person." Said Aurora. Then two darklighter's orbed in and shot Paige and one of her girls's. Aurora's brother's orbed in and two started throwing energy balls. Wyatt and Piper blew up the dark lighter's. "Are you stupid? Coming here with us all here. You'll die." He said looking at them. Wyatt orbed Excalibur to him and prepared to fight. The two youngest summoned athame's and threw them at Aurora but Samma blinked in front of him taking the hit in the chest. Aurora fell to his side screaming. "You traitor! How could you?" Asked Jonnae. 

"I just decided what was more important." Said Samma stroking Aurora's face before blacking out. Aurora was angry he took Excalibur from Wyatt and struck at his two half brother's who dodged. Wyatt and Chris jumped in and Chris orbed crystal's around them. They grabbed hand's. "If you try to say the power of three spell you will vanquish Samma to." Said Jonna. "Henry orb Samma upstair's." Said Wyatt. Henry Jr. grabbed Samma and orbed him to the attic. Aurora waved his hand and Janice and the kid's joined them. All the older people stood battle ready. Aurora, Wyatt, and Chris took each other's hand's. "The power of three spell is to tame for you brother's. Come on you two." Said Aurora and they orbed the book to them. And it opened to the right spell. "Melinda, Prudence, Astride, Helena, and Grace/ Hallowell witches stand strong beside us/ Vanquish this evil from time and space!" They chanted and the two brother's burst into oblivion. Wyatt and Chris healed Paige and her daughter as Janice and the kids were brought back down and Samma was to barely alive. Aurora cried. "Why do you cry my brother?" Asked Samma. "I cry cause You are dieing. When you just got on your true path. You never have to stop loving me brother. I may not love you that way but I am proud that you love me. You made such a sacrifice today you make me proud." Said Aurora crying. "My brother how can you still love me after all I've done?" He asked. "Because you did something good. You showed that goodness still lives with in your heart. Any lose of family should be sadioning no matter what they used to be." He said. Suddenly his palms started to glow. He placed them over his brother and the hole's healed. "But how a white lighter can't heal warlock's." Said Piper. Everyone looked at him and they all gathered around him helping him up. "Why do you all help me?" He asked. "It's what we do for family." Said Chris who hugged him. Wyatt joined Chris and they lifted the charm which made them look slime and their bellies showed. "Samma I want you to meet you neice and well we don't know about Chris's yet." Said Wyatt. "I'm an uncle? But I don't understand I tried to take him from you." Said Samma. Aurora hugged him. 

"But you also saved me. And in these two's eyes brother that count's for a lot. You're a witch now not a warlock that mean's your not evil." Said Aurora. Samma looked at his brother and broke down crying in his arm's. Aurora stroked his hair and Wyatt and Chris patted his back. Aurora touched him and he saw his brother turning his head as his other two brother's vanquished a couple witches. Then saw him writing something. He read I hate hitting him but if I don't my brother's will think me weak and plot to hurt me even him." Aurora came to. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Wyatt. "I know how I was able to heal him. You were never a warlock." They all looked at him. "You always's just turned away when your brother's killed. And I saw you write in your diary. You hit me to save me." Said Aurora. "How did hitting you save you son?" Asked his mother. "If I didn't my brother's woulda thought me weak and plotted against me. In turn him being my chosen bride he would have been killed to. I held him back the day you were killed so he wouldn't die to. I knew you wouldn't want him to die so I did what I had to." Said Samma. Aurora's mother ran over and hugged him tight. "Thank you son." She told him. "Son. Not even my father called me that. Why?" He asked. "You saved my son. And because of you he has a good home. I knew you loved him but had no idea how much." She said hugging him again. "Well I think we should continue with the wedding. Everyone to your places." Said Aurora. They took their places again and Aurora saw Samma stand away from everyone else. He held Grams and his mother up while he took his brother's hand and placed him by the best men then took his place again.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to unite these men in matrimony. I tie you together with this rope to symbolize the bonds that tie you together. Now if you would say your vow's." Said Grams. Aurora turned to Wyatt and Chris. "You both make me so glad that I'm alive. To go on without either of you would be to painful. I began this journey as a lost soul. But both of you fixed me and pointed me through with your love." Said Aurora. "Aurora. Chris. You both are my life always have been there was never a time you weren't. I feel this child grow inside me and it makes me know how lucky I am. To have the both of you forever." Said Wyatt tearing. "Aurora and Wyatt I wanna be your's always's and forever. No mortal, demon, or god will ever tear me from you." Said Chris as he teared. "Body to thy, heart to thy, soul to thy, Blessed Be." They said. "You may now kiss the bride." Said Aurora's mother and Wyatt and Chris both attack Aurora with kisses. "I am really liking this two grooms one bride thing." Giggled Aurora getting tickled by the boys.

They all headed to the restraint for the reception. Aurora took his dance with his mom just holding her close. After wards Leo cut in and showed him how to salsa. Wyatt and Chris danced near him and just watched. Leo insisted he show his son's how it was done. "Wyatt if I didn't know any better I'd say dad is hitting on our man." Said Chris laughing. "Well at least he has great taste." Said Wyatt. Leo handed me off to the boy's with a peck on the cheek. "Mr. s Hallowell how does it feel to be married?" Asked Aurora. "Great so great. I'm so full of happiness I feel like I'm going to burst." Said Chris. "I agree it's just so unreal. But I'd never give it up." Said Wyatt. "So what about you our love? How do you feel?" Inquired Chris. "I'm just so happy this is perfect. I couldn't ask for more." Said Aurora.

Piper and the girl's sat over by the bar having a drink and Piper tearing. "Piper you gonna be ok. I can't help notice you seem to be crying for Aurora more than the boy's." Said Paige. Piper smiled and watched Aurora dance with his brother. "Yeah I guess I am. It's just he's been through so much. He's a charmed one, model, and he's going to be a parent soon. He has given so much to this family over anything he should ever owe us. He gave up carrying his child to provide for the loves of his life. I can't imagion that. I know every women say's they'd love for their husbands to carry the kids. But this boy loved it. He just glowed when we all found out. The other day I saw him infront of the mirror trying to pooch out his stomach and putting pillow's under his shirt. To see him happy is just such a relief. Only 18 and he's been through so much. He gave us all so much my club and restraint, your promotion, the college funds for the kid's. How are we ever gonna repay him?" She asked. "By loving him Piper. That's all he ask for is love and understanding. For example his brother. I don't trust him personally but I trust his judgement about him. Maybe we'll think of something to help him out." Said Phoebe rubbing her back.

Aurora danced with his brother holding him close. His brother he sensed was nervous so he took him outside for a minute. "Samma brother whats wrong?" He asked. "You. I have done so much but you forgive me so easily. Why?" He asked looking Aurora in the eyes. "Because you didn't do those's thing's to gain power but to protect me Samma. And that proves to me that you have good in you. I know your scared Samma but it will pass the Hallowells will be hard to convince yes. But it's because they are causious and they care for me. But when they do warm up to you they are the greatest allies and family you will ever have. You are good I know it brother and I have faith in you." Said Aurora holding him close. "I guess I blew it ha? Having you?" Asked Samma. Aurora smiled. "You do have me. But as a brother who loves you. If your not sure about yourself then take a journey." Said Aurora. "A journey?" He asked confused. "Yes go some where. Some where you feel you can find what ever peace you need. Weither it be Tibet, Alaska, or to a Seer or something. Just come back to me." Said Aurora. Samma thought about it and looked back at his brother. "Ok. But only because I wanna come back. And for you to truly be able to be proud of me. Wyatt and Chris are lucky. I hope they know that." He said before kissing his brother on the cheek and phasing away.

Aurora slowly walked back inside where the girl's and Leo meet up with him. "Hey where'd you go? Where's your brother?" Asked his mom. "He left." He said hugging his mom. "Where?" asked Paige. "I don't know. Some where to find the boy his father hid long ago." Said Aurora getting a hug from them all. Aurora told Wyatt and Chris and they hugged him tight. It was now time for the bokae toss. Aurora threw it up high and it landed at Nathan's feet. They all laughed while Nathan just kinda blushed. They all ate until Aurora and the boy's said there teary goodbye's and orbed to Hawaii.

They got to the check in counter and the desk girl looked like she could eat they all three. "Hello we booked the honey moon sweet." Said Chris. The girl kinda wipped away drool and got them their key's and summoned a bell hop. They got to their room and five minutes after the bell hop left some chocolate strawberries, syrup, and some non alcoholic shaimpaign appeared in the room. Aurora walked over and read the note that was attached.

Boy's,

Hey guy's. I just wanted to give yun's all a present that would stear your fire's. Have a great night and honeymoon. Love Melinda.

They all smiled. Aurora let the boy's unwrap everything and he went to get out of his wedding outfit. He got into a buttonless open shirt and a thoung. He bought the thoung to surprise the boy's some. He came out of the bathroom and got on the bed waiting for the boy's in the bed. Wyatt and Chris came into the room and couldn't close their eyes or look away. He lay there on the bed in his black thoung and shirt with his hair pulled back. They stripped down to their underwear and laid down beside him with the stuff. Wyatt pour them all a glass of shaimpaign. They drank and feed each other strawberries while they kissed. Chris and Wyatt held Aurora down. Chris sprayed some chocolate on him while Wyatt teased his belly button. Chris took a chocolate covered nipple into his mouth and Aurora let out a gasp. Wyatt started down his body more. They but pillow's under his bottom and they slowly pulled the thoung off of him. They put a little chocolate on the tip of his cock and jacked himslowly spreading around the chocolate. They both took a side and licked his shaft. Chris offered him his cock and Aurora took it. He shoved it all the way down his throat. Wyatt took Aurora's cock in his mouth while he fingered Aurora's hole. Aurora had Chris buzzing. He deep throated him while he shuved three finger's in his ass. Chris fucked his face while he rode his hand. Wyatt put some syrup on Aurora's hole and licked at it and pushed his tounge in making Aurora raise his hips. He tounge fucked Aurora making him moan like crazy. Chris pullled away from Aurora and he and Wyatt had a misgievious look and Aurora knew what was coming. They got him in between them with Chris on the bottom. Chris began pushing his cock into him and Aurora pushed out. Aurora rode Chris and Wyatt watched. Wyatt took his chance pushed Aurora chest to chest with Chris and shoved his cock into Aurora's hole. Aurora latched onto Chris lip's waiting for the pain to pass. Aurora began moaning loud as he could. Wyatt pulled out of him and began pushing into Chris's hole. Chris gasped when he made it all the way in. He was barely able to hold on while being roade and fucked at the same time. After an hour of love making they collapsed on one another. Aurora was totally worn out. Since Chris and Wyatt got pregnaunt their sex drive seemed to double and he did his best to satisfie their appetites. They all fell into a blissful sleep.

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

A Time of Charmed Love 7

The boy's got up and got ready for a day out on the town. They wanted to visit a few club's and do some shopping before their honeymoon was over and Aurora had to get back to work. They got in the shower and cleaned each other off with a little petting. They got dressed and the boy's cast the illushion spell so no one noticed. "I hate having to hide your beautiful stomachs. I wish we could share this with the world." Said Aurora. "Well we can't. And I hate my tummy. Your just saying it's pretty." Said Chris. Aurora hugged him and kissed him. "I am not Chris your beautiful love both of you. If you want proof we can get you pregnaut right after this one and I assure you I and Wyatt will still be fucking your brains out. Chris you are beautiful to me like this, without the baby, and even if you turned into an ogre. I love you your sexy body is just a bonus. That goes for you to Wyatt." Said Aurora leading them out.

Aurora got to the front desk and a man was chatting with a friend but stopped when he saw them. "Hello I was wondering do you have a limo available?" Asked Aurora. The man looked on his computer. "Aurora a limo you don't have to we can walk." Said Chris. "No I am not having my sexy men over excert themselves. Besides you goes only deserve the best." Said Aurora as a man lead them to the limo. He opened the door and they got in. The other two were amazed. They had a small bottle of complementary wine and some sweets to snack on which Chris went for. "I love your sweet tooth. Watching you eat chocolate is so cute." Said Aurora. Chris just blushed and uncorked the wine and poured three glass's. "Should we have wine?" Asked Wyatt. "Oh it's fine it's natural. No alcohol baby." Said Aurora kissing him. "I wonder where we can get some great gift's for everyone back home?' Asked Chris. "Driver we would like to be taken to the best mall you know please." Said Aurora. "Yes Mr. Hallowell sir. Right quick." He said. "Thank you." He said and the driver took a few turn's and they stood outside a gigantic mall.

They went in and there were hundred's of people. They went walking and made their first stop at the cloths isle's. Aurora modeled while Wyatt and Chris sat watching obviously getting erection's. Aurora would just giggle and went back in the changing room. "We are so going to ram him for this." Said Wyatt and Chris agreed. They each found some outfit's and Aurora found a bikini Henry and Paige would just love. They did some more walking and a women ran into Aurora. She quickly got him up and started brushing him off. "So sorry younge man didn't look where I was going. Kids ya know." Said the women and Aurora was shocked. I was Rosie O'Donnell. "Wow it's ok. Paige won't believe it. Your Rosie O'Donnell." Said Aurora. She smiled and shock his hand. "Yep you a fan?" She asked Aurora nodded. "So what you doing in Hawaii?' Aurora calmed down and smiled. "Oh on my honeymoon with these two hot hunk's." Said Aurora. Rosie shock their hands and a little boy came up and hugged her leg. "Mom can we eat?" Asked the boy. Rosie looked exsausted so Aurora went in for the save. "Hey you. You're a looker. I was hopping to find someone responsible enough to go get me a soda. Do you know any strong guy's?" Said Aurora. The boy pointed at himself. "Well if you get me one. I will get you a soda of your choice." He said. The boy nodded and Aurora gave him the money and he ran over to the line in the machine. "That was brilliant. Thanks he has wore me out. What's your name?" She asked then a little girl came up and she pulled her mom over. "Momma look it's that model Aurora mom. You are so hot can I have your autograph?" She asked. Aurora was a little thrown but he signed one for her and gave her a hug. She looked like she'd faint. "Aurora. Well looks like you're a bit famous yourself. Wait a minute I saw you at a show. A runway show. Didn't you just sign with Vogue?' She asked. "Yes I did." He smiled. Just then a women he recongnized as Rosie's wife Kelly walked over and sat by her. "Hey baby." She said kissing Rosie. Rosie introduced them and Kelly shook their hands. "So wow you're a model with Vogue?" She asked and Aurora nodded. Rosie's son ran over with a soda and handed it to Aurora and sat down to drink his soda. "Thank's little man." He said high fiving the boy. "So you guy's are on your honeymoon wow. So where you guy's live?" Kelly asked. "Oh we live in San Fransisco." Said Aurora. "Wow. Must be fun." She said. They nodded. "Mom I'm hungry." Aurora giggled. "Hey you guy's wanna eat with us and talk some more we are heading to our vacation house you wanna come?" Asked Rosie. "Sure you guy's wanna?" Asked Aurora. "Ya we're starving to." Said Wyatt.

They all arrived at Rosie's and Aurora helped Kelly cook lunch. They all sat on the sundeck looking toward's the beach. "Wow what a view." Said Aurora. "Yeah it's so peaceful here. The kid's love it." Said Kelly. Aurora watched Chris chase after the kid's and build sand castle's. "Chris is very good with the kid's. You guy's gonna have any?" Asked Rosie. "Yeah we are in just a few month's two beautiful kid's. A girl and a boy. Christine Paige Hallowell and Leo Perry Hallowell." Said Wyatt. "Beautiful names. So what do you and Chris do Wyatt?" Asked Kelly. "Don't know Aurora has kept us busy with his career. We are focused on him right now." Said Wyatt. "But soon it will be my turn to focus on you two. You have thing's you wanna do to." Said Aurora kissing him. "Aurora I was wondering would you be willing to came on the view?" Asked Rosie. Aurora lit up. "Sure. I'd love to. When?" He asked. "How about next Friday?" Asked Rosie. Aurora called Chris over and talked it out with the guy's. "Could I get a couple ticket's for the boy's?" He asked. Rosie nodded. "Ok I'll give you my manager's and my contact info so we can arrange it." He said.

The girl's called over a friend to sit the kid's and Aurora and the boy's treated them to dinner. They arrived at a big restraint where photographer's were waiting and picture's were snapped. They made it inside and they were instantly given a table.

"So Aurora how is it working with Janice?' Asked Rosie. "It's great. It can be trying at times but she's a great friend and she works hard to promote me. She's actually one of my closest friend's. Her kids are great to. Her son Nathan nearly fainted seeing Wyatt and Chris at my first shot." Giggled Aurora. "As I recall he had his toung already hanging out of his mouth we just added to it." Said Chris kissing Aurora. "Such young love. Chris you and Wyatt are so sweet. And Aurora you take care of them real well. You guy's really compliment one another." Said Kelly cuddling up to Rosie. "Well we risked a lot. I appreciate what I have. I wouldn't survive if anything happened to them." Said Aurora looking at both of them and hugging them. "You guy's look like you've been together for year's. I know you'll be blessed." Said Rosie raising her glass. "I know it would be hard to raise kids without them. Chris was worried in the beginning that he was just interfering between me and Wyatt. But we just kept showing him how much we care. He's the only person besides Wyatt who could bring about my down fall." Said Aurora holding them. They got their food and ate filling up.

"Wow that was good food. Well I guess we better go. The kids will wanna say good night before bed. I enjoyed this guy's have a wonderful honeymoon." Said Rosie. "Hey Rosie what are you doing for the next couple of day's?" Asked Aurora. "Well we were staying here why?" She asked. "Well I just thought that well if you wanted we would love to have you for a day or to. Our Piper would just love meeting you. I could show you around what It's like for me and the kid's would have a bunch of friend's to play with." Said Aurora. Rosie stood and thought for a minute. "Ok sure. If it isn't inconviencing." She said. "No not at all Rosie." They all walked out and looked for a cab to hail. A demon appeared and went to shoot a fireball at Rosie. Aurora stepped infront of her taking it off his shield. Wyatt blew him up and Rosie helped up Kelly. "I guess we have some explaining to do." Said Aurora.

Rosie called the friend and she agreed to stay the night and they headed to the hotel sweet that the boy's were staying in. Aurora poured everyone some tea and they all sat and Aurora broke the sileince. "So I guess we better start with is there anything you wanna know first off?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah what are you guy's?" Asked Kelly. Aurora looked at the boy's and continued. "We are witches." Said Aurora. Rosie just looked at Kelly. "And the being that attacked us well. That was a demon." Said Aurora. Wyatt seemed to be thinking. "Aurora wait. As strange as this sounds I don't think it was after us. He shot at Rosie. I think this was an assassination attempt." Said Wyatt. Rosie and Kelly looked shocked. "What would they want me dead for?" Asked Rosie. Aurora paced for a minute. He concentrated and he book orbed to him. He put his hands over it and used his power's to index his knowledge of the book. The pages stopped and he looked at the page. "Darin's demon's of lower level power. They are often used by the Shadow Council to assassinate those which stand in the way of their plan's. Most often the victims will be mortals who are of a charitable nature and have had a profound affect on the world in a positive way. The council send's their assasins when the person is perceived to be at the height of making irreversible change." Read Aurora. He looked at Rosie. "So I'm being targeted because of my politices?" She asked. "Yes and no. You are a beacon of hope for millions Rosie. You fight for right. You have great power to make positive change. And evil doesn't want that. If you make what ever their afraid of happen it will make it harder to operate and take over." Wyatt said. "Listen Rosie I know this is a lot to take in but you are in danger. Are you afraid of us?" Asked Aurora. Rosie thought about it and she shock her head no. "Good. I think it would be best if we leave immediately. I hate to wake your kid's but we need to get you to our house. You'll be protected their and we can track down and destroy the council." Said Aurora.

They drove the girl's to their vacation house and they sent their friend home. They packed a few thing's and got the kids up. Rosie's son stayed close to Aurora and made him carry him. "He seems to like you Aurora. Listen Aurora for what it's worth you are no different then the when we meet. To me this is just like you having blue or brown eyes." She said and she hugged him. "So how are we getting to your house? We flying?" Asked Kelly. Aurora and the boy's smiled. "Oh no a much quicker way. Take our hand's and hold on tight." They said and they orbed their party to the house.

They appeared in the living room and Kelly and Rosie looked like they had been on a roller coaster. "Sorry girl's first timer's sometimes get nauseas." Giggled Aurora. Chris sat on the stair's rubbing his belly Aurora ran over. "Baby you ok? Is it the baby?" Asked Aurora. Chris laid on the stair's and rubbed his belly. Aurora lifted the spell and checked out his stomach and rubbed on it and he seemed to calm down. "Sorry baby that never happened before. I just starting feeling sick after we orbed in." Said Chris. Aurora kissed him and picked him up. "Do you say baby as in pregnaucy?" Asked Kelly. Aurora just kinda smiled. "Ya male witches can bare children. Both of them are pregnaunt." Said Aurora. Rosie and Kelly kinda looked like they were confused and tired. Aurora took them upstair's. He moved past Piper's room and she came out the door. "Aurora why are you here? Who….. oh my god is that Rosie O'Donnell?" She asked Aurora pointed them to a room and came back to talk to Piper.

"Was that?" She asked dumb founded. Aurora nodded. "Why is she here?" Aurora took downstair's and exsplained on the way. "Ok I think we all better go to bed. You guy's can orb back we'll watch over them." She said. They gave here a hug and orbed back to their room. They just crashed for the night being to tired to full around.

The next morning they checked out early and orbed home. They found the girl's eating and they joined them. "So how was it no demon's I hope?" Aurora asked Piper. "No no demon's it was quiet but as you know they always's are before a big strike." Said Piper. As if on cue a hoard of demon's shimmered in. Wyatt put his shield over the family and Chris. Aurora levitated and used his empathy power to channel his power to send out a combustion wave destroying them all. Wyatt put down his shield. Aurora collapsed to the floor and everyone ran to him. "Mom what happened?" Asked Wyatt worried. Piper looked him over. "He's ok just over exsertion. He must of tapped to much power from you. He over loaded a bit with his own and your's present. He will be fine after a short rest." She said and they levitated him to a couch. Chris and Wyatt sat by him rubbing down his body. Piper looked at them and how they babied him. She called the sister's over. Aurora woke up as they and the kids orbed in. They ran over to him and gave him a hug. "You need to be more careful honey." Said Phoebe. Aurora just smiled and stood up taking them to introduce them to Rosie and Kelly. They shock hands and Aurora filled them in on what happened. They watched the kids play as they came up with a plan of action. Little john came over and sat in Aurora's lap and so did Rosie's son Madic. "Uncle Aurora me and Madic are best friends now. He's cool." Said Little John giving him a thumb's up. Rosie and Aurora giggled. "Well that's great buddy. Is that the ice cream truck I here? Who want's ice cream?" The kids flocked towards him and he took them all outside. "He's something else. The kids seem to love him a lot especially that Little John. He your's Paige?" Asked Kelly and Paige nodded.

Aurora and the kids came back in with ice cream for everybody. Aurora handed Wyatt his and they went looking for Chris. They went looking in the garden and stopped when they heard singing. It was Chris singing to the baby. They listened and he was angelic they came up and sat beside him. "That was beautiful baby. You have a really good voice and I know the baby loved it." Said Aurora giving him a kiss. "Thanks I love to sing. Especially to my baby." Said Chris. There was a crash in the house and then ran in and a demon held Phoebe by the throat. Wyatt orbed Excalibur to him and swange at the demon making him let go to be missed. Little John grabbed Madic as the demon went for him and a shield raise around them sending the demon back. Aurora was pissed. Chris used telekinesis to throw him through a wall as Aurora orbed himself an athame and sliced of some of it's skin. It shimmered away holding it's neck. Aurora picked up the flesh and gave it to Piper. He ran over to Little John and hugged him and Madic. "Little John you were so brave buddy. I'm so proud of you for saving your friend." Said Aurora hugging him again. Little John blushed. Madic gave John a hug when Aurora put him down and kissed his nose. John blushed and chased him into the kitchen trying to tickle him. "I'll get to work on this vanquishing potion." Said Chris taking the flesh from Piper.

Wyatt and Aurora sat making a plan of how to attack. "I think me and the girl's should go down. We can search for the demon. You and Chris stay here and protect the girl's and kids. With all your shields you'll be safe if they attack which they might cause they perceive the greatest threat to be gone." Said Aurora. "I agree. Everyone come in here!" Yelled Wyatt. The family and Rosie's piled in the conservatory. "So what's up guy's?" Asked Piper. "Well we come up with a plan. Me, you and the Paige and Phoebe go down and find the demon. While Chris and Wyatt stay here to protect everyone else. We think they will probably attack the house after we leave. So it will be a good idea to have all those shields here. John come here." Said Aurora. "What uncle Aurora?" He asked. "I have a big job for you. When we leave if demons come I want you to round up all the kids and with Coope and Henry Jr combine the power of your shields. Them have remember the transportation spell I taught you?" Asked Aurora and the boy nodded. "Say the spell it will send you to somewhere safe ok." The boy nodded and hugged Aurora.

The girl's orbed down to the Underworld. "So what do we do now?" Asked Paige. Aurora thought and got an idea. "I know I'll try and sense him." Said Aurora. "But won't they sense you?" Asked Phoebe. "Maybe but I won't use my empathy power I'll use my warlock sense's." He channeled his mind and focused. He felt everything around him and then he found the signature he was looking for surrounded by other's all upper level. "Girl's I found him. He's in a chamber surrounded by at least 12 other upper level demons." Said Aurora. "Well that will be a problem we're seriously out numbered." Said Piper. "No I don't think so for some reason I feel I don't know positive we can do it. Like I'm being guided or something. Let's try if we get into trouble we'll orb out." Said Aurora. They nodded. They orbbed into the cavern and the demons turned. "Well well what have we here the charmed one's and the bitch of their off spring." Said a demon. Aurora levitated and kicked him backwards then orbed a spike into his chest obliterating him. 'But how only a charmed one can destroy us." Said a demon. 

"News flash assholes. I am a charmed one. And you know what a think you deserve the power of four." Said Aurora. He took the sister's hands and began a chant. "Council of shadow's here our cries, Four spoken then your evil dies, Death take you now and your lies!" They all yelled. They all burst in a sonicboom. "Wow that was awesome." Aurora how did you know to do that?" Asked Paige. "Well I just felt it. Like someone talking to me. The voice seems so firmiliar. Like an old friend." Said Aurora. "Well what ever it is thank god for it." Said Piper. They orbed back to the manor and everyone was waiting. Wyatt and Chris grabbed hold of Aurora as soon as the orbed in. "So how'd it go?" Asked Wyatt. "Well thank's to your man no one will mess with us anytime soon." Said Piper. "Really what happened?" Asked Wyatt. "Well a demon made the mistake of calling him ab and well he really regretted it. And Once more he vanquished an upper level demon with out a potion or spell." Said Paige. This got everyone's attention. "And he lead us in a power of four spell." Said Phoebe. "That's so great. But how?" Asked Chris. "I don't know I just felt this presence telling me what to do. It was like giving me reassurance of my and the girl's strength. It felt very familiar like family. A very incharge kinda presence but still flexible and allowing me free will." Said Aurora. As he was hugging Wyatt Sandra orbed in. "Sandra how are you?" Asked Aurora running up and hugging her. "I'm fine and I see the babies are coming along well." Said Sandra looking at Wyatt and Chris. "Yeah. So what can we do for you?" He asked. "Well we are aware of the battle you just fought. We are very impressed how you handled yourself Aurora. You did extremely well occurding to your white lighter." Said Sandra. Aurora and the other's had a confused look. "We don't have a white lighter." As he finished the sentence a women stepped out from behing the wall. 

Everyone caught a breath and time seemed to stop. "Prue!" Said Piper and Phoebe running to her and hugging her. They quickly motioned for Paige to come over and they introduced them to each other. "How ….. is this…. Possible?" Asked Piper crying holding her sister. "We have decided to assign Prue as your son's new white lighter. Aurora it was her voice you heard she stayed with you guy's and watched you." Said Sandra. "Hello Aurora I have heard so much about you. You and My nephew's who it seem's are already making me a great auntie." She said with a teary smile as Wyatt and Chris came up and hugged her to them. "Aunt Prue we have waited so long to meet you. I can't believe it." Said Wyatt crying. Aurora brought all the little one's over. "Hey you guy's remember the aunt your mommies all ways tell you about that died?" Asked Aurora. They all nodded. "Well that's her. An't she pretty. That's Auntie Prue." Said Aurora. She hugged all the kids for the longest time. Piper got to work on a celebitory dinner with Aurora. Prue came into help but Piper wouldn't let her. "Sis thanks but you guy's don't have to do this." She insisted again. "Well we want to. I'm cooking all your favorites. I am just so happy to see you sis. I missed you so much." Said Piper crying. Prue took her sister into her arms and wipped away her tear's. She walked over and sat down by Aurora. "So Aurora. I have heard a lot about you. They say you're a top notch witch and model to boot. I was really impressed with how you handled the situation down there you were great. You reminded me of myself a little." She said smiling. 

"Thanks Prue. I'm so happy you're here. I know the sister's have missed you for the longest time. When I first meet them I heard a lot that I am just like you. Stubborn and kind." Said Aurora getting Prue to laugh. "They told me about how your mother died. I'm sorry to hear about that." Said Prue. "It's ok. I've made peace with it. I got to have her at my wedding so that helps make it just a little more barable. What has really helped me is Wyatt and Chris. Being with them conceiving these's children. It's like a dream knowing their mine and that I'm their's. I can't wait to hold my babies in my arms. When they told me we could conceive and that we had I was so floored. It was a bit scary to tell you the truth. But as the time has went on I can't wait." Said Aurora. "Well I know my nephew's are in great hand's." Said Prue hugging him.

They sat the table and everyone found a spot amazingly. Prue and the other sister's sat by each other catching up. "I can't believe how Piper has changed. She has stepped into her own" Said Prue. "Well she had to. She had to be there for Phoebe and teach Paige all at he same time."Said Aurora. Prue hugged him and Wyatt gave a gasp. "Wyatt baby what's wrong?" Asked Aurora. "I felt the baby kick!" Everyone smiled as Chris and Aurora laid their heads on his stomach and smiled feeling the baby move. Then Chris gave a giggle grunt. "Well I guess her little brother or sister sense's brother wants to play." Said Chris no with Aurora and Wyatt on him. "I sware that is the cutest thing ever. To watch you guy's get excited about your babies." Said Phoebe getting three big grins in return. "Well it's all I ever wanted. A family to love and care for. It's just so amazing." Said Wyatt. After dinner everyone said goodbye. John and Madic started shrieking. "John what's wrong?" Asked Paige. John and Madic grabbed each other and Aurora sensed something. "I don't want Mad to go!" Said John and Madic nodded to. John orbed them away and Aurora sensed they had orbed to Paiges house. "I know where they went I'll go get them Paige." Said Aurora orbing out. 

He arrived and John pulled Madic tighter to him as Paige orbed in as well. "John he has to go home with his mommies." Said Paige. Madic just squeazzed John harder. A darklighter appeared and shot Paige. Aurora didn't have enough time to put up his shield so he was shot to. They fell to the floor and he turned towards the boy's. John's shield deflected the shot. Madic suddenly stood and let out a shriek that destroyed the demon and half the living room. John grabbed the scared boy and pulled him toward's Paige and Aurora. At the Manor Wyatt and Chris felt a pain. "Aurora! He's been hurt." Said Wyatt. "Come on let's go!" Said Piper grabbing them. They appeared to see John standing over his mother holding Madic's hand and glowing healing his mother. Paige came to and saw John and Madic healing her. A soon as they were finished she took them both in her arms. "John you were so wonderful you took on that demon. Madic how did you do all that sweetie?" Asked Paige and the boy shrugged. "What happened?" Asked Wyatt healing Aurora. "Well we had just orbed in and the boy's wouldn't come. A dark lighter orbed in and shot us he went for the boys but the arrow bounded off John's shield then Madic stood up and actually let out a shriek that destroyed the demon and half the living room. I guess we will have to talk to Rosie and Kelly. I knew something was up with these two I could just sense it." Said Aurora. "What do you mean?" Asked Paige. "Well Madic and John seem to developed a strong connection pretty quickly. And I think Madic's a witch to." Said Aurora. They gathered up the kid's and orbed back to the Manor. "What happen?" Asked Kelly. 

" Well we are attacked and shot by a dark lighter. But the kid's saved us." Said Aurora. Everyone was shocked. "How?" Asked Prue. "Well the dark lighter shot Paige and me. I didn't have enough time to react with my shield. Anyway he then turned for the kid's. John deflected his arrow's with his shield. And here comes the freaky part Rosie Kelly you will wanna sit for this." Said Aurora. They sat down and Aurora sat with them. "Your son is a witch and possibly half white lighter. He defended him and John by standing up and letting out a shriek that not only destroyed the demon but half the living room." Said Aurora looking at their shocked faces. "What should we do?" Asked Rosie. "Well first off I don't think the boy's should be separated to much. They seem to have some sort of connection that I think may have pushed Madic's gift's in the nick of time thank god. But what we can do is I think maybe if you want Madic can stay with us for sometime each week and we can help him come to terms with his power's or and John could probably spend sometime with you guy's to. It'd be easier if he lived with us but I wouldn't ask any parent to be separated from their kid." Said Aurora. Kelly and Rosie looked at each other and whispered. "We think it is best if he stay's with you guy's. We hate that he will be so far but he need's to learn about this all he can." Said Kelly with a couple tear's. "He hun. It's ok. We're only an orb away and anytime you wanna see him and John just yell my name and I'll orb them over and plus we're friend's I was planning on coming over even when you start kicking me out." Said Aurora getting a couple of giggle's. 

"So where's he gonna stay? We don't have much room." Said Wyatt. "Well see I've been meaning to tell you about that." Said Aurora with a smile. "Aurora honey anytime you smile like that there's a gigantic surprise coming. What did you do?" Asked Wyatt causiously. "Well I know we are short on room but that you don't wanna live to far from your mom and dad. So everybody follow me." He said. He walked everyone out the front door and pointed across the road at the vacant house that had a sold sign up. "What do you think of our new home?" Asked Aurora. Wyatt and Chris looked like they were gonna faint. "How! Wait what do I care! You are so great! It's beautiful!" Yelled Wyatt joining Chris chocking him in a hug. "Well I knew you wanted to stay close to home but that Chris wanted a little bit more privacy so I compromised and decided on that house. It's got five bedroom's and three bath, big kitchen, nice attic that can be converted if we need to, and a wonderful dinning room with a garden view. And Prue can have her room back." Said Aurora. "Thanks guy's" Said Prue.

Everyone went over and the checked everything out. It was fabulos. He had given Janice ok to us his account so her and Nathan could have it furnished while he kept the family busy. Piper feel in love with the kitchen and the an assort of pot's and pan's. They checked out the room where Aurora told Madic he'd stay. John Paige noticed was still unhappy. "Son what's wrong?" She asked. "I wanna stay with Mad mommy. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked and she nodded. "I like Mad a lot mommy he's very fun. He is a brave boy to he doesn't back down from demon's and Gramma Piper. Plus I like it when he kisses my cheek." Giggled John. Paige got teary eye'd. Her babies first love. She called Henry over from the family and talked to him. He got a sad look but hugged his boy. "Is this what you really want Johnny?" He asked. "Yes dad. Mad is very nice he kisses my nose after our nap and he tickles me. I wanna stay with him but I'll see you guy's all the time dad. I'm 16 and don't worry about me ok." Said John hugging his parent's. "Aurora can we talk to you for a minute?" Asked Paige. Aurora went to them and they exsplained about John. Aurora understood and went to talk to the guy's. Wyatt and Chris agreed and when Aurora told the boy's they attacked him. "Thank you so much Uncle Aurora!" Said Madic. "Uncle Aurora?" Asked Rosie. "Ya well I am John's boyfriend so we're like related." Said Madic. John looked excited. "I'm your …… boyfriend?" Asked John. Madic nodded and John kissed him square on the lip's and everyone awed and giggled. Aurora noted to get them condom's for their next birthday. "Ok so Madic go back with your mom's for a couple day's get some of your stuff together. When you get back me, you, John, and the boy's will hange out to get to know each other better." Said Aurora. Madic gave John another kiss and stood with his family while Chris orbed them away.

John went home for the night with his parent's to get a few thing's so he could come back in a couple day's. The guy's decided to stay in their new house.They got in bed and started kissing. "You guy's wanna give the new house a proper welcome?" Asked Aurora pulling all his cloths off and standing infront of the boys they could play with his hole. He could feel their toungs wetting him and he loved it. Wyatt and Chris stripped letting their big meat's hange out. Wyatt motioned for Chris to go first. He got up and shoved his meat in their man's hole. Aurora moaned with pleasure and Wyatt got infront of him and Aurora took his cock to the pubes. They were both in immeasurable pleasure and gave Aurora all they had. Aurora was in heaven. Wyatt and Chris had been feeling unattractive and Aurora was willing to do anything to prove them wrong. Chris decided that he wanted pounded so he got on his hands and knee's. Aurora got under Chris and sucked him while Wyatt pushed into his rosebud. Chris yelled. "That's right baby yell for me and I'll fuck you hard." Said Wyatt going at it hard. "Wyatt I wanna eat your cum please. Aurora make love to me please." Wyatt pulled out and went in front of him and he engulfed his cock and Wyatt fucked his face. Aurora pushed in and Chris moaned and matched everyone of his thrust. They turned Chris over on to his back and Aurora grabbed his cock. Aurora pointed his cock towards him so he'd cum on his stomach and at the same second they reached their climax as a white light shot out and didn't seem to stop. "I wish you didn't fuck me on my back I look fat." Said Chris. Aurora looked hurt by the comment. "Chris you are not fat your beautiful. I love you any shape or form. You are as sexy to me pregnaunt or not." Said Aurora licking Chris cum off his belly and kissing him then Wyatt. "Wyatt that goes for you to. I love seeing the both of you like this. It makes me feel good and loved looking at you both and seeing the fruit's of our passion growing with in you both." Said Aurora laying between them. "I'm sorry Aurora. I know you love me. I guess it's just hormones ya know." Said Chris and Wyatt agreed.

Aurora arrived at the agency for work. He was meeting a Vogue representative about the next runway show he was doing. He went in and Janice was waiting for him with the client. She got up came and hugged him. "Jennifer this is Aurora one of my hottest and most wanted model's." Said Janice introducing him to Jen. "Wow Aurora your smoking. If I wasn't married." Giggled Jen as they sat down. "Well I'm married to so we still have to sneak." Said Aurora in a whisper and they all giggled. "Your married?" She asked and Aurora nodded. "Wow! Don't you do nude modeling how does your other take it?" She asked. "Well my other's they are very supportive. We are even going to be adopting soon." Said Aurora. "Yes he and his men are gorgeous. Here here's the photo they did with him." Said Janice showing Jen. "Dange! A lot of women are crying I'm telling you what." Said Jen smiling. "Well if you like it you have an autographed copy if you like." Giggled Aurora. Jen nodded and Janice printed off a copy and Aurora signed it. "My husband will kill me but this is to hot to pass up. Mind if I show my friends Jennifer Love and Fergie?" She asked. "No not at all. And if they want one just give Janice a call and I'll be happy to send them one. So what can I do for you business wise Jen?" He asked. 

She went through her bag and pulled out a few scetches of her outfit's some he saw were for children. "I love these's Jen. I see you have some for children you have any kid model's yet?" He asked. She shock her head. "Well if you are wanting to give this a family feel like I think you are I can go to my family and see if any of my younger family wanna model." Said Aurora. Jen thought about it. "That would actually be perfect. I also have to find a local celebrity to do the show. I want ask Phoebe but they say she's really busy." Said Jen. "How about I do you one better sweetie and not only get you Phoebe but her husband and kid's as well?" Asked Aurora. "You could do that how?" She asked. Aurora motioned for her to wait a minute and got out his cell phone and called Phoebe at home. "Hello." Asked Phoebe. "Hey Aunt Phoebe. How are you today honey?" Asked Aurora and he saw Jen's jaw drop. "Good. What are you doing?" She asked. "Well have a very important client here. And she has asked me to get her Ask Phoebe to do a fashion show and her family as well. So we were wondering if you wanna do it and the kid's and Coope to. I'm sure Jennifer Lopez would be so grateful." Said Aurora. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as Phoebe let out a scream and started shouting she'd be there in a minute with Coope and the kid's. "Well I think it's safe to say you have Phoebe." Said Aurora. "Wait your related to her?" Asked Jen. "Yep by marriage but basically blood. I'm very tight with the family have been for year's. I married Wyatt and Chris her sister's two boy's." Said Aurora. "Well I'm almost afraid to ask but do you know where I can find a local fashion coordinator?" She asked and he laughed nodding and called Paige. "I sware Janice he's a treasure. So well connected." Said Janice and Janice nodded. 

"His mother in law own's P3 and the restraint Charmed as well." Said Janice. Aurora finally got Paige. "Hey sis! I was wondering what have you heard about Jennifer Lopez's new line?" Asked Aurora and Paige said yes. Aurora handed Jen the phone. "Hello Paige this is Jennifer." Said Jen and Paige went sileint. "The Jennifer oh my god. What can I do for you?" Asked Paige excited. "Well I am looking for a fashion coordinator to come and help me get to assess San Fransico fashion and help me see if my line will be up to scratch. I was wondering also if you and your family would love to model to." Asked Jen and Paige shrieked and apologized. She said she'd be there with the kid's and Aurora sensed orb's and they all came in. Jen shock everyone's hand's and Piper even came with Leo and the boy's who weren't gonna miss this. "Wow you are one gorgeous family." Said Jen and everyone blushed. "Uncle aurora I wanted to ask can Madic and I use one of the rooms at the house for a studio?" Asked John. "Madic as in O'Donnell?" Asked Jen. "Yeah me and the guy's meet Rosie on our honeymoon and they came and visited us and staied for a little bit. Their son Madic will be staying with us a while and he and John are quite close." Said Aurora. Jen's eyes got real big. "If you can get Rosie to agree I'd love to have Madic in the show as well." Said Jen looking at Aurora with a beggnning face. "I'll see what I can do. So everyone Jen Is showing a new line and she want's you all in the show with me. Cause she is going for a family feel. Would anyone like to do it?" Asked Aurora. Everyone raised their hands but Wyatt and Chris so Aurora went over to them. "Whats wrong you two?" He asked and Wyatt and Chris pointed to their stomachs. "One sec." Said Aurora as he headed to the bathroom. He orbed out to Rosie's.

"Hey Aurora what can we do for you sweetie?" Asked Rosie. "Well I have to ask you guy's a couple of thing's real quick. And One of them is really very big." Said Aurora sitting with them. "Aurora you can ask us anything. You saved me and your helping my son to I will do anything for you son." Said Rosie patting his back. "Well Jennifer Lopez want's all the family to do a fashion show. And she heard that Madic is staying with us and wondered if he could be in it?" Asked Aurora. Rosie smiled. "Is that it? Well of course he can he I think it would help him a lot." Said Rosie. "Well that is big but not the biggest question's. You see Wyatt and Chris in their current state can't model the spell making their stomachs look normal won't lat them were tight fitting pant's and thing's. And if they aren't in the show it will raise question's. Plus Wyatt and Chris have been feeling bad gaining all this weight and I'd really like for them to have a night of fun. So I was wondering if you would consider for just the duration of the week carrying our kids for us?" Asked Aurora. Rosie and Kelly looked thrown. They whispered to each other and they nodded "Thank you guy's so much this will mean so much to Wyatt and Chris." He said Hugging them. "You guy's saved my wife. It's the least we could do. We would be honored to." Said Kelly. He orbed back and ran out. He told Wyatt and Chris and they smiled and said they needed to use the restroom.

"So I just while I was in the bathroom Rosie called she said it would be perfectly fine to put Madic in the show." Said Aurora getting a hug from Jen. "Well here follow me and I'll show you my line." She said. They followed her and Piper caught up to Aurora. "What about Wyatt and Chris they can't do this in their condition." She said. "Been taken care of Mom." Said Aurora s the boy's came out and they could see that they were actually skinny. "How?" Asked Piper. "Kelly and Rosie they agreed to watch over the babies. And don't worry the babies aren't showing power's besides their sheild's so they be fine and safe." Said Aurora. "Yeah their still in the womb so it'll be ok." Said Chris. "So where's Prue?' Asked Aurora. "Whit Lighter business." Said Piper. They went over and tried on cloths and everyone looked great. Jen especially liked how Piper and Leo looked together. "You two are hot Piper. I see where the boy's get their look's." Said Jen making them both blush. "Well our Mom and Dad have always's been hot. When I just moved in with them I had a crush on Leo." Said Aurora making Leo blush as he gave Aurora a kiss on the cheek. "Well your not so bad yourself there son." Said Leo laughing. "Hey there dad. No stealing our man now. You have Mom and from what we hear from your room you guy's are still fire rocket's." Said Wyatt smiling. Piper and Leo blushed and Piper stuck her toung out. "You guy's are really comfortable with each other especially about sex." Said Jen. "Well Mom and Paige were both present while we took that picture I gave you." Said Aurora. "What picture?" Asked Chris. "The first one that I took with you to. She really liked it. So I autographed it for her. Hey Jen you want their's to?" Laugh Aurora. She got both their autographs to and they each kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

Aurora now sat in a limo with Janice on the way to Tyra's talk show. He was nervous. His first appearance on tv. "How you doing hon? Nervous?" Asked Janice. "Yeah kind of. I wish I had the boy's with me. But their probably at home going at each other while they have the old body back." Giggled Aurora Janice looked confused but Aurora exsplained and she laughed to. They got inside and Aurora and Janice went to make up. There he saw Hedi again and sat by her. "Hey Aurora how are you?" She asked. "Oh I'm doing just fine. Kind of nervous but good surprisingly." He said laughing. "Great. So how are those two gorgeous men of your's? I heard you got a contract with Vogue to." She said. "Yep both male and female department's. And got a good signing on it. I invested some of it in the Bay Mirror, bought a house, and helped my mother in law pay off the last of her payment's on her restraint as a gift." He told her. "Wow! That's some wise spending. I see your planning long term. How's the house?" She asked. "It's a classic very old fashioned built with five room's and three bathroom's." He said. "Wise deceshion the secret to any relationship the bathroom space." Laughed Hedi. "And your mother in law's restraint how is that?" She asked. "Well she own's the restraint Charmed. And the club P3 as well. She is a great chief as a matter of fact Chief Renaldo is going to be having a meeting with her to talk about a chain of Charmed restraint's." Said Aurora. 

"Oh my. You sound so proud of her to." Said Heidi. "Well I am she has worked long and hard over the year's." Said Aurora. They heard the music start and a guy came and ushered Aurora to the door's where he heard Tyra intro him and he began walking out. He came out and gave a sexy pose getting a lot of whistles. He walked over and hugged Tyra then sat down. "So Aurora Hallowell. How have you been? I haven't got to see you since the party you were introduced at." Said Tyra, "Well Tyra I have been wonder and blessed." He said. "I hear you have. I heard you just signed a contract with Vogue magazine." She said. "Yes I did. Yes I did." He said. "Well I think we should call out a now Vogue model Heidi Klum to get her opinion. She's a friend of your's right?" Asked Tyra. "Yes she certainly is." He said and a minute later Heidi came out and hugged them both. "So Heidi. What do you think of Aurora?" She asked. "Well as you can see he's just gorgeous. I knew he was going to be big when I meet him. He came up to me with such courage and conviction about what he could do. He gained my respect like that. He was so green but yet he had a way with people. Something that many model's take year's to develop." She said. 

"Well try living with my Momma Piper. I came to live with them a while ago after the death of my mother. They took me in instantly. I developed a very close bond with her and her sister's. The one as she say's make trouble with is her sister Paige. Paige treat's me like a little brother. But Piper is definitely Mom. She is very caring but as Phoebe say's a bit of a busy body. She will kill me for saying that but oh well. She can get anything out of anyone. She has this starr that when she looks at me she makes me regret her going through pain to deliver me which is very funny cause I after so gets the info out of me I remember she didn't give birth to me. It's that powerful I sware she should work for the C.I.A. or something." Giggled Aurora. "Yeah when I heard he was contracted. I came into work and I heard to other model's talking and they kept talking about a new model who had been signed to do both male and female modeling. I was a little shocked and wanted to know who it was cause I found out he was being made a head model for the cover. So I asked around and when I heard it was Aurora I was thrilled. I have even asked to do a cover with him." She said. "Wow. Aurora how does it make you feel that Heidi Klum a high fashion model want's to do a shoot with you?' Asked Tyra. "Amazing I never would of guessed that this would happen. In my life. The day I walked into Janice's office I thought that this was just a fluck a turn of a devine joke. But it has turned into far more. My husband's are so proud of me and that feels wonderful. They give me so much support. And so has Janice. She really stepped up for me in so many way's. She has went above and beyond a manager. At my wedding I told her that she was part of my family as were her kids. I also told her that I would not be leaving the agency ever. She did so much and I wanted to think her by staying with her. I owe her a lot. Because she took a chance on me I was able to buy a house for me and my husbands. I also helped out my family some. Mom nearly fainted when I told her that I had paid off her last payment's for her on her restraint and club. She was adamant that I didn't have to. But she has worked so hard in her life. She last her mother when she was very young. So she kind of became a helper to her grandmother. For the longest time she put being a chief on hold to help the family. When she got the club she fought long and hard to open it. She started it with her sister's Prue and Phoebe. And in honor of that she named it P3. When she lost her sister Prue she went through a lot of tough thing's. She was now the oldest sister and she found out to about another sister. Paige and her were like oil and water in the beginning. But she fought through and prevailed. So I told her you have been through so much and fought. No more. I paid it. You earned it. She really fainted to when I told her I sneaked Chief Renaldo in here restraint while she was out. I gave her a letter and he told her that he loved her food and he now want's to open a chain of Charmed restraints. After the honeymoon we decided we need more room but wanted to stay close to home. So right across the street I bought a house. Chris saw it and almost fainted. O I almost forgot when he did faint." Said Aurora. 

"What happened?" Asked Tyra. "Well I just told him about the contract. I told him and the whole family about how much right before I gave them all surprise's. And Chris faint's when I tell him 56 million and 22.77 million. I hear a clump and he's in the floor we are fanning him and he wakes up and after a minute say's well I always did wanna marry into money. I was like ok he's still joking he's fine." Giggled Aurora. "Wow I would faint to. What other surprise's did you give them?" She asked. "Well I first turned to my sis Paige and her husband. They have worked really hard to and her husband was a parole officer. But is now head of the department. Anyway I knew their not the type to take money or anything. So I set up a college found of a million dollar's for their kid's. I did the same for my aunt who is Ask Phoebe." Said Aurora and their was a big cheer. "Askk Phoebe. Wow boy you got quite a family." Said Tyra. "Yep. I also told her that I bought majority shares of the Bay Mirror. I offered her the editor position also. She was hesitant but I told her I'm not doing this cause your family. I'm doing it cause you are the best for the job. You know it all back and forwards. You worked with the editor when they were here. I also gave her husband Coope a job as her help for the collume. She asked what happened to Ellious the old editor. I told her don't worry about Ellious she's enjoying retirement in Hawaii by now." Said Aurora laughing. 

"Wow. So how about now we bring out Janice Dickinson your agent to give us a perspective." Said Tyra. Janice came out and did a hot pose and came to huge them all and her and Tyra did this fake slap. "Hey everybody." Said Janice getting cheer's. "So Janice how did you come to work with Aurora?' Asked Tyra. " Well I met him in a store actually he was playing around possing in a mirror. I came up to look at him and I think I freaked him out until he recongnized who I was. I sat down with him and meet his Momma Piper and his sis Paige. He for a minute looked like he was going to fall over when I asked him to come in to model for me. Well he came in with his sis Paige who I ended up hireing as a fashion coordinator. Great girl. Well we went back and I asked him to walk and he ask me how do you want me mascaline, feminine, or in between? I was like oh my god yes someone who know's what their doing. He was great and we headed into photo's. His now husbands had called me and told me who they were and asked if they could surprise and come in to take a couple of photo's with Aurora to show support. I thought about it and I was like well he does look like he'd be a little nervous doing nude and making his husbands mad. So I had them come in they surprised him and we told him. As soon as he found out he was going to start with them the cloths came off. My son comes in and he see's them and his mouth is open. I tell him to late honey they are engaged to each other. He looks sad and they all give him a French kiss. He buckles and Wyatt has to catch him. So After that I ask if he wants his sis and Piper to step out for the nudes and he says well they've seen it all on these two. They do the nude's and I am here to tell you I never wished so much to have a vibrator handy." She said laughing. "Yeah I remember seeing that. I think we have a picture of that.' Said Tyra. A picture of the three of them is on the screen and people whistle. "Wow that is hot. You guy's look like your nude and passionate but it's not porno. I'm impressed. So which is which Aurora." Asked Tyra. 

"Well that tall light hunk is Wyatt. He's my big teddy bear. He is sweet and very protective of both of us. That dark haired stud is Chris Wyatt's brother. But by no means little in any way. I had the hardest time hideing their endowment's shall we say." Laughed Aurora. "Well they didn't have an easy time covering your's either." Said Janice fanning herself and Aurora blushed. "You still blush when you've been naked in front of your mom rubbing on your men no less." Said Janice making him blush more. "That is so cute a model that blushes. But how did you do that be naked infront of your Momma Piper and still be able to rub on Wyatt and Chris?' Asked Tyra. "Well Momma know's were young, sexual and have been in love for the longest time and still are. So I was just like what ever. Plus you want to talk about still having it. Momma Piper and Leo still go at it like rabbits. We were able to hear them through the walls of the house. And after me, Wyatt, and Chris were all engaged I sware I saw her smile after I came down stair's. She seemed to be beaming with pride and she made sure I and the guy's ate extra. So something tells me she knew that we would be really hungry." Laughed Aurora.

�"Oh my that's so funny. My momma would have been like honey did you use protection? She would have a field day with that. Yeah rabbits multiply like crazy. If Tyra keeps it up I'll be a grandmother soon." Laughed Tyra. "Well right after we got up and everyone was their and they had had time to sit on our engagement. We came down and everyone was their and Chris me and Wyatt saw was a little scared. But we said Chris want's to be with us and that he's gonna be our husband as well. Momma Piper stood hugged us real tight and then there was just a wave of affection. Aunt's, dad, Uncle's, and cousin's. Momma was has been so supportive for us. As has Leo and the rest of the family. Leo was one of the most colorful about it. He does a lot of golfing and stuff with some of the male client's mom has and that he is friends with. Well we went with him once and he was so talkative about us. He was like this is Aurora he's the bride of my two boy's Wyatt and Chris. He's a model and he's gonna be big. Wyatt and Chris are doing so well in school they both graduated and Harvard is knocking down our door's to get to them. I mean he was just so proud of all three of us. It's beyond what any of us hoped for. All of it. This guy walked me down the isle. He turned me around kissed me gave me a hug and handed me to his son's." Said Aurora tearing up and smiling a bit. 

"Wow that's so beautiful. Well we have a surprise for you Aurora. You Momma, Dad, and your husbands are her for you." Said Tyra and the door's opened and out walked Piper, Leo, and the guy's. Aurora ran over to them. Leo wrapped himself around Leo and Piper hugging them and they cried to. Wyatt and Chris had a few tear's to as they picked him up and hugged him tight then both gave him a long kiss. They all sat down and Aurora put his head on Leo's shoulder and hung on to Wyatt. "You are all so cute. I see where Wyatt and Chris got their look's Aurora's right you guy's are a hot couple. An't that right every body!' Yelled Tyra. The crowd cheered and they smiled. "Leo Piper how does it feel to have Aurora as your son in law?' Asked Tyra. "Don't know Tyra. Spend the day in our house and you'd believe he had always been there. We rarely say anything to suggest that he wasn't. He's that ingrained in our family. When I talk to my friends it's always Piper how's Melinda and those three boy's of your's or Wyatt and Chris look like you. But Aurora inherited your cooking talent. Someone actually asked me once how did it feel to give birth to four kid's. I told them. It was painful but worth it. When Aurora came to us. He was in a lot of pain. But I no longer see it in him. He is so wise for his age. He grieved yes but didn't let his mother's death stop him. He took all of it and channeled it into something beautiful. So when he and the boy's told us they were all getting engaged it was an automatic thing. I didn't feel like I was losing my boy's. I instead felt like one had been away for a long time had finally come home." Said Piper crying and Aurora hugged her crying to. Heidi and Janice were passing around a tissue. "What about you Leo?" Asked Tyra wipping away a couple of tear's. 

"I fell like everyone else totally in love with this boy when he came into our lives. Aurora gives everything so much. He went for what he wanted when he told us that they were going to get engaged. Like Piper I felt a son had finally come home. Like he'd been away to war and one day just walked in the front door. He surprised me to on their wedding day. My grandfather fought in World War two and did. His friend had been hurt but no one was out in the field. He went out and was killed saving several men with his life. Aurora know's how I feel about veterans so he started a fund called the Leo Wyatt Memorial Fund. Named for my grandfather. I picked him up swung him around and cried. When I walked him down the isle I felt like I wasn't intrusting my son's to Aurora. But instead I was intrusting him to them for safe keeping. And I am so proud of my boy's they work with Aurora and help him when they can. They insist on focusing on him first and they don't even have to ask for his love he gives it everyday, every hour, and every minute of everyday." Said Leo wipping away tear's. Aurora sit's crying with a big smile. "So how about you two?' Asked Tyra trying not to cry to much. "He is my love and always has been. He and Chris are always's first in my heart. If I lost either one of them I don't think I could go on. I can't imagion life without Either of them. Their the first I see when I wake up and when my head hit's the pillow. To be their husband is amazing to me. I am so blessed to have them both with me. I know our kid's will have lot's of love and that we will be together forever." Said Wyatt. 

"He is so miraculous. He and Wyatt were origionally engaged. There was an accident and I almost died. I was afraid of letting them not know how much I care before I went. They held me and I kissed them both. Right before I slipped away. Suddenly I felt this force pull me back towards my body. I woke up to see Wyatt and Chris still holding me. They picked me up and kissed me again. Aurora told me I was his and Wyatt's and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Wyatt told the same thing and I'm thinking their just saying this cause they almost lost me. We went out walking and to dinner. We sat at a table together and Aurora kisses on me and tease's Wyatt. We decided to leave. We ended up making love all three of us. And Aurora gave me his mother's engagement ring. I teared up and they held me. They weren't gonna let up until they proved it to me. I'm glad they didn't. I can't wait to be a father with these two." Said Chris with a smile. "So your gonna adopt?" Asked Tyra. "Well Tyra that is gonna stay a secret until after we have the kids. We don't want to big a fiasco." Said Aurora. "Wow. You guy's are so great. Aurora I heard they started you a very special pair of wing's for the museum." Said Tyra. "Yes they are making them light blue and light pink since I do work for both the male and female department." Said Aurora still wipping away tear's. "Wow well you guy's have all been wonderful. I hope for all the best Aurora. Now I need to go fix my teary make up. So see you later on Tyra. Bye." She said and it was over. They talked wit here for a couple of minutes then left.

They got home and Aurora crashed on the couch with the boy's after his long day. He just thought about everything that went on. Wyatt went in and cooked them some dinner in the kitchen when Chris got excited as he put down his cell phone. "Wyatt don't start dinner. How would you guy's like to go out with Jennifer Lopez, Jennifer love, And Fergie?" Asked Chris. "Fergie! I love her music. Let's go!" Said Wyatt. They got into their party cloth's and went out to a restraint were the girl's left their names at the door. They walked in and Jen saw them and waved them over. "Hey you guy's. I'm so happy to see you." She said hugging them before they sat. "Girl's these three stud's are Aurora, Wyatt, and Chris Hallowell. Aurora saved me today." Said Jen. "Ah I didn't do that much. " He said. "Didn't do that much! You helped me get Phoebe, a coordinator, and model's all in one afternoon. You saved me really. I was a mess." Said Jen. "So I hear you boy's are all married." Said Fergie. They nodded. "That must be interesting. How do you guy's decided anything?" Asked Love. "Well we pretty much think the same so we don't disagree a lot. But if we do we calmly just talk it out and we only make deceshion's that affect us all three together." Said Aurora. "That's so cool. I wish me and my husband meshed together that well." Said Jen. "Well if you think a like so much doesn't it ever get boring?" Asked Fergie blushing. The boy's smiled. 

"No never boring. When we're in bed we have a hot time. Weither it be all three of use or just two of us. It never get's boring." Smiled Aurora. "That is hot." Laughed Fergie. "So Aurora you're a model?" Asked Love. "Yeah. He is one of the best here look at this." Said Jen giving the girl's the autographed photo. "Oh my god! Oops sorry. But that is hot." Said Fergie handing it to love. "I agree. That is a damn shame right there but a hot damn shame." Said Love. "Tell me about it. I saw the Tyra show. Did you guy's actually shoot this in front of your mother?" Asked Jen. They all three nodded. "That is crazy." Said Jen. "Well we're not shy. And Piper's seen it all. And she knows we have sex. She thought they were all beautiful. She said she was gonna make a scrap book." Giggled Aurora. "Yeah let the kids see that in a few year's. I can just see it. Dad what is mom doing on Daddy Chris's lap." Said Wyatt laughing. "Oh you guy's gonna adopt?" Asked Love with an interested look. "Well we don't know yet. All we know is we want kids so bad." Said Chris. "Hey would you guy's wanna come and do some volunteer work with me sometime. I work with kids in sheltor's." She asked. Aurora and the boy's all nodded. "Wow you guy's are great. Thanks a lot we could use the help." She said. "No problem. I know a bit about what that is like. If I hadn't had the Hallowells take me in who know's were I'd be." Said Aurora.

They ate dinner and head out to burn off he calories. The girl's took them to this popp'n club. They went in and got on the dance floor. They danced in their own little sect. Fergie took Chris, Wyatt danced with Aurora, and the Jen's danced together. A guy recongnized Aurora from a magazine and came over ask him to dance. "Hey hotty wanna dance with a real man?" Aurora gave him a as if look. "Sorry I'm with my friend's and husband's. Sorry." He said getting closer to Wyatt. "Come on he's a wimp I'm a real man." Aurora ignored him and he went to grab him but Wyatt grabbed his hand and but it behind his back. "Don't touch my husband. He said no. Now go annoy someone else." He said letting the guy go. The guy swung but Wyatt ducked and tripped him. He held him down and Chris went for secureity. "What seem's to be the problem ladies and gentleman?" Asked the guy. "Well this ass doesn't seem to get I don't wanna dance with him. So he went to grab me and my husband asked him nicely back off but he pushed it and Wyatt had to subdue him. And he did so without hitting him." Said Aurora. "Ok sir. Thank's for telling us this guy's been a pain. And thank's to you for not starting a big fight. You made our job easier.' Said the guy. 

"Welcome." Said Wyatt as they returned to dancing and they took the guy away. They got some soda's cause neither of them liked alcohol and sat down for a rest. "So Aurora I was thinking. I want you starting the show. You will come out and two of the kids will come out and follow you. Stopping at your side then you will direct them to go forward. They will turn toward's you at the end of the runwayand you'll high five them and they step to the side's and you'll sport one last pose and turn to head out at the doorway you'll hug them and they'll go one way and you'll go another. I'm think John and Madic to start with you." Said Jen. "You score major point's that way Jen. John and Madic love Aurora. He convinced Madic's parent's to let him stay with us. He's staying at our house and John has got his parents to let him live with us to. Their boyfriend's and Madic now calls him Uncle Aurora." Said Wyatt with a smile. "That's so adorable so are letting them sleep in the same room?" Asked Fergie. "Yeah I figure if their gonna do anything. They'll find someway to do it. And I understand how it is to be them. I recongnize the same look in their eyes as I do myself when me and the guy's are together. When Madic's in the room John light's up. When they take a nap their the cutest thing. They'll wake up and Madic kisses John's nose and tickles him." Said Aurora. Everyone just gave him a look. 

"You'll be a great father Aurora. Your very intoned to the feeling's of your kid's." Said Love. They went and got on the dance floor. Dancing the night away. Jen's husband arrived for a drink with them after a meeting. "Hey honey. Of course you know Fergie and Jen. These are Wyatt, Aurora, and Chris Hallowell. Aurora is the one who saved my ass to day. Wyatt and Chris are his husband's." Said Jen. Her husband shock their hand's and they sat down and had another drink. "So Aurora Jen tells me you made her day to day. Got her model's, a coordinator, and Ask Phoebe all in one day." Said her husband. "Well I sensed she wanted to have a family feel for the show so I call in my family who all loved the idea. And Phoebe is my aunt so that was easy to. And my Sis Paige does coordinating for Janice so it was no big deal." Said Aurora. "Well I know she's thankful. So who will be the star of the show?" He asked. "Oh Aurora will be. He will be doing the father role with John and Madic, son role with Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda, sisterhood with Paige and Melinda, then passing the torch with Piper." Said Jen. "Oh so you do male and female?" Asked her husband. "Yes he's one of the head model's for both department's at Vogue." Said Jen. Her husband looked impressed.

They decided to call it a night. Love gave Chris her number to call and Fergie did to and they parted way's. They went home and they got hot and heavy then fell to sleep.

I love your guy's feedback I love all of you and thanks for all of your suggestions and thing. Lov yuns email me at chrisy.


	7. Chapter 8&9

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

A Time of Charmed Love 8

The boy's woke up and got dress Paige was bring John over today so he and John could go pick up Madic. They arrived when Aurora finished breakfast and John hoped right into Aurora's arms. "Hey Angel. Good to see you to." Said Aurora hugging him tight. "Hey Aurora thanks again you are so cool you have no idea how much this mean's to me." Said John hugging him back. "Well I know what loves like. And if I get to see this look in your eyes every morning when Madic's here your perfectly welcome sweetie." Said Aurora still carrying the teen. Paige just starred and giggled. After a minute she said goodbye and left to help a charge. Wyatt and Chris came down to see Aurora holding John up still. Music was on and they were dancing and John was laughing. Chris got a picture and they noticed them there finally and Aurora put him down and swatted his but telling him to wash up for breakfast. "That was so cute seeing you with John just now. He really loves you that boy. You've done a lot for him and welcomed him into your home. I'm surprise he hasn't started calling you dad." Said Chris and Wyatt agreed. "Well he's a great kid. He's my nephew and I'd do anything for him. I do like how I feel when I'm with him. I do feel like a parent and it feel's great when he's here feel's like home." Said Aurora. Chris and Wyatt hugged him and put breakfast on the table.

"So Uncle Aurora what we doing today when we get Mad?" Asked John. Aurora smiled and knew John and Madic would love it. "It's a secret." He said and John gave him some puppy dog eyes. "No trust me it will be better if I don't tell you. But I promise you guy's will be right where you wanna be." Said Aurora dropping a hint he didn't get. "Ok I guess. I can't wait. I have not gotten any sleep at all. I'm so nervous." Said John. "You look it to dude. Here." Chris reached over to him and used his healing power's and John's eyes looked better and he didn't look so tired. "Thank's Chris. I just can't wait Mad is just so amazing and good. I think I'm falling in love with him." Said John and Aurora got a sad look. (Aurora: My babies growing up.) Chris and Wyatt heard the thought and rubbed his back and Aurora started to smile. "I'm glad to hear it John that's beautiful. I'm here when ever you need me weither it be for advice or just a shoulder." Said Aurora hugging him. John saw a couple tear's in Aurora's eyes and wipped them away. "Thanks Uncle Aurora. I already have a dad but if I didn't I'd love to be your son." Said John getting more tear's from Aurora who just smiled. "I think I'll keep him." Joked Aurora and John laughed and hugged him tighter. Wyatt and Chris loved watching this and they both wipped away a tear.

They finished breakfast and Wyatt and Chris said they'd put the dishes in the dishwasher while they were out. Aurora orbed out and Wyatt took Chris in his arms. "I think we did perfect. We are so lucky to have him. I'm glad I get to share him with you brother." Said Wyatt kissing the top of Chris's head. "I am to. He's so good hearted and he'll be a wonderful mother to our kid's." Said Chris.

John and Aurora orbed into the house and Madic sat waiting with his mother's on the couch. When they appeared Madic tackled them both into the floor and hugged them both and kissed John. "I seem to spend a lot of time on the floor when I'm around you two." Giggled Aurora. "Sorry Uncle Aurora. I won't do it again." Said Madic. "Hey I didn't say I didn't like it. I love it and if you stop I'll ground you." Said Aurora hugging him. "Ok." He said as Rosie and Kelly came to give him a hug as he sat down. Madic pulled John in a small chair with him and he was smiling as John blushed. He went one step further and kissed his hand while looking him in the eyes. John turn three shades of red and smiled. "Quite the Cassanova." Whispered Aurora. "He spent the last couple of day's watching romance movie's and reading novel's." Whispered back Kelly and Aurora just smiled. "Hey Mad Aurora has some sort of surprise for us when we get back." Said John. "What?" He asked looking at Aurora. "It's a surprise." Said Aurora. Madic got up and sat in Aurora's lap and gave him a hugged and looked up at him. "That won't work I'm impervious to you teenage cuteness factor. Plus he already tried." Giggled Aurora. "No one can resist my look. How did you?" Asked Madic. "I married to hunk's who raised my standard's." Smiled Aurora. "Hey I'm a hunk." Said Madic and John agreed. "Yes you are but you're a teenage hunk. Wyatt and Chris their man hunk's." Said Aurora. Madic looked hurt but Aurora hugged him tighter and he smiled again. "So what are you guy's gonna focus on first with Madic?" Asked Rosie. "Well one of the first thing's will be to help him control that power of his. He nearly destroyed the house over at Paige's with it. We're gonna reinforce the big basement with spells and sound proof it to. So I thought also he could help with that and get a bit of a start with learning spell's." Said Aurora and they nodded. "Well we'll let you guy's go and here's his school and emergency info for just in case. Bye baby be good." Said Rosie as her and Kelly hugged him. "Aurora I packed him the first of the condom's." Whispered Rosie with a smile. Aurora could barely stop from laughing while orbing away.

They arrived at home. "Guy's just drop your stuff in your room we'll deal with it later. But right now we need to grab Wyatt and Chris and go." Said Aurora walking off to get the guy's. Madic saw this as an oprtunity. He went up behind John and wrapped his arms around him. "Mad you are so warm." Said John. "Well you make me hot John. So much time away from you was unbareable. I woke up and missed you near me." He whispered in his ear. John blushed as Madic nibbled at his neck and kissed his ear. "You don't know how much I missed you. Madic I wanna tell you something but I'm afraid to. I don't wanna tell you and you not feel the same way.' Said John. Aurora and the guy's were coming down but Aurora saw Madic pick John up and wrap his legs around himself. "Same here and I will say it first. John I love you. I know we haven't been together that long but every second with out you is like I'm on a drug and it's been taken away then I see you and that smile and my heart rate slows and my mind clear's." Madic said. Aurora and the guy's stood and listened. "I wanna marry you some day. Have lot's and lot's of kid's with you. Will you be my fiancee'?" Asked Madic pulling a necklace outta his pocket. "My moms gave me this when I was born I want you to have it and be mine." Said Madic. John got tear's in his eyes and so did Aurora. "Yes I will. I love you Mad." Said John and the guy's and Aurora rounded the corner and Madic saw them. "Aurora are you mad I purposed to him?' Asked Madic holding John. Aurora came over and took them both in his arm's. "Welcome to the family Madic. Does your moms know?" He asked. "Yes they do they were skeptical but in the end they said they saw that what I feel is real. And momma Rosie told me to tell you when I got here that if we wanted to do any wiccan ritual's that it is ok." Said Madic. "Well it appear's we have more to celebrate. So let's go." Said Aurora whipping away tear's. They gathered up and Aurora orbed them.

They orbed behind a building and they walked in. Aurora guided them and they came to a curtain opening and they saw people ton's of them. "Aurora where are we?" Asked Madic. Aurora guided them to a door with a star and there on the star they read Jesse McCartney. "Oh my god! How?" Asked John and Madic together. "I meet him some time ago and he invited me and you guy's. Wanna meet him?" Asked Aurora. They just looked at him and nodded yes. Aurora opened the door and there sat Jesse. He turned and waved them in. "Hey Aurora whats up dude?" Asked Jesse. 'Well I brought my husband's and my cousin and his boy friend who both are drooling over you to see your show." Giggled Aurora. "Drooling are they? Well come here boy's give me a hug." Said Jesse. They both nearly ran to him into his arm's. He sat them both on his leg's. "So guy's your related to Aurora. He's hot I tried to become his third husband but no go. Got any advice how I get into that hot three some to make it a steaming four some?" Asked Jesse. Aurora smiled. "Jesse you couldn't handle us. Could he guy's?" Asked Aurora. Wyatt and Chris agreed. "Aurora like's his neck rubbed, Wyatt like's to be kissed on the jaw, and Chris is into erotic tickling." Giggled John. 

Aurora and the guy's looked at him with smiles. "You traitor. After I bring you into my house and let you sleep in the same bed with your boyfriend no less." Said Aurora. "Well hey Aurora you have to agree you guy's are hot and people want you. Personally I wouldn't mind waking up to Jesse in his boxer's walking around the house each morning." Said Madic and John agreed. "Well you guy's keep pushing it and we may start right here in front of yun's." Said Wyatt. "That would phase us how? You maybe my cousin but I will admit you're a hot stud. And hey who are you to talk you married your brother." Said John. They all giggled. "You guy's are adamant that we sleep with him why?" Asked Aurora. "Not just sleep with him marry him. We want him as an Uncle that would be so cool. But if you guy's are unwilling we would take him as our guy we have no problem with that." Said John looking at Jesse and Jesse nodded. "So we purpose two dates and a breakfast and we will not bug you." Said Madic. The guy's whispered among themselves. "We will do it." Said Aurora. Jesse smiled real big and got up and went over to them. "So what are my priviledge's as the new datie?' Asked Jesse. Aurora looked at the guy's and they smiled they grabbed him and each kissed him. He stood up with a big smile. "Wow! That is some kissing. Thank's boy's." He said high fiving them. "Welcome. Besides I know they wanna do more than kiss you." Said John. "Hey little man anymore and I'll put you in a seperate room." Said Aurora. John shout up. "Ok well we have one more surprise. I will be singing with him and you two will be back up singer's." Said Aurora. 

They dropped their jaw's and tackled Aurora and kissed him all over the face. Madic sat on Aurora's lap and was moving around to much and Aurora developed a boner. "Ok get off." Said Aurora. They were confused he never told them to quite but then Madic felt it. "Oh my god. Your huge!" Said Madic and he got off Aurora who blushed. Wyatt and Chris saw his boner and laughed so did Jesse. "How big we talking here Madic?" Jesse asked. "I don't know it goes down a long way. He could hurt someone with that thing." Said Madic. "I hope so." Said Jesse. "If you think I'm big Jesse wait until you see them." Said Aurora. "How about we tell we're all boy's here. I'm 10." He said and Aurora saw the mouth's of the two younger boy's start to drool. "11" Wyatt said. "10 ½" Said Chris. Jesse was drooling now. "10" Said Aurora. "9" Said Madic and the guy's nodded. They were waiting for John but he was kind of twirling his thumb's. "What's wrong John?" Asked Aurora. John whispered in Aurora's ear and Aurora got a look of pride mixed with amusement on his face. 

"What is it baby what are you smaller?" Asked Madic. John gave Aurora a pleading look. "Madic that's not it. He's actually big." Said Aurora. "What's wrong with that?' Asked Madic. " He doesn't want you to not wanna top cause well. Let me put it this way he and Wyatt are in a league all their own." Said Aurora and everyone caught on. Madic got closer to john. "How big are you?' He asked. "10 ¾ in." He said. They all were floored. Wyatt picked up John and gave him a nuggy. When he put him down and Madic took him in his arm's. "Hey don't worry I will still top only difference now is I wanna try bottom to." Said Madic making John blush. "Wow I'm going on and I'm horned. I have to definetly say Aurora, Wyatt, and Chris. Can't wait." Said Jesse walking out with them to go on stage. Jesse went out and hollered at the crowd. The boy's ran to their position's. Jesse introduced Aurora and he ran out to him. And they started singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Jesse and Aurora looked at Chris and Wyatt a couple of times and blew them kisses out in the audience.

The song finished and Aurora ran backstage and Wyatt and Chris joined him. "Hey baby your were great." Said Wyatt. He stood their as Jesse sang Just so you know and Jesse turned to them and looked them in the eye and everyone of their heart's skipped away and Aurora felt it for all three. He passed out and the last thing he saw was Jesse running to him. He woke up in the arm's of Wyatt and Chris backstage as Jesse came off stage. "Hey guy's how is he?' Asked Jesse. Aurora felt an amazing tingle and he knew it came from Jesse. It confused him that Jesse cared this much when they had only been friends. "He's coming to." Said Wyatt. "What happened? Aurora?" Asked Jesse but the only answer he got was a kiss and toung. Wyatt and Chris watched and were a little confused. "I'm thinking five dates, five breakfast, and three luches." Said Aurora slowly pulling back. Jesse just sat their with his eyes closed. "Sure.' Said Jesse. The guy called Jesse back on stage and he kissed Aurora and the guy's one last time and went out on stage again. "I recongnized that faint. Empathy overload Petunia did the other day." Said John. "What made you faint honey?' Asked Wyatt. "I don't know the united heart skipping a beat when Jesse looked our way or Jesse's feeling's." Said Aurora. 

"What was Jesse feeling?' Asked Chris. "Well I know this sound's crazy but I think it was love. His heart started beating faster when he looked our way. And a lot of heart stopping worry when I fell to the ground." Said Aurora. "Well that explains it he dropped the mike as soon as he saw you fall. He looked as worried as Wyatt and Chris did. He had to calm Chris down." Said Madic. "He feel's that strongly for us?" Asked Chris. "Yeah I don't know how. I felt he like me but when I told him about you two his heart seemed to over flow the first time we meet. I think he's lonely." Said Aurora. Jesse came back after his last song. "How's is he?' Asked Jesse. "I'm fine. Thank's." Said Aurora. John and Madic decided to pretend to have to go to the bathroom. "You had me worried." Said Jesse. He looked almost scared. (Chris: Aurora tell him about us.) Sent Chris to where him and Wyatt would hear. (Aurora: Are you sure?) He asked. The boy's nodded. "Jesse I know how much it worried about me." Said Aurora. "Yeah sure." He said looking down. "But I do completely. Do you wanna know how we feel? How we really feel?" Asked Aurora. Jesse nodded. "Close you eyes." Said Aurora. Jesse and Aurora closed their eyes and Aurora used his empathy to channel his, Wyatt's and Chris's emotion's into Jesse. Jesse started breathing hard. "What's happening?" He asked. Aurora let it fall and looked Jesse in the eyes. 

"You wanted to know how we really feel. Well plus we have to tell you something Jesse. We are all of us witches. What you just felt was me using my empathy power to channel all our emotions into you. The reason I fainted was that earlier we were all having a moment when you looked at us our heart's all kind did this stopping thing at the same time and my empathy power picked up on it. I also felt the worry you had when I fell. I saw you run to me and I know that for some reason you feel lonely. Why are you lonely?" Asked Aurora. Jesse's mind was surprisingly settled Aurora felt for what he just heard. "Wow witches your more special you three then even I could imagion." Said Jesse. "Thank's but you avoiding the question. Why do you feel lonely?" Asked Wyatt. "I have no one to say they love me. My family is braking apart. I just want to be loved." Said Jesse. The boy's looked at one another and they nodded. Chris pulled Jesse into his lap and kissed him while Aurora and Wyatt took his nipples. Aurora stopped and looked Jesse in the eyes. "Jesse we will go only as far as you are willing to go." Said Aurora. Jesse pulled him into a kiss. "Door lock, All magic block." Chanted Wyatt. The door locked and Wyatt turned back to Jesse. "Nice trick." Said Jesse. "Well when we lived with our parent's we had to keep them out." Giggled Wyatt. Chris took off Jesse's shirt and Aurora unzipped his pant's. Wyatt rubbed Jesse's bulge as it acted in his hand. Aurora slipped it out and he took hold of it and jacked Jesse off as he unbuttoned his pant's. Jesse's eyes popped when he saw three huge cocks become exsposed. His mouth watered and his hole acted. Aurora took him in his mouth and took him all the way. Aurora pulled off his bottom's and mesasaged Jesse's balls. He had nice pubes and soft hairless balls and an awesome happy trail. Chris and Wyatt pulled Jesse's legs up exsposing his rosebud to the air. It was pink and looked virginal. "Jesse you a ass virgin?" Asked Aurora and he nodded. 

He went to get some lotion but Jesse grabbed him and shock his head. "I want it raw Aurora. I need to feel you. All of you. Please I love all of you." He said hugging them all. Aurora kissed him and started pushing on him. His head slipped in to his hole and stopped to let him get used to it. When he sensed Jesse was ready he pushed in more slowly until he was all the way in. Jesse was in heaven as Aurora pulled out then pushed back in. Aurora got quicker and quicker as Chris played with Jesse's rode. Jesse deep throated Wyatt and jacked off Chris. They all were close. Wyatt and Chris got at Jesse's hole and Wyatt pushed in slowly. Aurora kissed him as he sat on Jesse's cock. Jesse just looked in his eyes. (Aurora: Jesse we love you. We'll do anything for you.) Jesse had a few tear's and they all came. Aurora laid down on Jesse's chest and listened to his breathing. "We love you Jesse. Your our's Jesse." Said Aurora. They started getting their cloths back on. (Wyatt: I think we should invite him to move in.) (Aurora: Are you sure Wyatt what about you Chris?) (Chris: I'm game. For some reason we have a strong bond with him. I say we set a three month trail then we purpose.) (All: Agreed.) "Jesse we were all wondering if you wanna move in with us?" Asked Aurora. "But they barely know me." He said. "But we also love you. We share some sort of bond and I can't face the day with out you. Please Jesse." Pleaded Wyatt. "Yeah Jesse you are our's now and we wanna be with you and keep you safe and loved. Every minute of everyday." Said Chris. "I wanna but what about when I'm on tour?" He asked. 

"Wyatt show him how we can work with this." Said Aurora and Wyatt orbed out and back in behind Jesse wrapping himself around Jesse. "See each of us can orb or teleport if you wanna call it. So at night when your done you can go to your room lock the door. Call out one of our names and we'll come right to you and you can come home for the night." Said Aurora. "Wow. Ok I wanna do it. My parent will be pissed but I don't care. I want to be with all of you." He said hugging Aurora. "Well there is also something else before we get to far in. You see male witches can reproduce. Bare children. And we have two on the way. Are ok with that?" Asked Aurora. Jesse smiled and kissed them all. "You mean I could have kids naturally. Hell yes I'm ok with it. So who's pregnaunt?" He asked. "Well I was. But I got hired as a model and it would be hard to explain why I was growing big. So Wyatt and I cast a spell that allowed him to have it grow in him. Chris is to. But right now two friends of our's are carrying them cause were all doing a fashion show the whole family. And the guy's need to fit the cloths. Am I confusing you?" Asked Aurora. "No scary enough I follow. So I cummed in you and you let me. I love you do you really love me?" He asked. Aurora laid him down and kissed him and caresses his face. "Yes we do." Said Aurora. (Aurora: What's happening to us? I am actually considering asking him right now.) (Wyatt: I know. Maybe we should.) (Chris: Let's do it) "Jesse do you want everything we have to give?" Asked Aurora. Jesse nodded. "Jesse would you marry us?" They asked as one. Jesse's eyes got big and kissed them all as there was a knock on the door.

"Door unlock, No magic block." Chanted Wyatt. The boy's came in the room. "Took you guy's long enough. So what is the verdict?" Asked John. "You have a new Uncle." Said Wyatt and the boy's jumped for joy. "Wait one sec. Ok have to do something real quick wait here." Said Jesse walking out of the room. He marched into the room where the press were and they swarmed him. "I have something to tell you all. I am marrying." Said Jesse with a smile. "Who is it Jesse?" Asked the female reporter. "I will be marrying Aurora Hallowell and his two other husbands that is all." He said walking back feeling good. John got a cell phone call. "Hey sup?' He asked. "Oh my god! John Jesse McCartney just said he was gay and that he's marrying Uncle Aurora." Yelled John's cousin Coope. John dropped his phone. "What is it John?" Asked Aurora. "Jesse just……." John ran to the tv and turned it to the star watch channel.

"Hello I'm Stacy Lennette. Shocking story. Pop star Jesse McCartney outside of his latest concert just to reporter's he's settling down. But even more shocking is who with. Aurora Hallowell and his two husbands…….." Said the new's woman. Jesse entered the room. The guy's couldn't believe what he had just done for them. "I see you found out." He said smiling and they all rushed over and kissed him. "You didn't have to do that." Said Aurora kissing him. "Yes I did. I may have to buy new stuff. I don't think my dad will allow me home after this." He said smiling. "I got that. To our home his stuff send, So our family can mend." Said Aurora. "Your stuff will be in a room for keeping but you'll be with us." Said Wyatt. "I can't wait to hold your guy's babies." He said. "Like they told me when it was just them Jesse their your's to. You're their family now. Their just as much your's as they are your's." Said Chris. Jesse got a tear. 

"So I get to be a daddy?' He ask crying. "Daddy momma what ever you want Aurora preferr's momma me and Chris go by dad." Said Wyatt with a smile. "I will warn you. You still have to deal with Momma Piper." Said Aurora. "Oh I can handle her." He said. "Momma Piper has blown up thing's twice your size. She is very protective so we say run you run." Said Aurora. Jesse nodded and they all got into a group hug. There was a knock on the door and a woman came in. Jesse ran to her and hugged her tight. "Mom!" Said Jesse. They all recongnized the woman as Stella McCartney Jesse's old stepmom. "Hey baby I saw you on the new's and rushed right over. Has your father made an appearance yet?" She asked. Jesse shock his head and pulled her toward's the boy's. "Mom this is Aurora, Wyatt, and Chris Hallowell my fiancee's." He introduced them. "You all are so hansome. I'm Stella Jesse's exstepmom." Said Stella. The door flew open and a man came in the door flying at Jesse. It was his father Paul. Paul saw Stella and started her way. 

"I would of guess you were behind this." He said and slapped them. Wyatt got up and punched him sending him across the room. "You won't touch them while I'm here." Said Wyatt. Aurora picked up Jesse and Chris helped Stella up. Paul got up and a guard came in and saw Jesse holding his face. "Jesse you ok little man?" Asked the guard. Aurora guess the guy was a friend. "Dude no he's not Paul just struck him. Have him detained he also hit his exwife." Said Aurora pointing to Stella. Jesse looked at the guard and the guy got a mean look on his face and he turned towards Paul. "You motherfucker! You going to jail!" Yelled the guard. He picked up Paul and dragged him out. "I wish we could heal these for you Jesse but it's probably best to still have them if anything legal comes up. You did so good baby you stood your ground. I'm proud of you." Said Aurora kissing him on the other side of his face. "So am I Jesse." Said Stella with a look of Pride. "He wasn't exspecting me to have my family with me." Said Jesse hugging them all. "Stella how would you like to come to our mom's for dinner so we can welcome you and Jesse into the family properly?" Asked Aurora. Jesse seemed to glow and Stella smiled and nodded. They all navigated through the mound's of fan's when a small group of girl's stood out to them. They all waved sign's that said We love you Jesse and you have our support. Aurora saw him cry and he stopped everyone and walked Jesse over to the girl's. He motion's for them to be let through and Aurora calls them over. "Hey girl's." He said and they say hi. "We saw your sign. Jesse did to and he's touched that you still support him." Said Aurora and Jesse walked over and hugged the group of girl's. Crying a lot and the girl's didn't scream or jump they just stood their and held on to him. 

"Thank you girl's you don't know how much this mean's to me." Said Jesse. "Hey we'll always's be your fan's Jesse. Your our guy gay or straight." Said one with ponytail's. Jesse broke down again and pulled them in tight. Aurora took down all their names, number's, and address's and they were on their way. Aurora's cell phone range and he saw it was Janice. "Hey Janice I guess you heard ha?" He asked. "Yeah baby I heard. How is he?" She asked. Jesse handed off Jesse to Wyatt and stepped away for a moment. "He's good and bad. Janice his dad burst into the concert and struck him and his exstepmom." Said Aurora. "Oh my god are they ok?" She asked. "They both have a couple welp's he hit them both pretty dead on. By the look of how Paul treated Jesse it looks like It's been going on for a while Janice. If Wyatt hadn't of stopped him and the guard's taken him away I hate to think of what could of happened." Said Aurora. "Listen take that boy home and clean him up I know his manager I'll call him and see what else I can find out. And if indeed this has been going on with him it maybe with his sibling's as well. You should delicately try to find out stuff from him ok." Said Janice in a caring but angry tone. "I will and Janice thank's again I don't know where we'd be without you sweetie." Said Aurora a little choked up. "Thank's babe just take care of that boy. Aurora you are great honey I just want you to know that and Jesse picked well." She said hanging up. Aurora came up behind Jesse and hugged him tight. "Who was that Aurora?" He asked as they got into the limo. 

"That was Janice she saw the new's and she's gonna call your agent and see what the next step is. She was furious that your father hit you. I sware she was a thread of hate away from finding him and making him pay. Jesse I know this is hard right now but I have to ask and don't lie to me. This has been going on for a while hasn't it?" Asked Aurora and Jesse began to cry. He pulled him close and Stella rubbed his back. "Has he hit the other's yet?" Asked Chris laying in his lap. Jesse nodded and started to cry more. "He would hit them harder if I made him mad. Their gonna get hurt cause of me." Yelled Jesse. Stella began crying. "Jesse Janice is looking into option's. Jesse if need be we'll do what ever it takes. You'll have the best lawyer's and you'll have family all around you cause our family is your family. You're a Hallowell now guy. Welcome." Said Aurora and John and Madic cuddled around him and he felt warm and cried hugging them both. Aurora's phone range again. "Hello Rosie." He said. "Hey Aurora. How's Jesse?" Asked Rosie. "He's pretty emotionally shock up Rosie. And we have a problem. I think we'll need your expertise." Said Aurora. "What happen?" She asked. "Rosie Paul's been abusing Jesse and his sibling's. He came into Jess's dressing room after his annoucment and struck him and his stepmom. I asked Jesse and he said if he made Paul mad he'd take it out on his sibling's to. Right now he has a giant welp on the side of his face." Said Aurora. He could hear Rosie getting emotional on the otherside. "Put him on the phone honey." She said. Aurora gave the phone to Jesse. "Hello." He said. "Jesse honey this is Rosie O'Donnell sweetie. How are you and tell me the truth now." She said. "Kind of a mixture. I'm scared about what my dad will do to my sibling's. But I don't regret coming out. The guy's and your son are doing their best to make me feel better. Right now I have John and Madic rapped around me and they aren't letting go but it feel's good." Said Jesse crying a little. "I'm glad to hear it Jesse. Madic's a good boy. Listen son I'm here for you anything you need just ask. Aurora has my number and I wanna hear from you at least once a day. Even if we just sit sileint for an hour ok. You're a brave boy and you've gotten into a great family. Listen to them Jesse they'll lead you good. I assume you know their secret?" She asked. Jesse said ya. 

"I'd hate to see what they'd of done if your father had hurt you worse. When they care about someone they go all out. They saved me once and their helping Madic come to term's with being a witch. Their good Jesse. They'll keep you safe. Now hand me back to Aurora." They said their goodbye's and he handed Aurora back the phone. "Aurora have you called Piper yet?" Asked Rosie. "No I am after I get off with you. You should call Janice. Actually if you want I could come and orb you here and we could go see Janice together." He said. "Ya let's do that and bring Jesse to. Bye Aurora. And Aurora good job." She said. "Thank's hon. I'll be there in a minute I'll drop Stella off with Piper and be there to pick you up." He said then hung up the phone. They arrived outside the manor and went in to see Piper running to them as soon as she saw Jesse. "Oh my god Janice called me and told me everything." She said taking Jesse in her arm's. She pulled him towards the dinning room where the girl's were and sat him down looking at his face. Paige was gonna heal him but Aurora stopped her. "Aurora why won't you let me heal him?" She asked. "Cause as much as I want you to people need to see his face. If you heal it the case against his father will be harder to prove. We need this as evidence and Stella's to. Talking about Stella she hasn't been told yet." He said and looked at a confused Stella. "Been told what. What's this about healing? And orbing?" She asked. 

Aurora motioned for her to sit and Jesse started to talk but Aurora sileinced him. "Love you have done enough for one night. She loves you and will except us cause you do. I'll tell her you just rest your mind for what's to come." He told him and John and Madic got back into comforting mood and hugged him and wouldn't let go. Aurora was more thankful for these two then ever. He decided after it was all over he'd have to think of a way to thank them. He sat beside Stella and looked her square in the eyes. "Stella Jesse is not marrying into what you would call a normal family. You see we are witches Stella. We have magical power's and we help innoceint's. We all love Jesse he's important to us. You are to Stella. It's evident you love him a lot and one of my power's is to feel other's emotion's. So I know you're a little uncertain about a few thing's but just know Jesse's safe here and that we'll get his sibling's out of there." Said Aurora. Stella reached out and hugged him tight. "I knew god would send an angel into my son's life I just didn't know he'd send so many." She said crying. 

Jesse came over and hugged her and kissed Aurora. "But first Jesse you and I have a stop to make. I'm orbing us to Rosie's house to pick her up and then we'll meet Janice at her place and we'll start looking at our option's I know it's gonna be hard to do all of this now but the quicker we get started the quicker we get the kid's home to us and the rest of their family." Said Aurora. "You guy's are so amazing you have more love then I could imagion." Said Jesse. Piper came up to him and hugged him. "Love is unlimited. And those babies are going to get plenty of it. No matter what their family to us now and we protect our own. Bring them home Jesse." She said hugging him. "Hey Aurora didn't Jen say she work's with sheltor's maybe she could be of some help." Said Chris. "That's right one sec." He said. Hey dialed her number and she picked up. 

"Hey" She said. "Hey Jen It's Aurora." He told her. "Aurora I'm so glad to here from you. I just saw the new's how's Jesse? I know his father that poor boy is probably in shambles." Said Love. "Your right on all account's. He showed up at the concert and hit Jesse and his stepmom Stella. Lucky Wyatt was able to get a hold of him and subdue him until secureity got there. Listen Jen I hate to ask this of you but you said you did some work with kid's right?' He asked. "Yeah. Why? Oh no don't tell me…" She started to sound worried. "Jesse told me when he would make him angry he would take it out on the younger two. He's worried sick about what will happen to them. Do you think you can help?" Asked Aurora. Love was now pissed. "Yes of course. Where you wanna meet?" She asked. "At the agency. Janice is talking to his agent trying to help us figure something out. Bring the girl's to. Maybe if we have to we can present a united front on this. And show him what the celeb's think of him." Said Aurora and Love agreed and they hung up. "She's going to help us and she's bringing the girl's. Stella you wanna come?" Asked Aurora and she nodded. "Ok hange on to me tight Madic and John you two come to I know Rosie may wanna talk to ya." He said.

Arriving at Rosie's they were bombarded with hug's from the girl's. Kelly and Rosie took Jesse in their arm's and Kelly cried. "Jesse thank god your ok. Then again when the Hallowell's get involved everything tend's to." Laughed Kelly wipping away tear's. Jesse saw her belly and Aurora put his his hand on it and Jesse felt a jolt. But it felt good. "What was that? It felt like a jolt of joy." Said Jesse. "She know's her new daddy." Say's Aurora hugging him. Aurora gathered them up and they waved bye to Kelly as they orbed out. They orbed to the agency and walked in. Janice and Jesse's agent were sitting at the table arguing. "Janice what's wrong?" Asked Aurora. "This ass knew what was happening!" Said Janice. Aurora looked angry. "You knew and you let it happen? How can you do that?" Asked Aurora. "Dad has him in his back pocket." Said Jesse looking down with a hollow look. Madic and John were now the one's angry and they let him know it. "You bastard how could you! You only care about the money! If our Uncle wouldn't stop us we would tear you a new one asshole." Said Madic who realized what he said and his mom came up to him and he thought he was in trouble. "Good one son. Proper sentiment." Said Rosie hugging him. He just smiled. 

"Listen here. Normally I'd tear into him for that. But I can't fault the kid for being right. You a selfish ass and I will tear you limb from limb for this." Said Rosie. "Oh I'm scared what you going to do?" Said the agent. They heard footsteps and the girl's arrived and they looked pissed. Everyone of them stopped to hug Jesse. Then turned to the agent. "You wanna know what we're gonna do? Well first your fired. Jesse will be represented by my agent now. Two here is a supeana you've been served. You are to appear in court or be arrested for hindering justice. Third the kid's will be removed from the home and left in the care of Jesse and the guy's until the court proceeding's to decided where their guardianship is determined. And I have a very good feeling that they will get it. Four a restraining order will be filed against Paul. Five he will have a motion to terminate all parental right's brought against him. Same feeling say's that'll pass to." Said Love. "You can't do this!" He yelled. "I beg to differ. I work volunteer for some of the most profitable charities. And a lot of people owe me favor's. And plan to never have a client again as well." Said Love. "I will get you for this." He sniped. "Try bub. Try. Your dealing with Jennifer Love, Fergie, Aurora Hallowell, and Rosie O'Donnell. Some of the best connected people in the industry." Said Jen. He seemed to be scared and Jesse looked at him. "You done Mark. Get away from me. That man is not my father and I will make sure he pay's for this. I will never be his son again. He lost me the day he hit me." Said Jesse. "Yeah just go. He has a real family now us. All of us." Said Love looking to Jesse. Jesse got a little teary eyed. "Yeah just go. Your not wanted here." Said Janice opening the door and kicking him out.

Jesse collapsed in Aurora's arms on the couch and cried. "So What all should we do?" Asked Fergie. "Well if you guy's are up for it I think we should most definitely show a united front. I have something to tell you first. The three of you. Girl's I'm not a regular human. I'm a witch with magical power's. I just thought that you should know before you get to far into this." Said Aurora. The girl's looked a bit stunned but Love and the other two hugged Aurora tight. "Aurora no matter what you are you are a great person. Look at what your doing for Jesse. We love you all." Said Love and the other two agreed. "Can we see some magic?" Asked Fergie. Aurora orbed out then back in and they clapped. "Ok so we have to do something any thought's?" Asked Love. Rosie got a idea. "Well I have asked you to go on the show. I think I could get you put in the roster and the girl's ticket's. I know they will open up with this most likely. And if it get's us rating's the boss will jump for it." Said Rosie. "That's not a bad idea. Put yourself out to all the women in the country and get them behind you." Said Jen. "Rosie if you can swing it try getting Piper one to." Said Aurora. "What you conjuring up there?" Asked Rosie. "Well we really need to appeal to mom's. And I can't think of a better way beside's Piper. She's perfect. She's from the family and represent's as a symbol the family. Mother's will get that and plus she show's how much support Jesse has behind him." Said Aurora. "Great idea. I see what your saying I think we should have the boy's on to. They are a out right example of the support." Said Love and everyone agreed. "As for now I think we should hold a press conference. To show support and our united front make the first strike to their knee's so to speak." Said Rosie. "Aurora looked at Jesse. "You up for that baby?" Asked Aurora and Jesse looked him in the eyes and nodded.

They made call's to the local new's station's and set it up. With in ten minutes their were People outside the agency. Aurora made a call to Piper. Her and the sister's orbed there. "Girl's these women are Piper my mom, Phoebe, and Paige my evil counterpart." Giggled Aurora making even Jesse laugh. "Nice to meet you ladies." Said Love shaking their hand's. "So are we ready?" Asked Aurora. Everyone nodded and Aurora looked at Jesse and took his hand. It was a magnificeint sight. They came out Aurora and Jesse in the middle and Love, Jen, Janice, and Fergie on their left. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Rosie, John, and Madic on the right. They all took each other's hand's and got close together. They stopped at the line of reporter's and photographer's. Aurora gripped Jesse's hand tight and Jesse gave a leaned on him and they stepped forward but the girl's made sure to stay close.

"Jesse can you give us a overage of the situation?" Asked a reporter. Stella pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek and stepped forward for him. "I will take the question. This afternoon. My son Jesse came out to his fan's over the new's after being purposed to. I was near so I went to congradulate and meet the men who made Jesse smile so much over the tv. I went in and hugged my son telling him he had my blessing. At which time his father broke into the room irate and angry. He proceeded to hit Jesse in front of myself and his new fiancee's. He then turned and hit myself. Wyatt Hallowell was then able to detain him until securiety could arrive to remove him and have him arrested." Said Stella and Love stepped forward. "Jennifer how are you connected to this?" Asked one reporter. "I happen to be friend's with Jesse and his family. His new family built up of people who love him. With in an hour of the occurance I called Aurora. And he informed me of the situation and I was appealed to learn that this was not the only time. Jesse has been repeatedly abused by his father Paul McCartney. I and his other's who consider him as family gathered. We consoled and let him pour out his heart to us. He was emotional and hurt on such a level I have rarely seen. We asked him what was the matter. He confided in us that he fear's for his sibling's. He told us about unspeakable thing's. I grew sadder and angrier as he spoke about how Paul would hurt him and then move on to the two youngest if he was still angry with Jesse. We have filled a motion to have his parental right's revoked and to have it assigned to Jesse. We plan to file former abuse and assault charges on Paul. The police have already taken his and other's statement's." She said and stepped back and Janice stepped into her place. "Janice what is your role in this?" Asked another. 

"I am a family friend to Aurora Hallowell. I volunteered to speak with Jesse's agent to get a bigger accessment of the situation. I was horrified when his agent told me this was none of my concern. He threated me to try and scare me to back off. I told him no. I learned he knew of this and tried to make Jesse cower when he arrived with the family to speak with us. I was proud to see Jesse stand up to this man. He glowed thinking about his sibling's and told the man he was fired. Aurora stood beside him and not in front of him this was Jesse's moment. He came out of the shell he was forced into to protect him and his sibling's and took back his power. People will call him a victim. But he is a survivor. He fight's for his family and his family support's him. The agent has been sapenad's to show in court and further charges against him are in the work's as well. I as an agent was appauled that an agent would do this to the person who gave them the mean's they have. I was even more appauled as a mother and friend. To see a parent who would do such a thing to their children. Jesse has the full support of I and my agency at his disposal." Said Janice backed up. And Piper stepped forward with Jen. "Miss Lopez are you supporting Jesse? Ms. Hallowell you here to support your Son in Law?" Asked two reporter's. 

"First of all Jesse is our family no matter what. He is more than a soon to be in law to me and Aurora is for all purpose's my son. They are important to me both of them. When Aurora brought Jesse home this afternoon he became family my son. I saw the bruise's and thought oh my god my son. Not anything else. I reacted like a mother because I am. I saw those bruise's and wanted to protect him. He came in my house looking frail. I looked at him and called him my son. He cried as did many of us. When I heard of his sibling's I didn't tell him we will help get your family. I told him we will get our family back cause we protect our own. He is loved and he has so much support and we will get our family home." Said Piper looking fierce. "My sentiment's exactly. I am here to support this young man when he cries and when he hold's them in his arm's again." Said Jen. Fergie stepped forward. "As am I. I plan to fight with my family here. All these wonderful souls. That have gathered around this amazing boy." Said Fergie and they backed up and the two boy's stood. "I am John Hallowell nephew to Aurora. I meet Jesse today at his concert. Me and Madic were thrilled to hear of the engagement between Jesse and my Uncle's. I was shocked when Paul broke into the room and hit him. I was furious and Chris had to hold me back. Madic was doing everything he could to stop me. Wyatt subdued him and they took him away. I cried hearing about our family over there. Yes I said our family. Cause that's who they are. And they will be welcomed as such. As my little brother and sister. I will walk them to school and make them breakfast each morning with our family. They are loved beyond anything." Said John. 

"I agree with John. They are our family. I live with John and his Uncle's right across the street from their parent's. Everyday I see how their family is. Their kind and loving in so many way's. When me and my family meet the Hallowell's they opened their door's and arm's to us. Made us their family. When I became involved with John they excepted me even more and to them became a son. Piper calls my mother and ask her what's going on sis. My mom responds waiting for the wedding announcement to John and Madic's wedding. They laugh about it but I see they really love the idea. As much as I and John do. I told my mom I love John and am asking for his hand. She said I know and you have my blessing. I asked her how she knew and she told me because you told me you were asking him not asking for my blessing to why don't you give him the necklace we got you when you were born. I did and the family excepted me. No question's asked or any problem's had. I am proud to be considered a Hallowell and support Jesse in his time of need as our whole family support's our new brother, uncle, cousin, son, nephew, and friend." Said Madic and they turned around and went back inside. They all sat and held each other. Jesse cuddled with Aurora and the boy's. "How about we go and forget about this until now and go home all of us here. Leave the kid's with the spouse's and order pizza, tacobell, and get ice cream and lot's of choclate sauce and soda's." Said Aurora and everyone agreed.

Jen and the girl's went out to get the ice cream and soda's while Aurora and Paige orbed everyone else to the house and the sister's went to tell their husband's. Janice called the Nathan and Stacy over. Aurora called the pizza place and for the taco's. Piper came back over with chocolate covered strawberries and bonbon's. Phoebe arrived with move's and Paige with games. Jen and the girl's came in and Aurora gave everyone the grand tour of the house and they settled into their party state of mind. The pizza arrived at the same time the taco's did. "There is nothing like greasy fatty food for a depressive day." Said Fergie they all agreed. When they were done with the pizza's and taco's they turned on the radio moved the furniture and danced. They did a dance hall and Rosie and Madic rocked their way down it followed by Aurora and Paige belly dancing. Jesse and John shock their hips Shakira style. Rosie's cell range and she stepped out. After a minute she came back and they calmed down. "That was work they got my message and we're all invited on. Paige, Phoebe, Jen, Jennifer, Fergie, Madic, and John will all be in the front row of the audience. Aurora, Piper, Stella and Jesse will be given twenty minutes." Said Rosie. "That's more than enough time." Said Jesse. They soon put that behind them and Wyatt and Chris got out a game of Paige's. It was a truth or dare game. "Aurora truth or dare?" Asked Janice. "Dare." He said and Janice pulled a dare card. 

"I dare you give Stella a lap dance." Said Janice smiling. Aurora just giggled. He took off his shirt and everyone split a gut as he danced for her. "Stella remember he is gay and marrying your son." She said aloud to herself and Jesse roled. He sat back down. "Wyatt truth or dare?" Asked Paige. "Truth." Everyone awed and Paige drew. "Where is the craziest place you ever masturbaited?" Asked Paige with a giggle. "The park at a picnic table." Said Wyatt. Everyone laughed and Piper gave him a look. "Chris truth or dare?" Asked Jen. "Truth." He said. "When did you lose your virginity?" Asked Jen. "I was thirteen at Wyatt's fourteenth birthday party. The foolback Mark." Said Chris. "I knew it you guy's came out of the house and Mark had on a smile." Giggled Wyatt. "Mom truth or dare?" Asked Aurora. "Truth." She said. "Mom what is your favorite position?" Asked Aurora. "Missionary." Said Piper. "Woman after my own heart." Said Aurora wipping away a fake tear making everyone laugh. "Fergie truth or dare?" Asked Chris. "Dare." Said Fergie. "I dare you to make out with Phoebe." Said Chris putting the card down. Fergie went up and her and Phoebe made out. "John truth or dare?" Asked Jesse. "Truth." Said John. "How big are you?" Asked Jesse and John was blushing again. "Honey don't be ashamed you of all people should be proud." Said Madic. "What's the matter is he small?" Asked Stella. Aurora shock his head no and made a measurement that made all the women gage on their food. "Oh my god! Madic is going to be very happy boy!" Said Fergie. Everyone agreed. "Jesse truth or dare?" Asked Rosie. "Dare." Said Jesse. "You must give the youngest person in the room a strip tease." Said Rosie and John was sat in a chair and Jesse started. Jesse took off his shirt and took John's hands and slid them down his chest and had him unbuckle his belt. He pulled them down slowly and John could see his bulge. Jesse turned his back toward's him and rubbed his bubble but against John's bulge. John looked like he was having major problems so Jesse quite and laid back down by Aurora. John ran to the bathroom and Madic slipped away saying that he had to use it to.

Madic stood at the door and opened it to see John's big meat out and him jacking at it. John turned and saw Madic and Madic entered. He kissed John and undid his belt. And slid his pant's and underwear down and his erection touch Johns and they moan. Madic grabbed their erection's together and jacked them off with one hind while he used the other to play with John's nipples. He stepped outta his pant's and let their cocks go and started the shower. "Madic they'll all know what we're doing." Said John. "Let them." Said Madic kissing him and pulling the rest of their cloths off. They got in the shower and Madic rubbed the soap all over John's body and cock. He jacked it as he cleaned it. He got on his knee's in front of John and licked the head making John shudder. He decided to try and deep throat him. The practicing on bannana's came in handy and after a couple tries he got him in. John bucked his hips and ran his finger's through Madic's hair. Madic reached for the shampoo and got a little on his finger and pushed it in John's ass and finger fucked him. John moaned and he added another finger. John began riding his hand. "Fuck me please Madic." He plead. "I won't fuck you. But I'll make love to you." Said Madic lubing up his cock. 

He pushed gently on the virgin bud of John's bubble but. John gasp a little as the head entered. Madic let him get used to it. He slowly pulled out half way then pushed it back in. Madic's strokes got more powerful until he was ramming John's ass and John was moaning. Madic loved hearing him moan so he picked up the pace. Madic wouldn't let him touch his cock so he wouldn't cum. Before Madic cummed he pulled out and started spitting on John's cock. "Madic you don't have to." Said John. "Listen John. We're getting outta here and going to the bed and your gonna love me silly with that cock of your's. I'm gonna sit on that cock and take it all even if I bleed." Said Madic leading them to the room. Madic pulled John up on the bed and John laid down. Madic spit on the head one last time for lubrication. He straddled John and pointed it at his soft rosebud. Started to push down on it and the head popped in but he didn't stop. He just kept going until he was ass to pubes with John. "Madic you ok?' Asked John. Madic answered by starting. John loved the soft warm confin's of his ass and Madic picked up speed. John watched him go up and down. John saw it. "Madic your bleeding." Said John worried. Madic just kept going and got faster. John was close. "Madic I'm gonna cum." Madic got faster and he cummed and his ass tightened around John and John shot his load in him. Madic laid on him cock still in him. "You hurt?" Asked John. Madic just smiled and shock his head. He pulled John out and took his cock in his mouth and licked John's cock clean. They feel asleep holding each other. Aurora could feel it down stair's and Aurora went up and saw them sleeping he could tell Rosie was coming so he said a quick spell to dress them. "Their so beautiful." Said Rosie. "Did you actually give Madic your blessing like that?" Asked Aurora whispering. 

"Yep he came to me and he told me what he was going to do and I knew it is real. It scare's me a bit that he's found this it means he's not my little boy anymore. But I am happy for him." Said Rosie kissing him. "Could you take me back need to arrange a few thing's before the big day tomorrow." Said Rosie. "Yeah." Said Aurora. They orbed into Rosie's living room and Kelly sat eating a carrot with chocolate sauce. "Hey!" She said. Rosie hugged her and Aurora sat down. "How's Jesse?" She asked. "He's ok. It's hard on him. But once we get the other two he should be fine." Said Aurora. "He's lucky to have all of you to get through this. I saw the press conference. John and Madic were impressive." Said Kelly. "Yes they were. They grew up a lot today. They stepped up without even being asked. To hear them I sweld with pride." Said Aurora. "That I know means a lot to them both. They take what you think very seriously you know Aurora." Said Kelly. "Yeah I guess I do. They both have become like son's. Their my boy's tackling and all." He laughed. He left and went back home. Everyone but the guy's seemed to of fallen asleep. They all three stood in the kitchen waiting for him when he orbed in. Jesse was in between Chris and Wyatt looking tired and leaning on Wyatt for support. Aurora went over and picked him up carried him up stair's. He laid him in bed and they all cuddled in close to him. He woke briefly enough to kiss each one of them and strip. They laid together and feel into sleep thinking of what was to come next.

A Time of Charmed Love 9

The alarm clock went off and Jesse woke up and tried to reach it to throw it. Aurora woke up and smiled at his attempt and used his power's to throw it into the wall and Jesse just gave him a tired smile. "I think I'm gonna love being married to three witches." Said Jess kissing Aurora. Wyatt and Chris woke up and saw Jesse's boner and Aurora's. They went under the cover's and Wyatt took Aurora and Chris took Jesse. Jesse was enjoying the hell outta this treatment. Aurora and Chris cummed and the other ate it up like breakfast. They took the cover's off them and straddled Jesse and Aurora. They had erection's of their own. Jesse and Aurora took them into the pubes. Chris and Wyatt moan like crazy and ran their hand's through their hair. When they cummed they took the other two's head's and cummed down their throat's. "Wow Jesse may not be a witch but that blow job was magic." Laughed Chris. They all laughed and there was a knock and the boy's came in. "You guy's are hot." Said Madic looking at the naked men. They both jumped in the middle and laid on the guy's. John and Madic cuddled into Aurora and Jesse's chest's. They just laid there and stroked their hair. Aurora wrapped John in his arms and hugged him and Jesse did the same with Madic. They heard Piper yell that breakfast was served and got dressed. John and Madic looked sad when Aurora and Jesse put on shirt's. "What's the matter you two?" Asked Jesse. "Well we like to cuddle up to you two's chest's." Said John and Jesse and Aurora smiled and took off their shirt's and Jesse and Aurora picked them up and carried them down stair's.

The girl's saw them came down to the dinning room and the girl's saw the teen's in their arm's. "That's so cute." Said Love. "Well John and Madic have kinda adopted them as big bro's and they cuddle with them all the time." Giggled Paige. "Yeah when their not tackling us to the floor. But we love it. And apparently we are to remain without shirt's in the morning so they can cuddle to our soft chest's." Said Aurora and the girl's giggled. "Now your getting it." Said John kissing Aurora on the jaw while getting up to eat his breakfast. "I tell you I may just move out of the house with my husband and move in here if this is your morning ritual." Said Jen. Love and Fergie agreed. Madic noticed Jesse seemed to barely be eating and scutted closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder. Jesse turned to him and kissed his forehead. The other's noticed and smiled. Jesse began to eat more. Aurora winked at Madic and they ate and after the girl's went out to get ready and leaving the guy's alone until the show where they'd meet them. Aurora decided this was as good a time as any to reinforce the basement for training. Everyone followed him down and the basement was huge. "Ok what we will do is reinforce and sound proof the room. And later the whole house. Ok each one of us will have to place a hand on the wall. Say the spell I tell you and focus on the wall." Said Aurora. "Can I do anything to help?" Asked Jesse. 

Aurora thought about it and it couldn't hurt. They all spread out evenly and placed a hand on the wall and Aurora hand Jesse stand in the center and be a focus point. "No magic take or let penetrate, Harder then diamond make, Let no sound escape and no vibration feel." They all chanted and the walls and floor glowed and centered around Jesse and he seemed to glow to. "I'll be damned!" Said Aurora. "What is it?" Said Jesse looking at himself glowing. "I think you're a witch." Said Aurora dumb founded. "How?" Asked Jesse. "Well your bloodline originate's from Europe. So the trait probably went doriment over time because one member refused to do magic. And it appear's done a generational binding as well. Jesse do you want this?" Asked Aurora. Jesse nodded. They all gathered around him and took hand's. "Unlock this power, Set it free in this hour, Magic to magic set him free, So say's the power of three!" Said the guy's. They watched and the light glowed brighter and hit each of them in the forehead and they all raised off the ground and began to circle around Jesse and The girl's were suddenly orbed to the room. "What's going on?" Asked Piper then a beam hit their foreheads as well lifting them and they joined the circle and their eyes glowed. They desended and the light died. "Wow! What a duzzy." Said Wyatt. Jesse sat down. He suddenly felt a sudden cold feeling in his stomach and put his hand over his mouth then blow out and turned a bike to solid ice. "Ok wow! That's hot or I guess in this situation cold." Laughed Aurora. Sandra appeared and walked up to them. "So I see the fourth has been found." She said. 

"The fourth?" Asked Wyatt. "Ok What don't we know? Oh let me guess some sort of prophecy?" Asked Aurora. She nodded and Aurora roled his eye's. "What's it this time?" He asked. "It is said that four powerful witches will come together in a holy union. They are the balanced one. A young man who is good but who's linage comes from yin and yang." She said looking at Aurora. "A twice blessed child who has unlimited power but pushes it aside for the greater good." Looking at Wyatt. "Twice lived soul. One who lived once and gave it up to start anew." To Chris. "Last but not least. The scorned son and beloved husband. One who was scorned by his father but loved by those nearest to his heart." Said Sandra. "It is said two would come from the three and multiply. Meaning Wyatt you and Chris came from charmed magic and you gave it to two other's. You are now a bigger threat then the charmed one's. I am proud to see this day come. Blessed Be Charmed Ones." Said Sandra orbing out. "Great. Oh well we knew this would happen eventually. At least I get to share it with all of you guy's." Said Aurora. Jesse and the other's came up and hugged him and they went up stair's and put protection's on the rest of the house.

Everyone arrived and Aurora and Wyatt took everyone to Rosie's. "Mom I cast my first spell's today. And guess what Jesse's a witch to!' Yelled Madic. "What when did this happen?" Asked Piper. Aurora took a few minutes and explained everything and the sister's were floored. "Wow. Well we will deal with that later let's get going." Said Piper. They got into a limo and drove to the studio. Jesse laid across the three laps of Aurora, Wyatt, and Chris. "Think you guy's should be aware Paul's attorney issued his statement last night. He say's Paul went to speak with his son and was attacked and stuck in self defense. He will fight every inditement against him and win." Read Love. "He's a bit optimistic." Said John. "Don't worry even his fame can't save him now. He's put his foot in it and that statement will bury him." Said Rosie. They arrived and we're put into make up. The other girl's went and sat in the audience waiting for Aurora and Jesse to be called out. After about forty minute's the set was changed and the host all sat on the couch. The camera's started running again. "Now as many of you have seen in recent new's charges of assault and child abuse have been filed against former singing star Paul McCartney. For the beating's of his adult son and two minor children. To talk about their side of the situation is Jesse McCartney and Aurora Hallowell one of his new fiancee's." Said Barbra. The crowd all stood up and there was cheer's and howlering way to go. They went over and hugged Rosie, Barbra, Joy, and the guest co-host Kathy Griffin. 

"So Jesse how has this ordeal been for you?" Asked Barbra. "It's been hard but I'm making it through. I have my family some of which are here for me." Said Jesse pointing to the front row and the gange all waved and blew him kisses. "I wouldn't be this together if I didn't have these wonderful people around me. When it happened they all jumped into action." Said Jesse. "Well could you take us through what happened?" Asked Barbra. "Paul came into my room in a rage. He started beating on me and then he turned on my mom Stella. Wyatt jumped on him and restrained him so secureity could take him. The cops came and took statements and a couple photo graphs were taken at the scene. He went for my face which he never did normally cause he didn't want people to see." Said Jesse showing them his black eye and busted lip. "Where would he leave the mark's?" Asked Kathy. Jesse got up and pulled up the back of his shirt and there were four bruise's on his back and what looked like scratch mark's. Kathy got up and traced them with her finger's as the camera's zoomed in. He pushed it back down and sat down in Aurora's arm's. Kathy looked really mad as did Barbra and joy. "Aurora how was this from your point of view?" Asked Joy. 

"This was a very malicious attack he did it with such hate. We recently just this morning found out his lawyer issued a statement that he is innoceint and that we enagaed him in attack and that he was defending himself. I want to see photo's of mark's he has. I want proof. Not one of us hit him. Wyatt subdued him yes. But this man was going crazy. What were we suppose to do we had to minor's with us. My nephew and his boyfriend. We're we suppose to wait until he got done beating Stella and Jesse and let him move on to them? We acted appropriately. He was subdued without a bruise left on him. Then arrested and taken away. Jesse was so destroyed after this he wasn't talking really but when I brought him home he lite up with all the affection and hugs that was given to him. We made it or objective to give him hope." Said Aurora. "You have also had a restraining order put against him and have filed charges against Jesse's agent correct?" Asked Barbra. "Yes we have that was actually kinda funny. I had called Janice after it happened and she said she'd go talk to his agent. Well we walked in to hear him yelling at her. He was telling Janice that this was not her place. He even threatened her to back off. But when John and Madic learned that he knew what was going on they almost pounced on him. We were wondering if we would have to hold them back. And also Jennifer Love came in the door with Jen and Fergie. I had called Love on the way to my house. She asked how's Jesse and I told her and I started to tell her about the other stuff and she started getting mad. She was like no don't tell me. I told her yes he's been doing it to the other's to and you could feel her get madder over the phone. I felt the heat on my cell and she's like where do you wanna meet and I told her. Anyway she came in just in time to hear this and she was fired up. She told him right there and she handed him his sapena and told him to stay away and that charges would soon be brought this way. He was scared by the time he was kicked out by Janice." Said Aurora. 

"At the press conference you held yesterday. Mother in law Piper spoke. She was very powerful in her speech. I'm here to tell you as a mother I felt sincerity from this woman and I dare say a fierceness. Do you draw your strength from her to support Jesse Aurora?" Asked Barbra. "I draw strength from all my family but Momma Piper is definitely one of my biggest sources of strength. Your right in describing her as fierce cause she is. When her family is on the line she doesn't play around especially with us. No one messes with her kids or it's their head. I mean this woman rules the P.T.A. with a iron fist. Her and dad are so protective and kind. Leo gave me away when I married Chris and Wyatt. He walked me to the alter turned me around gave me a kiss and a hug. They are a great source of strength for us all." Said Aurora. "Well that's all we have time for today. Aurora and Jesse we wish you and your family the best of luck." Said Kathy.

They waited for Rosie and made their way to the limo and back to her place. They all went inside and chatted. "You guy's did great. You got the point out there." Said Love. "Ok well Rosie everyone thanks. You guy's are awesome." Said Jesse as he hugged Aurora. They orbed back to their house and Piper started lunch. "So the elder's said you guy's are destined to be four ha?" Asked Piper. "Yep and apparently we're meant to wipe out a lot of evil. Don't need a prophecy to tell me that but oh well." Said Aurora. "Aurora!" Jesse screamed. Aurora orbed to him in the living room in time to see a demon swing at him and he freeze it. "Holy shit!" Said Jesse looking at his hands. Wyatt and Chris came down the stair's and stood with them. "What did I just do?" Asked Jesse. "You have the power to slow down object's. What we need now is an id. So focus and see him froze still but his head unfrozen." Said Aurora. Jesse did as he was asked and waved his hands and the demon and his head unfroze. "What have you done to me?" He asked. "I'll ask the question's. Who are you and why have you attacked us?" Yelled Aurora and Piper joined them. "I'm the demon Neroxa. I was sent to take out the newest charmed one before he came into his full power's." Said the demon angerly. Aurora looked him up he was a lower level demon. "Lower level simple to vanquish. Now Jesse focus on him again. But now think of something that makes you angry." Said Aurora. Jesse focused on his father's deeds and waved his hands making the demon exploded in a blast. "Wow! That was new." Said Jesse. "Well you'll get the hange of it in time for the mean while try to hange around the other's or myself. I'll give you lesson's with Madic." Said Aurora and Jesse wrapped around him. "Oh boy. Do I get to be teacher's pet?" Joked Jesse. "Oh your much more than a pet your head of the class. But it's always good to put in more extra credit." Giggled Aurora toung fighting with him. Piper giggled and went home to fix Leo something for lunch.

The guy's all sat on the big couch and Jesse laid across their lap asleep. Aurora's cell range and it was Jen. "Hey Jen." Said Aurora. "Hey if your not busy with Jess I'd like your imput on some stuff." She sounded frazzled. "Sure honey. Be there in a sec." He said hanging up. "Wyatt and Chris Jen needs my help for the runway show. I'm going to leave him here with you. I'll take the boy's so he can get some rest." Said Aurora. Aurora got up and got the boy's ready they were syked. He orbed in around the corner from Jen and hugged her from behind. "Hey girl what you need? I brought a couple helper's." Said Aurora. "Well I need someone to help me finish designs but two of my girl's are out sick, the runway is not done, and I'm hungry." She cried. Aurora smiled. "Ok. John go see how you can get the runway going I give you full power to kick ass they give you a problem tell them to call Jen. Madic here's fifty go get us some dinner and I'll help her fix her design's." Said Aurora and they ran off. "So how's Jesse?" He's doing fine quite as of yet but fine. The trial date has been set for Monday. Two days of agony for him. I was wondering I know it's last minute but could you use him in the show. I want him to feel one with the family and do some bonding." Said Aurora. "Sure we can I'll just rework the rotations. Plus to have Jesse would really help the show get noticed." Said Jen. "Yeah no matter how it ends I want him to know we love him." Said Aurora earning a hug from Jen.

John was working around the runway and directing the crew on how the banner's should be hunge when he saw a demon shimmer in the hall. He excused himself and followed him. He was spying on Aurora and Jen he focused and sendind a pole through the demon and was fired back when it exsploded. Aurora heard and turned around. Him and Jen ran to him. He had hit his head and was bleeding. "Prue we need you!" Hollered Aurora and Prue appeared and healed John. "What happened John?" Asked Prue. "A demon was spying on Aurora and Jen. I used my power's to send a pole through him and the explotion blasted me back." Said John. Aurora was just glad he was ok. "John go with Prue and check the book. He had to be here for a reason. When you know something give me a call and we'll make a plan of what to do." He said and they orbed away. A minute after john left Madic got back. "Hey where's John?" He asked. "John found a demon and attacked it and got hurt but he's fine just a bump on the head I sent him with Prue to get a id. Here take your food I'll help Jen and I'll send you to help." He said Madic grabbed their food and Aurora waved his hand sending him to the manor. Aurora spent two hour's with Jen and she seemed fine so she sent him home to check on the kid's.

He orbed into the attic and John was mixing a potion and Madic was writing a vanquish. "So what we got so far dude's?" Asked Aurora. Madic gave him the summoning and vanquishing spell he wrote. "Madic I'm impressed you learn quick don't have to change a thing. Where's Prue?" He asked and on cue she orbed in. "So what we got?" She asked. "Gain demon upper level. Very high in tracker's. When the source was in power he used them to annialate entire coven's and kidnap the preistous to use in sacrifices. Madic wrote two very impressive spell's one vanquish and one summoning. And John got use some potion's. I vote we summon one and interrogate him." They all agreed and John set out the candles. "Demon of Gain, Come we beacon you now, Appear on this human plain, How you do it we don't care how." They chanted and one appeared and John orbed crystals around it. "What do you want?" He asked. "A buddy of your's was stalking me this evening and I wanna know why. You tell me and you go free to live another day. You don't and I'll start orbing off important anatomy." Said Aurora and the demon covered his part's. "All I know is some big to do want's the connected mate of the twice blessed. To trap them and kill them." Said the demon. "Alright but warn your buddies we have potion's and a vanquish with your names on it." Said Aurora picking up the crystal and the demon shimmered out. 

"You let him go why?" Asked Prue. "Because demons blab and if he blabs that means their boss will have to get more hands on in confronting us and he'll get sloppy. Revealing himself." Said Aurora. Prue admitted that that made sense. "Ok well your on twenty-four hour watch. He want's you and he's not no matter what." Said Prue. "Prue I have all of Wyatt's power's and more I can handle it myself." Said Aurora. "What's this really about Aurora?" Asked Prue. "It's jesse I don't wanna make him anymore stressed then need be he already had one shocking demon encounter today and I wanna put him in slowly I don't wanna overload him he's fragile right now. I just don't wanna send him over the edge with everything he already has in his lap." Said Aurora. "Well he's gonna be even more stress if you disappear and so are the other's. So go and tell them the situation and give Jesse something small to do maybe helping you will make him feel more confident in the problem's with his sibling's." Said Prue. He said ok and orbed him and the boy's home.

"Uncle Wyatt Aurora has something to tell you!" Yelled John. Wyatt and the other two came running. "What is it?" Asked Wyatt. "Apparently somebody want's to kill you. And to do it they've put out a bounty on my head for my caputer." Said Aurora. "They take you he comes running to save you." Said Chris and Aurora nodded. "Well your on watch when your not with me or one of the other's you'll be with mom or the sister's." Said Wyatt. "Wyatt I can take care of myself plus I have a shot tomorrow. And if any body should be put on watch it's you." Said Aurora. "Aurora I won't take no for an answer." Said Wyatt holding him. "Ok. Paige is working the shot with me tomorrow so I'll be fine. Madic put the reserve Gain potions in the cabinet. Meet me down stair's for a lesson." Said Aurora. He went upstairs to get into his training cloths. "What can I do to help?" Asked Jesse. "In the attic there's a box it's got crystal's would you get them for me please?" Asked Wyatt. Jesse ran up toget them. He passed their room and looked back and Aurora was putting on a leather suit and a man phased in beside him. Jesse was ready to attack when something he heard made him stop. "Hello brother." Said the man. Aurora turned and hugged him. "Brother how go's your journey?" He asked. "It goes well. Actually that's why I came I have heard some unsettling thing's." Said the man. "Samma I know someone's trying to get to Wyatt through me. I'm already on it." Said Aurora. "Are you brother from all accounts this man is powerful. They say he attacked Wyatt before and almost won." Said Samma. "That so I'll ask Piper maybe she'll know. But right now I have some training to do wanna help? I'll introduce you to some new member's of the family. Jesse I know your there come in." Said Aurora and Jesse rounded the corner. "How'd you know?" He asked. "Empath babe. Anyway Jesse this is my brother Samma. Samma our fiancée and newest charmed one Jesse." Introduce Aurora. "I'll fill you in on the detail's later brother but right now got to train Jesse and Madic. Come on." Said Aurora dragging his brother.

They got down stairs and Aurora yelled for the guy's. "Look who decided to finally visit. Even though it was just to warn me about a problem we already know about." Said Aurora in a scolding tone. "Alright I get it visit more." Said Samma. The guy's gave Samma a hug and Aurora introduced him to Madic. They headed down to the basement. "Ok Jesse I'll throw stuff in the air try to freeze it." Said Aurora. He tossed a ball in the air and Jesse focused and froze it. "Ok Multiple objects opposite directions." He said and threw up a ball in two opposite directions and Jesse froze them both. "Madic focus on the balls and use your scream on them." Madic screamed and the balls turned to dust. "Wow hope you never yell at me." Said Samma and Madic smiled. "Ok Samma you take Madic and I'll take Jesse. No power's hand to hand combat only." Said Aurora as he struck at Jesse who evaded it. Samma and Madic were going at it and was really good he blocked everyone of Samma's blows and landed quite a few then pinned him. "Kid where you learn to do all that?" Asked Samma. "Don't know it's like I feel your move before you make it." Said Madic. "Well you abilities deal with sound maybe you are exspanding and feeling the vibrations of his body. Kinda acting as an early alert sense." Said Aurora.

Wyatt stood at the book over at the manor trying to find out who this demon was that wanted him dead. A man appeared behind him and struck him in the head making him fall to the floor. Back at the house in the attic Aurora heard Kelly call and orbed to her. "Kelly what's wrong?" He asked. "We don't know she just started to feel faint them howlered out in pain." Said Rosie worried. "Wyatt I'll be right back." He orbed back home and yelled Wyatt's name but he didn't come. He tried senseing him and he couldn't find him. He grabbed his chest he felt him dieing. "Chris! Jesse!" He yelled and they came running. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Chris. "It's Wyatt he's dieing I feel him." Said Aurora. "Dieing then why don't you and Jesse feel it?" Asked Samma. "Their connected by magic they have the ability to combine when they pull enough power." Said Chris. They got him up and dragged him to the manor. "Mom help!" Yelled Chris and Piper and Leo came running. "What's wrong?" Asked Leo. "Wyatt's dieing and because of their connection Aurora feels it. I tried sensing him but I can't find him anywhere." Said Chris. Aurora screamed and fainted. "What's been going on?" Asked Piper. "One second. Prue!" Yelled Chris and his aunt appeared. "Oh my god what happened?" Asked Prue. Chris told her and she started pacing. "That's why I came I heard that who ever this is tried killing him once before a long time ago." Said Samma. Piper looked at Leo. "It can't be." Said Leo. "What?" Asked Chris. "Gideon he tried to kill Wyatt as a baby but I thought he was dead." Said Piper. "Jesse, John, Madic, and Samma get ready we're going to the underworld. "Me to and no bitching." Said Aurora waking up. "But Aurora." Said Chris but Aurora ignored him. "Let's go together or I go on my own." Said Aurora. Chris gave up and they orbed.

They appeared and Aurora felt Wyatt automatically. "I feel him. This way." He said. They heard a man talking. "You'll not destroy this world. I will make sure of it. Your parents are nieve to think you will stay good you have to much power. It will corrupt you." Said the voice. "Go a head finish it Chris, Aurora, and Jesse will finish you. Aurora is just as powerful he will not rest until he kills you." Said Wyatt faintly. Aurora burst through the door. "Hange on sweetie I'll have you free in a second. Gideon you'll die for this. No one harm's my family!" Said Aurora sending Gideon flying with a kick. Gideon orbs a athame to him and goes to strike Aurora but John use's his telekinesis to send it away. Aurora unshackles Wyatt and focus's his energy and heal's Wyatt. "Wyatt thank god. I thought we lost you." Said Aurora. Wyatt kissed him and they turned to Gideon. "Guy's back away he'll get his and I have a feeling we should get behind something." Said Chris. "How about it baby feel up to it?" Asked Aurora and Wyatt nodded. They focused and Wyatt exstended his shield. It glowed and they emerged combined and Excalibur in hand. "Gideon you don't have the right pass any judgement especially on a innoceint soul. You will pay for your crimes." They said. And ran at him he evaded their swipes. They raised their hand and Gideon stopped and grasp his chest. They took their shot and stabbed him in the chest. "How is this possible. It can't be." Said Gideon as he exsploded. Aurora and Wyatt separated and they all orbed back to the manor they told their parent's. They all six laid on the couch together. The boy's cuddled up to Wyatt and Aurora they both had had a scare. Aurora after an hour orbed back to Rosie's.

"Sorry about all that guy's. The show's almost here so you'll have your bodies back to normal soon." Said Aurora. Rosie saw him on the verge of tear's and went over and pulled him close and he exploded. He sat there rocking in her arm's. "I was so afraid. I thought oh my god if we'd of lost him." Said Aurora. "Hey. You didn't you gotta focus on that. You can't focus on what you almost lose you need to focus on that you still have him." Said Rosie. "Hey take us back with you I wanna see Madic." Said Kelly and he cleaned himself up and orbed them to the manor. They orbed in and Madic hugged his parent's. Aurora slipped off into garden and started crying again. John heard and got Piper. She and John walked out to him taking him in their arm's. Inside Rosie took Wyatt aside. "Have you and the guy's talked with Aurora about today?" Asked Rosie. "Ya why is something wrong?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes. He almost lost you Wyatt. It's killing him that you almost left them. He fell apart in my arm's back at our house. To add to it he felt you leaving that's gotta screw with him." Said Rosie. Wyatt's eyes got teary and he ran to get the other's and find him.

Outside Piper held Aurora curassing his hair and John cuddled up to his chest. Aurora moved to look John in the eyes. "John hold Madic every chance you get, sniff his hair, kiss him, and sing his name cause you will never know when it will be the last time." Said Aurora. Wyatt and the guy's stood listening and watched Madic node. They came up to them and Piper released him and went inside and they all incased him. "I'm sorry it's just if we'd of lost you Wyatt I don't know what I've of done." Said Aurora. "Don't be sorry for crying. I feel the same way about all of you. He's right John hold Madic when ever you can. But baby I'm not going anywhere. I'm to stubborn." Said Wyatt and Aurora couldn't help but give a little giggle as he looked him in the eyes. "That goes for us to Aurora." Said Jesse. They all held him tight. They all went home. That night you could hear moans come from both room's. From the guy's grateful passion and from the boy's who took the advise of a wise teacher.

The next day Aurora awoke and looked at the guy's. He could see the boy's crawled into the bed with them. John laid on his chest and he smiled at how much he was like Wyatt. John started to wakeup and smiled and kissed Aurora and stretched. He looked at all the naked men around him and got a woody. "John your gonna hurt someone with that thing." Whispered Aurora. John smiled and gave Aurora's hip a hump. Aurora got a idea he orbed him and John downstair's and tickled him as he straddled him and held him down. John bucked his hip's and his dick poked Aurora in the back. "Ok let's quit before you shot on my back." Said Aurora laughing. They got up and John started up the stairs. "Where you going?" Asked Aurora. "To get dressed." He said. "Why we're both guy's and plus I like the buff." Said Aurora. John just shrugged and went with it. They got breakfast started and the other's soon came down. "What's with the buff cooking not that I don't enjoy the sight of Aurora's tight ass and my man's enormous cook. But isn't cooking normally a dressed affair?" Asked Madic. "Hey I like the buff and it feels nice right John." Said Aurora. John nodded then went up behind Madic and pulled down his boxer's. "I think we should make this tradition." Said John and Madic just smiled and chased him. Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse just smiled and took off their boxer's. They sat and ate with Madic sitting in John's lap massaging his erection. "You enjoying torturing me in front of them?" Asked Madic. "Hey you're the one not fucking me so how am I causeing you torture?" Asked John. "Don't use us as an excuse Madic cause that would be kind of hot don't you think guy's?" Asked Aurora. They all looked serious and then cracked up laughing.

The whole family turned up at the runway show and reporter's flashed their camera's as they entered. Aurora stopped and answered a few question's. "Aurora so how's married life treating and how's your new bou?" Asked a reporter. "Oh married life is great and Jesse and us are great we are taking everything one day at a time and we even managed to get him to do the show with the family. We all thought it'd be a great bonding experience to do this project together for our friend Jennifer and we're all planning on having a great time." Said Aurora. "Aurora how is custody of the minor sibling's of Jesse going?" Asked a reporter. "I am confident they will be coming to their rightful home. But I'm not leaving anything out or chance our whole family is doing everything we can and we're not leaving anything to chance. But we are planning the lay out of their room's and my momma Piper is fueling up with hug's to smoother them with." Said Aurora and he rejoined Jesse and the guy's. Inside Jen was running around and Paige was to they were trying to get model's ready and Aurora pitched in. "Aurora honey you're a life savor." Said Jen hugging him. "Your welcome. Let's start this thing." He said and everyone cheered. The show started and Aurora walked out with Piper and the girl's. Piper and the girl's followed Aurora and Wyatt and Chris came out and pounded fist at the end of the runway. They all struck their fierce posses and went back behind the stage. Next was John and Madic they held hand's and split walking down opposite sides of the runway then meeting at the end and Madic gave John a twirl. They turned and headed back camera's flashed fiercely and Rosie and Kelly were going wild for their son. Aurora had on his next outfit pant's and a tight sleeveless shirt with a hoodie. All the little one's had on their's and to. Jesse stood beside him in a muscle shirt and sexy high cut shorts and held little Petunia who wore a denium dress. They walked out holding hand's and the camera's flashed and they held each other tight and the kid's gathered around them. They turned and walked back and stopped and turned then went backstage. Up next was Aurora and Leo. Leo was wearing a tuxedo and Aurora wore a tasteful cocktail dress and he walked out on Leo's arm they struck a pose and Aurora kissed him on the cheek for the camera's. They turned around and went backstage.

The show was an astounding success and Jen was grateful. They all arrived for the after party and the paparazzi went nut's as they all arrived. Right after they all got out Love and Fergie arrived and Aurora and Janice took a photo with them then went into the party. "You guy's were all wonderful. Thank you all so much I gave your check's to Janice." Said Jen. "Hey anytime honey it was fun. Helped take my mind off of thing's." Said Jesse and Wyatt hugged him tight. Rosie and Kelly teased Madic a little about how cute he looked and he gave Aurora a look that said help me. "Hey girl's mind if I steal our little star his fans await him." Said Aurora. He took Madic over to John and they kissed making several people awe. Everybody danced and had fun. "Son's mind if I cut in and still Aurora." Asked Leo and they bowed out gracefully. A slow song started and Leo and Aurora danced and a few people smiled. "You know Jesse did great today. You guy's are doing great with him." Said Leo. "Well with everything that's going on in his life right now I'm surprised that he's keeping it together like he is but even that scare's me a little." Said Aurora leaning on Leo's chest. A model friend of Aurora's saw him and decided to come say hi. "Hey Aurora you look great and who's the good looking stud?" Asked the woman. "Oh hi Sherill this stud is my father Leo Hallowell. Leo Sherill Hall." Introduced Aurora and they shock. "Father oh ya I remember Wyatt and Chris's dad. I see where they get their look's. Aurora you guy's were great. You and Jesse looked so wonderful walking out with all those little one's." Said Sherill then she saw another friend and left. "She's right you look great with kids. Speaking of how's my grand babies coming?" Asked Leo. "Just fine. We're orbing Rosie and Kelly home then were reversing the spell. They're happy but will miss being tone again they said. I keep telling them their sexy either way." Said Aurora. "Well their hormones are outta wack and their bodies are shifting they don't feel attractive. Just prove it to them every chance you get. I used to light candles and rub Piper down when she was pregnaunt." Said Leo. Aurora thought about it and decided they should try that.

Everyone started home while Aurora and the guy's orbed Rosie and Kelly home. "So you guy's ready to have your bodies back?" Asked Aurora. Rosie and Kelly looked at one another. "Actually we talked about it and we if you guy's are willing would like to carry them to full term for you." Said Kelly. "Really are you sure?" Asked Chris. "Yeah it's the least we can do. And you guy's are busy all the time fighting demon's this way you have less to worry about." Said Rosie. "Thank's guy's so much." Said Wyatt hugging them. "Yeah thank's. Well I guess now we can tell people something at least now and won't have to scury to make a lie." Said Aurora. They hugged the girl's and went on their way. They arrived home and John and Madic tackled Aurora. "Thank's for putting us in the show Aurora it was awesome." Said Madic who kissed his cheek. They helped him up and John looked a little confused. "Where's the babies?" Asked John. "Oh well Rosie and Kell decided they want to carry them full term for us so we can focus on demon's and don't have to worry about hurting the babies." Said Aurora.

They all pitched and made dinner. They all set and ate but Aurora saw that Jesse was barely eating. The other's saw and they all stopped and hugged him tight as he cried a little. After dinner they all piled in the guy's bed and John and Madic cuddled up closest to Jesse and kissed him good night. They were all soon asleep thinking of the trial the next day.

I love your guy's feedback I love all of you and thanks for all of your suggestions and thing. Lov yuns email me at chrisy.


	8. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

A Time of Charmed Love 10

Everyone got up and got dressed and waited downstairs for Aurora to help Jesse get dressed. Aurora tied Jesse's tie and stroked his face as he purred a little. "Everything will be ok. Their your's already we won't let anything happen." Said Aurora. "How? How can you be sure?" Asked Jesse with a couple tear's. Aurora thought about what he did last night while the other's slept. He had orbed to the McCartney residence.

He walked sileintly suddenly he felt a tug on his cloths. He turned to see Jesse's sister Rachel their. He kneeled down beside her and she had a bruise on her cheek. "Hey little princess what a pretty fairy princess like you doing outta bed? Asked Aurora. The little girl smiled. "Who you?" Asked the little girl. "Well Rachel I'm a good witch. Did daddy give you that owie?" Asked Aurora and the girl nodded. "He said it was because Jesse was a bad boy. I miss Jesse." Said Rachel. "Rachel would you like to be with your brother again?" Asked Aurora. The girl smiled and nodded. "Ok go back to bed I have something I need to do ok. What I need for you to do though is to tell no one I was here ok. Now go to bed." She nodded and walked back to her room. Seeing that bruise had him mad but he contained himself. He soon found Paul standing in the library. He froze Paul and took out the spell he wrote. "Man of pain, You no longer shall gain, Angel's sound the horn of truth and you are of which now bound to say, For your pass misdeeds you will pay, Speak the truth and so the kid's slip to Jesse." Chanted Aurora. Paul glowed and he turned to walk out and waved his hand unfreezing Paul and orbed out to the house and slipped back in bed.

"I'm sure because I just am. Who know's what will happen but I know it will be good." Said Aurora as he hugged him and had a vishion. He saw Rachel and Zach running to Jesse hugging him and smiling and Jesse was smiling and had tear's of joy in his eyes. Paul looked angry as they took him away. "Aurora what happened?" He asked. "I just saw something good. Come on let's go." They went downstairs and everyone hugged them and they started to file into the limo outside.

When they arrived Janice, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Love, Jen, Wyatt, Chris, Kelly, Rosie, John, Madic, Fergi, Stella, and Aurora all got out and walked into the court room while pushing through reporter's. One got in Jesse's face and Piper grabbed his camera and threw it over the crowd. They had finally made it in and took their seat's. The girl's sat behind Jesse and the guy's. Their lawyer sat beside them and shock their hand's. Paul looked confident but Aurora couldn't help but smile back at him. At the other table Paul couldn't help but feel nervous and his face started to show it after Aurora smiled at him. The judge entered and everyone rose. "This case is to access the guilt of Paul McCartney as well as establishing if the brother of the minor children should be aloud to take full custody of said minor's. Now let me hear your opening argument's." Said the judge. "Your honor Mr. McCartney has been found to be abusive to his children. We believe him to be a danger to himself and most importantly the minor children. We have evideince and eye witness account's of such activity and will present evidence to support as well as hear from Jesse and his exstepmother Stella McCartney. We have got a nanny who will atess to the defendant being abusive toward's Jesse and his younger sibling's. That is all your honor." Said their lawyer as he sat. They heard Paul's lawyer call him a loving father and it made their skin crawl. 

"Your honor we call Sally Standfeild to the stand." Said their lawyer. A women got up and walked to the witness stand and was sworn in. "Sally you are here in this court to tell us what you were witness to while working for Mr. McCartney. Please tell us about working for him and how he acted toward's his children." Said the lawyer. "Well Mr. McCartney was a very difficult man to work for. He drank a lot. He was always drunk it seemed. He was very hard with the children. But he always seemed to be on a short fuse with Jesse. He would hit Jesse if he didn't think his music was good enough or if he didn't feel like recording. Sometimes when he was done with Jesse he'd hit the little one's. He saw me watching once and threatened that if I said anything he'd have me deported back to Germany. One day he hit Jesse so hard he broke his arm. He didn't take him to the hospital just left him there crying." Said Sally. "Thank you Sally no further question's your honor." Said their lawyer. "Ms. Standfeild you say he hit Jesse but why did no one see any mark's?" Asked Paul's lawyer. "Because he never hit him where people would see. Once he whipped him with a fly swatter until his bottom bleed." Said Sally. Aurora was getting angry and the guy's could feel his power rise. They all keep a eye on him. "How was Jesse with his siblings?" Asked his lawyer. "He was great with them. When Paul wasn't around Jesse really stepped up and took care of them. He would help with their homework anything they needed. When ever he had to go on tour he would cry for hour's holding them." Said Sally and then she was excused. 

"We now called the arresting officer who responded and arrested Mr. McCartney." Said the lawyer. A cop walked to the stand and took his place. "Sir could you tell us what you perceived the situation to be as you arrived?" Asked their lawyer. "Yes. Mr Wyatt Hallowell had Paul carefully restrained by holding his hand's behind him. He handed him to me and I read him his right's and placed him in my car. I took their statement's and they told us that Paul had burst in and hit Jesse then went after the ex. That is when Mr. Hallowell restrained him. Jesse still had a bruise on the right side of his face and Stella had a couple as well. We had picture's taken of the bruising. And by all account's what they said seem's to fit." Said the cop. "Would this bruise on his face be the one?" Asked their lawyer. "Yes. It's lighter but that's the same bruis." He said and their lawyer rested. "Now sir what was the mood of the Hallowell's after this occurred?" Asked Paul's. "They seemed very much in shock and flocked around Jesse and Stella. The two youngest hugged him while he cried. They seemed to care for him very much." Said The cop. The lawyer gave a sigh and gave the ok for him to go. "We call Jesse McCartney to the stand." Said Paul's lawyer. He walked up and was sworn in. "Jesse why do you say your father hit you?" Asked Paul's lawyer. "Because he did. He always did. It hurt all the time. He would call me worthless and hit me he even put a cigeratte out on my back once." Said Jesse tearing. "Why didn't you leave your of age?" Said the lawyer. "Because of my brother and sister. I couldn't abandon them. So I stayed for them." Said Jesse. The lawyer sat and their's stood. "Jesse you love your siblings so much. Why do you want to be their guardian and take on that responsibility?" Asked their lawyer and the judge seemed to pay special attention for this. "Because I love them. Their no burden. Their the sweetiest children anyone could have and I won't be doing it alone. I have our new family to help me. They will be so loved and safe. I just wanna give them the home they should have." Said Jesse crying. 

Aurora got teary and looked over at the kids and Rachel gave him a smile and he smiled back. Chris saw and made a note to ask later. The rest of them were called and the judge went away for an hour and came back with his decishion. "I the Honorable Judge Mark Wallman declare Paul McCartney guilty of three count's of child abuse. Further more the minor children will be removed from the home and placed in the care of their brother and their new family. Mr. McCartney I must say I am appauled at what I see here. You not only hurt your children but made a public statement denying it and trying to ruin the name of the Hallowell family. Jesse I am glad to see that you are so caring of your siblings and at the new family you have found. The minor's will be handed over to you immediately and you will be allowed to go on the premises to collect your thing's and their's. As for the financil's your money is as of now all your's and as is any money connected to your siblings." Said the judge. Jesse's sibling's ran to him and he cried as he held them. Rachel got down and then ran to Aurora hugged him. "Hello good witch." She whispered. The other's looked at him and he knew he was caught. They made their way through the camera's and left their lawyer to give a statement.

Piper took them all to Charmed and treated them to dinner. "So Rachel. At the court house you called Aurora good witch. How do you know him?" Asked Chris. Aurora just looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He came to my house and talked to me and told me I would see Jesse soon." She said. "You did why didn't you tell us?" Asked Jesse. "Well I wanted to make sure they were ok and that he didn't do anything drastic before today." Lied Aurora. Rachel just hugged Aurora. "Aurora is pretty can I call her mommy?" Asked Rachel. Aurora smiled. "I'm a boy honey but of course you can sweetie if momma Stella and Jesse say it's ok." Said Aurora and they both nodded. "That goes for you to Zach. I'm here for both of you just like all of them are we're your family never forget that little one's. Hey you guy's wanna know something?" Asked Aurora. They nodded. "Your going to be big brother and a big sister. You have to little siblings on the way." Said Aurora and they both smiled. "So I'm thinking we go shopping after our lunch. We'll get you both new stuff so you can decorate your new room's." Said Aurora. They both jumped in his lap. He suddenly saw his mother and he felt his power rise and the kid's had a yellow aura around them that showed then turned white. A glass started to levitate off the table. Piper saw and froze the restraint then the flower's on the table started to grow and bud. "Aurora what happened?" Asked Piper. "I think Jesse's sibling are witches and Aurora just unbound their power's." Said Wyatt. "What why now Aurora?" Asked Paige. "I don't know I saw mom and suddenly it happen." He said as Zach looked at the flower's and they turned into a bug. "Ok well we better go." They said and Piper unfroze the room and they hurried out.

Back at the manor they launched into a discussiona bout the power's. "So what do you wanna do Jesse? Their your responsibility." Said Piper. "I think we should summon my mom I saw her for a reason maybe she can help clarifie thing's." Said Aurora and they agreed. Aurora got out the candle's and summoned his mom. "Hey darling." She said coming outta the circle hugging him. "Oh I see the children are here." She said running to hug them. "That's what we are wanting to talk to you about mom. You came to me in the dinner what happened cause I saw you and all of a sudden their power's were unbound." Said Aurora. "Well first how many power's did you see?" She asked. "Three what does that matter?" He asked and Chris seemed to get it. "One of them was his. A new power." Said Chris and Aurora's mom nodded. "You see you proved your motherly nature by going to them and then when you took them both in to your embrace. Rachel is telekinetic and Zack is a conjurer. You are the one who made the flower's grow." Said his mother. "Me how?" He asked. "You paternal nature. You control the element's around you." Said his mother. "So he's like a walking mother nature?" Asked Jesse she nodded yes. 

"When your power's unlocked you unlocked their's as well as you were meant to. Because by taking them as your children you made a connection and made them your blood. Rachel will also start to show advanced perceptive skills and Zach will soon start expanding his conjuring abilities. If you bind their power's your doing them a great disservice. They will need proper training to handle them. To bind them then unbind them would mean overloading them both. These children along with your other's are the next generation of protector's and you will remember how it almost turned out for you Piper and your sister's." Said his mom. "Yes I do we almost didn't make it." Said Piper. Jesse thought about it. "I don't wanna bind them they should be aloud to grow them naturally not have to live with us and watch us do it and they can't. And then have to struggle to catch up." Said Jesse. Aurora called the two over. "Rachel. Zach you two are like us now you have power's to do good with but you can't tell anyone ok. No one unless you ask first ok. It's like being a super hero we have to do good in secret to keep our family safe. Do you understand?" He asked. "Yes mommy no magic in front of other people." Said Rachel. Zach nodded. "Do we get to teach the babies magic?" Asked Zach. "You can help. Cause they will need a good example to show them. Now how about we go shopping?" Asked Aurora and they nodded. "Aurora how about you, John, Madic, Jesse, Wyatt, and Chris go do that we'll bring some of their stuff over from Jesse's house." Said Piper. Aurora looked at Jesse he nodded.

They took them to the mall. "Ok John and Madic here you go." Said Aurora handing them two hundred dollar's. "Aurora we can't take your money." Said John. "Yes you can you guy's earned it. You have been such great help through all this. Go have some fun buy some junk food or some thing." Said Aurora hugging them. They kissed him and ran off. "You're a great mom Aurora." Said Wyatt hugging him from behind. "Well I guess so since my paternal instinct's seemed to of made me a walking mother earth. I might as well fit the part." Giggled Aurora picking up Rachel. Zach followed close behind. The guy's followed behind to talk while the kid's and aurora filled the cart with thing's the kid's needed and wanted. "He's amazing. Just when you think you can't fall anymore in love with him you do. And the way he's just taken to the kid's. And they love him already." Said Jesse to the other two. "I know when Aurora came back I saw why Wyatt loves him. He no matter what's happened to him some how keep's so much love in his heart. He loves life. I guess it was enevitable that he develop power's like mother earth." Said Chris and Wyatt agreed. "Mom can we get some Sailormoon pillow's?" Asked Rachel. 

Aurora looked and they were on the top shelf. Rachel had a smile and he nodded and she made a motion with her eye's and they fell to the cart. Aurora highfived her. Aurora looked at the boys and they just giggled and shock their head's. Aurora saw a drawing he wanted to enter but he forgot a pen. Zack looked around then conjured him one and Aurora kissed his cheek. "You guy's are naturals at that. Very good job and Zack very good you looked first good both of you." Said Aurora and they smiled. Rachel saw a woman trying to get a box of cereal but she was to short so she gave it a little push with her power's and it fell into her hand's. Aurora saw and patted her shoulder. Zach saw a case of rings and necklaces he wished he could get one for his new mommy. Rachel heard his thought's and pulled on Aurora's pants. "What honey?" He asked. "Mommy Zach wants to get you something but he has no money." She whispered in his ear. "How do you know sweetie?" She pointed to her head. "Oh you heard his thought's. Wow that's kool." Said Aurora. "Jesse come here." Said Aurora and Jesse joined him. "What's wrong honey?" He asked. "Well their power's are growing their connected telepathically it seem's like the sister's are. But anyway Rachel said Zach feel's bad cause he want's to buy me something but hasn't got any money. Could you give him this so he can?" Asked Aurora. He gave Jesse two hundred. Jesse went over and stood by Zach. "What's wrong?" Asked Wyatt. Aurora exsplained and the boy's understood. Aurora sensed the same shame from the boy's they hated asking him for money. "Stop feeling that way guy's and don't say you don't you guy's are my spouses what's mine is your's. Plus you guy's do most of the house work and stuff so you deserve it." He said handing them some money. They went off to find some thing's they needed and to get him something.

"Hey buddy what's the matter?" Asked Jesse. He got close to Jesse. "I wanna buy momma something but I haven't got any money and I know momma wouldn't like me making money so I'm sad." Said Zach. "Wow son that's really good you know what you can't do but here." Said Jesse. He handed the boy the two hundred. "How about we get momma something together k?" Asked Jesse. Zach smiled and nodded. Jesse and him looked at all the chain's and everything. They found a diamond necklace with a red ruby in the middle and on the back it said "To open is to love, To lose is to of had." They got the attention of the attendant. "How may I help you? Oh my god Jesse McCartney!. Sorry how can I help you?" She asked. "Me and Zach her wanna get something for my fiancée could we see this diamond necklace?" He asked. She got her key and got it out. "Am I correct this is for Aurora?" Asked the attendant. "Yes how did you know?" He asked. "I understand you don't remember you were emotional at the time but we were at the concert and we were holding the sign that said we support you Jesse. And you hugged us." Said the girl. Jesse smiled. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry I can't believe I forgot. But believe me that sign helped me a lot. It helped me be hopeful that I'd get this little rugrat." Said Jesse hugging Zach. "Ya now were getting my new mommy a present. He's so neat and pretty." Said Zach. "Well your right. So let me guess he's spoiling you rotten ha?" She asked and Jesse nodded. "Yep. Right now he's probably buying little Rachel a pony." Said Jesse with a giggle. "Well I see he's doing a great job. I know the case was this afternoon was it hard?" She asked. "Yes and no. It was hard to watch him try to lie. But it was easy putting him away for it." Said Jesse. She nodded. And wrapped the necklace in it's box and a bag. "While we're at it. Can I see these four ring's?" He asked. She got them out. He looked at them and on the inside. The were celtic knot's and the setting's were set for protection. He recongnized it from the book. "I want these four please." He said. "That will be $914.78 with discount." She said. "What discount?" He said. She showed him her employee card. "Oh you didn't have to do that." He said. "I wanted to think of it as a wedding gift." She said. "Here don't give this out but here's where we're living now." He said giving her their address. "We'd love to have you for tea or something." Said Jesse. She just smiled and nodded.

John and Madic found a picture booth and hopped in. They took some funny picture's along with a couple spicy makeout one's. The pocketed a couple each and moved on. They came across a shop that sold cloths and went around looking. Madic spotted thong's and thought they might make a nice surprise so he found a couple that fit. One was black with a red rose and the other was pink lace. He got some speedo's to and for Christmas a Christmas themed thong that he spotted. John got a couple speedo's and a belly shirt that said "My sweet candy." And it had a arrow pointing right. He went into the changing room and put it on. He thought to himself Aurora and Chris needed more belly shirt's so he got eight more that they could share. They both meet outside the shop and John noticed the box. "What's that honey?" He asked. "A surprise." Madic said kissing John and John smiled. Madic saw his shirt and laughed then kissed him again. They rounded the corner and saw a salon. They went in and as soon as they entered they were recongnized. "Oh my god your Aurora Hallowell's nephew and Rosie O'Donnell's son. Come in how can I help you?" The man asked. "Well I was thinking a more machure cut not short long enough to still run your hand's through with blond highlight's." John said and then the guy turned to Madic. 

"I would please like it trimed even. Then from brown to black." Said Madic. "That sound's hot. Wouldn't have anything to do with that I like dark haired emo boy's would it?" Asked John smiling. "Maybe." Said Madic. "I love you no matter what if you want it get it but it's your personality and heart I love." Said John. "And here I thought it was just for the sex." Giggled Madic. "Well there's that." Laughed John kissing him. He has them take a set and gave Madic off to another. "You know I've worked on your Uncle. He's very good looking you look a little like him. To bad you want the red you'd look great in his white range." Said the guy. "Well actually go a head do that." Said John. The guy looked excited. He mixed the dye and went to dying his hair. After thirty minutes he was done and sent to the rinse. He wondered how he looked. He was put under the drier and Madic came and joined him. "So how you think your's is gonna look?" He asked. "I don't know I went with something different." Said John. "What?" Madic asked. "Surprise." Said John leaving as Madic was dragged away. The guy cut it and styled it. He turned him around and John was floored he looked so much like his Uncle. "Wow you're the spitting image now." Said the stylist. Madic came up and was speechless John looked almost angelic. He ran up and kissed John and grinded into him and woman whistled. "I'll take that as you like it.' Giggled John. "How you like mine?" He asked. "Your hot as ever but the emo work's for you honey." He said smacking Madic's ass. They paid and left the salon.

Aurora ran around with Rachel and got her a couple of dresses. She skipped beside him and she spotted a magazine with him on it. "Mommy look!" She pointed. And he saw it was him. He smiled and got it down for her. It was the wedding shoot he did not long ago. He was wearing a delightful wedding gown and had a joyous smile and sincere joy in his eyes. "Can I get this mommy I wanna out it on my wall." She said a women heard and walked over. She saw that in the picture Aurora wearing a wedding dress and in the other wearing a tux. "Your Aurora Hallowell. The model aren't you?" She asked. "Yes I am and this little bag of sugar is Rachel." He said shaking her hand. "I love your work it's delightful. You are so good." She said. He thanked her and she left. Rachel held on to the magazine with dear life as they walked.

Wyatt and Chris patrolled the mall and found a baby supply store and they looked at cribs. They found a twin one and it was wood furnished. "Can I help you sir's?" Asked a woman who had a fowl air about her. "Yes we want to buy this crib." Said Chris. "I don't think you can afford it. It's five hundred dollar's." Said the lady. "We can afford it. And more. For example I would like that stroller please. And four of those blanket's." Said Chris with a dirty look and holding up his credit card. She had a couple men pack it up and put it in a cart. "Now get me your manager." He said and she ignored him. "He told you to get the manager." Wyatt yelled. Half the store jumped. A woman came out and got in between them. "How may I help you fine gentleman?" She asked. "You may want to corral your associate. She was very offensive to us." Said Chris. "Oh we are so sorry sir we will correct this immediately. What was the offense?" She asked. "She not only insinuated that I couldn't afford anything in the store she said it with a distasteful tone to her voice and a scrowl. Me and my husband will not stand for it. I won't ask you to fire her but corral her or next time I will." Said Chris leaving listening to the woman getting yelled at.

They all meet and gathered. "How'd everyone do and oh my god John!" Said Aurora. John blushed. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Not only do I like it I'm flattered." Said Aurora hugging him. "So what's in the box sport?" Asked Wyatt. "I keep asking but he won't tell me just keeps saying I'll enjoy it." Said John. Madic whispered it to Aurora who broke down and told the other's. "You sure will." Aurora said. "Mommy look what me and Jesse got you." Said Zach handing him the box. Aurora opened it and gasp. He looked on the back of the necklace. "To open is to love, To lose is to of had." Said Aurora as tear's came down his face and he grabbed Zach and hugged him tight looking at Jesse. He picked Zach up and gave Jesse a kiss. "I also got something for all four of us. Wyatt and Chris come here." Said Jesse. He got on his knee in front of the three of them and slipped the engagement ring's on their finger's. He put his on and got up and they all kissed him. Rachel ran up to Jesse and pulled at his shirt. "What is it sis?" He asked squatting beside her. "Look I found a magazine of mommy. I'm gonna but his pictures on my wall." Said Rachel. Jesse took the magazine and looked at the pictures. "Aurora you look great even as a woman. Ok now this one I will take to carry in my wallet on tour." Said Jesse. Aurora saw it was of him in a speedo and smiled.

They got home and went inside. "He boy's how'd it go?" Asked Piper. She was answered by the tones of toy's and kid's stuff orbed into the room. "You let Rachel and Aurora be alone didn't you?" Asked Piper and they nodded. Piper saw John's hair. "Wow John you look just like Aurora. And Madic the black work's for you. And the shirt is very interesting." Said Piper making John laugh. Paige walked into the room and saw John and gave a girlly scream and high fived him.

They took everything upstairs. Aurora decided to let the kids do a design spell. "He Rachel and Zach how about as practice you use a spell to put your room together hold hands and recite a spell." Said Aurora. They took each other's hand's. "A space for everything and everything in it's place, Put everyting in it's place." They said and the room arranged the walls changed to a heavenly purple lavender. "Beautiful work you to. Now why don't you two play and we'll cook dinner k." Said Aurora and the older people went downstairs. Janice stood at the bottom of the stairs with Stella who was crying. "Stella." Said Aurora running to her. "What happened?" Asked Jesse. "She just got back from the doctor she was pregnaunt." Said Janice. "Was what happened?" Asked Aurora. "Blunt force trama." Said Stella crying. "Oh my god Paul." Said Aurora. When Paul hit her he killed her baby. Jesse let his mother collapse in his arms. Piper put her hand on her back and Stella grabbed it. Aurora was angry and it started to storm outside. Wyatt looked outside and a bolt of lighting hit a tree. "Guy's Aurora!" He yelled and they saw him glowing with rage as he cried. Rachel and Zach ran downstairs and hugged him and it subsided and he collapsed and they hugged him tight. "Mommy it's ok. Baby is in heaven and happy. She loves us all to." Said Rachel and Aurora held them both tight. Rachel and Zach touched his necklace and it glowed and Aurora felt better. "What happened?" He asked. "We gave you some of our love to carry to keep you safe mommy." Said Zach. Jesse and Stella smiled through their tear's.

A few week's passed and Rachel and Zach fit well in the family. A few demons showed up but Rachel and Zach could really take care of themselves. One morning a demon hit Aurora in the shoulder and Zach conjured a athame like Aurora taught him and Rachel sent it into the demon's chest. No one was going to hurt their mommy and they made that clear. Jesse was in the studio so Aurora took the kid's to a shot with him. While Wyatt helped his mom and Chris went to help love at a shelter.

Aurora arrived at the shoot with the kids and everyone yelled hi. Aurora sat with the kids while he was getting makeup put on. John and Madic watched some of the male model's stretch. Aurora got on the set and they handed him a fan and Boa Constricture. He wore the Boa like a feather boa and fanned himself. Rachel and Zach watched in amazement as Aurora modeled with this big snake around his neck. Aurora saw a makeup girl being chased by a demon. (Aurora: John! Madic! A makeup girl is being chased by a demon! Go save her and orb her home. I'll watch the kid's.) After Aurora sent them the message they ran to see a robed demon hit her with a energy ball and he was producing another. John called for it and sent it hitting the demon but it only knocked it back. "Madic spell!" Said John. "Death becomes you, Be vanquished by the power of two." They yelled and the demon burst in flames. "You ok?" Asked John running up to her. "Yeah the demon just clipped me." She said. John reached out his hand and healed her. "Who are you guy's?" She asked. "I'm family to the charmed ones. Come with me we'll get you some where safe." He said. She got up and orbed her to the house.

Aurora finished his shot and grabbed up the kid's and orbed back home. "John did you get her?" He yelled. John and Madic came running down the stairs with the woman and book. "Oh good." Said Aurora. "She's safe we killed the demon but we're afraid he's just the tip of the ice berg." Said John showing him the book.

"Council of End. This council is said to of been created at the beginning of good and evil. The council being the ruling force of chaos. The polar opposite of the four. The four took them down and they went into hideing sleeping and gathering strength until they could rise and take their revenge. The council was brought down when one of their own became the leader and fourth. The fourth last took down his father their leader. They vowed to rise and plunge the world into darkness. Only the holy four can defeat the council and permantly end it's reign. Well what's new look's like the wedding just got moved up." Said Aurora. Aurora yelled for Chris and Wyatt to come home and pick up Jesse. They orbed in and he exspained. "I'm sorry Jesse." Said Aurora. "It's fine that we have to get married cause well I was going to ask you to move it up anyway." Said Jesse. "Ok. But after this is all over we'll have a big ceremony. Ok." Said Aurora and Jesse nodded. They called everyone and told them and summoned Grams. For added measure's they put crystal's around so no one would ruin the wedding to stop them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind these four men in holy matrimony. With this rope I tie you together." She said. "Jesse I love you with all my heart and am sorry we have to do this this way. But will after this is over give you the grandest wedding ever. Thank you for saying yes to being our husband I couldn't live without you." Said Aurora. "I love your smile and heart no one could have a better man then us. I love you Jesse." Said Wyatt. "You came to us and became part of us. I will protect you through out all my day's.' Said Chris. They all kissed and everyone cheered.

That night they sat reading a arsinale of potion's and spell's. The boy's had been sent for the weekend to Paiges and the kid's wanted to spend the night with their grandparent's. "Ok we now have thirty potion's and twenty spell's." Said Wyatt. They decided a bit of fun was in order. Jesse went up behind Chris and just pulled down his pant's and underwear. Wyatt took down Aurora's short's and thong while taking his own off. Jesse took Chris's cook in his mouth and Aurora got behind him and started to eat him out. Wyatt spit on two finger's and shoved them in Aurora making him gasp. Jesse grinded his ass into Aurora's face and sucked Chris man meat. He began fingering Chris's hole and Chris took his hand ramming them in. Jesse got the hint and got up and slowly pushed his cock in Chris's ass. Aurora got up and went to Chris and sat on his cock and rode him while Jesse fucked him. Wyatt got behind Jesse and Jesse pulled out for a minute and Wyatt shoved himself in Jesse then Jesse reeintered Chris and they got into a rythum as Chris took Aurora's cock in his hand. They got up and Aurora and Wyatt got bent over a table. "Now Wyatt I wanna here you scream for me baby." Said Chris as he shoved himself into Wyatt. Jesse did the same and both Aurora and Wyatt were screaming. Wyatt's eyes were in the back of his head Aurora turned the table's on Jesse by tricking him then holding him on the table and shoving himself in Jesse. Jesse soon gave in and Aurora fucked him hard. Aurora son let Jesse up and Chris pulled outta Wyat and they held him down and Jesse pushed in him and Chris pushed into Jesse. 

Aurora got Behind Chris and pushed in him and they fucked each other hard. Wyatt cummed and it set off a reaction as he tightened around Jess sending him off. He tightened around Chris and Chris shot setting off Aurora. They laid in the floor exsaussted. Jesse laid and stuck his finger's up his ass and ate some of Chris's cumm. "Wow Chris I'll be surprised if I don't get pregnaunt man." Said Jesse smiling. "Me neither Jesse damn." Said Wyatt. They saw Aurora laying in the floor and they thought it was no far he got out without a ass full so held him to the floor and each after ten minutes shot another load in his wide open hole. "There now that's a pretty sight." Said Jesse watching the cum running from his ass. They all got showered off and Aurora flopped in the bed. "Have a good night.?" Asked Jesse smiling. "How could I not I had three hot stud's fill my belly." Said Aurora kiss him then the other two. Just as they were about to go to bed a demon shimmered in. "Hello son." Said the demon. "You have no son here." Said Aurora. "Oh really balanced one." Said the demon. "You one of the council." Said Aurora. He nodded. "We are sworn to kill you. I am no longer your son demon. He died along time ago. I'm Aurora leader of the charmed one's or as you call us the four." Said Aurora. "Awe yes born as a charmed one I would expect nothing less oh you my son." Said the demon. "I'm not your son! I already have a father from hell and he's dead now. So sorry the position has been meet." Said Aurora. "He Mr. I would advise you to back off you don't wanna anger him thing's tend to fly when he's mad. Or three's fall." Said Chris standing beside him. "Awe Dranion the bastard. And let me see Cron the man who turned my son into a traitor. Oh and Nie the lesser warrior." Said the demon. 

"Anetten! That is enough!" Yelled Aurora and his eyes glowed. "There you are son. You remember now." Said Anetten. "Perfectly. As well you should. You have come unprepared your vulnerable." Said Aurora. He picked him up by the collar. "Loves awaken!" Yelled Aurora. The other's eyes started to glow. Three other's moved in and Aurora orbed out then back in holding Excalibur to Anettens neck. "Ballsy are we Council. That's a mistake coming here. You have no idea what you have gotten into coming here." Said Aurora. Aurora raised Excalibur and stabbed the Anetten and he burned. "How could you do that?" Asked one. "Yathenz we are more powerful then ever. You will die." Said Aurora. They shimmered out and Aurora and the other's got out of position. "Well at look's like we get to play hide and go seek." Said Aurora. They gathered up their potion's and spell's.

They orbed to the underworld. There one was waiting with three men. Aurora recongnized the symbol. The Triad. The Triad began firing on the and the one shimmered out. "Sheild's up!" Ordered Aurora. Him and Wyatt put up their shield's. They stood and raised their hand's hitting their blat with lighting keeping them at bay. Jesse and Chris orbed in behind them and one turned around throwing a fireball at them and Chris sent it at one of the other's. He was vanquished and Aurora orbed crystal's around the other two. They grabbed hand's. "Astreiod, Helena, Melinda, Laura, Grace, Patty, Petunia, and Prue, Hallowell family stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space!" They yelled and they turned to dust. "Man those guy's are like bugs." Said Aurora.

Aurora used his sense's and found them. They orbed in to find them hoodled together around a cauldron. "Hello." Said Aurora. They turned and a hole appeared in the wall. The source came out and began firing. Aurora got hit in the chest and sent flying while Chris and Jesse got picked up and thrown. Wyatt looked and the three of them were out cold. He saw aurora's head bleeding. He grabbed them and orbed out to the manor.

"Mom! Paige! John! Madic!" He screamed and Piper came down the stairs as the other three orbed in. "No!" Yelled John as he ran to their side and began healing. Madic and Paige got into help. "Wyatt what happened." Asked Piper trying to stay calm. "They summoned the triad and the source from the grave to a battle us. We killed one but we couldn't handle the source and them." Said Wyatt. Rachel and Zach ran to them and sat beside them and waited for them to wake. They awoke and sat up taking the kid's in their arms. "Enjoy your time charmed one's good. Now it's time to die." Said the source.

Thanks for reading. I love to get feedback so my email is chrisy. add me if you want even I love to chat to. Love yuns bye.


	9. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is completely fictional and is in no way based on

actual people. Any similarities between the characters and real persons is

completely coincidental. Charmed characters are sole property of Aaron

Spelling. This story depicts sexual acts between men unprotected acts of sexual intercourse. Though you should always practicesafe sex. Those who are disturbed by this and/or are under the age of 18 should go do something else. Not every chapter has sex in it. I would love some feedback.

Song: More then word's by Westlife.

Saying "I Love you"

Is not the word's

I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Symbol's flash and we see Aurora and then a scene of him modeling then another of him killing a demon. Paige orbing in and hugging him giggling then just her.

More than words

Is all you have to do

To make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say

That you love me

'Cause I'd already know

Piper cooking and then blowing up a flying boulder. Wyatt kissing Jesse and then him spin kicking a demon.

What would you do

If my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show how you feel

That your love for me is real

Chris singing then him levitating over a demon. Phoebe smiling at work then her stabbing a demon.

What would you say

If I took those word's away?

Then you couldn't make thing's new

Just by saying "I love you"

Jesse on stage then of his freezing someone. Prue hugging Piper then orbing in.

It's more than words

It's more than what you say

It's the thing's you do

Oh yeah

John dancing with Madic then fighting a demon. Madic hugging his moms then screaming destroying a horned demon.

It's more than words

It's more than what you say

It's the thing's you do

Oh yeah

End symbol and show starts.

Season 2.1 A Time of Charmed Love…………….

They orbed to the underworld. There one was waiting with three men. Aurora recongnized the symbol. The Triad. The Triad began firing on them and the one shimmered out. "Sheild's up!" Ordered Aurora. Him and Wyatt put up their shield's. They stood and raised their hand's hitting their blast with lighting keeping them at bay. Jesse and Chris orbed in behind them and one turned around throwing a fireball at them and Chris sent it at one of the other's. He was vanquished and Aurora orbed crystal's around the other two. They grabbed hand's. "Astreiod, Helena, Melinda, Laura, Grace, Patty, Petunia, and Prue, Hallowell family stand strong beside us vanquish this evil from time and space!" They yelled and they turned to dust. "Man those guy's are like bugs." Said Aurora.

Aurora used his sense's and found them. They orbed in to find them hoodled together around a cauldron. "Hello." Said Aurora. They turned and a hole appeared in the wall. The source came out and began firing. Aurora got hit in the chest and sent flying while Chris and Jesse got picked up and thrown. Wyatt looked and the three of them were out cold. He saw Aurora's head bleeding. He grabbed them and orbed out to the manor.

"Mom! Paige! John! Madic!" He screamed and Piper came down the stairs as the other three orbed in. "No!" Yelled John as he ran to their side and began healing. Madic and Paige got into help. "Wyatt what happened." Asked Piper trying to stay calm. "They summoned the triad and the source from the grave to a battle us. We killed one but we couldn't handle the source and them." Said Wyatt. Rachel and Zach ran to them and sat beside them and waited for them to wake. They awoke and sat up taking the kid's in their arms. "Enjoy your time charmed one's good. Now it's time to die." Said the source.

Charmed Unlimited 1

"So Piper so happy to see you." Said the Source. "Oh really what looking to have my foot up your ass again?" Asked Piper. He threw a fire ball and she duck. Aurora got a idea. He channled and thought of his aunt and cousin's. Everyone was orbed to the room. "Oh my god the Source!" Yelled Phoebe taking the kid's to hide. "Everyone we need to do this together. As one!" Yelled Aurora as he was lifted by the Source. Rachel and Zach stood and Zach conjured an athame and Rachel shot it at his chest and they shot lighting at it and the source was blasted. Aurora ran to the family and he could see orb's. Sandra and some of the elder's appeared. "Sandra what are you doing here?' Asked Aurora. "We came to help Aurora. We'll try and shield you long enough to come up with something but hurry." She said. They got up and raised their hand's and a shield rose. "All empathys to me!" Yelled Aurora. Phoebe, Coope Jr., Chris, Henry Jr, and Petunia ran to his side. "We all need to focus on the energy of emotion's in the city. Wyatt Jesse focus on us. Piper and Melinda you to. Focus on the energy we collect and the rest say the source vanquishing spell. While the other's focus you combustion power with in them." Said Aurora. They began focusing and they felt the power rise. "Sandra get out now!" Yelled Aurora. They orbed out and they released the power and Aurora, Wyatt, Henry Jr., John, and Coope Jr. raised their sheild's. They exploded and fire rushed past the family consuming the room and dinning room. Aurora got up and said a spell clearing the fire then collapsed.

Piper and the sister's woke up and saw all the damage. Paige saw Aurora laying on the ground. Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse woke up to hear Paige scream. "No!" They ran to her and she hold Aurora. "He's gone! He gone!" Said Paige crying. "No! No! No! He can't be his shield." Said John. "He put over us." Said Phoebe. "No! Mommy! No! Brother sister help!" Cried Rachel. Just then Rosie and Kelly orbed into the room. "Where are we? Oh my god!" Said Kelly. "What happened?" Asked Rosie. "He protected us with his shield. Wait how'd you guy's get here?" Asked Chris. "Didn't you orb us?" Asked Rosie. "No…. Wait the babies. They have their active power's. Rachel what did you mean by help us brother and sister?" Asked John. "To help us bring Mommy back." Said Rachel. "I think I know what to do." Said John. "Rachel, Madic, and Zach come here." He said. "John what are you doing you can't bring back the dead." Said Phoebe. "Rachel grab Rosie's hand. Madic Kelly's. Madic grab Zach's. Now when I say repeat after me and Zach Rachel channel my power to heal." Said John. John focused on Aurora. He felt him and grabbed hold. "Now!" He said and they all glowed as they put their gripped hand's over him. "Repeat after me. Come back to your vessel, Take your home and place, As we heal your vessel, Return to us now in this time and place!" They chanted. Aurora glowed and gasp as he awoke and John pulled him close. "Don't you ever do that to us again! You hear me!" Yelled John not wanting to let go and crying. Wyatt, Chris, Jesse, and the kid's hugged him tight. While the other's stood back and cried tear's of relief.

Paige stood in the house and looked around. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the scene to be unseen." Said Paige and the house went back to the way it was. Piper came in and hugged her. "Nice job sis." She said. "I wish I could fix John's heart just as easily." Said Paige. "Speaking of which he go back with them?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah. As much as me and Henry wanna see him we think he needs to be with Aurora right now. He almost lost him today." Said Paige tearing a bit. "I've never seen John so in control as when he was working to bring Aurora back. You raised him well Paige." Said Phoebe. "I'll say. He broke the very barrier's of time and space to bring Aurora back. Determination like that he could of only learned from you stubborn ass." Said Piper poking Paige. Paige smiled a bit.

The guy's and kid's made it home. Madic stayed in the living room with the kid's. He thought about tonight. How Aurora almost died. He saw the kids playing and he thought about John and how short life was. How he didn't wanna be without him if they died.

Aurora sat at the table with John in his lap. John ran his finger's through his hair and over Aurora's lip's and traced them. Aurora shirt was torn and John felt his chest. Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse looked at him and they knew what John was feeling they to had lost Aurora almost to. Chris felt a jolt and looked at John as he looked at them. "John orb yourselves up to your room and Madic's you both look tried. I'll send Madic up to join you." Said Chris.

"We all know what Madic's thinking. So let's prepare." Said Chris. "You think his parent's will go for that?" Asked Wyatt. "Maybe not but we have to support him. He did something for us we will never to be able to properly think him for. Plus can any of us say we wouldn't think the same way?" Asked Chris. They agreed. "Madic come here." Called Chris. "Madic we know what your thinking and we're behind you one hundred percent son." Said Wyatt blowing him away. "You are?" He asked. "Yeah after what John did giving us back Aurora today. I would stand by yuns in the pit's of hell." Said Jesse. "He's sleep with Aurora why don't you try and catch them before they go to bed." Said Chris.

Madic ran up the stairs happy and joyful. He opened their room door and John and Aurora were sitting on the bed. He tackled John and kissed his lip's. "John how much do you love me?" He asked. "I'd give up my very magic for you." Said John. "I wanna marry you. Soon after your birthday. I don't wanna be with out you ever my Angel Baby." Said Madic. "Mad but what will they say. Sure your turning 18 but I would need parental permission to get married." Said John. "Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse are behind us. What about you Aurora?" He asked. Aurora kissed them both. "You have my voice and blessing. If they don't like it I will have to remind them that Wyatt and I were not that old when we married." Laughed Aurora. "You are my boy's and you gave me something precious the gift of life. I could never fully repay you for that." Said Aurora. "Aurora me and John love you so much would be our preist?" Asked Madic. Aurora cried and nodded. "Let's get some sleep we'll talk about it in the morning." Said John.

Everyone woke up. The boy's woke up in the mild of the night and wanted to join the guy's so Aurora took them in there. John and Madic laid cuddled to them for an hour awake. Feeling safe and loved. They got dressed and went down to make breakfast. Aurora invited Paige over. They sat sileintly at the table until Paige got ticked. "What's going on you guy's are so quite." Said Paige. "Paige John and Madic came to a deceshion on something last night after what happened to me. Me and the guy's fully support them in this deceshion." Said Aurora. Madic stood and went to stand in front of Paige. "Your son is my life. Every morning that I wake up with him I'm blessed and I want to ask for your blessing to marry him. I won't ask for permission but I want you to give us your blessing and Henry to. I want to be your son's entirely." Said Madic. Paige looked a bit shocked but she hugged Madic. "Wait until your father hear's. So when you planning the wedding?" She asked. "After he turn's seventeen." Said Madic. "And mom I will tell dad." He said. "Brave boy." Said Wyatt.

Paige and John orbed to the office and stood at his father's door. "You nervous?" She asked. "Yep. Not everyday your son say's dad I wanna get married can I have your blessing's." Said John knocking on the door and Henry said come in. Paige guided him in and they stood. "Hey you guy's sit down." He said. He looked up and they weren't sitting. "Whats up?" He asked. "Dad you may wanna sit for this." Said John and Henry sat. "John has something to tell you and I want you to know I said yes to it." Said Paige. "Dad last night I agreed to marry Mad." Said John. "What your only 16 almost 17." He said. "I know and I am not here to ask for permission dad. I'm here to ask for your blessing. I know Mad wanted to but I wanted to." Said John. "I won't allow it you're a teenager." He said. "Who help's save the world on a daily bases and has found a great guy dispite it. I will not push him away dad. It will happen weither you bless us or not. Mom, Aurora, Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse have given us their's. Aurora has even agreed to over see the ceremony." Said John. "But your so young. Why?" Asked his father. "One thing you guy's taught me that when you find that someone who infuriates you and calm's you at the same time that you love. That you don't hesitate and you let nothing get in it's way not even magic." Said John. Henry cried and took his boy into his arm's. "You have my blessing." He said and John got teary and soon did his mom.

Aurora had already informed the rest of the family and they orbed in. Kelly and Rosie rushed over and hugged John. "So how'd it go?" Asked Madic. John smiled and nodded. Everyone cheered. "So who's taking who's name?" asked Kelly. "I'm taking Hallowell." Said Madic. "Ok so the plan is to wait for Madic and you to turn 18 and 17 so Madic can do important stuff. Also guys I have thought about since we are growing so big selling this house and buying a bigger one something with ten room's maybe since we seem to be adding family. And I would love for Madic and John to move in with us. And Madic if you want a job I was planning on hiring a personal assistant." Said Aurora. "To sweeten the deal the place will have a pool, big yard." Said Aurora. "You serious Aurora?" Asked John. Aurora nodded and Madic did to. "Well I guess we're moving." Said Jesse. "Yep." Said Wyatt smiling. "I am selling my father's house I'll help buy it." Said Jesse. "Jesse sell the house but you don't have to pay." Said Aurora. "Well I've been staying and paying no bills. Ok but only if I get to buy everyone driving age a car." Said Jesse. John and Madic nodded and stepped in front of Aurora and they all laughed. 

"Fair. And of course there is always's room for the family and we'll enchant the house so if you all wanna come and don't wanna leave the book. You can bring it and play without worry." Said Aurora. They all hurraied. "So Aurora they want you as their Preist?" Asked Piper. Aurora suddenly saw a problem. "Grams will kill me." Said Aurora. "No let's summon her." Said Piper. "Candles!" Said Paige. "Spirit from the other side come to me, I summon thy, Cross now the great divide." Said Phoebe. Gram's and Patty appeared and came out to hug everyone. "So what can I do for you girl's?" Asked Grams. "Well see me and Madic are getting married and we really want for Aurora to do the ceremony if you wouldn't mind Grams.' Said John. "Ok." Said Grams. "Great I thought you'd kill me." Said Aurora. "Well it's about time I passed the torch anyway." Said Grams. Everyone looked stunned. "Me how? Shouldn't Piper?' Asked Aurora stunned. "I chose you and you will do fine sweetie you care so much for this family Aurora. I know it will be kept safe in your hand's." Said Grams. She and Patty went with a wave and everyone stood a little stunned. "Wow didn't see that coming. I'm the matriarch of the Hallowell line. Whoa." Said Aurora getting a little faint. Leo caught him and fanned him. "Ok I'm fine." Said Aurora. "Well Mr. high preist what is your command master." Laughed John. "Ha ha ha. Funny. Watch it or no car." Said Aurora and John shut up quick.

Aurora arrived with Madic at the agency to meet Janice and a client. "Hey baby what's up today?" Asked Janice hugging Madic. "Well Janice I want you to meet my personal assistant. I hired Madic just this morning and he's working out perfectly. Beside's he a nice piece of eye candy." Giggled Aurora. "Well "boss" remember I'm marrying your nephew. But your cute to." Said Madic giving him a kiss. "Congrats Madic. You and John are so cute together. You guy's have got t o let me do special wedding photos of you." Said Janice. "I'll see what I can do." Said Madic. "Ok so who's the client?" Asked Aurora. Janice showed him to a man who stood tall and proud. "Aurora this is the punk designer Acon Wrent. He want's to commission you for his showing in New York." Said Janice. "Hello Aurora." Said the man holding out his hand. Aurora took it and felt a small jolt and jumped. "You alright Aurora?" Asked Janice. "Yeah my hand kind of smashed it this morning forgot just hit a bad spot is all." Lied Aurora. He looked at this guy's eyes and saw him stripping him but decided to push it a side. "So Aurora I saw your show for Jen. You and your family were marvelous." Said Acon. "Thank you. Madic here was in the show as well and my fiancée Jesse. As well as my other two men. We all enjoyed it and had fun. I was glad to share that with all of them." Said Aurora. "Yes they all did very well. Your husbands are extremely hansome. Wyatt is very rugged while Chris is more softer looking." Said the man. "Yes but very contrast to their personalities. Wyatt is actually very sweet and gentle while Chris like's to take charge of a situation." Said Aurora smiling. 

"Good boy it sound's like. Well now my show is punk themed and I think you would be just perfect for it. With your hair and your looks contrasted with the tough punk theme you will look marvelous. I really want you for this show and will pay anything to get you." Said Acon. "Well I'll let Janice decide the price but I will be more than happy to do your show Mr. Wrent. You bring any samples with you to let me get a feel for the look?" Asked Aurora. He nodded and a guy brought them out and Aurora looked them over. He chose a tight cut up shirt which showed his stomach and a skirt and pair of panties. He came back from changing. Madic's mouth dropped he looked gorgeous. The shirt hugged him well and the stuff's gave him the perfect appearance of breast and showed some skin while the skirt showed off his butt well. Madic began to feel himself get an erection and knew he'd have to have time alone with John later. "Aurora that's perfect. You hot." Said Madic. Acon nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should steal this give the guy's a shock. Might just get me into trouble. What you think Madic?" Asked Aurora. Madic tried to hide his erection. "You do that and you may end up in trouble with me and John to." Giggled Madic. "That a promise Madic?" Asked Aurora winking and Madic just squizzed his legs tighter and smiled. "Down boy's don't you'll give me a heart attack from watching you two go at it." Laughed Janice. "Aurora you look fabulos on all account's." Said Acon.

They finished and Aurora took Madic out for lunch. "You did perfect today Madic. Really well dude." Said Aurora. "Thanks man." Said Madic with a smile. "So have you and John decided how big you want the ceremony?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah he want's it big. Whole family. At the Manor and to be married out in the garden." Said Madic. "Ok that can be arranged. I'll just let Piper know. I just wanna tell you Madic. I'm glad your marrying him. I see the way you light up the room for him and he smiles so much." Said Aurora. Madic smiled and hugged him. "I'm thinking when we move I will buy a big enough house so you guy's can have your own side of the house. For privacy." Said Aurora. Madic had a sad scared look in his eyes. "Why did we do something wrong? Did we make you mad?" He asked almost crying. "No why would you say that?" Asked Aurora. "You want to separate yourself from us. Why?" He asked as Aurora hugged him. "I don't want to I just thought you two would want privacy. You don't have to if you don't want to ok." He said hugging the shaking boy. "I'm sorry. Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. Aurora nodded. "Me and John have secretly been wanting for you guy's to invite us to be your lover's. We love you all so much. We wanna be with you all so bad. After a day with you guy's we have to have sex. We long to touch you in that way and love you like that." Said Madic. Aurora was getting a little flushed as Madic rubbed his chest and purred. "Madic I don't know what to say." He said. "Just say you'll consider it." Said Madic. Aurora nodded and they went to go home.

Chris sat at home on his computer typing in his book. He had secretly been typing a book for the last year. It was called Love undefined. He had wrote a love story and it was based on his family. But more over the love he had for Wyatt, Aurora, Jesse, and the boy's. He read over every chapter again and again. Never satisfied or done. But today it felt like it was finished for now at the moment. He printed it out and magically bound it and got a envelope and put it in and sealed it. He hadn't told the guy's cause he didn't wanna get his hopes up. So he secretly sent it out. He walked back in and sat at the computer shutting it. Now all he had to do was wait.

Wyatt danced with his mom taking a brake from working. He had to admit the woman still had the moves and could keep up with him. Papa Leo stood laughing and Piper pushed him. Someone was knocking at the entrance and Piper left them to date. Leo lead Wyatt in a slow dance. Piper came back down skipping with some paper's in her hand. "Wyatt come here buddy." Said Piper smiling. He went over and sat down. "Honey. You have been so great and you help me out when ever you can and you know both buisness's as well as me. I have went to a lawyer and drawn up a will. I have left you P3 and Charmed. That and I want you to come work for me as full time manager right by my side." Said Piper. Wyatt had a few tear's in his eyes. "Thank's momma. I'll try to make you proud momma." He said crying a bit. "I know. You always have my boy." She said. Her and Leo hugged him and they all got ready to leave.

Wyatt came in a little tear stained and all the guy's ran to him. "Wyatt what's wrong?" Asked Aurora. "Nothing. Mom just gave me a job as her co manager of P3 and Charmed. She also showed me her will she left me them as well." Smiled Wyatt. "Oh my god Wyatt that's so great. She couldn't of picked a better guy for it bro." Said Chris. "You not sour bro?" asked Wyatt. "Hell no bro. You know me. If you like want help every once in a while. I'm cool. But running a business not my thing bro." Said Chris hugging him. "Thanks bro. Anything new with you guy's?" Asked Wyatt. "Well Madic was awesome. He impressed my client. Speaking of which. What do you guy's think about a trip to New York?" Aurora asked. "Wow New York! I'm so there." Giggled John. Everyone else agreed. "You should of seen it Madic had the biggest bonner when I tried on the mini skirt." Laughed Aurora. "Well can you blame me you have a great ass!" Smiled Madic. "Well he's right Aurora. Every guy I know say's man or not they'd sleep with you." Said Jesse. Aurora just rolled his eyes. "So how should we celebrate Wyatt's new job?" Asked Jesse. As if on cue Aurora's phone range. "Hey Fergie what's up girl?" He asked. "Would you all like to come to a party with me. A friend of mine want's to meet you all. She is fan of your's Aurora as well as Jesse's. And she's seen your husband's and think's having you there will make here party note worthy. So what you say?" She asked. He asked the other's and they all said ya.

Aurora arranged for a Nathan to watch the kid's and dragged Piper and Leo along. There was photograoher's and they stopped for photo's. Aurora and the guy's crowded around Piper and Leo hugging them for the camera's. They went inside and saw Fergie and Queen Latifa. They ran over to them and Fergie took them all in a hug. "La this this is aurora Hallowell. Wyatt, Jesse, Chris husbands, John and his boy friend Madic, and Piper and Leo parent's." Said Fergie. "Aurora I'm such a big fan of your work. You made history being signed for male and female." She said shaking his hand. "Wow my favorite actress is my fan. Well I'm a fan of your's as well as my whole family." Said Aurora. "I have to admit I'm a bit jealous that you get all those fine men." Said La. "Well their my men. And believe I appreciate them a lot." He said. "And your Rosie's son am I right?" Asked Rosie and Madic nodded. "Speaking of them. We are welcoming Madic as a full fledged member." Said Aurora. "Oh my god I'm so happy. For you guy's." Said La. "Also to the new co manager of P3 and Charmed. Wyatt Mathew Hallowell." Said Chris. He got a bunch of hugs. "I say we dance so we can have a reason to make La sweat when we go shirtless." Laughed John as they all went to the floor. They took partner's and danced. La took Wyatt, Chris took his mom, Fergie and Madic, Jesse and Leo, and Aurora with John all got down. Madic cut in and aurora went to Fergie. Everyone watched them as they danced. Wyatt danced with Fergie and Aurora and La lite up the floor. The song changed to Written in the star's and John took Madic and they got in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone turned to them as Madic and John enchanted them. They paired up and joined them. The three pair's dipped each other and moved with the song. Aurora and the guy's got close to them braking and dancing beautifully around them. At the end of the song they in closed them and hugged them. At the end of the party everyone was still hyped up so they decided to head to P3 for more fun.

They were let in instantly and everybody was excited to see them as they entered the club. They danced to Three Day's Grace with the crowd. La was having a wonderful time and was loving it. "Piper this club is banging girl!" Yelled La. "Thanks." She said. "I will spreed the word girl. A lot of my friend's would love it here." Said La. 'I'd appreciate that. Thanks." Said Piper. They all sat down and drank a bit. John and madic sat in the lap's of Aurora and Jesse who hugged them close. "You guy's are so cute. And Leo. You dance with Aurora very good. Takes a very comfortable man to do that." Said La. "Well their all my boy's. Aurora and Jesse are no different then Wyatt and Chris to me. Plus for a guy he's hot." Said Leo and everyone laughed. Aurora suddenly felt strange. He sensed the kid's were in danger. "La will you excuse me and the guy's for a seek. I have to take them and demonstrate something real quick. Be back in a minute or two." Said Aurora. They headed to the back room. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Wyatt. "Kid's home now!" Said Aurora. They orbed and they saw a demon holding Nathan down and the kid's were shielding themselves from the attack. "Get away from my kid's!" Yelled Aurora and the ground beneath the house shock and the boy's braced against the wall's. Aurora used his power's to manipulate the plant's in the room. The vine plant grew long and wrapped around one and then Aurora channeled the demon's power and hit him with a fire ball. The other's shimmered out but Aurora used his power's to trap one in a cage. He ran to the children who were crying. "Mom they wanted to take us." Cried Zach. Aurora calmed them down then turned to the demon. His eyes glowed with fury. 

"What were you thinking? Do you know who's children those are? Their mine and no one will take them from me as long as I breath." Said Aurora. "Let me go." Said the demon. "You try to take my kid's and you want me to listen to you! What makes you think that will happen. Who are you working for?" He asked. "Carnta. She want's to raise them evil. To defeat you." Said the demon. "Where is she?" He asked. The demon went sileint. Aurora orbed the kid's up to their room. "Don't want them to see this." He said as he shot a bolt at the crystal energy field and the demon was shocked. "I would tell him dude." Said John. "Ok She is in the underworld. In a cave." Said the demon. Aurora thanked him then let down the field. "I have shown you mercy don't you make me regret it. Now tell all your friend's that if they come near my kid's again. I will orb down there and completelty obliterate your kind no matter how long it takes." Said Aurora orbing him to the underworld. Wyatt healed Nathan. "So sorry Nathan. From now on we'll set crystal's guy's." Said Chris. "He it's ok you guy's got here in time. How'd you know?" Asked Nathan. "Paternal instinct's from Mr. Mom over their. Talk about the ultimate mother." Smiled Jesse kissing him. "We should get back see you soon due. Oh one more thing. CRYSTALS!" Shouted Aurora and the crystal's were put in place.

They orbed back and rejoined the group. "How the demonstration go?" Asked Piper. "Ok. But we should get home soon. Got a put the kid's to bed and curl up with a book." Said Wyatt. Piper understood and they all got ready to leave. La left with Fergie first. "So what really happened?" asked Leo. "Demon's attacked the kid's. But they didn't count on Aurora's motherly instincts alerting us. He was a little scary. He most definitely rocked our world." Said Chris. Aurora smiled. "Well guy's go put the kid's to bed. I'll start on the book for you." Said Piper. Aurora hugged her and orbed her and Leo home. They orbed home and the kid's ran to them and Aurora hugged them both hard. "My babies." He said. He picked them up and took them up stairs. "He certainly is great with them." Said Wyatt. "Yeah I don't think any of us could of asked for a better bride." Said Chris. "I hate demon's they'll get what's coming bet on it." Said John.

Aurora laid down the kid's and kissed their forehead's. Aurora placed crystal's around them and went down stairs. "Their asleep I placed crystals for an extra precaution until this demon is puff." Said Aurora. Jesse walked up and kissed him deeply and passionately and John and Madic stopped breathing. "You are so good with them thank you Aurora." Said Jesse. Aurora and everyone hugged him.

They head over to the Manor and Piper had potion's ready. "Ok you're all set. I wrote you a power spell. This demon can shot laser's from her eyes so be careful." Said Piper. They orbed to the location and they heard her screaming at her minion's. "How could you lose!" She yelled. "They over powered us. That white haired one made the earth shake by just yelling at us. The other's didn't have to interfer at all." Said One. They stepped out and the minion's looked at them and she turned. "Hello Carnta." Said Chris. She shot a laser at him and Aurora pushed him outta the way. Wyatt shot her with lighting and the minions lurched on him. A fire ball was hurdled and they were all destroyed. They looked up and her other minion was standing there throwing fire balls. While she was destracted they started the spell. "For our children we send you away, Magic yield to what we four say!" They through the potion's and she exploded. They looked at the minion who walked over and bowed to Aurora and kissed his shoe's. "Ok not that I'm complaining about the help but why'd you do it?" Asked Aurora. "You showed me mercy. No one has ever shown me mercy. May I serve you?" He asked. Aurora looked confused. "But you're a demon. Demon's don't serve witches. Why do you wanna serve me?" He asked. I want what I can't get from working as a demon. I don't wanna be here anymore. I hate what I am." He said. Aurora felt something strange from him. Emotion. "But you attacked my kid's why?" He asked. "She would of killed my brother if I refused." He said with Aurora couldn't believe it tear's. 

"Your part human aren't you?" Asked Aurora softly. He nodded. "Do you know where he is?" Asked Aurora. He shock his head no. "Ok guy's spell idea anybody got a location spell?" He asked. "I do. Wind's of direction, Take us now to his brother so he may receive his affection." Said Jesse and they appeared in a cave and a little boy sat in a cage. Aurora checked it. "It's guarded against spell's. Kid stand back ok so we can get you out to your brother." Said Aurora sweetly. He backed up and Wyatt and Aurora channeled lighting at it and it pulsed. "Chris! Jesse! Blast it!" He yelled. They did and the door blew off and the ceiling became weak. Aurora called for the boy and he appeared safe in his arms. Aurora sat soothing the boy with his empathy. The older brother watched and stroked his hair. "Come on let's go home. We need to put you both to bed." Said Aurora. The young man looked at him. "Your letting us sleep in your home after what I did?' He asked. Aurora handed the boy to Jesse and turned to the young man. "First off do you have a name?" Asked Aurora. "No not really sir." He said. "For you I'm thinking Drago. Do you like that?" He asked. The young man nodded. "Drago you were willing to go against your nature for one you love. How can I be angry with that? You are welcome in our home. You are our family now. So is he." Said Aurora pointing to his brother. "Zach will like him. They be brother's soon. Well take you home and in the morning give you new identities. Good thing we're moving cause were running outta room." Giggled Aurora giving Drago his brother. "I'll orb you cause if you shimmer in Piper may blast you." Said Aurora holding on to him.

They orbed into the manor and Piper saw the boy's. "Um isn't he a demon?" She asked. "Part demon. He was being kept against his will. He only attacked us cause she had his brother in a magically protected cage." Said Aurora. The little boy woke up and looked around he was a little scared. He walked outside with him and used his power's to make nature play a heavenly tune. Nymphs came and danced around them and the boy relaxed. "So she was keeping your brother hostage?" Asked Piper. He nodded. "What happened to your parent's?" She asked. "Well my mother killed my dad and well tonight she died." He said looking at his brother. Wyatt and the other's suddenly felt for him. "So you helped us kill your mom to save your brother." Said Wyatt. Drago nodded. "Well your ok in my book. What's your name?" She asked. "He named me Drago." He said looking at Aurora. "I see. So how old are you?" Asked Piper. "18. He is 9." Said Drago. "We're giving the name Hallowell. It will protect them. Let the underworld know who watches over them." Said Wyatt. "Hallowell. You would give me master's name?" He asked. "Drago your not my slave or minion. You are my friend and family now. You will live with us and be family. You will do what ever you wanna do. So will he. In the morning we'll get Rachel and Zach's help naming the little guy. You both can share a bed in the guest room. You are safe now and we are here for you." Said Aurora.

They walked home and aurora disarmed the field. John and Madic told Nathan he could leave so he went home. They took Drago and his brother upstairs. They laid his brother down and the boy cried. "What is it little one?" Asked Aurora while his brother hugged him. "Don't want you to go." He said. Aurora just smiled and hugged him. "I'll be back in a minute ok." He said the boy nodded slowly. He went downstairs where the guy's were watching tv. "Hey you guy's if it's ok with you all I'm going to sleep with Drago and his brother. His little brother doesn't wanna leave my side." Said Aurora. "He strikes again. Aurora you are a child magnet honey. But yeah it's fine with me sweetie." Said Jesse and the other's agreed. He walked upstairs and heard Drago talking to his brother. "Brother are we gonna live here? I like him." Said the little one making Aurora smile. 

"I guess so brother. He's a good man. Kinda remind's me of daddy." Said Drago. "Well I like you both to and come on let's get ready for bed and we'll give you a bath in the morning little guy." Said Aurora ruffing up his hair. He smiled and hugged Aurora's knees. "Oh come on bed." Said Aurora. They both started to strip and Aurora just giggled. "What sir do you not want us to sleep in the nude?' He asked. "No it's fine. I like to to. It feel's better. Be careful you may wake up with a naked John or Madic in the bed. They find me and the others comfortable to sleep with." Said Aurora. "Speaking of you guy's want a bed partner?" John. "You asking because you care or just because you wanna feel me up." Asked Aurora. John blushed. "John Madic told me. And I'll talk to the guy's about it ok." Said Aurora giving him a kiss. "You all are very comfortable.' Said Drago. "Well we live together so that helps. But yes we are we're very open. Except with outsider's here and only in our rooms. But yes." Said Aurora. They all got into bed and fell into a slumber. John hugged Aurora's back and his cock grew. He rubbed it on in between Aurora's cheek's. Aurora knew but decided to pretend to sleep. John cummed on his back and he ate it off. They all went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 012

disclaimer: Non of these character's are mine.

A Time of Charmed Love 12

Aurora woke to find John holding him tight in his arms. He orbed out and walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and the guys were already up and messing around. "He honey just in time. We're getting ready to give Jesse his proper set off." Said Wyatt. "Good. Well first we need to talk about something. First Chris can you go get Madic please." Chris went and got Madic who was still a bit tired. "Guy's Madic here told me something and we need to discuss it. JOHN!" He said and the sleeping boy appeared in his arms. John sturred and woke up. "What's wrong guy's?" He asked. Aurora took him and sat him in his lap. "John Madic told me what you and him have been feeling. Is it true John?" Asked Aurora. John got a tear in his eye and nodded. John looked him in the eyes and kissed him deep putting all he had into it. Wyatt and the others were even more shocked as Madic laid across them naked and kissed their naked bodies. "We have wanted this for the longest time but were afraid to ask. When we almost lost you it killed me. Aurora we wanna give ourselves to you all. We wanna be apart of your love. Please love and let us love you." Said John kissing Aurora's torso and taking a nipple in his mouth. 

"Guys?" He asked and they nodded. Aurora let go and took John in his arms and caressed his body. His skin was so soft to the touch. He moaned into Aurora. Jesse kissed Johns back down to his hole. He spread the cheeks and looked at it and licked his lips. He stuck his tongue right in and John began grinding his cock in to Aurora's. Chris and Madic worshipped Wyatt's body slowly taking in his scent. It filled their heads driving away all inhibitions. Madic looked Wyatt in the eyes as he desended taking Wyatt massive tool in his hands. Madic never gave away eye contact as he took his tongue and teased the slit of Wyatt's head. Swirling his tongue around it licking up the precum. Chris got in behimd Madic and sucked on a finger and then spread Madic's cheeks. Chris pushed a finger in and Madic moaned shivering. Madic took Wyatt's large tool down his throat with ease without chocking once. He then felt pressure at his hole and he felt Chris push his head in and move it around. John was in heaven He had Jesse's cock in his throat and Aurora was eating his ass like it was candy. Aurora spread his cheeks and pressed the head of his cock in and John shuddered. Aurora began pushing all the way in and John moaned. They repositioned and John rode Aurora hard. "John do you want to fuck me?" Aurora whispered in his ear. "Please Aurora. May I? I want to make your body mine. What if I get you pregnant?" He asked. 

"Well that's ok. I'll just be a mommy again then. Come on." He said as John got off. Aurora laid beside Madic and raised his legs to his chest. John began eating his out while he sucked Jesse's cock. Madic squirmed with Chris in him which made Chris smile and fuck him more. Wyatt face Madic and stiffled his moans. Chris pulled out and Wyatt smiled as he got behind Madic and began pushing the head in. He after a couple minutes was all the way in. He began to fuck him in long strokes as he called out Chris silenced him with his cock. John jack hammered Aurora and Jesse smiled watching jacking his meat. "You'll never leave me again. Never you hear me." Said John in his ear. Aurora got a little teary and John cummed in him. Jesse feed him his cum and the other three climaxed and Wyatt filled his hole as Chris filled his throat. "How'd you like your birthday present? Our new lover." Asked Aurora holding John close. "I love you all so much. Thank you." He said as he finished off Aurora in his mouth. "We love you boy's. You will live with us always and we will make love to you when ever you wish. And if babies come of it all the better." Said Aurora smiling.

Jesse was getting packed for his tour while the other's made breakfast. Drago sat at the table with his brother. Rachel sat coloring and Zach kept looking at Drago's brother blushing. Thay all sat and Drago's brother sat in Aurora's lap and hugged him tight. "Mommy can I sit with you?" He asked. Aurora kissed his forehead and nodded. "So guy's this little cutie needs a name. Any idea's?" He asked. "I like Keil." Blurted out Zach blushing. "Ok What you think little man?" He asked him. "I like it mommy." He said looking at Zach. "Ok how about Keil Culton Hallowell?" He asked and everybody nodded. "Zach I notice your blushing a lot this morning any reason babe?" He asked. Zach came over and wispered in his ear and then looked at Keil. "Keil Zach wants to know if you wanna go out with him." Said Aurora. Keil got up and hugged Zach and kissed his nose. "I'll take that as a yes." Giggled Aurora. "I hate that I'm leaving you guys." Said Jesse sadly. "You aren't Jesse at night you'll be back here with us. Ok." Said Chris. Aurora thought and got an idea. 

"Hey Rachel wanna go on a trip?" He asked the girl. "What trip mommy?" She asked. "Well Zach will be busy with Keil so I was thinking you could go with Jesse." Said Aurora loooking at Jesse. "Aurora you don't have to." He said. "Jesse she's your sister and you say your over everything but your not. I won't leave you alone like this.What about it Rachel you wanna go?" He asked again. She nodded. "Drago would you mind helping her pack please. Thanks man." Said Aurora as he and the little girl left. "Aurora. I know you've fallen in love with these's kids you didn't have to." Said Jesse. "Yes I do Jeese. First and formost she is your sister. You need her right now. I will keep Zach with me it will be finr Jesse. Spend some time with her then Zach can have the next one. Just remember its over Jesse. No one's taking them." Said Aurora. Jesse began to tear. "First thing when your tour's over we'll hold the real wedding. And then John and Madic's. To show how we're united forever." Said Aurora taking him in his arms.

Aurora went up to the room and Rachel was helping Drago get her ready. He walked in and sat on the bed. "Rachel come here sweetie." He said and she hopped in his lap. "Sweetie. I need you to be really good for Jesse ok. He's afraid Rachel." Said Aurora. "Oh what mommy?" She asked. "Of losing you two. You and your brother. Remember the trial sweetie?" She nodded. "Well he's afraid that someone will try to take you fron him honey. He fear's losing you. But you have to show him your not going anywhere. Stay close to him ok and be there for him and hug him lots. If he cries sit with him and kiss him. Just let him know he's loved ok." He said. "Ok mommy." She said hugging him tight. "I want you to have this sweetie." He said putting an triquettra around her neck. "It will protect you. Keep it with you my sweet. And listen to Jesse and be safe my child." He said hugging her.

Jesse and Rachel walked to the car and everyone was crying alittle. Zach and Rachel were holding on tight. "Zach here baby and you to Keil." Said Aurora. Holding them together. "My children one my children all/ Goddess here my decree/ Sign to body protect one and all connected as three one and all." He chanted and Zack and Keil stood as triquetra's apeared around their necks. "Your connected never alone. Where one goes the heart's of the other's will follow." He said holding them. Rachel and the boys said later. Her and Jesse waved goodbye as they drove away. "Aurora that was a beautiful spell." Said Wyatt holding him from behind. "I guess we better get ready for the show." Said Aurora sighing missing her already and Jesse to.

Wyatt and Chris went to get Rosie and Kelly. Piper and the sister's arrived with Stella, Janice and Stacy. "Hey babe how are you?" Asked Phoebe. "Well I'm ok. I guess I knew he'd have to resume work sometime. He felt guilty about it though so I sent Rachel with him." Said Aurora getting Zach ready. "Oh honey that had to of been hard are you ok?" Asked Janice. "Yeah I am. He needs her right now. Someone to keep him centered. He's just so afraid of losing them. " He said sadly. "Aurora their not the only ones." Said Stella. "What you mean?" Asked Chris coming in. "He saw how his father looked at you boy's he's worried something will happen to ruin his new family. That someone will take you all from him. You see we heard a rumor." She said. "What rumor?" Asked Janice. "That Paul put a hit out on them." Said Stella. They were all stunned. "Oh my god why didn't he tell us? That doesn't matter now. Paul won't get the chance." Said Aurora. He ran up to the book. "Aurora what are you doing?" Asked Paige. "I can't let him Paige." He said. "Bro you can't punish him with Magic plus you have a show to do. "I'm not saying punish him but scare him. I think we need something like what you and Billy did to the DA." Said Aurora. 

"What did you guy's do to him?" Asked Stella. "He was crucked. He was framing a woman who we meet cause I had accidently at the time taken here identity and she was wanted for murder. Anyway the Da killed the man she was seeing in a jealous rage and framed her. We used a glamor to pretend that she was dead and her ghost was after him. And got him to confess." Said Piper. "Wow." Said Stella. "Aurora we will deal with this when we get back. For now let's focus on your show." Said Paige. "Ok. But one sec. PRUE!" He yelled and Prue orbed in. "What?" She asked. "Your neice is enganger mortal kind Paul may have put a hit out on her and Jesse. I want you to protect them but secretly. Use you glamour power's and take a place in the crew or something. But watch closely ok." She modded and orbed out. "Ok let's go." He said.

They orbed into the airport and walked out to a limo waiting for them. Theay all hopped in. Aurora held on to Zack close the entire time. Chris noticed the clouds darken a little. "Aurora babe are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah why?" He said. Chris pointed at the clouds. "Sorry." He focus and the clouds slowly disappeared. "Ok I'm good. How you doing baby?" He asked Zack. "Fine mommy I love you." He said. Aurora got a little misty and hugged his son. No one was going to hurt his babies. John got close and hugged him while Madic kissed his forehead. "Thanks guy's. When we get there don't let Zack or Keil outta your sight." Said Aurora. "Aurora I won't let anyone hurt Zack. They will have to kill me." Said Drago. "You saved mine it's time I returned the favor. Besides we're family right." He said smiling. Wyatt and Chris smiled. "Happy birthday John. I have a very special present for you guy's after this show is over." Said Aurora.

They pulled up to the entrance and reporter's flooded around them and Drago pushed them back and pushed Zach and Keil ahead of them and the other's followed. They got insided and the other's took their seat's. Aurora went back stage and got in make up. "I love his shows. He so talented." Said Kelly. "Yes he is. He has thousands of offers from other manager's daily but he keeps saying he couldn't leave me." Said Janice proudly. "He'd never want to Janice you gave him his brake and you have done much more then anyother manager would have done. Your family Janice and we stay loyal to family." Said Wyatt smiling. Acon stood at the end of the runway and began. "Hello ladies and gentleman. I am Acon and this is my wonderful collection Punkerilla. I went and personally got the help of fashion model Aurora Halliwell to headline so enjoy." Said Acon leaving the stage. 

The music started and Aurora came out with a aggressive strout. He wore a punk like gown which showed of his legs. He took a pose and smiled at his family. Zack we crazy with giggles. "Mommy is so pretty." He said. "Yes he is baby." Said Wyatt. Aurora walked back after a coupl minutes came back out wearing a tight leather pants with a cut off belly shirt and a opened vest. He wore his belly ring for this and people went nuts and whistled. Still he kept his composure. He went back and five more came out. Aurora walked out in front of a man. Aurora wore a miny skirt, tight tank top, and high heels. He stopped and the guy came up behinmd him and wrapped around him and they looked in one another's eyes then turn around and walked back. The show was over and they went back stage.

Aurora saw then and flaged them over. "Guy's so how was it?" He asked. "It was so awesome Aurora." Said Paige. A guy walked up and gave Aurora a hug. "Hey Mitch. Guy's this is Mitch he was the guy a modeled with. He works for Janice to. Mitch you did great man really good." Said Aurora. But Aurora noticed he was starring at Drago and Drago was smiling at him. "Oh you stopped my cousin Drago I see. Drago come here." He said and Drago walked up. "Drago Mitch Mitch Drago. Gay man. Gay man." He said laughing. "Mitch blushed. "Aurora. come on he wouldn't want me." Said Mitch in his ear. "Mitch of shut it. You two date friday. I will take no for an anwser and I'm paying." He said. "Well if you would like to Drago." He said blushing. Drago moved in. "Sure Mitch." He said. "Wow kool ok. Well I guess I better get going got a long flight back he said." He started to leave. "Mitch wait! We're going out tonight you wanna come over to our place?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah sure." He said. "Kool meet us there." He said.

After dinner they orbed back. As they got back there was a knock at the door. Aurora changed his cloths and their's. The other's all orbed home real quick. Aurora anwsered the door and Mitch stood there and had a box of chocolate strawberries and some bottles of shampaign. "Hey you." He said. Aurora welcomed him in and they put the boy's to bed. Aurora and Wyatt came down and Mitch and Drago were laying down with Chris and they were pouring drinks. Mitch feed Drago a strawberry with his mouth. They kissed. "Wow." Said Drago. They parted but neither opened their eyes. "Aurora and Wyatt sat down and they came out of it and blushed. "Don't be embarssed guys. Do you want us to tell you how we came to ask Jesse to marry us?" He asked they nodded. "Well we went and I sange a song with him. We fell in love with him instantly. We asked him the same day Wyatt, Chris and the boy's meet him. The same day His father hit him and Stella." Said Aurora. "You mean you asked him the very day you guy's actually meet him?" Asked Mitch. 

"Yep. We fell for him instantly. So don't be afraid of your emotions Mitch and Drago. They always have a way of working out." Said Aurora laying down with Wyatt and Chris. Drago leaned in and kissed him somemore. "I'm not." Said Mitch holding him close. "Brother is he my new brother?" They turned to see Zack and Keil giggling. "Quite possibly now get to bed you little runts." He said laughing. They ran back up and Mitch was a little stunned. "Are you telling the truth Drago?" He asked. "Yes I am Mitch I hope that didn't put you off." He said. "No I... I love you Drago. Oh my god I can't beleive I just said that." He said running to the kitchen. "Mitch wait." He said as a demon shimmered in. "Hello Charmed Ones." He said. He grabbed Mitch and held him conjuring a fire ball. "You let him go!" Said Drago comjuring his own. "Drago what's going on?" Asked Mitch scared. Chris slenked away and orbed in behind him. He kicked him and Mitch ran to Drago. "Charmed Ones formation 3!" Yelled Aurora. Drago shimmer Mitch out. They grabbed hand's. "Demon here in our home, No more shall you roam, Death takes you with this spell!" They chanted and he disappeared. Mitch shimmered back in. Mitch clange to him. "Mitch!" He said and MItch came out of it and hugged tighter. "Drago go sit down with him." He took him to the couch. Aurora orbed out.

He orbed into a room and heard Jesse talking to someone the heard them leave. He opened the door and walked into the room shocking Jesse and Rachel. "Aurora what you doing here what's wrong!" He asked. "A demon attacked. And well we have a friend over and he got attacked. I think you better come back for a minute to help explain it." He said and Jesse grabbed Rachel and they orbed back home. "Guy's I got Jesse to help. How is he?" Asked Aurora. "I'm fine he didn't have time to hurt me. But what happened here tonight?" Asked Mitch. They all sat. "BOOK!" Said Aurora and the book came into his hands. He opened to the first page. "Look in their." He said. Mitch read. "So what is this?" He asked. "It's a book of magic Mitch. We're witches. Male witches. Rachel and Zack are as well. That is a spell. It gave me, Wyatt, and Chris the power of three. You see we are the most powerful family of witches to exsist in known time. We hunt down and fight evil when it comes." Said Aurora. "So are one Drago?" He asked. 

"Drago is a little more complicated to explain but we will but first a bit of history for you. Jesse is a witch as well but didn't know it. Me and him by all rights shouldn't of became Charmed. but we both feel in deep love with Wyatt and Chris. Our connection with them in turn gave us access to the Hallowell magic. So we are now the power of four in stead of three like Piper and her sister's before. You see Mitch I am in a sense way older then I am. I was born long befor Wyatt and Chris. I was born in the 1980's. You see Not long after Wyatt was born I fell for him strange I know. So I wrote a spell to literally freeze me in time. So I wouldn't age or anything. Oh his 18'th birthday he freed me. Not long after we almost lost Chris and then we purposed to him. We couldn't lose him. You see the connection I forged with Wyatt when he was a child was so powerful I in a way began to be shaped by his will. He wanted to keep me safe and close. So I began showing Hallowell power's. Then as the ultimate protection we gained the ability to connect literally into one being. I was kinda scared of all the power I was gaining at first. I din't trust myself with it. You see Mitch I'm a half breed so to speak. My mother was a witch my father was a evil male witch a warlock. He tricked my mother. He eventually killed her in front of me and then had me imprisoned. You see he couldn't kill me. He had bethrothed me to my half brother Samma. While I was no where near Charmed power at the time. I was still rather powerful from the double sword in my jeans.Eventually I was able to learn the power of telepathy. I used it to channel a message to the sister's. They saved me and vanquished my father. I went to live with them and they taught me what it meant to be human again." He said holding Wyatt and Chris. Jess looked at him crying. He realized he had never asked Aurora about his past. "So what about you Drago?" He asked. "I'm not completely human Mitch. My father was human my mother was a..." He got up and walked out to the garden. 

MItch went to get up but Wyatt stopped him. "Mitch give him a minute this is a lot for him. Just yesterday he helped us vanquish his mother." Said Aurora as he sat. "Vanquished?" He asked. "Yes you see his mother was a demon. She breed with human males for minions. Half demons. But you see he was born with emotions. As was Keil. The only way he'd work for was that she was keeping his little brother hostage. In a cage. He attacked us one night so his brother could live. We went to vanquish his mother he helped and we freed his brother. He's had to do a lot he's not proud of Mitch to keep himself and his brother alive. We took him in and gave him a home and made him part of our family so he'd be loved. So what are you thinking Mitch?" He finished. "I'm a little over welmed but surprisingly not scared. I'm wiccan you see so the witch thing I get. And I know a thing or two about having to do things your not proud of." He said looking down. "What?" Asked Drago coming back in. "I was 16 when mom and dad found out that I'm wiccan and gay. They tried to burn me." He said. Aurora gasped and Drago ran to him as he cried. "The look in their eyes as they lit the tourch." He cried. "Mitch. Your safe now your with us. No one will hurt you ever a gain. Good thing we're moving. Cause your moving in with us." Said Aurora. "What but I couldn't you barely know me.:" He said whipping his eyes. "Hello dude we purposed to him with in only a few hours of meeting him." Said Chris giggling. "You guys really want me to?" He asked. "Yes we do. Besides I have a feeling we're not the only ones." Said Aurora. Drago pulled him close and kissed him. "Ok you two we already have two babies on the way don't need more." Said Jesse giggling. Right then and there John burped and a bubble came out. "What was that!" He asked. "Oh boy. Johns prenant." Said Jesse. "What?" Asked Mitch. "Male witches can bare children and well looks like Madics a daddy." Said Aurora. "Mom and dad will be happy or kill us." He said scared. "I'll call her over and tell her John you and Madic just stay back. Drago why don't you take Mitch and lay down with your brother." He said and Drago nodded.

Aurora called Paige over to the house. "Aurora what you need babe." She asked. John and Madic stayed back behind Aurora. "Paige we have something to tell you. Johns... pregnant." He said. Paige was speechless. "Mom say something please." Said John walking to her and kneeling at her feet. "I'm so happy." She said hugging. Madic breathed a sigh of releif. "But what will father say?" He asked. "HENRY!" She yelled and Henry was orbed to the room brushing his teeth. "Ok. So what am I here for?" He asked looking around. "Honey your going to be a grampa." Said Paige."Grampa." He said and got a couple tear's in his eyes. "My son." He said un hugged John tight. "Dad I'm having a baby not dieing." He said. Henry just cried. "I know but just yesterday you were my little boy now your pregnant." He said. "Daddy. I will always be your little boy. Only diffrence I will be developing a tummy for a bit." He said making Henry laugh a little. Henry rubbed his belly. "Madic you take good care of my son." He said. Then him and Paige orbed home. Wyatt orbed Jesse and Rachel back and Prue orbed in. "Hey their clear for now." Said Prue. "They won't be for long. Paul doesn't like to lose." Said Aurora.

The next morning they all got up and went down stairs and Mitch noticed they wore underwear and boxers. "You ok with this Mitch we're kind of exibishionist." Said Aurora. Mitch took off his pant's and sat in his boxers. They all lauhed. "So Mitch how are you this morning we sent you to bed with a lot on your mind last night." Said Aurora. "I'm fine really. I got a good wake up this morning since Keil slept with Zack." Said Mitch. Aurora smiled and saw something on his finger a ring. "Oh my god Drago you purposed?" He asked. "Yes he did." Said Mitch. "We took a page from your book. The ring was the last thing I had of my dad." Said Drago. "Welll look's like we have three wedding's to do now. Speaking of we need to plan the biggest one for us for when Jesse return's. " He said. They nodded. "Drago I wanna hire you as my boddy gaurd. You did real well with the kid's." Said Aurora. "Really you trust me to do that?" He asked surprised. "Sure do man. Your family. Ok So what's on the agenda's today?" He asked. "Well I am going in to help mom." Said Wyatt. There was a ring at the door. Aurora conjured them on some cloths. He ran to answer the door. "Hello is a Chris Hallowell here?" The man in a suit asked. "Yes come in his eatting. "Chris someone to see you." Said Aurora sitting. "Hello Mr. Hallowell. I am James Carter. I am here to tell you that we received your book and we wanna publish it and sign you." Said James. "So he got it then I knew he would." Said Aurora while the rest loooked confused. "Wait how did you know Aurora?" Asked Chris. "I have a friend in publishing. They called me as soon as they had your book in their hand's. But you did all this yourself Chris I had nothing to do with it." Said Aurora. "As I was saying Chris. We received and they wanna sign you. We are ready to start production but we need you to sign the proper paper's." Said James. He opened his breif case and got out a pen. "Chris I had a lawyer look over them already but you can call him if you like honey." Said Aurora. Chris took the pen and signed. "We will make an appointment to do a photo shoot and interveiws." Said James shaling his hand and heading out the door. "Wow!" Said Chris laughing. "Chris I'm so proud of you baby." Said Aurora kissing him. "What will I do?" He said. "If you want I could ask Janice to do your photo's and I could help with interveiws ya know." Aurora said. "Yeah thanks babe this is just wow." He said. "Daddy going to be making books?" Asked Zack. "Yep baby." He said. "Yay!" Zack cheered.

They all went to their busy day. Aurora and Mitch headed to the agenncy. "Mitch I must say you have taken all this well." Said Aurora. "Yeah but I know I love him and wanna be with him no matter the risk." He said. They walked in and Janice hugged them. Hey you two what's up?" She asked. "Well Mitch here know's everything and he's engaged now to Drago." Said Aurora holding up Mitches hand. "Wow. Welcome to the circle man." She said. "Thanks. It was a shock at first but I'm fine now.' He said. More models filed in. "Aurora I want you to help me with all of them." She said. "What." He said. Janice smiled. "You are now co agent. So lets get to work." They hugged and Aurora took the men and Janice took the woman. "Ok everyone I want three men right here." He said and three ran to the spot. "I am Janices helper today. I expext nothing less than your best or you will not get a call back. Now you three feminine walk please." Two had it but one couldn't get it. "Allow me to deministrate." He took off the coat and did the greatest walk and men were watching his ass waddle. "Your are meant to watch me not my ass." He said and they snapped out of it. He had three more and went on down the line until he had his three picks. "Everyone else leave." He said. He noticed one girl sitting and went to her. "Hey girl whats wrong?" He asked. "I'm nervous I don't know which group I should be in." She said. "Why your a girl right." He said. 

"I'm a transsexual. I still have my penis." She said. "Oh well tell you what you can be in my group if you want. I may have no breast but I do male and female modeling." He said. "I know your Aurora Hallowell." She said and he shook her hand and had her walk. "Hot stuff." A guy said. "Thank's." She said. "So honey how long have you been a woman?" Aurora asked. The guy heard him and gaged. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked bored. "That's a guy. Oh my god I'll be sick." He said faking barf none of the other's barfed. "Hey go to hell dude. If he wants to be a woman I'm happy for her." Said a guy smiling at the girl. "Exactly. Sir you get to stepping their is no room for immaturioty in this agency." Aurora said. The guy grabbed his stuff and cussed his way out. "Thanks man." Said the girl blushing. "No problem. He's just an ass. A pretty girl like you doesn't need trouble like that." He said smiling. "I'm Tracy." She said exstending her hand. "I'm Jack." He said. They all moved on to nude and stuff. Jack helped Tracy out by possing with her. He did one with her sitting in between his leg's and he covered her penis with his hand. Aurora smiled. "You guy's were great and Jack you and Tracy are in Jack you showed a lot of understanding and we love that here.' Said Aurora. "If you both want to I wanna invite you to come to our house for dinner." Said Aurora. "Kool it's a date." Said Jack looking at Tracy. "A date really?" She asked. He nodded and gave her a peck on the lip's. "But I have a penis." She said. "Well I'm bi so to me it's the best of both worlds." He said. "Ok love birds get dressed and I'll drive you back with me. Madic call the others tell them we're having two extra for lunch." Said Aurora. He nodded and got on his phone.

They sat in Aurora's car and Jack sat with Tracy in his lap and they cuddled. "You two are to cute." Said Madic. They smiled. "Well I'm kind of surprised." Said Tracy. "Well stop being surprised. I want you that's all there is to it. I like you Tracy. And like I said I'm bi best of both world's." He said smiling. She smiled. "Ok. Ok. Don't start until we get home and I can tackle my men." Said Aurora giggling. They got home and went in and there was Piper standing with Wyatt and Chris. "Hey babe." Said Wyatt. "Hey this is Jack and Tracy our two newst models." Said Aurora. They all shock. Zack and Keil came down holding hands and rand to Aurora. JOhn followed and tackled him to. "Ok you three." He said giggling and kissing them all three. "Mommy can we go out on me and Keils date now?" Asked Zack. "Yes we can. Come on look's like we're going out." Said Aurora and they went to Charmed and ordered. "Piper it's amazing here." Said Tracy. "Well thank's I do what I can." Said Piper. "Whay are Zack and Keil sitting alone?" Asked Zach. 

"Their out on a date." Said Aurora smiling. "Date? Aren't they both your son's?" He asked. "Yeah kind of. Zack is my husband Jesse's brother and Keil is my friend Drago's brother. They just call me mommy. But their like my own." Said Aurora watching them. "But even if they were mu kids I'd let them. Cause Wyatt her is Chris's brother." Said Aurora. "That's so hot." Laughed Jack. Everyone laughed. "Well sweetie I have a gay twin who's still all man." Tracy said. "Really we may need to talk later." He said and aurora sensed his hormones. "Ok enough of that talk. Chris how did the book thing go?" He asked. "I have a interveiw monday." He said a little nervous. "Honey don't be nervouse. me and Wyatt will be with you." Said Aurora. Chris calmed. "So Aurora what's it like being a model, husband, and mother?" Asked Tracy. 

"It has good and not so good moment's especially with three husbands. But I love it. Their all three so over protective that when they make up their minds I'm completely out ruled. But hey I love them. The work is awesome all the time. It's been rough getting here but it's made me able to prvide for my family and it's fun. The kids are awesome. I love Rachel she's with Jesse. Zach and Keil I just wanna never let go of. Their my kids and we have two more coming soon." He said. "Two more adopting?" Jack asked. "No invertro. Madic's moms are carrying our kid's. Christine Paige Hallowell and Leo Perry Hallowell." Said Wyatt. "Wow that's so kool. I want kids some day.' Said Tracy. Jack looked at her and smiled. "You keep getting better and better." He said. "But I doubt they'll give them to us." She said. "Oh I think they will call it a hunch sweetie.' Said Aurora smiling. aurora looked over at Keil and Zach and they were laughing and eating people were awing at them. He suddenly saw a man who looked funny then he saw a gun. "No!" He said Running and took the shot in the chest. The man ran and Chris ran after him. Wyatt ran to Aurora. He picked him up and ran outside. He and Paige went around a corner and orbed him to the hospital. Zach and Keil were crying as Piper took them in here arms. "Henry call Jesse he'll wanna be here!" Yelled Piper taking the boy's to the car.


	11. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of these Character's except for Aurora. Any others are the property of the individual shows of which they are a part of.

A Time Of Charmed Love 13

They sat pacing Chris came running into the room. "Chris where were you bud?" Asked Wyatt. "I ran the guy down and handed him over to the cops. He won't get away with this." Said Chris punching a wall. Wyatt came up and held him close and Jack and Tracy looked at them and Went to them hugging them both. "How could this happen? Why him? Why not me?" Cried Wyatt. Leo caught him as he collapsed. "Nurse!' Yelled Piper. The nurse came over and looked at him. "He's suffering from shock. Your husbands attack has hit him hard. He may be out for a couple of hour's." Said the woman having two men wheeling him away. Chris broke down crying. "Chris honey don't you to sweetie please." Said Piper crying. Leo was angry he hit the doors over and over to work out his anger. "My son! My son!" He yelled. A orderly went to calm him down. "Sir you need to calm yourself your scaring your grandsons." Said the man. Leo cried and went to them. "I'm sorry babies." He said hugging them. The door's swange open and Jesse and Rachel came through them. "Where is he oh god please tell he's ok." Said Jesse. "We don't know he took a shot for Zach and he has been in surgery for four hour's. And Wyatt collapsed not long ago from shock and Jesse I don't think I'm far either." Said Chris crying as Jesse took him in his arms. "We caught the man the police have him.' Said Piper. "I will kill my father for this." Said Jesse. Henry walked up with a man in a trench coat. "You guys I hate to do this now but we need to give our statements." Said Henry.

The man began with Chris. "Chris I know your going through a lot so I'll make this as breif as possible. Ok um You chased down the man correct?" He asked. "Yes I ran him down. I hit him with a rock and he was knocked unconious." Said Chris. "Ok. What did you see in the restraunt? Take your time there's no hurry son." He said. "I looked up when Aurora screamed. I saw the man fire and Aurora take the bullet and collapse. He was going for my son. That bastard was going to kill him. A little boy why?" He said and Piper took him away. Tracy and Jack sat down. "You two are friend's of Aurora?" He asked. "Yes we just meet him today. He was our photographer and agent at the agency and invited us to meet his family. We were sitting at the end of the table. I just saw Aurora run and heard the shot and saw Chris run one way and Wyatt another. I saw Wyatt carry Aurora out with Paige right behind him. "I saw athe same thing. I can't beleive this happened who would do this their such a loving family and they opebed their home to us and treated us like family." Jack said braking down with Tracy. The detective got up and went to Leo. "Sir your the boy's father in law?" He asked. "He's my son yes. We basically adopted him. I can't beleive this happened. He stepped in front of the bullet for those boy's. Didn't evem think about it just did it. My son." He said. "Proud father ha?' He asked and Leo nodded and the detective shosk his hand. "Sir I vow I'll do everything in my power to make sure everyone responsible is put away." He said and Leo hugged him. He went to Henry. "Henry man you married into a great family. The father cries but still has such pride in the boy. Talked about him like he's an angel who just gave up his wings." Said the detective. "He is Mike. That boy's done more for this family then anyone. He healed a lot of people. He helped me be a better father to my son when he came and asked for my blessings to marry. He'd give anything to keep this family together.' Said Henry crying. "Henry we will get this bastard. He will pay." Said Mike leaving. The doctor came out and looked at the family.

They all ran to him. "Doc tell us he'll be ok." Said Jesse. "Mr. Hallowell has sustained heavy injury to his lung but he will heal. It's a miracle. He is aleep and responding well. And let me say it was a honor to save the life of a man who would jump in front of a bullet for his kids. A real hero that boy. You all can go in in shifts not to many at a time. He's still a little weak. He should wake up soon and he'll smile." Said the doctor leaving them. Everyone yelled for joy and Jesse cried with a moan of releif. Leo took him in his arms and rocked him. "Jesse he's ok babby boy. He'll be fine." Said Chris kissing him. "Ok Me and Jesse will go in with Rachel, Zack, Keil, Dad, Mom, And Paige first. Madic John go get Rosie and Kelly and bring them they dhould be here and Henry call Janice and everyone else call our friends." Said Chris and they went into see him. Aurora laid in the bed as they gathered around him. Jesse stroked his face softly. "Aurora baby if you can hear me. I love you." He said and Aurora's eye's opened. "Jesse..." He said and Chris and Jesse cried. Leo kissed Aurora and Paige cried in releif. "The kids?' He asked. "Fine. Here look." He said and the kids were sat on his bed. "Mommy are you ok?" Asked Rachel. "Yes sweetie. It'll take more then that bad man to keep me from you." He said stroking her face. Keil looked like he was going to cry. "Keil baby are you ok?" Asked Jesse. "Momma. I was sooo... af..raid." He said hugging Aurora. "I know baby. I know. My babies no one will take me from you. I love you all." He said. He tried sitting up and it took him a minute. "That's better I hate being on my back like that." He said. "Sure you do." Said Chris and everybody who caught it laughed. "Don't make me laugh it still hurt's." Said Aurora smiling. "Where's Wyatt?" He asked. "He passed out from shock babe. They had to give him some seditives." Said Chris. "Oh god. See irf they'll bring him in here with me please. I meed to see him." Said aurora and Piper went to ask. A minute later. the docter came in and smiled. "My boy you are a miracle. I'm Jason. An honor aurora. You did something amazing for these. kids. Its an honor to have worked on such a devoted father." He said. "Thanks doc but when its my kids nothing gets in my way." He said. Wyatt was rolled in and put in the bed beside Aurora. "Doc will he be ok?" Asked Aurora. "Yes he will recover. But there maybe some psycological trama. His mind basically shut down to deal with the stress." He said. "After all this it's a wonder all of us sin't have to be sidated. I was close while ago.' Said Chris. The doctor lokked him over. "I'll get you something for your nervs Chris. It won't solve everything but it'll help you process thing's better and help you sleep." He said. The kids sat by aurora and started singing as Janice and the girls walked in. "Hear now our cries, Sooth your troubled soul, Water wash over their body make it move, Earth build them strong and mighty, Fire light their passioned soul, Air give life and set their life, With these singing words now mend and reach troubles end." They sing and everybody seemed settled. "What beautiful voices kids. Where'd you learn that song it sounds like a old celtic lullaby." Said Doc James. "It is. Mommy sings it to us when we can't sleep." Says Zack. "And you guys did it beautifully I'm so proud of you three." He said smiling. A boy in another bed woke up and watched all of them. "Sing it again please." He said. "Who might you be young man?" Asked Leo. "He's John Mires." He said Leo shock his hand. "Ok. Kids join me." They sing it again and the sound resignated throught the halls and people came and sat at the door to listen. Children stopped and smiled. "Thank you. Been so long since I heard a lullaby." He said turning over to sleep some more. "Ok everyone he needs his rest." They all huffed and the kids cried but they left. Aurora laid and watched Wyatt.

That night aurora was restless. He woke to see John Mires sitting there watching him. "Oh sorry." Blushing. "It's ok John. That's my cousin's name. You look alot like him." He said. "Kool. So I heard you took a bullet for your son's." He said and Aurora nodded. "I wish I had a parent like that." He said. "where are your parents?" Aurora asked. "They abandoned me. My father beat me and I ended up in here.' Said the boy. "I'm so sorry John. I know how a abusive father can be." He said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. He made me watch he kille dmy mother." Said Aurora. "Mine beat me because I'm gay. He didn't want a faggot for a son." He said. "I'm gay so is my cousin John. He's getting married soon to his man Madic. We all live together. I'm getting a bigger house. There's me,Wyatt, Chris, Jesse, Drago, Mitch now to. My kids Rachel, Zach, and Keil. And we're expexting two babies." He said. "Wow such a big family." He said.They were soon both asleep and aurora thought to himself but put it aside for now and slept. Wyatt woke in the morning. "Doc how is Aurora?' He asked. "He's fine son. He was awake yesterday. No long term damage and he was singing to a lullaby for poor John over there. You guy's have some great kids. He is great to was an honor to work on him." Said the doter as Aurora awoke. "Hey my knight. Glad your awake." He said and Wyatt got up and went and kissed him. "Baby you scared me." He said tearing. "Wyatt! Its ok. I'm fine. Their fine to. They were a little shock up last night but their fine. Are you ok. I know you had to besidated for your stress." He said. "I was just so scared. I thought I lost you. I never wanna live that again." He said. "Wyatt I'm ok. The others may be here soon and I want you going home no arguement's. You need to sleep with the others. I will be fine. I have John to keep me company." He said as the sleeping boy woke up.

The other's arrive shortly there after. "Mommy!" Zach yelled running to him and hugging him with the other two. "Wyatt. I'm so glad your awake to." Said Jesse walking over and kissing him. "Now I'm confused who's with who?" Asked JM scratching his head. "Oh I'm married to Chris, Wyatt, and Jesse." Said Aurora. The boy looked like he'd drool. "Ok. Who want's snuck in food?" Asked Piper. They were all eating and Aurora saw JM looking and sent Zach over to him. "Here mommy say's you should eat to. That hospital food isn't right for a growing boy." He said leaving the boy a half a sandwhich. He ate it and it was good. He finished and licked his lips. "Piper we have another addict to your food.' Giggled Aurora. Piper smiled and handed him some home made cake. His eyes grew big and he chowed down.

They all finished and Jm looked at Aurora and smiled. After a week they were ready to let him go. John got sad and would Just stare into space. "John how old are you?" He asked. "I'm 18" Said JM. "Would you wanna live with us?" He asked. "Why?" Asked the boy. "Because your a good kid and I can tell you need a loving family and we'd love to have you." Said Aurora.smiling. "Ok I wil." He said smiling. Aurora told a nurse to fetch JM's Doc. "Sir I would like you to release this young man tomorrow with me and bill his care to me." Said Aurora. "Aurora I can't let you do that." He said. "Nonesense. I take care of my family." Aurora said and the buy hid his tears. "John you shouldn't be afraid to cry come here." He said and John walked to him and cried. JM cried until the family came in. "What's wrong?" Asked Wyatt. "Nothing just we will have to find a house before our new member comes home." He said and they all hugged the boy. "Call me mom." Said Piper. "And Me dad." Said Leo. They hugged him and he felt safe. "Thank you all so much. I wish I could get my thing's though." He said. "We can do that for you JM. But first guy's cloths the door." Said Aurora. "JM before we go to far there is something's you need to know." Said Aurora. "Son do you beleive in the supernatural?" Asked Piper. "Yes I do. I love it I study wicca and every thing connected with it. Why?" He asked. "Well I guess this is as good a way to show him." Said Wyatt. Aurora laid down and Wyatt healed him. "What was that?" He asked. "That JM was healing. We're all witches. Except for Mitch whose just a practioner, Coope who's a cupid, Henry is human although has taken his fair share of demons out, and Drago and his brother who are well demons and half human. Their good though helped save my kids." Said Aurora. "Oh and Me, Wyatt, John, Madic, Paige, and some of the kids are also half gaurdian angel." Said Chris. "And remember my father JM?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah." He said. "My father was a warlock a evil witch. He killed my mother in front of me. The Hallowells took me. Although I am not of their blood I to and partailly white lighter or guardian angel. Because I'm connected to Wyatt." Said Aurora. "Wow. This is great it doesn't bother me at all. I always knew their were these kinds of things out there. I dreamed of them since child hood. Do fairies exsist to?" He asked. "See for yourself. Being of innocence, We call you back now, Old friend come to us, To John come and show you love once more." Said Aurora. A small light entered the room and stopped in front of JM. It was a little fairy boy who bowed. "Twilight! It's been so long." He said. The fairy kissed his nose. "Does he have to go. I don't wanna give him up. I miss you Twilight." He said. "Well faires typically have duties. Wait one sec. Twilight please tell your queen a Charmed one humbly ask for a audience with her." Said Aurora. The fairy vanished for a minute and then appeared with a girl fairy who bowed to Aurora. "Wise queen thank you for coming. I am the Charmed One Aurora. I was wanting inquire as to the duties of Twilight. I wish if you agree to take him into my house as a friend and ambassodor. He is friends with John here and John does not wish to leave him. If you agreed I am indebted to you and will owe you a debt of sevice you can call apon at anytime." Said Aurora. (Queen: He is your's to watch over my friend you owe us no debt. You all watch over your children with such care. Yes Aurora I know of your sacrifice. You do our work and make us proud.) She said disappearing. "He may stay. And the queen say we owe her no debt." Said Aurora. "Wow that's odd. What she say?" asked Leo. "That I do them proud. I do their work by the way I watch over my children." Said Aurora. "That is a great honor to have the pride of the queen in you. Aurora you are truely great." Said Leo. Three set's of orbs were seen. "Which is why we have an offer for him." Said An elder. "I'm sorry Sandra I know the question but it's no." Said Aurora. "She smiled. But one wouldn't give up. "My boy you are refusing this great honor?" He asked. "Yes I am. I have my family and two babies on the way. If I become an elder I will no longer be worthy of what the queen said because I will not be able to watch over my family. I embody mother nature. With a thought I could crush cities. Flood a dessert. But I know what I must not do. I can not except. It would be going against all I am." He said. "Aurora we except this but the offer will remain open in case you ever wish to take it up. You did me proud young one. Be safe." Said Sandra as they orbed away.

"Aurora that was beautiful and a lot to give up." Said Piper. "Piper I learned from you a long time ago. Power wains, empires fall, but family is forever and I couldn't leave that." He said hugging her. "You have grown wise. I no longer see that scared boy who we saved all those year's ago. I see a strong person. One who is loved and who's love know's no limit's. " Said Piper crying a bit. "You have done us proud son. I'm proud to be your dad." Said Leo. "I'm proud all of you. You never give up and you all come together when it's time. You all never questioned it when I welcomed someone into the family you just trusted my judgement. That means alot." He said. Aurora left and told Jm he'd be back into dayys to take the boy to his new home.

"Wyatt your with me. Were gonna go get John's stuff." Said Aurora. They orbed to the address he gave them and looked around the place was a dump. They heard the parents in the kitchen. Wyatt froze them and they ran to Johns room. Aurora and Wyatt packed his cloths and got his books. Aurora saw the locket his father stole from him that his grandmother gave to him. They grabbed the stuff and they orbed out. At the house the kids played. Aurora and Chris went out to look for a house. They saw an ad for a three story Manshion. They called the realitor and she said she'd meet them there. They arrived and she was there. "Hello Mr. Hallowell. I'm Stephany." She said. They went in and it was magnificeint. A big kitchen and everything. He bought it and they went home to tell everyone.

"We found the perfect house. A place I'm having crissoned Hallowell Manshion." He said. Everyone was speechless. "We are going to be highering magical staff. It will act as a home and a magic commerce for the magical community." Said Aurora. "Prue spread the word amoung whitelighter for any of their charges who need a job." Said Chris. She nodded and orbed out. "So we need to pack." Said aurora then he heard something on the tv. He walked into the living room to find Zach crying at the news. "Today model Aurora Hallowell was released after being shot defending his children from an assalint. A man has been taken into custody and is said to be questioned at this time." Said the reporter as Aurora turned off the tv and hugged his son. Zach held on tight and wouldn't lossen. "He's given us proof that it was Paul who did it. The DA is drawing up charges of attempted man slaughter and charges of endangering the life of a minor child. He won't get away with it Aurora we won't let him." Said Henry. "Just how could he? His own son." Said Aurora crying into the childs shoulder. "I want to talk with him." Said Aurora. "Aurora it won't solve anything." Said Leo. "No but I need to look into the eyes of this monster and star him down. Show him wjat a real parent is." Said Aurora. Henry nodded and got on his phone.

They were packing for a couple hour's. Aurora entered the kitchen. "Fuck it. Quick we need to move, Speeds of light pack this room." He said and everything was packed into boxes as Piper walked in. "Wow nice one." She said. "No personal gain rant mom?" He asked. "Son you've had a tough time lately. I think you cam be cut some slack here. It's just packing not going to change the world. So speaking of hard times. How are you doing?" She asked. "Piper I was so scared. Seeing that man aproaching Zach and Keil. How can Paul be that cruel?" He asked crying. Piper teared and hugged him rocking him. Henry walked in and sat down. "I got you a sit down with him and his lawyer." Said Henry. "Thanks." Said Aurora getting up and going to his room. He got in a pair of pants and as shirt. He pulled his hair back and put on some black eyeliner. He went down and Henry drove him to the prison. They walked in and they went to the back. Henry looked at Aurora and worried what he'd do to Paul. They got to the room and Aurora saw Paul sitting their comfortablly. They went in and sat down. He looked at Paul with dagger's in his eyes and Henry sat close to him. "So what is it Mr. Hallowell wants to ask our client?" Asked the lawyer. "I am here to get answer's from him. And will only hear them from his mouth. Why Paul how could you? Your own son and mine. You not only nearly killed Zach you killed someone important to him. My boy Keil. How could you put out a contract on your own flesh?" He asked. Paul looked at him and leaned on the table. "Because Jesse betraied me." He said angierly. "How? How did Jesse betray you? Falling for us? Not taking your abuse and saving his siblings from you. Not being your piggy bank? Come on tell me what was it?" Asked Aurora. "He disobeid me. And turned to your faggot ways. I tried to save him." Said Paul. "Save him you beat him and his siblings. Well you will never get that chance again. I am pressing for the death penalty. You will not harm my son or daughter ever again." He said. "They are not your's." He yelled. "Then why was the first thing asked me right after your trail if they could call me mommy? Oh yes they love me and I love them. Their mine now. They were never your's! Neither was Jesse. He has always been our's." Said Aurora. Paul went crazy and tried to jump on him and Henry hit him. "You won't hit my boy!" He yelled. They draged Paul away.

Henry and Aurora sat in the car driving back. Aurora began crying. Henry pulled over. "There son." Said Henry. Aurora cried for twenty minutes then they began driving again. They made it home and Zach jumped in Aurora's arms. There was a ring at the bell. A young woman stood at the door breathing hard. "Oh you are ok. Thank god I just heard the story. I can't beleive it." She said. "Who are you?" Asked Chris. "Oh sorry I'm kinda a friend of Jesse's we held up the sign saying we support you Jesse. He meet the one time you guys took the kids to the store after court. He gave me the address." Said the girl. "Ok come in honey." Said Piper. "Are you ok Aurora you look shaken." Said the girl. "I just had some words with Paul. I needed to confront him." Said Aurora. She hugged him and left. "Ok lets get back to work." He said.

Over the next two day's they moved into the new house and Aurora bought new furniture. Chris went and did his interveiw with just Wuyatt cause Aurora feared his shot would over shadow his husband. Then came the day of hunting for staff. Several magical staff applied. "Mesa you are a elven nanny. And Donanan youare here for the house cleaner position." Said Aurora and they nodded. "Well your resumes look impressive. I see Mesa you have training with dealing with demons." Said Piper. "Yes I do madam. I know a host of defensive and escape spells and if nessisary offensive spells to protect the child." Said Mesa. Aurora and Piper nodded impressed. "And I sir have training as well and will assist if I am needed. But my sister is quite adaquet. She is a very powerful dawn elf." Said Donnan. "I guess you call yourselves that cause of your height difference from the rest of you kind." Said Aurora. They nodded. "Well your both hired I zseee no reason why this won't work. You will also have access to the potion lab for potions you need if you find a need arises. I trust you both." He said. "We think you master." They said. "I am not your master. It is Aurora from now on. And one more thing before you completely agree. Are ok with working a long side a half demon and watching over one?' He asked. "I know of Drago and Keil Aurora and you trust them so we shall. I would not venture to question the wisdom of a charmed one." Said Donnan. "Thanks but none the less. If you have concerns speak up please. I'm not royalty. I'm like you two doing my part for the battle against evil." said Aurora and they nodded. "Now magic is allowed in the walls of the house just be careful and in a short time we will have the grouds charmed to allow you to work your magic outside as well." He said and they left to find their rooms. A man came in and sat infront of them and smiled. "Mr. Jennings. I see you have applied for the cook position." Said Piper. "Yes I have. And please call me matt." He said. "Ok Matt. Your resume is wonderful. I own a restraunt and I see you cridentals are spotless. You trained in europe for a year I see." She said. "Yes Ma'am." He nodded. "No ma'am please call us Aurora and Piper. Very impressive. Your hired. But as you know we are constantly attacked can you put up with that?' She asked. "Yes I am a witch and have taken out my fair share of demons and warlocks." He said. "Ok you'll have unlimited access to everything on the grounds. You may go find yourself a room." Said Aurora. "Next!" Yelled Piper. They employed several witches as secureity headed by Drago and hired a empath as a gardener.

They we're finished with the house and they sat in the car on their way to pick up John. They walked in and he was waiting for them and was limping a little. "You ok?" Asked Aurora. "Yep I am." He said but Aurora sensed a lie. He sent him out with Wyatt and Chris. He ran to Johns doctor. "Hey doc I have a question about John's limp he wanted to know what he could do to easy it." Aurora said. "Well after his father rapping him all he can do is let it heal. Oh my he didn't tell you did he? His father raped him sir." Said the doctor walking away. A computer near by exploded. Wyatt stood out in the car and saw clouds darkening quickly and knew something was wrong. "Chris look!" Said Wyatt and Chris looked up and saw. "What about it?" Asked John. "Aurora's power's allow him to affect the natural order of the earth. Somethings wrong." As Wyatt said it Aurora exited the hospital and looked a miture of sadness and anger. Lighting hit the ground and he aproached. "He's pissed!" Chris said. They all went to him and Aurora took John in his arms. He pulled him in tight and cried. "You stupid boy why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Tell you what?" John asked. Aurora looked him in the eyes. "Oh god you found out. I'm sorry Aurora. I'm just so ashamed." He said crying. "What's wrong?" Asked Wyatt. "His father raped him that's where he got the limp." Said Aurora. Wyatt and Chris turned white. "Oh my god." Said Chris. They all three walked to the car and Aurora sat with the crying boy in the back. They pulled up and got out as they entered Paige saw and ran to them. "What's wrong?' She asked. John H and Madic came running. Aurora took the boy to his room. "He has a limp because his father raped him." Said Wyatt. Paige gasped and John and Madic got a angry look on their faces. Piper came in and they told her. She was angry she ran out to the car with Leo and they drove off. "Where are they going?' Asked Phoebe. Everyone shock their heads.

Piper and Leo speed down the road and saw a house come into veiw. They stopped and a man opened the door and stepped out. "Hey you Mr. Mires?' Asked Piper. He nodded and Piper slugged him hard and he was sent backwards. Leo had to hold her back from killing the man. A woman ran out and helped her husband up. "Are you crazy lady what was that for?" He asked. "That was for John! You rapping bastard. YOu ever touch him again. I will kill you!" She yelled. "Oh my faggot son. What does he have to do with this?' He asked getting angrier. This time Leo got mad and went for him. Leo beat him good and the wife just stood there then ran back in the house. They went back to the car and left. They arrived back at the house and went inside to see Aurora and the other's waiting for him. "Where'd you guy's go?" Chris asked then saw his moms bleeding knuckles. "Mom what did you do?' Asked Wyatt seeing to. Chris took them and heal them. "We went and paid the Mires a visit. You guys may need to alliby us.' Said Piper. "Yeah Piper beat his ass pretty hard." Said Leo. They all laughed then the cops pulled up. There was a knock. Aurora answered the door. "Hello gentleman how may I help you?" He asked. "We are here to see Piper and Leo Hallowell. Are they here at your residence?" He asked. "Yes they are Piper and I were just getting ready to help our cook with dinner." Said Aurora welcoming them in. "We were told that the two Hallowells attacked One Mr. Mires a hour ago." Said the cop. "That's not possible we have been quite busy and they have been here sir. Here if you don't beleive me just ask Mr. Mires son John Mires." Said Aurora walking them to Johns room. (Aurora: John I need you to votch that Piper and Leo were here working with us.) Said Aurora telepathically. They entered the room. "Hello John." Said one of the men. "Hello how may I be of service gentlemen?" He asked. "Well your father called our presinct saying that Piper and Leo Hallowell both showed up to his home and beat him a good one." Said the cop. "Sir Leo and Piper were helping me unpack my stuff. My father sir is angry that the Hallowells have shown the faggot son he raped a actual home and affection. My father is known to lis sir." He said. "Raped you. I see. Would you like to file a report?" He asked. Aurora nodded. "Yes I would the hospital did a rape kit they should still have it. He raped me and then through me out." Said John tearing up. Aurora hugged him and the cops left.

Matt prepared a big dinner and everyone sat and marveled. "Matt this is so good." Said Aurora beaming they alll stood. "Hey you all you are more then help you are family now sit and eat." Said Aurora and they sat and ate. Everyone ate and talked then Aurora got up to do a toast. "I would like to thank everyone. Now for you John. We have the ability to give you a new name and we would like to give you the Hallowell name." Aurora said and John's mouth dropped. "Why?" He asked. "Because you family and I know you want nothing to remind you of those people." Said Aurora. "Can I change my whole name?" He asked and Aurora nodded. They finishes ans Aurora took him to the attic and called for the book. "John this is the book of shadows it's been passed down our family for generations. It's yours now to." Said Aurora turning the pages. He found the identity spell. "Ok fileing a change of name. So what you have in mind John?" He asked. "I was wondering could I be named Aurora Hallowell Junior?" He asked. Aurora got a tear in his eyes and nodded. He tried hidding his happy tear's by looking at the book but it didn't work but he smiled. "So anything you want me to add?" He asked. "Could you file documents freeing my financils from my dads control and put them in mine. My grammother left me some money and he stole it." Said AJ. Aurora nodded. He wrote it all down and added something. "Spirits hear our call, Conjure these and make them real, Make him this." Said Aurora and the cauldron bubbled as it smokedSome cards appeared on the table and a set of paper's. "Social soceirity number new and here." He said. He looked at the papers. He looked over them and saw he had been adopted. "How?" He asked. "I included it in the spell. Your our's now kiddo. Aurora felt a twing it was Rosie and Kelly. He orbe dout and saw them sitting Their waters had broke. He orbed them to the living room. "Guys it's time!" He yelled and they all got ready. Rosie had Aurora and Wyatt while Chris and Paige worked on kelly. "Here she comes!" Yelled Aurora. "Here comes our little Christine. She looks so much like Aurora." Said Paige. Aurora cleaned her up. "Here's Leo. He looks like Aurora to. Their basically twins." Said Wyatt. They cleaned them up and the held them and everyone crowded around. "Paige come and meet your god children. You to John and Madic." Said Aurora. Paige orbed out and got Jesse and Rachel. "My babies." He said. He hugged them tight. "And Jesse say hello to Aurora Jr. your new son." Said Aurora pointing to AJ. "I get two babies and a teen son. Ok I can deal with that." He said laughing and everybody joined. A light shined over head and Rachel, Zach, and Keil began singing the song. The two babies feel asleep.


	12. Chapter 14

A Time of Charmed Love 14

Swear It Again I wanna know Who ever told you I was letting go Of the only joy that I have ever known Guy, they're lying

Just look around And all of the people that we used to know Have just given up, they wanna let it go But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I Just you and I

(Aurora and Chris dancing at P3. Kicking a demons ass)  
I'm never gonna say goodbye Cos I never wanna see you cry I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad Cos I never wanna see you sad I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again

(Jesse and Wyatt carrying the babies. Jumping over a energy blast.)

All over again

(Piper dancing with Leo. Catching orbing babies.)

Some people say That everything has got its place in time Even the day must give way to the night But I'm not buying Cos in your eyes I see a love that burns eternally And if you see how beautiful you are to me You'll know I'm not lying

(Paige and Phoebe dancing with their husbands. Them killing a warlock.)

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye But even if we try There are something's in this life won't be denied Won't be denied

(John and Madic kissing under a wedding arch. Them Orbing into the attic then blasting a demon.)

The more I know of you is the more I know I love you And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more The more that you love me, the more that I know Oh that I'm never gonna let you go Gotta let you know that I

(The kids playing. Them standing and their sheild up and Keil hitting a demon with a energy ball.)

Before I begin I wanna thank all of my loyal fans. Who stuck with me. You guy's have inspired the growth of my characters.

Aurora laid in bed listening to the sileince. He slid outta bed and went to the babies room and watched them. He picked them both up and walked downstairs. He turned the radio on low and danced with them to Bleeding Love. He looked at his children and he teared a little. AJ stood watching him while they danced and rocked in a circle. He just smiled. Aurora saw him and smiled and focus sending the babies back to bed. "He kido." He said sitting and patting the seat next to him. AJ sat and smiled hugging his new dad. "You couldn't sleep?" Asked AJ. "Nope. Thinking about all thats gone on. Kept me up." Said Aurora. "You are one lucky guy. I'd be in bed with those four doing the dirty right now." Laughed AJ. "Oh about that there's something else you should know. Madic and John our cousin/ nephew. Well their our lover's. Are you ok with that?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah and jealous. Their hot. I really need to find a guy soon." He said. Aurora saw a lonely look pass his face. "AJ you will I know you will. Hey we're famous I could introduce you to a model or tv star. And wait until Drago's guy Mitch gets here tomorrow." He said. "I just wanna be held at night. Feel safe." Said AJ. "Come here." He said. He orbed him and Mitch to his room and laid down with him holding him tight.

The guy's all woke up and couldn't find Aurora. They went looking and found him laying with AJ. Aurora sturred and got up slowly. They all left the room. "Sorry I left you guy's he was lonely last night." Said Aurora. "Still not over his trama. What will we do? How can we help him over come this?" Asked Chris. Aurora got a idea. "I'm going to take him out on a shopping trip just us two. He needs stuff anyway." Said Aurora. "You have something up your sleeve." Said Wyatt. Aurora looked at his shirt. "Hello sleeveless." He said and laughed as he went up to get all dressed.

AJ got up and Aurora had a outfit ready for him. It was gothic style shorts and skirt with a tummy shirt. He smiled at him cause Aurora wore something simular. "I thought you might have simular taste to me." He said and AJ hugged him. They finished getting ready and they headed out. AJ smiled as they drove the streets. When they arrived at the mall people pointed. They went in and hit the clothed shop first. Aurora modeled for AJ who clapped and woo. Aurora came out in tight pants and a belly shirt with a sleeveless vest and AJ clapped and whistled. AJ tried on a vest and belly shirt and a low cut skirt which went well on him. Aurora got him some accessories and they headed out. "Aurora you don't have to bye all this for me." He said. "I want to. Your family and I like spending money on family." He said. They went in and got their hair done. Aurora sat beside him and got a small trim. While AJ got his long hair dyed black and with White highlights. They both looked hot.And men turned watching a few got slappes by their girls. They both laughed. A few people wanted autographs. They sat and ate lunch. Aurora noticed him looking at a tatoo and peircing shop. "You want a tat or peircing asked Aurora." He nodded. They finished and went in. "How can I help you today." The desk guy asked. Aurora signaled him to tell the guy. "I want a belly button peircing like him and my ear's." He said. "I would also like two more in my ear's and a nose peircing." Said Aurora. They sat down and Aurora and him held hand's as they got their peircings. "There you go.' The guy's said. Aurora paid and they headed outta the store. They arrived in a music store and dance their way in. They looked through music and AJ spotted a cute guy. It was Zac Eron. "Aurora. It's Zach Eron!" He squealed sileintly. Aurora dragged the protesting boy over to him. 

"Hello Zac Efron." He wispered and the boy looked up. "Why you whispering. "Well your hot and in a store full of teenage hormonal girls thought you would not appreciate being mobed." Said Aurora giggling. "Right thanks. How can I help you?" He asked. "I'm Aurora Hallowell." He said putting out his hand. "The Aurora. I've seen your shows your gorgeous. Men and woman both." Said Zac who suddenly took his eyes off Aurora and looked at AJ. "Who's the cutie?" He asked quietly. "My kind of adopted son AJ." Said Aurora. "Would you like to go out on a date with him sometime?" Aurora asked. "Really?" He asked sileintly. "Yeah he's shy this one. What do you think Aj wanna?' He asked the young man. He nodded and stuck out his hand. "Love to.' He said. Zac smiled. "AJ I forgot my phone out in the car would you get it for me?" He asked and the kid ran. "Thanks for that Zac. He needs that." Said Aurora. "Why what's wrong?" He asked. "Here take a walk with me." He said. "You see he's kind of down. He just got out of a very bad home Zac. I won't tell you the rest cause it's not my place to. But he like's you a lot. Just please don't hurt him he can't take it Zac." Said Aurora. "I won't Aurora." Said Zac then AJ rounded the corner. "AJ I thought for our date that we could go to a restraunt I know. I'll pick you up around eight that ok?" He asked. "Yeah." He said and they gave him directions to the house. Zac ran off and AJ was smiling. "Told you we find you a guy." He said. "I know. But isn't he still in the closet?" Asked AJ. "Maybe he's waiting for the right guy. Give him a chance before you discount him ok." Aurora said and AJ agreed.

Zac got into his car and his heart was pounding. He had just made a date with a guy and it felt wonderful. But then he remembered the publisity. He made his deceshion. He dialed a number on his phone. "Hello Ken." He said. "Zac what's up?" He asked. Ken I need you to do something big for me." He said. "So your doing it?" He asked. "Yes Ken. I found someone I don't know what's there but I think ther's something and I wanna get to know him for real no hinderence of not being able to show it in public." Said Zac. "I'll arrange it. And Zac. I'm proud of you." He said hanging up. Zac went and Prepared.

Aurora sat with a happy Aj. Everybody was happy to see him laughing and with joy. A car pulled up and Zach got out. He came up to the door and Aurora opened it letting him in. "Everyone this is Zac and he's here to pick AJ up for a date." He said and the family crowded around. "So Zac. I hear your a big star. how many times have you been arested?" Asked Piper. "Mom! Back off you don't need to scare him away the way you did my first date." Said Chris laughing. "I'm joking Zac." She said hugging him. Everyone hugged and kissed his cheek. "Ok is that the last one I think there is still one spot on my face that hasn't been kissed." He laughed. "What can I say we're a big family and we collect family quickly." Said Aurora. "First before our date. I need to show you all something. It show's how serious about AJ I am. And it should be on now." Said Zac.

Reporter: Hello everyone. This afternoon young heart throb Zac Efron had a pressing press confrence today. Here is that now.

Zac: Hello everyone. I am sure you are wondering why I called this press confrence. I am here to show my true self. I have long hidden in the dark a most precious secret. But today I meet someone. I am gay and I have meet a beautiful young man. He is unrivialed in his beauty and hopeful eyes. I do this so we may love openly and not hide. I hope to find something with this boy and heal his wounds and love him. That is all thank you.

He turned off the tv and everyone stood stunned and AJ was tearing. Zac went over and kissed him. "Why?" He asked. "Because I want you and I don't want my career in the way of that." He said. "Get going boy's stay out as long as you want." Said Aurora and the boys ran out to his car. "Reminds me of a certain someone." Said Chris looking at Jesse and he smiled.

Zac sat driving and taking occashional glances. at the angel next to him. AJ smiled and sang with the radio. "So where we going?" He asked. "To Charmed restraunt I had to call in advance for the reservations." Said Zac and AJ began laughing. "Whats so funny?" He asked. "Well I'll tell you when we get there." He said. They arrived and the went in and Zac was going to wait but AJ pulled him to the woman. "Hey Mina." Said AJ. "Hey Aj. Table for two?" She asked. "Yes in the owner corner for privacy please." He said and Zac stood shocked. They sat down and a waitress handed them menus and got their drink orders. "Ok what is going on how did you get us the owner table?" He asked. "Piper is the owner of the restraunt." Said AJ. Zac looked flabbergatsed. "Ok then." He said laughing. "May I take your order AJ?" Asked the waitress. "Yes hon. If you would please get me the lobster marinated in butter. A ottos salad and a couple bread stick's." Said AJ. "I will have please the samething. And do you guy's serve wine?" asked Zac. "Yes." She said. "A bottle please." She nodded and went to get it. "I still can't beleive you did that for me. You barely know me." Said AJ. "Well I know your a beautiful person. Thats all I need to know." He said. "There is something I have to tell you Zac. After what you did it's the least I can do. Zac I came into the Hallowell after my father beat and raped me." Said AJ. The girl brought the shampaign. "AJ." He said and moved in closer to him and hugged him tight. "Why do I feel so close to you already? I could slip a ring on your finger right now." Zac said. "Well I think we better wait for that but I am happy with you." He said holding him. "Ok." Zac said. They got their food and ate and drank shaimpaign. Zac went to pay the check and the waitress stopped him. "No sir this one is on the staff. You have made our AJ happy and this is our thanks to you." She said walking them out. "Wow." he said.

They went out danceing and got hot and heavy. Zac moved with his body making it feel so good and right. A slow song camr up and they got skin to skin and danced gentle. Zac was in heaven with AJ close to him and didn't wanna let him go. "AJ will go home with me and just lay with me?" He asked. "Yes Zac I will." Hey said as Zac lead him out. Paparazzi took their picture and they got in their car and drove to his home.

Zac lead him in and they kissed. AJ loved how Zac made him feel and went with it. "Zac take me please." He said and Zac picked him up and laid on the bed with him. Zac kissed his neck softly tasting the unusual sweet taste of his sweat. He kissed his way down to one of his loves nipples. AJ let him go furthur down and he took off his skirt. and threw it aside. He basically ripped his underwear off. Zac looked at his body and marveled at the beauty before him. Zac slowly took off his cloths and AJ couldn't breath. Zac was so stunning to him he almost had a glow. Zac slowly licked the slit of his cock and teased it. He caressed his loves balls with his hand and slipped his 10 inch cock in his mouth and he watered at the sucalent taste of his love. Zac pushed him into his throat and massaged his cock with his throat mucsles. AJ was moaning and fucking his face. AJ couldn't take it anymore. "Zac I need you in me." He said pulling his legs to his chest and spreading them. Zac looked at the perfection before him and stuck his face in between his loves cheeks and stuck his tongue in his rosebud. He tongue fucked him and AJ started grinding into his face and he positioned himself. "You sure love?" Asked Zac. "Yes and Zac.

"He said pulling Zac down to him. "Yes I will marry you." He said and Zac caught his breath and a tear came to his eyes. He pushed on his loves rosebud and the head popped in. He stalled to give his love time but AJ pulled his closer and he slipped in more and AJ gave a gasp. "You ok?" He asked scared. "yes. Zac don't be afraid of hurting me you never could." Said AJ. Zac began pulling out and pushing back in slowly but after a couple minutes got into a nice rythum. At home Aurora was aware of what was happening. "Hearts intertwined, Love fills the void, Over pours and flows, Let their love cross the line, Let it interwine." He chanted and the trees russled. At Zac's AJ was in heaven. "Baby I'm going to cum." He said . "IN me oh gods please in me." AJ yelled. Zac cummed what felt like forever. He saw that AJ was still hard and pulled out. He took so of the cum from AJ's hole and lubed himself with it and surprised AJ by slowly sitting on his cock. After a moment he felt the soft pubes of his love at his ass. "Zac are you ok?" Asked a concerned AJ. "Yes baby." He said and started to get a rythum and AJ was on cloud nine. Zac rode him like a pro and hard. After a couple minutes AJ cummed and it flowed from Zac's hole and AJ laid him down and they lick the cum off and out of each other.

Back at the manshion the guiy's had just made love as well and were all passed out except for Aurora who sat out side in his robe. The pool was clean and warm so he jumped in and swam back and forth. After a minute someone joined him in the pool. It was Matt the cook. He noticed Aurora and went to get out. "Where you going?" He asked Matt. "Sorry Aurora I didn't know you were in here." He said blushing. "Why are you blushing. Oh I see very nice I might ad." Aurora giggled and sat on the side of the pool. "I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be we're both men. Besides you rhot." Said Aurora. "Really. Well it's just I'm a kinda fan of your's." He said and blushed and Aurora got the meaning. "Well here take a better look." He said standing. Matt's eyes ran along his body and stopped at his ass. "Aurora your gorgouse." He said. "Thanks man. You are to. You look about as big as Chris is." Said Aurora observing. "I am if you don't mind how big are the guy's?" He asked sitting beside him. "Well Wyatt 11, Chris 10 1/2, Jesse 10, John 10 4/5, and Madic 9. "Aurora said. 

"You sleep with them to?" He asked. "Yep we just finished one." Said Aurora smiling. He saw the bots coming out to see them. "Aurora it's 1 in the morning and we all missed you. Matt your both naked." Said Wyatt. "Sorry I went skinny dipping and Matt jumped in not realizing I was under the water. He hot isn't he?" Asked Aurora and all the boy's nodded and got a hungry look. "Hey Matt would you like to join us for a tussle in the hay?" Asked Aurora. "Really? He asked. They nodded and Aurora took his hand. "I call him you guys pair off. I'll be in the water making my number one fan happy." He said smiling. "No fair." Said Chris. "Ok then you all jump in and make us your bitches. If you can." Said Aurora. "Your going to get it." Said Wyatt as they all jumped in. Aurora kissed Matt and brought him to the shallow end and got on his back. "If you want it you can have it." Said Aurora. He slowly oushed his cock in Aurora's tight soft rosebud. Wyatt came up behimd him and whispered in his ear and he nodded. He gasp as Wyatt slipped in him. "Wow." Said Matt. Chris and Jess were keeping the boy's busy pounding their ass's like there was no tomorrow. John slipped off Jesse and got him on his back and shoved his cock in him. Jesse gasp and moan loudly.They all cummed after a few minutes amd Matt was panting exausted from the activities. 'Wow. That was great." He said. They all got dried and ran up to their bed dragging Matt with them.

In the morning they got up to a scrumpous breakfast and a very smilely Matt. "Si I guess you liked it." Giggled Aurora. "Lets just say I expect that kind of payment at least once a week." Said natt making everyone laugh. "Well we'll be happy to oblige." Said Wyatt. AJ came walking in with Zac and smiling big. "Hey good morning everyone." He said. Hey you two. Sit down and join us son in law." Said Aurora smiling. "HOw'd you know?" Asked Zac. "Ring on his ring finger." Said Aurora pointing. "Yeah I accepted." He said and everyone clapped. "I guess we'll be giving another talk." Said Aurora. "Yeah I thought I should wait to tell him until you guy's were with us." Said AJ. "Tell me what?" Asked Zac. "Well no better time then now. I have to get back to atlantic city with Rachel." Said Jesse hugging everyone. Hey picked up Rachel. "Bye love see you later. APARTMENT!" Said Aurora and he was orbed back to his apartment. "Wait how?" Asked Zac. "Zac honey this family is not what you would call normal. All my family except me, Henry, and Mitch are magical." Said AJ. Just in time Drago shimmered in with Mitch. "Mitch meet our new inducty Zac Efron." Said Aurora. Mitch shock his hand and him and Drago sat down for breakfast. "So what are you guy's?" He asked. 

"Witch, guardian angel, warlock on my father's side." Said Aurora. "Witch, guardian angel." Said Wyatt and Chris together. "Demon and human. But I'm good instead of evil." Said Drago. "Rachel, Jesse, and Zach are witch. Keil is demon and human like his brother. Christine and Leo are of course. Witch, guardian angel or as we call it whitelighter, and warlock. My father was evil my mother was good. He killed my mother and I came to live with the Hallowells.I first fell in love with Wyatt when he was a baby. I did a spell to freeze myself in time so that I could be with Wyatt when he turned 18. I was released and we both feel for Chris then Jesse. John and Madic soon after that. And Christine and Leo are our biological kids. I actually mothered Christine and Chris Leo. But we had pressing duties so Rosie and Kelly bared them for us. So how is all this so far?" asked Aurora. "Fine. if this is Aj's world then it'll be mine." Said Zac. "Good. I guess I'll call mom and tell her giving her a reason to invade the house." Laughed Aurora.

It was decided that the family would gather that afternoon. Aurora got ready to appear on the veiw with the girls to stand in for Barbra. He grabbed Zach, Keil, Christine, and Leo. Chris had gone to get Piper and Leo to appear on the show with them. Aurora orbed to the studio with the kids and Leo and Piper came with Chris and Wyatt a minute later. Aurora headed to makeup with the girls. "Hey girls." Said Aurora and they all gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So Aurora. Hows being the mommy of new borns treating you?" Asked Elizabeth. "Oh just fine their angels. Rachel Zach, and Keil love them. Zach can't put down his baby brother. He goes in if the baby cries at night and watches as the babies feed. He insist that Leo is to stay with him at all times. He protects him like crazy." Said Aurora. "How cute. Hows little Christine?" Asked Joy. "Oh she's just fine. Full of energy." Said Aurora as he was putting his mike on. The music started and the girls walked out. "Hello everyone." The crowd cheered. "Sadly Barbra will not be here today. But to stand in for her we got a young man who took the modeling world by storm. He recently added to his family. Here he Aurora Hallowell and his family!" Yelled Rosie. They walked out. Piper held Christine and little Zach held his brother. "Awe how cute." Said Elizabeth. "Aurora you told us back stage that Zach is kind of Leo's protector right. He holds his brother so well. He really takes good care of him it looks like." Say's Rosie. 

"Oh yes he does Rosie. One morning I woke up to look in on the babies. Well Leo wasn't in his crib and I'm like that's weird. So I go downstairs and Zach is sitting on the couch feeding him a bottle with music playing lightly and rocking Leo. "He said mommy brother was hungry. And he was hold him like a little professional. He burped him and laid him back down on a blanket he'd laid in the floor. I was amazed. Wyatt got up one morning and he's like do you know where Leo is? I said I bet Zach is feeding him breakfast. Sure enough he was. I wake up and half the time He's got Leo." Said Aurora. "So Zach do you like your baby brother?" Asked Rosie. "Yeah he's fun. I love him. He giggles when I blow on his belly. I take him on my dates with me." Said Zach. "Dates?" Asked Elizabeth. "Yep. Him and my distant cousin's brother Keil. He said one morning mom can I take Keil out and I said ask Keil. He did. Wyatt is kind of depressed cause he loves Rachel and Zach. He was like my baby is growing up. I told him Keil is so distantly related he's basically in another world and their 12 and 12 what are they going to do? Really." Said Aurora giggling. "Keil is cute." Zach said. Everyone clapped. "So Aurora do you beleive that if the parent is gay the child follows the example?" Asked Elizabeth. "No I don't at all Elizabeth. My cousin Henry Jr. Is as straight as it get's. And with my adopted sister Paige is a miracle. Cause Paige I sware is a gay pride annoucement. When I came out to her. The next day I sware she signed up for gay parenting classes for her and the sister's. That and she loves drag queens Elizabeth. I would dress up all the time and we'd hit the town and go to gay clubs and dance. Lesbians would think I was a woman and hit on me and Paige would say no that's my girl. It was a whole funny scene." Laughed Aurora. 

"So do you get it on a lot by men and women?" Asked Joy. "Yes I do. Just the other day a guy asked me to sign his um friend lets say." Said Aurora blushing. "Did you do it?" Asked Joy. "Yeah and so did Wyatt and Chris." Laughed Aurora and Joy was rolling. "I guess he will just have to go to Jesse for the complete set." Said Rosie laughing. "Ok lets calm down. Look at that." Said aurora and they and the cameras looked and in the front row Leo was aleep in Zachs arms. "Awe so cute." Said Elizabeth. "So Aurora you were resently not long ago in the hospital." Said Joy. "Yes I suffered a gun shot to the chest. It grazed my lung. The doctor said it was a miracle that I lived. Wyatt took me to the hospital and Chris went after the guy he's in jail." said Aurora. "The initaul report said it was a hit out on you and the family." Said Elizabeth. "Yes it was. I looked and saw this man aproaching my kids and he's got a gun. I didn't think I just reacted and ran to them and stood in front of them." Said Aurora. "They say it was Paul who put the hit out. And he is now being charged heavily." Said Joy. "Yes he is. He's being charged with several counts of attempted man slaughter. As well as intent to hurt a minor. He is looking at the death penalty." Said Aurora and the crowd cheered. "Well we hope for the best in the case. Now what do you all think of the way the voye for delegates is turning out?" Asked Joy. "I think iot's turning out well in my opinion. Hiliary is putting up a really good fight. She is very determined to win this. Obama is doing good as well I'm still on the fence about them both cause they both are fine cantidates." Said Aurora. "Yes I agree Hiliary is showing her strips here. Obama a great additude. So they are both fine cantidates." Said Rosie.

The show was over and they all stood back with the girl's who played a bit with the kids. Aurora heared a jingle. He orbed and he saw Zac. "Hey man what's up?" He asked. "Sorry but AJ told me how to get a hold of you." He said and He had tears in his eyes. "Zac what happened?" Asked Aurora. "My mom and dad disowned me." He said braking down. He fell into Aurora's arms. "It's ok. Your coming to live with us Zac." Said Aurora. "Are you serious?" he asked as Aurora started packing his cloths. "Yes I am. You need to be with AJ now. He will help you through this." Said Aurora. "How could my family abandon me?" He asked. "We didn't we're right here." Said Aurora offering him his hand. Zac looked up at him an stood taking his hand and Aurora hugged him and they orbed home.

They appeared in the living room and Donnan came up to them. "Donnan this is Zac he will be staying with us and it's ok to use magic in front of him. Will you take his thing's to AJ's room while I take him to AJ?" He asked and Donnan nodded and they headed off. Aj was sitting at the kitchen table listening to music. He looked up and saw Zac looking depressed. "Zac what's wrong?' He asked getting up and running over. "His parents disowned him AJ. I put him up in your room he's living here now." Said Aurora. AJ hugged him tight and took him away holding him.

They all sat down to lunch and Zac sat with AJ and he was smiling. Zac looked his way and nodded with a smile. Aurora returned it and went on eatting lunch. "Aurora schools starting soon we'll have to get the kids signed up pretty soon." Said Wyatt. "I know. I don't like it but I know." Said Aurora. "Come on you can't keep them from school. They need to learn." Said Chris laughing. "I just I like having them with me." Said Aurora. "Drago we made Keil some school records. He'll be in sixth with Zach and Rachel." Said Chris and Drago nodded. "Mommy do we have to?" Asked Zach. "I know sweetie but you do need to learn and you'll be able to make new friends to. I tell you what to sweeten the deal. You go to school and I'll let each of you invited two new friends for a sleep over." Said Aurora. "Ok mommy." He said excited and started eatting again. Jeese's latest tour was coming to a close and he would be coming back home. They were all anticipating it cause being with out hinm during the day time was torture. They decided to go to a club with all the girls tonight so they got the kids stuff packed up for a sleep over with Paige. "You guy's be good for auntie Paige now." Said Aurora kissing all three of them. "Zac and AJ wanna come to a club with us?" Asked Aurora and they agreed. They all hopped in the car and drove to the club and went in. They saw Fergie and the girls.

"Hey you guy's!" Said Jen coming to hug them all and being introduced to Zac. They all got a partner and grinded on the floor. Aurora watched AJ and Zac going at it. Everyone was starring at their group. Aurora grabbed Zac and Aj and they got in a three way dance. People were whistiling rutting for them all. Aurora went to Chris for a slow dance. Every person tried to push their way in but they sent them away. Jesse's sweet time came on and the three husbands cried as they missed him. Then they saw Jesse walk out on the stage with a mike singing. Fergie and the girls looked innoceint but Aurora and the boys knew better. The three of them walked to the stage and went to the back up mikes and joined in singing. Jesse sang and kept looking back at them smiling. "Hey everybody lets hear it for my men!" Yelled Jesse and the crowd cheered as they went and kissed him. He joined them on the dance floor and then they took a seat. "Ok who's idea was this?" Asked Chris. Fergi raised her hand. "Mine and I brought these two in on it." Said Fergie. "Thanks sis." Said Aurora hugging her then returning to making out with Jesse. They went back to the dance floor and got sweaty and took off their shirt's. Every man and woman in the club was drooling but they ignored them and went about having their fun.

When they got home everyone at the masion greeted Jesse and then they went to their room for a night of fun. In the morning Aurora woke up and went to the babies room. He grabbed up Leo who was awake and carried him downstairs. He sat at the table feeding him and Matt walked in preparing breakfast. "Hey." He said. "Hey man how are you this morning?" Asked Aurora. "Fine. You looke so cute with that baby." Said Matt. Aurora blushed and the rest of the gange came down and took their seats. "Aurora we got to go enroll them today." Said Chris. "Ba humbug." Said Aurora making the guys laugh. "Guy's my manager wants me to ask if you guys wanna sing a song with me for my next up in coming album. He wants us to do a remake of More Than Words." Said Jesse. "I would love to how about you to?" Asked Aurora. They both nodded. They all finished breakfast and packed up the babies and got in their cars.

They arrived outside the school and went inside the office to wait to see the coucilor. After a couple minutes they were escourted in. "Hello sir's how may I help you?" She asked. "We would like to enroll our kids Rachel and Zach McCartney as well as his cousin Keil Hallowell." Said Jesse. She got out a few papers. "Hallowell that names firmilar." She said. "Your thinking of our husband here his names Aurora Hallowell." Said Wyatt. "Yes. I've watch a few of your shows and on the veiw. You are quite the young man Mr. Hallowell. So what grade will the three siblings be going into?' She asked. "Eigth ms. And could you try to arrange for them to be in the same class. The three are quite connected and right now I don't wanna seperate them more than nessissary. They each have had some tramatic moments and I'm not ready to challenge their delicate balance yet." Said Aurora. "Yes I saw that story and I understand completely. I shall see to it and make sure their teacher watches extra carefully. Trama can be a tricky thing." Said the councilor. "Thanks Ms. I was afraid we were going to have to deal with someone who would make things hard for our kids considering their family arrangements. I'm glad they've got a good woman to come to." Said Wyatt. "Mr.'s Hallowell I am glad happy you brought them here. In this school we have a history of tolerance education. We include it in our corriculum. They will be happy here." She said. "So if you will go to this room and you can meet the teacher and the parents of some of the other kids." She said.

They entered the classroom and the parents all looked over them closely. (Aurora: Why do I feel I just walked in a interigation room?) (Jesse: These are suburbwives they mean buisness.) They went and grabbed a glass of cider and chatted together and a woman came over to them. "Hello. I'm Ms. Mary Thompson. I teach this class." She said shaking their hands. "Hi I'm Aurora and these are my husbands Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse. We are in rolling ours in your class. Our little Rachel who is 10 but very smart just like her older brother Zach who is 12. Also Keil a distant cousin of mine. He's 12 also." Said aurora. "Yes they do sound smart. Rachel and Zach in sixth. Very smart little one and who are these two?" She asked. "Well these are Christine Paige Hallowell and her bother Leo Perry Hallowell. Christine is just a few minutes older than her brother. Their three months now." Said Aurora proudly. "Twins can be a hand ful." Said Mary. "Oh their not twins but they were born on the same night though. Two of our friends volunteered to be insiminated. They just decided they wanted to come into the world together. Little Leo here is my son Zachs favorite. He likes to wake up before us and feed him." Said Aurora to Mary. 

"So cute. Such a responsible little boy Zach sounds like." She said. "Oh Zach yes he is. He watches over all his siblings even his older adopted brother AJ. That boy is so protective I don't know where he get's it." Said Wyatt looking at Aurora. "Excuse me I just love my babies. All of them so much I'll jump if I have to. Besides you guy's are not much better." Aurora said laughing. "You guy's seem to love your kids so much. So is being parents a strain on the marriage?" She asked. "No not at all. If anything it made it better. We wake up and get to hold these magnificeint angels. When Jesse came to live with us and brought his sister and brother with him they seemed to draw us closer." Aurora. "Yeah. Aurora here can get any child to love him. Hell he drew AJ in along with Keil and his older brother Drago. He had my brother and sister calling him mommy like an hour after they meet." Said Jesse pulling a blushing Aurora into a hug. Five woman looked their way and started to make their way over to the group. One stood out more than the other's a light red head who Aurora took to be the head of the group and head stood straighter as she put out her hand. "Hello I'm Bree and you are?" She asked. "I'm Aurora Hallowell nice to meet you Bree. These are my husbands Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse. You girls look like a fun group to hange around. Who are your friends Bree?" Asked Aurora. "Well this is Lanette, Catherine,Susan, and Gabby. So you boys here enrolling?" She asked. (Bree:Three husbands I wonder what their sex life is like?) Aurora smiled at her thought. "Yes we are. Our little Rachel, Zach and my distant cousin Keil. They should be here any minute with their auntie Paige." Like a cue they entered the room and the kids ran to Aurora and tackled his legs nearly knocking him over. "Mommy we had a lot of fun with auntie Paige. She took us for ice cream." Said Rachel. "She did ha. What else did you guy's do?" He asked. "He certainly is a very attentive father." Said Lanette quietly to Wyatt and the guys. 

"Yes he is. No matter what he's doing he take those kids along with him. He's been there every minute since they came in to our lives. Oh and they don't like it when some one calls him father though. To them he is mommy and no one will tell them other wise." Laughed Chris. "Really he doesn't mind that?' Asked Bree. "No he's the perfect mother. Rachel and Zach have had it hard. Our father was abusive. I had to stay and protect them. But when Aurora came into my life and these two. I stood up and I took them from my dad. Aurora didn't think twice about being their mother. Rachel asked him right after my fathers trail and they meet if they could call him mommy and he said yes. I maybe their gaurdian but he's their parent. His distant cousins recently came into the picture and Aurora took them in like that. Keil Drago's little brother has fallen for my brother Zach. They kissed each other on the nose's all the time. Recently a man tried to shot them." Said Jesse and the girls all covered their mouths. "He didn't get to though. Aurora saw him and ran right in front of the gun and took the bullet with out as much as a thought. The man was a hit man highered by my father in anger of me taking my siblings from him and of Aurora becoming their parent. Aurora's lung was peirced but he still managed to live though. The doctor said he was a miracle. The bullet had hit the lung but done so little damage. He told us it was an honor to help save his life. A man who would take a bullet for two children who weren't his own." Said Jesse with a minor tear in his eye. 

"He was wrong about one thing though they are mine. No matter who gave birth to them their my babies. Just as much as these two." Said Aurora as they turned to him. "Well I must say my boy it is an honor to meet a parent like yourself. I would be honored if we could get together sometime and have dinner." Said Bree. "We have to get together maybe have a few play dates. I know my kids would love your little one's." Said Lanette. "My daughter wiuld probably get along with your son AJ. Wait how old is AJ?" She asked. "AJ is 18. I know confusing. But I think thats a story better exsplained over dinner. So how about you ladies come to my home. And we can send our husbands out to get to know each other." Said Aurora. "Sound's great when?" She asked. How about tonight get the kids a chance to know each other before school so they'll have some people to hange around when school starts." Said Chris. "Sounds like a plan. How about three. Cause I hate to keep the kids out late." Said Lanette. "Well you gals and your guy's could stay over we have plenty of space. And a nanny to help out with the kids. You can wakeup with breakfast in bed. I'll cook it myself if you agree." Said Aurora. They girls thought for a minute. "Great we'll be there. Where you live?" Asked Gabby. 

"103 Home lane." Said Aurora. The girls almost spit out their drinks. "That big mansion?" Asked Gabby trying to catch her breath. Aurora just smiled. "Yeah. We need the space our family stays over alot with us. Piper doent like to spend to much time away from her grandkids." Said Wyatt giggling. "You guys must be loaded." Said Susan. "We are... but we don't let it go to our head's. We all have been extremely lucky and just made some good decisions. Wyatt is co owner of Charmed restraunt and P3. Chris is a up in coming writer his books just double in sales to 15 million copies. Jesse you know is a extremly talented singer." Said Aurora. "And Aurora don't sell yourself short babe. He's signed with Vogue in both the male and female fashion departments and works with Janice Dickionson. He has recently been moved up to photographer by Janice and she say's she loves his eye for photography." Said Wyatt. "Wow Aurora you are good. And so young and successful to." Said Susan. "Well I love doing what I do. But Janice is really to think she saw me one day at the mall and it just skyrocketed from there." Said Aurora. "He's so modest he could be a monk." Said Chris with a smile. "No I couldn'y monks can't have well you know. And there's no way I could stay with you and stay celebate." Said Aurora making everyone laugh. 

"Well we will see you to night ladies. But right now we have to go to moms and show her that her grandkids are in one peice our she will not let us sleep for months." Said Aurora smiling. "Ok guy's see you later." Susan hugging him. He felt a firmilar sensation and Susan saw the look he had. "What's wrong Aurora. "Well I don't wanna get this wrong but I can sometimes sense things about people but I don't wanna get this wrong and hurt your feelings." He said. "Oh go a head I won't be mad." She said. "Well are you.. pregnant cause you kind of have the new mommy feel to you." Said aurora. "I am how did you know?" She Asked. "Well let's just say I can kind of relate to pregnant women." He said. "Well you were right on the money. I'm two weeks." She said. "Good I did not want to say a woman is pregnant and her not be." Laughed Aurora and they left to go home to prepare.

Aurora and the other's arrived home at six and went inside. Phoebe sat on the couch a little sad looking. "Poebe hey sis." Said Chris hugging her but she was kind of dead. "Phoebe whats wrong?" Asked Aurora and she looked at Jesse. "Jesse I think you should sit down for this." She said patting the couch. He sat and looked her in the eyes. "Jesse this afternoon your father was found he had hung himself in his cell. I heard about it through the grape line. I stopped the story on it. I didn't think it was right to print it." She said. Jesse just sat there and a single tear ran down his cheek and Aurora held him. "Jesse its ok to cry honey." Said aurora. "Jesse why should I? After all he did to us?" asked Jesse coldly. "Jesse no matter what Paul did in the end he was your father Jesse. He hurt you yes but you still are allowed to feel sorry he's gone and love him. I will tell you a secret Jesse. Dispite what my father was I still love him. He beat me and killed my mother but a part of me will always be that little boy waiting for daddy to come and hug me.' Said Aurora and Jesse began crying. They sat there with him and rocked him. After a few minutes he started to compose himself a little. "Zach Rachel come here babies.' Said Aurora and they came and sat on their laps. 

"Why is Jesse sad mommy?' Asked Zach. He looked to Jesse and he nodded. "Well baby. We have some news that makes him sad. Honey your dad Paul he died honey. Do you know what that means?" He asked and they nodded. Zach began to look angry. "Zach whats wrong talk to me baby." Said Aurora. "He hurt me yet I'm sad. I don't wanna cry for him." Said Zach. "Zach we won't make you feel sad. But please if your sister and brother cry let them ok. Cause one day son you will cry to. Your father may have done some bad things Zach but he was still your daddy. Zach my daddy did bad things to but when he died I was sad a little. It doesn't mean you can't still be mad at him honey. It just means your human and that you have a heart. Never feel bad for that. Just don't hold the tears if they come let them fall cause their the way our hearts clean our soul so we don't hurt so much. You don't have to mis him. But you will mis the idea of what he wasn't and that will hurt just as bad if not worse sweetie." Said Aurora and Zach put his face in Aurora's chest so no one saw him cry. Rachel held Jesse and cried. Jesse looked him in the eyes and mouthed thank you and continued crying. "Maybe we should cancel.' Said Aurora. "No. I need to make things as normal as possible for these two. Maybe this will keep their minds off of it for a bit." Said Jesse. Aurora handed Zach over to little Keil and Keil wrapped his arms around him and they walked outside. Phoebe motioned for Aurora to follow her and they headed out to the garden.

They walked sileintly for a couple of minutes. "That was a really good talk you gave them Aurora. Your a very wise young man." She said. Aurora just smiled and a couple of tears came out. "Bring back old memories honey?" She asked. He nodded and started crying and Phoebe held him tight. "I just it brings it all back. I hate my father for what he was Phoebe. What he did. But I guess a father is a father. I mourned the idea of what I thought he could of been." Said Aurora. "I know. It was that way when I had to vanquish Cole. I love him a little still but I hate what he was in the end."Said Phoebe. "I have tried so hard to not be what he was Phoebe. To follow my mother's wisdom." He said crying. "And you have done such a great job. You handled that like a pro in their Aurora. I don't think any other person could of done better with that then you. Like you said its not a crime to miss your father even if he was a monster. The fact that you can miss him dispite what he did says a lot about how much you have grown.' Said Phoebe. Aurora smiled and they contiued walk.

Inside Jesse looked out the window into the darkening sky. Thinking to himself. A last tear dropped and he promised himself it would be the last to fall. He would be ther efor his brother and sister and make their lives happy. He got up and stood at the mirror. "Tear got away, Hide them not now, How I don't care how." He said and they cleared and he headed downstairs to be with the people he loves. He looked at the kids playing and Zach looked at him and smiled then ran after Keil tackling him and hugging him. He would be ok. Aurora came up to him then their was a knock at their door and the kids ran and opened it. "Hey Hallowells!" They said as they entered. Aurora ran up and hugged each one of them. "Aurora this place is gorgouse. And your just a couple blocks away from Wisteria Lane. This is perfect." Said Bree. Matt came out of the kitchen and stood. "Sir's and Madam's. Dinner is served." Said Matt. They walked into the kitchen and there was an amazing spread. They all took a seat. "Wow Matt you have out done yourself." Said Chris. "Well Our guest will wanna eat to. With the way you guy's eat their needed to be plenty more." Said Matt smiling. "Matt if we didn't like you so much and feel like you were family I would fire you.' Said Aurora giggling. 

Matt just laughed and took his seat. "Well Matt this is impressive." Said Gabby. "Well Matt has trained in europe. We are quite lucky to have him.' Said Wyatt. Mesa and Donnan came in and took a seat to. They both had had a illushion charm put on them to look human. "Everyone this is Mesa our nanny and her brother our house keeper Donnan." Said Aurora introducing them. 'Oh we forgot introductios we felt so comfortable." Said Bree giggling. "Well I do go for that affect. Let us begin. Oh here are AJ and his fiancee Zac now. Nice of you two to join us." Said Aurora. "Sorry dad. We lost track packing Zac's stuff." Said Aj with a smile. "Right. Anyway. This is AJ and his fiancee.." Aurora began and Brees son took it from there. "Zac Efron!" Said her son. "Yes Zac Efron."Giggled Aurora. "Andrew here is gay as well. He has Zac all over his room." Said Bree. "Mom!' He said. "Andrew dude it's ok. I'm flattered." Said Zac. He got up and kissed Andrew on the cheek and Andrew looked like he'd faint. "So Chris you didn't wanna go with the guys?" Asked Susan. "No. Me and Aurora both feel more comfortable around women then men except for Wyatt and Jesse of course just easier to get a long with them." Said Chris. " I hear you there. The only man I can stand is my husband." Said Catherine. "Plus I like kind of being the wife figure. When I get mad no one questions my authority." Laughed Aurora and Susan high fived him. 

"Thats true. A wife gets mad the husband stears clear." Said Bree. "Well I maybe Piper's son but it is already dictated my mom is going to pass control of the family to Aurora. He's the only one crazy enough to keep the whole family in line.' Said Chris. "Crazy ha. Well we'll have to talk about that later honey.' Said Aurora with a evil smile. "Do your worst." Aurora leaned in to him. "I plan to" He said and Chris smiled. "Ok you two will get my hormones going. If the kids weren't here we would totally have yout o dish with us." Said Susan. "Kids who wants to eat in the garden?" Asked Aurora. They all got up and ran out the door. "Well that takes car of the minor's." Laughed Aurora. "So Aurora how is the love life?" Asked Gabby. "Amazing. Finominal. I really don't think their's a word to discribe it." Said Aurora. "Is there ever any jealousy between any of you?" asked Bree. "No not at all we love each other equally. We share the kids equally." Said Aurora. "So which are you more?" Asked Andrew. "Andrew..." His mother began. "Bree it's fine we said dish so we'll dish. I'm pretty even in our love making." Said Aurora. "I'll say. No matter which top bottom. Wow." Said Chris. "Dange. So do you guys only do it together all four of you?" Asked Laneete. "Most of the time but we have no rules about just two or three being in on it." Said Aurora. "Aurora is the best at everything." Said Chris with a smile. "So in eveness how is your's ladies?" He asked. "Great at my front." Said Susan smiling. "Well that speaks with out words Susan." Said Bree making them all laugh. "John and Madic how long have you two been together?" Asked Andrew. 

"A year now. We meet when Aurora brought Rosie and Kelly home for a visit. We just feel in love.' Said John kissing Madic. "Yeah they did. Hell when it was time for Madic to go home he and John ran off to his moms house. It ended up them moving in with me. I just couldn't stand seperating them." Said Aurora. "Yeah and we're for ever thankful." Said John kissing on Madic. "So when are the two big wedding's?" Asked Bree. "Oh not long off. We and Jesse will have another one. We did a small one before he went on tour but we all want an extravigant one." Said Aurora. "Sound's nice. Where will you hold them. "The manor." They all said at once. "The manor?" Asked Gabby. "Its the family home. Its been in the Hallowell family for generations. Nearly every Hallowell has gotten married there. It's kind of a tradition." Said Aurora. "Sounds wonderful." Said Bree. "It is I shall have to take you ladies to see it." Said Chris. "I would love that." Said Susan. "Yeah no matter how far a Hallowell goes from the manor we always return to its comforts. Piper and her sisters in herited it from their grams when she passed. One of the others will take it when Piper passes." Said Aurora. "Sounds tough to do. I don't know if I could live in a house family died in." Said Lanette. "The sister's found it hard to especially after their sister prue died. Thats when Paige came into the picture. She came back in and healed their wounds. John is so much like his mother kind and giving. Paige was always one of those that always sought ways to become stronger but she was balanced by the fact she never let the drive for power control her." Said Aurora. "Sounds like a wise woman." Said Catherine and Aurora nodded. "I am so not ready to turn in yet."m Said Susan. "How about we leave the little ones with Mesa and go danceing? That ok with you Mesa?" He asked the nanny and she nodded. "Awesome lets hit a club." Said Gabby.

They decided to go to a gay bar and dance. John and Madic took Andrew with them. "I hope Andrew can keep up with them." Laughed Aurora. Aurora danced with Gabby and Susan and Chris danced with Lanette and Bree. Catherine joined in with AJ and Zac. "I love gay clubs there so fun." Said Gabby. A guy came up to Aurora and got behind him and Aurora pushed him away. "Hey honey you gonna dance with me." Said the guys. "I don't think so bubba." Said Aurora ignoring him. He grabbed aurora by the wrist and pulled him and AJ, Zac, John, and Madic came up to him. "Sir you will let got of my friend our I'll think of something interesting to you." Said AJ. The guy went to strike him but AJ did a roll them got back up and in the collar of the neck with his out stretched fingers like Phoebe taught him. The guy fainted and the bouncers threw him outta the club. 

"How'd you do that?' Asked Susan. "Aunts taught me." Said AJ. "They need to teach us." Laughed Bree. They got back to dancing and danced for hours. They finnally left at 1 went to get into the car. Some demons shimmered in and the girls were froze with fear. "Charmed formation delta!" Yelled aurora. Chris and Aurora used their empath powers to channel the fire ball power of the demons and Madic and John strted blasting. Madic screamed and took three out while John took out two. Chris and Aurora levitated and destroyed them from the air. Bree saw one and picked up a knife that one dropped and stabbed him with it. Aj and Zac threw some potions at the last one. "Girls we're so sorry about this. We understand if you guy's don't wanna be around us anymore." Said Aurora. "First off what just happened?" Asked Catherine. "Those were demons. They show up regularly trying to kill us. We're witches. The most powerful family of witches in the world. We protect innoceint people from dangers like demons." Said Aurora. "You mean you guy's deal with that everyday?" Asked Bree. "Yeah we do. It's the calling of our family. Our children will do it someday as we are doing as the sister's did." Said Aurora. "So the sister's raised you guy's to fight evil?" asked Gabby. "Yes. But they taught us to have a life away from magic to." Said Chris. "Like I said well understand." Said Aurora. "I'm ok with it." Said Bree shocking them. "You are?" Asked Chris. "Yes I am. Could I join your coven?" She asked. "Well we've never had a coven before. but why not. Maybe having some mortal help will make our jobs easier." Said Aurora. "I wanna to." Said Susan then the other's. They hopped into the car and went to the mansion.


	13. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character's except for Aurora, AJ, Milo, Samma, Drago, and Keil. Might of forgot some. But you get the idea.

A Time of Charmed Love 15

They all woke up with a knock on their door and a tray floated into their rooms with a note.

Girls,

Thanks for the exceptance girl's especially just knowing us one day. People like you give us hope for the world. We have a small witch work shop to get you guy's introduced to our world so eat up. Oh and tell your husbands ok cause we don't want you to have to hide ok. Love you eat up.

Love, Aurora

They all ate their eggs, bacon, and pancakes then got dressed. They all meet up on the top floor and sat out for the dinning room. They came down and they saw people they hadn't meet before. Aurora motioned for them to sit. They saw he wore a white outfit that had a mark on it unfirmilar to them. "Hello ladies how'd you sleep?" He asked. "Beautifully. That mark on your chest. I've seen the kids with it. What is it?" Asked Susan. "That we will get to in a moment. Now have you told your husbands?" He asked. "Yes they all nodded. "Good we value trust here so you just made your first big step and challenge. Now this mark." He said. Everyone gathered around like it was time for a story even the kids were inthrold. He seemed to be consintrating them a book appeared in his hands. He sat it on the table in front of them. 

"This mark represents and empower's our family. It symbolizes the meeting and joining of three point of power. The power of three. Them." He said pointing to the sister's. "This book is the book of shadow's. A totem of great magic power and good. Inside is writen with spells and entries of the evil our family has faced over the centuries. Some are as anceint as time in memorial. It was added to by every witch before us and we add to it as it grows so do we. It is we're the power of three comes from and connects. But recently has become home to a newer power. The power of four. With every Hallowell that is born the book itself grows in power as ours is added to it. It protects itself from evil that would take it and use it for harm. By taking your place with us you take your place in our family and are treated as such. But to betray us is to pay a hefty price in balance. Place your hands on the book with me and repeat." He said. "I a do of good and right give my way to this craft and my coven, To protect and rejoyce with for all days to come, The warran line I vow to and thus I am apart, If I shall ever turn to evil or plite let my karma take me. I vow to help those of innoceince and wronged. To bring hope where I stand and walk. Blessed Be." They said together. 

"Welcome sister's to the Warren coven. Now a bit of a history lesson. Our family is the oldest of magical prationers of all time. The prophecy of the three or the sister's began with our ancestor Melinda." Said Aurora. "One shall see the things that have been and things to come another to stop evil with a wave of her had and the last to move an object with the force of her mind. These three sister's will rise and doom shall rain down apon evil. A like of which they have never seen. They shall go up in flame and when they walk their path bring justice in their wake" Said Jesse and the Hallowells beamed proudly. "Yes. Melinda Warren our some odd great grandmother made the prophecy when she was to be burmed at the stake. She said this new power would bring with a force unlike which the darkness had never seen. So arrived the sister's. And their's some one you should meet but you can't tell anyone of her." Said Aurora. Aurora comsintrated and Prue orbed in. "You jingled?" She asked. "Ladies I want you to meet Prue Hallowell. The oldest and well dead sister.' Said Aurora. "She's dead but how is she standing here. "When a person most of the time a mortal but a witch can to. When a good person dies sometimes their life doesn't end there. They are given the choice continuing their life as a white lighter. Or guardian angel if you will. They watch over witches and mortals. She was a short time ago allowed to come back to us as our whitelighter. And before someone ask we didn't us magic to be come famous. We can't it falls under personal gain." Said Aurora. "I think for their first real bit of magic we should summon grams to meet them." Said Chris 

"Good idea honey." Said Aurora. He waved his hands and menatlly lit the candles. "Spirit from the other come to me I summon Thy, Cross now the great divide." He chanted and a swirl of orbes could be seen and Grams appeared. "Hey everybody. What's going on Aurora why are you in ceremonial wear?" Asked Grams looking around. "Well these friends of our's wanna join our family as our covens practioners.' Said Aurora. The girls stood and Grams walked up to then. "Girls meet Penny Hallowell. She is the matriach and former high preistous of our family." Said aurora. "Former. So who is now?" Asked Lanette. Everyone pointed at Aurora. "Should have guessed." Said Bree with a smile. "So ladies what brings you to wanna take on this blessing and burden?" Asked Grams. "We want to be apart of something good. To help the world. And for our children." Said Lanette looking at her children. Grams smiled and nodded to Aurora who smiled. "Wanna stay for the ceremony Grams?" Asked Aurora. She nodded. "Ok here we go.' He said. He put his hand over the book and light came out from it rising. He orbed a athama to his hand. He went up to Susan. "Put your hand on the book. And repeat. I name, Here by pledge my alligence and love to my covem." He did it to each then the book glowed more and a triqutra appeared around their necks and the light died down and the book closed and the symbol glowed. "You have been excepted by the book and by our family. May the magic of the Warren line protect you. Everyone yelled a blessed be.

They all stayed at the mansion and let the kids play. "Mommy now that they know can we show them our power's if we are careful?" Asked Keil. "Of course sweetie just becareful." Aurora said. "Such good children you guy's have I wish mine would ask me like that." Said Lanette. "Well as their magical they have a lot of responsibility. So we let them have fun with their power's every now and then to blow off steam. Rachel over their is a very accomplished telekinetic while Zach is a very gifted conjurer like Wyatt. Keil has great contol over his power's. And there's omething you guy's should know about Drago and Keil. They are half human and half demon but their good. Drago's mother forced him to attack us one day. She kept Keil in a magically inforced cage so he couldn't get out." Said Aurora and the girl's nodded. At that moment a patch of flower's grew around where Christine sat and Leo orbed a bottle to him. "Wyatt, Chris, Jesse every body! Come quick!" Yelled Aurora and everyone came running. Suddenly rocks floated in between the babies and Rachel and Zach came running up and sat besides the babies. Zach closed his eyes and the eyes of the babies glowed and then in a bunch of orbs a small explotion happened and and flower's sprang up all over the groud. 

"Wow. The power of Four." Said Aurora proudly and hugged his children. "That was wow. How did they do that?" Asked Susan. "Rachel and Zach used their power's to furthu energize Christines elemental power's. While I think Leo here combined them kind of like how Wyatt and I comebine." Said Aurora with pride evident in his voice. "A lot of magic for little one's." Said Piper. "Yes but they work with it like it's been year's. Their so wise beyound their year's mom. I am actually wondering if Wyatt's dna had anything to do with Christine or if Aurora's beat his out." Joked Chris. "Wait what do you mean?" Asked Catherine. "Male witches can bare children. Although we don't go much by their dna techniqually Wyatt fathered Christine. While Chris I guess you can say mothered Leo."Said Aurora. "Male witches can bare children. Andrew honey." Said Bree and Andrew rolled his eyes. "Andrew well if it helps bring a compormise that hot Matt is single." Said Chris and Andrew smiled and ran to find Matt and Bree mouthed thank you to Chris. "So are their going to be any from anyone else anytine soon?" Asked Gabby. Everyone looked at John. "Congrates John." Said the girls. Just then Aurora burped up a bubble. "Gods! Aurora did it again!" Laughed Paige. 

"So who's do you think it is?" Asked Piper. "I think I already know but here. Signs and marks lead my way, Show me the daddy please I say." He sad it and a orb went from his hand and circled Jesse and disappeared. "I'M A DADDY! YES!" He yelled and grabbed Aurora kissing him. "Here I go again." Said Aurora looking depressed. "What's wrong Aurora?" Asked Gabby. "Well I can't model and be pregnant. I hate it but I'll have to find a sarrogate to carry the baby. Damn why couldn't Jesse do it!" Said Aurora storming off. "What's got him so mad?" Asked Catherine. "Well he had to let someone carry Catherine and it almost killed him to. He cried for a month after doing the spell that let Wyatt carry the baby. He's reliving that now." Said Jesse. "Oh." Said Bree. Bree got up and followed him.

Aurora sat in the garden and used his power's to tend the rose's. He heard Bree come up and turned to her then went back to his work. "Jesse told us. Has to be hard giving up your baby to someone else to carry it." Said Bree and Aurora stopped and looked at her with tear's in his eyes. "I just wish I could." He said. "Aurora no matter who the baby comes out of it's still your's your the one it will form the bond with. Look at Christine and Leo. They adore you. They know who there mommy is sweetie." Said Bree hugging him. "Thanks I just have to decided who now." He said suddenly Bree got a nervous look and Aurora caught it. "Will you Bree?" He asked. "Are you kidding yes!" She said hugging him. He took her hands and began the spell. "I let life slip to you from me to take it's home and grow(Aurora)/ I accept the gift of caring this child(Bree)/ As we say be it(Both)/ Blessed Be. The light passed from Aurora to Bree. "Wow that felt great." Said Bree and Aurora smiled. Aurora put his hand on her belly. She did to and they both smiled. They walked back.

"How are you honey?" Asked Jesse hugging him. "I'm fine now. Jesse I'm sorry for the way I acted." Said Aurora. "I can't hold any thing against you. You I know this is hard on you. Hows our little one?" he asked. "Ask our babies godmother." Said Aurora looking at Bree and rubbing her belly. "We of course will front all your visits and thing's to the doctors. What would you preferr home or hospital Bree?" Asked Wyatt. "Hospiatl please." She said. "My kind of girl." Said Piper and they all laughed.

The everyone got ready to go home and Aurora hugged Bree extra tight and Bree did the same. "I'll take good care of your baby." She said. "I know you will your the godmother after all. Anyway if this baby is anything like those two were it have a sheild. So just becareful what you do and don't give the baby a reason to use it." Said Aurora and Bree nodded. "Girls how about we make a date for monday while the kids are at school for your training to begin?" Asked Wyatt and the girls nodded. They all grabbed their families and left the house. Aurora sat holding Christine and Leo rocking them. Jesse watche dand decided it was time for a destraction. "Ok guy's hand the kids over to Mesa we're heading to the studio." He said and they got ready.

The four arrived at the studio and meet the producer Charlie. The other three sat in the studio box and listened to Jesse as he recorded and they all loved. Jesse got an idea. "Hey Aurora come in here babe." He said and the producer let him in and gave him a pair of ear phones and Jesse pointed out where he'd be singing. The music began and the energy seemed to float through Aurora.

I dom't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,

Your thr one I wanna chase,

You're the one I wanna hold,

I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,

I know that you are someone special,

To you, I'd be always faithful,

I want to be the one you always need,

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul, You're the one I wanna hold,

I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,

Your beautiful soul,

Yeah,

You might need time to think it over,

But I'm just fine movin' forward,

I'll ease your mind,

If you give me the chance, I'll never make you cry,

Come on, lets try,

I don't want just another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,

Your the one I wanna chase,

Your the one I wanna hold,

I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul,

Am I crazy for wanting you,

Baby do you think you could want me to,

I don't wanna waste your time,

Do you see things the way I do,

There is nothing to hide,

I don't want another pretty face,

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul-oouulll,

Oooh,

Ay yeyahhh,

Yeaaahhh,

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah,

Beautiful soul.

They finished and the producer and boys were all clapping. The manager ran in and just was speechless. "You guys were wonderful. You nailed it on the first take. Aurora Jesse you have to let me put that on the new album." Said the manager and they looked at each other and then they both nodded. "Could I get a private copy I want my family to be the first to hear it." Said Aurora and the manager agreed since they had just given him gold.The other two came in and hugged them. "Aurora you have such a heavenly voice baby. You with Jesse was wonderful." Said Wyatt. They all got into their spots and got their ear phones on and the music started and Aurora began.

Saying I love you,  
It's not the words,  
I want to hear from you,  
It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew,  
How easy,  
it would be to show me how you feel,

The other three joined in and harmony came.

More than words,  
is all you have to do,  
to make it real,  
Then you wouldn't have to say,  
that you love me,  
Cause I'd already know,

What would you do,  
if my heart was torn in two,

More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real,

What would you say,  
if I took those words away,

Then you couldn't make things new,  
Just by saying I love you,

It's more than words,  
It's more than what you say,  
It's the things you do,  
oh yeah,  
It's more than words,  
It's more than what you say,  
It's the things you do,  
oh yeah,

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand,  
All you have to do,  
is close your eyes,  
And just reach out your hands,  
and touch me,  
Hold me close don't ever let me go,

More than words,  
is all I ever needed you to show,  
Then you wouldn't have to say,  
that you love me,  
Cause I'd already know,

What would you do,  
if my heart was torn in two,

More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real,  
What would you say,  
if I took those words away,  
Then you couldn't make things new,(no no)  
Just by saying I love you...

The boys finished and the producer just sat in the box with his mouth wide open. He came back to reality and opened the door. "I have no idea what you guys have done to get so good. But THAT WAS PERFECT!" Said the producer. "You serious?" Asked Aurora. "Am I serious come listen to yourselves." He said and they followed him. They each took a listen and he was right they sounded heavenly. "Jesse I have no idea what these guys have brought out in you. Before you were a 10 on the talent scale and no I cant even come up with a number." Laughed the man. He laughed but Jesse knew what it was. Their love made him feel safe and good so his music reflected that."Thanks man." Said Jesse and he kissed all three of his men and they left the studio with the tape recording of the song. They went to a near by restraunt and was stopped by a few paparazzi. 

"Hey can we take a few pics guy?" One asked. "On the condition when your done you leave us to eat in peace ok guys and we'll give ya a couple juicy ones." smiled Aurora and he grabbed Jesse and stuck his tongue gentle in his mouth and Wyatt and Chris copied them and the cameras went off then they gave a pose and went inside. They took their seat at a table and a young woman came up to take their orders and realized who they were but tried to keep her composure. "How ...may I serve you?" She asked and held her breath. "First honey breath ok. We don't need you sufficating. Secound I would like a sprite and a hambuger and fries.' Said Aurora smiling. She took down the others orders and ran to get them filled. "God I will never get used to that." Said Aurora. "I know you never do." Laughed Jesse as she cane back with the drinks. She sat them down. "Hey whens your brake?" Asked Aurora. "I get off in a couple minutes why?" She asked. "Cause you look like you could use a brake wanna eat with us?" Asked Aurora. "Sure be out in a sec. She went away for a minute and came out with her own plate of food. "Wow I'm eating with you guys. I can't beleive it." She said a giggly but tried to control it. "So whats your name?" Asked Chris. 

"I'm shalla." She said. "Wow pretty name. So Shalla hows your day been?" Asked Aurora. "Dismal. My boss is a pig and the pay is lousy here." She said. 'Well I tell you what. Go to this place and ask for Wyatt or Piper Hallowell. You can get an interveiw. We are always looking for good staff." Said Aurora giving her the address of Charmed. "Wow thanks I would love to leave here. I barely make enough to get us by as it is." Said Shalla. "Who?" Asked Aurora. "Oh me and my daughter." Said Shalla. "Oh we have six ourselves." Said Chris and Shalla looked at him like wow. "Six I can barely control the one. He is a handful. His names Devin." She said. "Our six go by AJ who is 18 he's adopted. Rachel and Zac Jesse's siblings but the call me mommy. John and Madic who are getting married their 17 and 18. Keil my distant cousin but he says I'm his mommy." Said Aurora. "Wow quite a list and you let them call you mom?" She asked. Yep I do. I'm mommy Aurora and no ome tells them differentlt. They don't like it. Zach kicked someone for calling me his father. He yelled thats my mommy jerk." Laughed aurora. "Wow." She giggled.

They left the restraunt and parted ways with Shalla. They hopped in the car amd went home. The kids tackled Aurora as usual. Keil sat rocking Zack on the couch. "Aw so cute." Said Aurora kissing the boys on the forehead and they smiled. 'Aurora I think we may need to warn them what people may say about them in school to prepare them honey." Said Wyatt. Aurora nodded and went to sit with his boys. "Guy's we need to have a talk." He said and they looked at him. "As you know you guys are starting school monday. What I wanna talk to you about is how people may treat you." Said Aurora. "What does that mean mommy?" Asked Keil. "Well sweetie some people won't understand your love for each other. You see some people don't like it when two boy's hugg or kiss in public. They may say nasty things to you both. I an't saying this to scare you. I just wanna warn you. You guys need to be there for one another. And don't let anyone make you ashamed of how you are. You two love one another thats all that matters. Ok?' He said. They nodded and Keil held Zach tighter.

"Hey you guy's I think I'll go check on Bree ok." Said Aurora kissing each of them. Zach and Keil said they wanted to go play with his friends.They hopped in the car and drove around the block. Susan and Lanette saw him drive up and they walked over to Bree's and Lanettes kids saw the boys and ran over to tackling them and playing in the grass. "Hey man whats going on?' Asked Lanette. "Can I confess inside I really need a girl spill." Said Aurora and they rushed inside. "Hey Aurora." Said Bree running to hug him. "Whats going on you seem tense.' Said Bree as he sat. "I'm just nervous about the boy's starting school. Keil and Zach." He said. "Why what for?" Asked Susan. She saw the boys walk across the window and kiss. "Oh I see." She said. "I talked to them and told them some people may make fun of them for it. But to stay true to themselves and support each other." Said Aurora. "Thats all you can do. Wait one sec." Said Lanette. She came back in with all her kids. "Guys we wanna have a talk with you." Said Their mother. 

"You see how Keil and Zach are with each other right?" Asked Susan and nodded. "What do you think about it?" Asked their mother. "I think it's kool. I really like them their kool." Said her son Shawn. "Me to. Mom can I have a boyfriend to?" Asked Mike. "Laneete I think your son's just came out." Laughed Aurora. "Of course you can sweetie. But what I wanted to say is some people may make fun of Keil and Zach. I need for you to keep them safe ok. Watch them and make sure the other kids don't hurt them and tell us if anything is wrong ok. Just be there for them if someone teasing them." She said and the twins hugged her so did her daughter and they went back out to play."Their sweet kids Lanette and thanks." Said Aurora and Lanette hugged him. "So how's the baby doing you Bree? I imagion morning sickness has set in. I remember that only part I don't miss.' Said Aurora with a smile. "The babies fine and the morning sickness isn't to bad."Said Bree. "Great." Said Aurora. Aurora stood at the window and watched Keil and Zach. They sat watching their friends play and were looking in each other's eyes. Aurora could feel the love and a tear escaped him. Lanette came up and saw it. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing. Like mother like son I guess." Said Aurora smiling. He went and sat dowm. So how'd all you boy's meet and fall in love auror?" Asked Susan. "Well to begin that story I will need to come clean with the fact I should be thirty- four today." he said and they looked shocked. "How?" Asked Lanette. "Well I was sixteen about when I meet the sister's. Wyatt at the time was just born.Anyway not long after I moved in Wyatt started orbing from his crib into my bed at night and I'd wake up with him laying on my chest asleep. It went that way for two yesrs we got closer and closer. Pretty soon I was spending a lot of time wit him and then one day we were fighting some demons and I went to throw a energyball at one. Instead I got an energy bolt of lighting. And I started levitating and having empathy Hallowell power's. Also during the battle jumped into stop a demon from taking Wyatt. He extended his sheild suddenly I felt fuller. Wyatt had combined with me. We slayed another deom and the rest ran. He split from me and this little two year old baffuled me. Through our connection I some how aquired hallowell power and linage. I got attach by a demon at night. I didn't see it. It fired at me and I was killed. From what Piper tells me they heard a crash and ran up to see what was wrong. Wyatt orbed in and Piper tried to take him away but he kept orbing back and then suddenly he grew to adult age and started trying to heal me but he couldn't I was gone. Some how though he pulled me back from death. When I came to he was a baby again. I wrote a spell that would freeze me in a vortex outside of time. On his eighteen th birthday he ready the spell and freed me. Then shortly after that Chris died and we were holding his body. I was pregnant with Christine by then and I felt a glow in my belly. I hugged them both and suddenly Chris was alive again. That day we asked Chris to marry us. Jesse the other two had just meet but we all fell instantly in love with each other and asked him to marry us that day.' Said aurora. "Wow." Said Susan. Aurora called for the kids and they started to the store. If he was going to send them into the fire it would be in style.

He stopped off and the guys were out so he grabbed Rachel and put here in the car and head to the mall. They entered and the kids got smiles. "What we doing here mommy?" Asked Keil. "We'll we are going to have fun. We are going to buy you guys some new hot cloths for school. Plus we're going to get our hair done and get mannies and peddies, and go get some other stuff that you guys need. Then we'll eat dinner and go to a movie. Just us. No babies or daddies to spoil our fun." Said Aurora and the kids cheered. "So what are we going to do mommy?" Asked Rachel. "Well lets get the boring part out of the way first and get your school supplies." He said and they all agreed. They got a cart and grabbed enough school supplies for school. Then they headed to the cloths isle and started on the cloths. Zach was a very punk type of kid so Aurora helped him pick out a denium dark wardrobe. He came out and wore dark denium jeans with a black shirt and a light denium vest. Aurora put a chain from his belt lupe to his new wallet. Zach smiled. Keil was more prep and so Aurora got him the right wardobe for it. He put on white denium pants with a pink shirt and a loose hanging tie. Aurora placed a white cap on his head and he smiled big. Rachel picked out a varring wardrobe. She stepped out with a pair of black denium and a blue bloose. Aurora smiled and approved. He took them to the accessories and got a few things. He bought some fake earrings and put then on the ears of the boys. They smiled and so did he. They got Rachel a few accessories and got some whit and black eyeliner for the boys to wear to school that they asked for. Aurora and the kids appeared in the mall salon and everyone stopped. A man ran over to them. "How may I help you?" Ask the man. 

"Well me and my kids would like to have our hair done, mannies,peatties,and some massages. Now I want Zac's hair to ba a black emo due with some purple stripes in his hair but light. Keil I want to be light blond and to keep his length. Rachel I want a small trim to get the split ends while for myself a wash and rinse them straighten it please. He said and the man clapped his hands and several people grabbed them and took them to a station. The boy's got their nails painted Zach got black and gold while Keil got french tips. Rachel got pink then Aurora got french tips to. They started on their hair. Aurora watched as Zach and Keil took shpe and they were perfect. When they were finished Keil gave Zach a kiss and held his hand. Rachel loved her new look. The kids thanked their mother and headed to dinner whish was delicouis and then to a comedy.

They were all on their way home. They came in the door and the boys saw the kids. "You got their ears peirced?" Asked Jesse. "No fake honey no holes." He told Jesse. "And new wardrobes." Said Wyatt. "Yep. They picked out everything.' Said Aurora as Mesa took the cloths up their rooms. They all headed to bed and Aurora went right to sleep so he could take the kids to school the next day.


	14. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any character's of the shows meantioned.

A Time of Charmed Love 16

The alarm clock went off and Aurora got up and Mesa had the kids ready and in their new outfits and Aurora beamed with pride.They all had on their most beautiful outfits and were stunning. Aurora out the boy's studs on and they went out to the car and got in. "They put on Rihanna and the kids danced in the back seat and aurora giggled. Keil and Zach got into a rythum. They soon pulled up to the school and got out. As soon as he did he had parents starring at him. One woman pointed at Zach and Keil kissing and holding hands. Aurora walked the kids up to the doors with pride. He saw the girls coming with their kids and they waited. "Hey you guy's. I thought yours rode the bus.?" Said Aurora. "Well we wanted to come for support. Show a front." Said Lanette. "Thanks guys that means a lot." Said Aurora. Zach and Keil trying to show Lanettes boys how to dance and the other parents were still starring and pointing. Gabby got ticked and walked over to a group if them. Everyone else followed. "Excuse I couldn't help noticing you starring and pointing. Can we do anything for you?" asked Gabby politely. "It's your boys. Specifically those two. Kissing and holding hands. Their setting a bad example for our's. Its discusting." Said the man. "Excuse me discusting so these two boy's are holding hands what fires not falling from the sky." Said Catherine. "My son and his boyfriend can do what ever they want. Are you raising them no. They love each other and their affectionate. Got a problem leave it at home." Said Aurora. 

"Mommy why is this man being mean?" Asked Zach. "Well honey sometimes when a man isn't getting his own kisses and hand holding time he gets cranky and the wife goes nutso baby. You and Keil go play with the twins." Said Aurora and the girls laughed. "Excuse me what did you say?" Asked the wife. "Did he stuture? He said just because your sex life is over don't hate on those two for being in love." Said Daneil getting a smile from his mom. "I am reporting you and your kids to the school board. This kind of behavior is indecent and wrong. Two little boys shouldn't be kissing and holding hands. The next thing you'll tell us is you let them stay in the same room when he sleeps over." Said the man. "They do. Oh and Keil leaves with us. Me my three husbands and My son and my godson who's men also live with us." Said Aurora and the couple got a look of disgust. "Oh and did I mention have two small babies and have another on the way? And I'm a model for both men and female clothing." Said Aurora. "You people we are definitly reporting you. We won't rest until you and your kids are kicked outta this school." Said the man. Bree stepped forward. "Hello I'm Bree goddaughter to the superintedent of schools." She said and they turned from the couple laughing. "That was priceless." Said Susan. The kids were getting ready to go in and they ran to their parents. "Bye mommy love you." Said Zach. "See you later mommy." Said Rachel. "I love you mommy and I'll take care of Zach." Said Keil. "I know you will baby have fun." Said Aurora wipping away a couple of tears. They all headed to their cars.

They meet up at aurora's house for their first lesson in his kitchen. "Step into here ladies I have asked Matt to assist us. He's very accomplished in potions." Said Aurora and Matt playfully bowed. "So Matt should I expect any grandkids in my future?" Aske Bree. Matt just kind of blushed and turned to his cauldron. "I thought we would get to the basic demon killing potion first." Said Matt changing the subject and they laughed. "Ok ladies let us begin." Said Aurora. They worked for about two hour's and covered three potions all the girls were quick studies. They decided to call it a day cause Aurora had to turn up at the agency. "Hey any of you girls wanna go with?" He asked and they nodded. "You expect us to turn down a chance to gock at half naked male models?" Asked Gabby. They all laughed and go in their car's.

They arrived at the agency and Janice ran and gave Aurora a a hug. Aurora introduced the girls. "Ok so Aurora I have big news for you. You have been booked for fashinion week!" Said Janice excited. "Oh my god. Yes!" Said Aurora jumping up and down. "Tyra also wants another interveiw." Said Janice. "How many is that now?" Asked Aurora and Janice laughed. They got to work shooting the models and getting some updated pictures for his porfolio. "Aurora hot as the day you came in and oh my god is that an eight pack?" Asked Janice looking at his pics. Aurora blushed. "Well taking care of kids and your men gives you a work out." Said Aurora. They all laughed. They had some fun and got several pictures of the girls with the models. "Our husband will kill us but its worth it." Said Susan. They all laughed there way out to the cars. Aurora stopped at the door of his car when his phone range. "Hello." He said. "Mr. Hallowell we need you to come down and have a talk with us about Zach and Keil if you would please. And if you could bring Mike and Shawns mother to please." He said and hunge up. "Lanette were needed at the school." Said Aurora. "Why?" She asked he shrugged and they got in his car and the girls followed them.

They pulled up to the school and got out. They walked arm in arm in the halls and came to the office door. The principal was surprised to see the mother's of other students. "Mr. Hallowell I only asked you to bring their mother with you." He said. "Well we were with them." Said Susan. "Very well. Your two son's Mr. Hallowell were holding hands in class when a boy by the name of Simone Catcher puched Keil. Ms. Lanette your two jumped on him and preseeded to beat him up." Said the man. "Nice. Mike Shawn ice cream buds." She said highfiving her kids. "Ms. I hope you are not condoning their behavior they need to be repremanded for this." He said in a demeening tone. "Don't you talk down to her sir. Her son defended mine who were doing nothing to begin with. This Catcher boy is the one who should be repremanded. I am with Lanette. Hey you two I'm buying you ice cream until you can't take anymore." Said Aurora. "You are setting a very bad example for your children Mr. Hallowell. These hulagoons started it by making showing off. Keil kept kicking a tree and Zach kept huigging him. They were rubbing it in the other students faces." Said the principal. "Rubbing it in their faces. Hello Keil and Zach are karatee students. It's called practice. And so Zach hugged him as a reward for doing well. Are saying I hug my husband on school grounds I should be repremanded. Their kids. I don't even have to worry about the birds and the bees until they both hit puberty. They kiss on each other. I am more impressed they didn't whop those boys. They could have done some damage instead they chose to let them do it cause they don't have the training to cause damage. I think their very smart kids." Said Aurora and the ladies clapped. 

"Listen their behavior was inappropiote." He said and Mary the councilor stepped into the room. "Sir what seems to be the problem?" She asked. "Ms... Sorry I didn't catch your name." Said Aurora. "Call me Mary." She said. "Well Mary. My son's were outside practicing karatee by kicking a tree. The Catchers boy hit Keil and Lanettes kids defended them. Now he over there wants to expell our kids cause he says they prevoked him by hugging when Keil would get a good kick in on the tree or holding hands. Hell I and Lanette plan to buy the boys all the ice cream they can eat." Said Aurora. "Sir what is the problem. Catcher was clearly the prevokee and started it and the twins just protected their friends. I think it rather admirable of them. Simone twice their size." Said Mary. "I am suspending them for three days end of story." Said the man. "Well you just do that sir. You will hear from us and thats a promise." Said Bree walking out with them all. Aurora recongnized the parents as the bigots from that morning. "Should have guessed your deviants would start something." Said the father. 

"Oh they didn't. Yours hit my son Keil unprevoked. I must say though they have good friends cause your son is black and blue in there. My son's didn't have to do anything. Mike and Shawn take a bow and lets get you that ice cream for whipping that bullies backside" Said Aurora and the twins laughed and bowed. The two parents looked pissed. "That was great." Said Aurora. Keil amd Zach walked holding hands. He picked them both up. "I am proud of you two. You stood your groud and didn't let anyone intimidate you. Ice cream for all." He said and they headed to the ice cream parlor. They sat eatting and getting brain freezes. Aurora's phone range. "Hey baby whats up?" Aurora asked Jesse. "I got a call from the principal saying their was a fight and that he was appauled at the parenting skills of my husband. I instantly thought of you when he said it what happened?" Asked Jesse. Aurora exsplained and the kids gave a hoot. "Well sounds like the right thing to me to have done baby. Your right they shouldn't have suspended them. Tell them I'm proud of them and I'll see them tonight." Said Jesse hanging up. "Jesse said he's proud of you and he'll see you tonight at home." Said Aurora and the kids smiled. "Actually this came at the perfect time. I will go get your sister soon and take here home and we will pack and spend sometime in New York. We'll call it a personal absence." Said Aurora laughing with the two boys.

In the car on the way to the school Bree was on the phone with her godfather the superintendent of schools. "Hello godfather." She said sweetly. "Bree my baby what can I do for you?" He asked. She explained the situation. He told her he'd have it taken care of and that the boys could take the days as free time and it wouldn't go against their records. "Wow Bree your good." Said Aurora and she smiled. They picked up Rachel who fretted over Keil and Zach. She finally calmed down as they got home. Drago was waiting and when he saw the bruise he high fived Keil for having self control. Aurora stood proud and listened to the wind he swore he could hear his brother's voice. "Samma?" He said and Wyatt heard him. "Samma what is he here?" He asked. "I don't know. I heard him in the wind. Somethings wrong." Said Aurora focusing on his brother he orbed to a chamber. Samma was chained to a table and a man stood above him. Aurora channeled Samma's power's and threw a fireball at him. The man yelled out in pain. He turned and smiled. "So the golden child comes." He said. "I don't know about golden child but if you don't let my brother go you will be seeing red real soon." Said Aurora. "What are going to do your cut off from your precious family." He said. 

"This." Said Aurora concentrating he summoned Excalibur. "What? How did you come to posses the sword of the chosen?" He asked. "I'm his husband and you'd be surprised what I can do as a charmed one." Said Aurora levitating and going straight at him. "Charmed one your no Hallowell." He said. "Your wrong their. I am theirs by magic. Melinda runs through me and guides me. I am not only a charmed one but the Hallowell new high preist." Said Aurora. Aurora channeled his elemental strengths and called apon earth. The walls around them striked at the man nearly missing. "What is this!" He yelled. "You pissed off mother nature!" Yelled Aurora. The earth around him caught him and held him in place. "Earth, wind,water,fire hear me now, Destroy this demon of pain and sorrow, Reep him what he has sown, Show him how it is to feel pain alone!" Yelled Aurora and the demon screamed as he burst and incinerated. Aurora turned to his brother. He was weak and beaten. Aurora sensed the chains were magic proof. He used Excalibur to brake them and grabbed up his brother. Samma looked at him and passed out with his name on his lips. "Lets go home brother." He said and orbed home.

He appeared in the living room and Wyatt sat with Jesse and Chris. The ladies looked up and gasped at the sight of Samma. "Aurora what happened?" Asked Wyatt. "Some type of sourceror was holding him hostage. He was chained to a rock. Here Wyatt take Excalibur." Said Aurora but the sword glowed and vibrated with the combined touch. Aurora suddenly felt a heavenly power enter his body. He focused it and he focused on healing and Samma gasp as a feeling of heavenliness came over him. His body was healed like the even never happened. "Aurora." He said and hugged his brother tight. "Samma what happened dear brother. I thought you were on a journey." Said Aurora. "I was but on it I over heard something I shouldn't of." Said Samma. "What?" Asked Aurora. (Samma: Drago's partner is not what he seems brother. He's a demon.) Said Samma. Mitch entered the room and Aurora turned to see he was near the kids. 

"CRYSTAL CAGE!" Yelled Aurora.Drago came in. "Aurora what is going on why is my fiancee in a cage?" He yelled. Aurora looked to Mitch. "Will you tell him or should I?" Asked Aurora. Mitch just snarled at him. "He's a demon Drago. He's the reason Samma was imprisoned. He's been spying on us." Said Aurora. "Mitch tell me he's wrong. Please." Said a teary Drago. "He is love. I am mortal." Said Mitch. "One way to prove that theory Drago. Evil can't touch the book." Said Aurora handing Drago the book. Aurora released him. "If your good Mitch and innoceint the book will let you touch it. But if it doesn't I vanquish you on sight." Said Aurora. He started to reach for the book. He produced a athama and stabbed Drago. "NO!" Yelled Aurora. He charged Mitch and held him by the throat and focused his empathic power's on him sending him straight to hell. Aurora feel to his knees. "No Drago!" Cried Aurora and Keil ran to them. "Brother don't leave me." Said Keil crying. "He won't." Said Samma. Samma got down and whispered in Drago's ear. Drago nodded. Samma put his hands over Drago and looked at aurora. Aurora saw goodbye in his eyes as a white light spread over Drago. A dark shadow came out of Drago and another but white one came out of Samma and they switched bodies. Drago took a gasp of air and Samma fell to the floor and he now had Dragos wound. Hey looked at Aurora and the life faded from his eyes. Aurora kneeled beside him and took his hand. "Brother.' He said and cried. The girl's picked up Drago and put him on the couch. "Aurora." Said Drago and Aurora looked to him. 

"He said to tell you he loves you and always will always. And goodbye." Said Drago who then passed out from exaustion. "Brother go to mom now. You have found your peace." Said Aurora closing his eyes. The nanny took the kids away and Aurora stayed by his brother. Jesse and the boy's gather'd around the body with him. "He deserves a barrel befitting a king." Said Chris. "He will get one. Come let's move him to a room." Said Wyatt. They collected rags and warm water. They washed his body and Aurora kissed his lips for the first and last time. "If I could of just loved him like he wanted." Said Aurora crying. "You did Aurora you love him above all else. You welcomed him even after your history. He is at rest now. His pain is over." Said Wyatt holding him. They called the sister's and they rushed right over. They all gathered aroud Aurora. Rosie and Kelly were orbed in and everyone paid their respects. They decided to bury him on the property. Jesse stood and sange listen to your heart. The moon hung over head and they placed his body gentle in the ground. Piper spread a few rose petals. "Take these petals goddess hecate and form a shell to protect the body of this loved brother." Said Paige. A white casket formed around the body. Aurora began to cry as dirty was shoveled back into the hole. Zach stood by Aurora and hugged his leg. "Mommy it will be ok. You can cry." Said Zach and Aurora hugged him tight. Aurora fell apart and the sky could and the moon went away and it began to ran. They each stood under the tear's of the sky. Tear's for a brother loved.

Aurora sat up in his room and watched it rain while everyone else sat downstairs the girls sat with the kids. Zach and Keil stood at the steps looking up at the door to their parents room. Waiting for mommy to heal. "Mommy is so sad." Said Zach. "Yeah I wish we could help mommy." Said Keil. "I think we can. I remembers a spell mommy taught me. Maybe it will help." Said Rachel. "Rach what's the spell?" Asked Zach. "To call a lost witch." She said. "I guess it won't hurt to try but we can't get caught." Said Keil. "Let's get to it." Said Zach and they ran to the potions ingredients for spell ingredients. Keil grabbed the book and they went in their room. It was hard to carry cause it was still half their size. "This thing is heavy." Said Keil. Rachel got out the cauldron and a opened the book and they threw in the potions ingredient's. "What are you guy's doing?" Asked John. "John we're trying to help mommy. We're trying to bring Samma back." Said Zach. "Guy's you can't bring back the dead." Said John. "But we helped bring mommy back." Said Rachel. "That was unique case hoeny. Plus his soul hadn't yet left his body. Samma is long gone." He said and they looked sad. "Ok we can give it a try but nothing will come of it. Show me the spell." They showed him the book and he read the spell in his head. "Ok read with me. Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us we call you near, Come to us and settle here, Blood to blood we summon thy, Blood to blood return to thy." They read and the cauldron puffed. A photo appeared above and floated down to them. "Oh my gods." Said John.

Milesaway and a hour after in a city near them a man looked to the sky. He looked at his young son's. He smiled as they played. His lukemea kept him from having the energy to play with them but he enjoied watching. Suddenly a feline jumped on to the porch and meowed at him. It jumped in his lap and had the triquetrra on it's collar. He saw it and knew it was time and that his love was gone. He went inside and started packing. The two 16 year old boy's watched their father for a minute. "Dad what's going on?" Asked Sam. "We're going on a trip. Sit." He said getting ready to speak to them. "You both know I am getting sicker." He said. "Dad you'll get better." Said Mark. "Mark Sam I got the results back the kimo failed." He said and tear's appeared in the twins eye's. "Then why are you packing you should be resting." Said Mark angry." Because I am taking you to someone who can take care of you when I'm gone. Someone who can provide for you and make sure you grow up big and strong. Someone who will understand your love." Said their father. "We don't wanna go anywhere." Said Sam. "I promise I won't just leave you there. I will be with you until I die my babies. But this man I'm taking you to can provide for you and make sure when I'm gone it's ok." He said. "Who is it anyway?" Asked Sam. "He's an old friend of your father's. Guy's your father is dead." He said. "How.. do you know?" Asked Mark. he went and got the cat. "She came. It is a sure sign that he's gone. And a sure sign that my time is runmning out. So we need to go.The man I am taking you to is a good man. He's just like you two. His family is caring and will protect you. Their witches. " Said their father. 

"What do you mean like u?"Asked Sam nervous. "I know you two about your love. It doesn't bother me and it won't him either he's married to two brother's." Said their father. "Who is he though?" Asked Sam. He took out a magazine and handed it to them turned to a page with Aurora on it. "He's your father's half brother. Aurora Hallowell. He's currently married with as of I've heard four kids. But he could have more. Your father told me once that he was always a mother in male form." Said their dad. "Half brother. He looks importamt." Said Sam. "He is he's a model and his husbands are Wyatt who runs the restraunt Charmed with his mother as well as the club P3. Chris Wyatt's brother who is a writer. And their other husband Jesse McCartney who as you two horny teens know is a singer." Laughed their father but they were still depressed. "Now you remember the Charmed ones I told you about right?" Asked their dad. "Yes." Said Mark. "Well him and his husbands are secound generation." He said. "But how he can't be blood related." Said Sam. "He's not but I remember Samma telling me that he is some how connected to them magically cause he is even able to weild Wyatt's sword Excalibur. Samma said he can even minipulate weather." Said Dad. "Woha." Said Sam. "So when do we leave?" Asked Mark depressed. "Tonight. If I know the elders they will of but thing's in motion already." Said their dad. Mark gave Sam a kiss and held him and their dad smiled.

John ran to Aurora's room and rushed through the door's. Jesse and the guy's were sitting with him trying to get him ready for fashion week. "Aurora I think you should see this." Said John. Aurora walked over and took the picture. "Where did you get this?" He asked confused. "The kid's wanted to try and call Samma. I told them it would be use. But they started to feel useless to help you so I figured it couldn't hurt to let them try. So we did the to call a lost witch spell. And this floated from the sky." Said John. "How can this be. Samma never said anything about having a family." Said Aurora. He turned it over and read. Dawn and twins Mark and Sam. To my boy's. Do not hate me for leaving your father but we are no longer in love and I have found out someone one who I thought was gone has returned. I must go to him and save him so my brother's don't hurt him. I love you my son's. Your father Samma." He dropped to the bed and cried. 

"We must find them." Said Aurora. Just then Donnan came to the door of the room. "Aurora a man and two teenage boy's are here to see you. They say their your family." Said Donnan. Aurora jumped up and ran down the halls. He fell once but Wyatt helped him up and he contiued to run. He stopped at the head of the stairs and saw the two boy's they looked like Samma. Aurora started to cry and ran to them and embraced them. He collapsed crying and they boy's fell with him. "I can't beleive it. It's you. He didn't leave me. He didn't. Sorry I'm a mess welcome to our home. I'm sorry seeing you two here." He said tear's falling. "Then it's as I thought he's gone." Said the man Dawn from the picture. Aurora nodded and the boy's looked down at their shoes. "Do you wanna go see his grave we bauried him on the grounds." He said and they nooded. The other's stayed behind they knew he had to do this.

They came up to the site and it was bare so Aurora stepped forward and kneeled. He closed his eyes and flower's began to grow on the grave. "So it's true you can control the elements." Said Sam. "Yes. I'm sorry. This must be hard on you to. I just found out before you came in the door about you two. You look so much like my brother." He said looking at them. "Are you the reason he left our father?" Asked Mark. "I don't know Mark. He never told me anything. The only thing he told me was that he loved me. I of course love him as well but it wasn't the same as his. He wanted something I couldn't give. I have my husbands and my kids. He wanted me to give it all up for him. I couldn't I love them to much. I would die for your father but I couldn't give up my family for him. He was a good man." Said aurora. "How did he die?" Asked Sam. "We had just found out my friend Drago's fiancee was a evil demon. He stabbed Drago and Samma used some sort of spell to switch life forces with him and he took his injuries. He died saving another's life." Said Aurora. 

"Our father is dieing." Said Mark with a tear. "So he brought you to someone who would take care of you and love you." He nodded. "And he said you would understand..." Mark started to say but was to emotional to. "Understand... oh I see." Said Aurora. "Do you hate us?" Asked Sam. "No. Hell I married two brother's. I live with my godson and his fiancee who we have sex with regularly. But don't tell Paige and Henry that." Laughed Aurora and the boy's smiled. "So will you allow us to..." He sarted. "To what have sex. Yes I will. I but John and Madic in the same room together when they were just 16 and 17. I won't keep you from seeing one another. Live free. I even bput Keil and Zach in the same room and I know before long they'll be experimenting." Laughed Aurora wipping away tear's. "But your famous what will people say if they see us?" Asked Mark. "Honey I allow Zach and Keil to hold hands in school think I'm going to stop you?" He asked and they laughed. They turned to see the kids running to them and they went to join them.


	15. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of these shows.

A Time of Charmed Love 17

The kid's ran to them Keil and Zach ran holding hands with Rachel on the other side of Zach. John and Madic followed. "Guy's I want you to meet your family. Zach, Rachel, Keil, John, and Madic. Hey John where's AJ?" Asked Aurora. "He and Zac snuck away for some alone time." Laughed John. "Those horny boy's. Well looks like you'll meet AJ and His fiancee Zac Efron later. Time to meet Christine and Leo." Said Aurora. They walked to the house and Aurora had Mesa bring the babies down. He handed one to both and they smiled,. "Guy's meet Christine Paige Hallowell and Leo Perry Hallowell. And you have another on the way." Said Aurora. "Another?" Asked Sam. "Yes me and Jesse's. I produced Christine with Wyatt and Leo with Chris." He said. "Wow. What about AJ your not old enough to have an 18 year old." Said Mark. 

"Well I adopted AJ. I meet him when I was in the hospital. I had been shot protecting Zach and Keil. We meet and hit it off. He came home with us because his father kicked him out and rapped him. Wyatt how's Drago taking it?" Asked Aurora. "Hard he really loved Mitch. It really hurt him." Said Wyatt. "I better go see him." He said leaving them to go find Drago. He sensed for him but couldn't find him. He orbed down to the underworld and found his signal. He orbed to him he was killing demons left and right. His rage was exausting to witness. Aurora held up his hands and the evil demons were killed. "How dare you I was doing just fine!" He yelled. "Drago this will solve nothing." aurora said. "It makes me feel better." He said stutering. Aurora went up to him. He resisted the hug but eventually fell apart in Aurora's arms. "Why?" He asked. "I don't know. It sucks I know but you will get past it. Drago Keil needs you. He almost lost you. Go be with him and Zach. Spend sometime with them Drago let them heal your heart so it can open again." He orbed them home.

Fashion week was apon them and the whole family was being flown out in a private plan that Aurora rented. Mark and Sam were nervous at the thought of being photographed. Aurora tried to be there for them. They tried to stick around their father who they made come along. Aurora got him a specil wheel chair so he didn't have to spend unnessisary energy. "So Dawn ready to have some fun?" Asked Aurora. "You bet ya. I maybe leaving this world but I'm going to go with a bange." He said and his son's laughed a bit but also looked a little sad. Sam got Aurora alone for a few minutes while they waited for their limo. "Aurora I'm scared." He said. Aurora hugged him. "I know babe but its important to him that he leaves this world on his terms. He wants to be here. If he dies while we're on this trip then he died doing something with his boy's. I lost my mom. It hurt like hell honey but your dad he's leaving this world in style. He's going to go down that carpet proudly with his two sweet boy's. And remember Sam no hiding who you are ok. We love you just like this. You and your brother Mark." He said. He hugged Sam and he got a premonition.Sam: Mom thanks for all you've done for me and Mark. We would never be here without you. He smiled. "Oh and another thing tell Mark no more of this sir crap. Call me mom." Said Aurora and the boy smiled and nodded. The limo pulled up and they all got in.

They arrived at the hotel and got their rooms. Aurora made sure the twins had their own. They went walking up the stairs and found their rooms. They were lavish and had a bathroom with a tub with jets. "Wow." Said Mark. He turne to Aurora. "Have fun you two." He said and winked. Sam decided to take the chance. He went and locketed the door and began stripping his cloths off. "So did he plan this?" Asked Mark starting to strip. "Yep. He's one slippery character." Said Sam laughing. They grabbed hold of each other and Mark pushed his tounge past Sam's lips. He took his hands and placed them on Sam's firm bubble butt picking him up. Sam wrapped his legs around his brother and they headed into the bathroom which they found already running. "We aill so have to think him." Said Mark. He lowered them into the tub and sat on the side of the tub. Sam got off him and took his brother's identical 10 incher in his mouth all the way to his throat. Mark bucked his hips fucking his throat. Sam played with his brother's hole and started inserting a finger.

�Mark gasp and took it easy. Soon Sam has three in him and was using some soap to latter his cock. Mark got on the floor on his back and happily spread his legs and Sam kissed in while he inched his cock into his brother. Mark rasie dhis hips to meet his brother's thrust. Sam picke dhim up and pushed him against the walll and fucked him while he hunge on to him with his hips. Sam cummed in Mark and laid him back on his back. Sam to the cum from his brother's hole and used it to lube his own. He straddled his twin and they kissed as he slowly slid down his brother's cock. He smiled when he felt pubes. He started to ride his brother and Mark smiled and Sam felt the love from his brother. There was lust their to but the love was the dominate force. They had been a couple since they were 13. Sam was hesitant to tell Mark that he wanted more. He wanted to be totally Marks and have his children. Mark on the other hand felt the same way. Sam rode Mark and he felt his brother swell and unleash his seed in his belly. He leaned down and kissed his brother and they got into the tub and cuddled.

"Let me guess you left the tub running in their room?" Asked Chris. "Of course I did. And it worked like a charm." Said Aurora. "You bugger." Laughed Jesse. Jesse stroked his face and Aurora sensed the love and it made his spine shiver. "Aurora we're so sorry about Samma." Said Chris. "I'm ok now. Will you guy's just make love to me. I really need you." He said Kissing each one of them. Chris laid him down and the three of them undressed and they slowly did the same to him feeling every inch of him. They massaged his body softly. Chris ate him out as Jesse kissed him and Wyatt deep throated him. Chris smeared the precum around on the tip of his cock and put it to Aurora's entrance and looked him in the eyes as he shoved it in. Aurora arched his back and Chris brought him up and held him tight. Wyatt and Jesse kissed and peetted each other waiting their turn to comfort their husband. Chris kept his eyes to Aurora's and thrust in him and Aurora matched his motions. "Aurora I love you baby. I love the son you gave me." He whispered in his husbands ear. 

Aurora teared a little and began riding him faster. Chris rammed him once more and unleash an assault of cum in him. Aurora kissed him and Chris laid him down and withdrew his cock and went to wyatt and strted blowing him. Jesse came to him and kissed down his body and took his cock in his mouth. Aurora was in heaven as Jesse massaged his cock with his throat muscles. He quit after a minut and pushed his cock into his husbands already lube hols and began slowlly thrust in and out as he lay on top of him. Aurora wrapped his legs around him and Jesse thrust hard looking himn in the eyes. "Can I have another Aurora please? I want thousand's with you." He said and aurora whispered yes to him and Jess began ramming him hard and he moaned loudly. So loud John and Madic heard next door and they got hard. "Should we?" John asked his fiancee. He nodded and they snuck in the room and stripped. They stood and Aurora smiled when he saw them. Jesse cummed and pulled out while kissing him. Wyatt motioned for the boy's to go first. They looked at his hole. "God John he's lubed up so good." Said Madic and they got a smile. They sta Aurora up and John sat him in his lap and entered him with ease. Madic laid back a bit and John entered Aurora as well. THey thrust in him and he moan and the other three watch and jerked off watching. Madic kissed Aurora and John sucked on his nech giving him hickies. They both ramme dhim making him gasp as they cummed. They laid him back down and Wyatt went to him and shoved his in his perfectly lubed hole and kissed Aurora's body. Aurora was close and Wyatt could tell so he picked up speed and they cummed together.

In the morning Aurora got up and smiled at his tired men. They had tired themselves out last night. Aurora put on some shorts and walked out into the hall down to the dinning area and the girl's called him over to the table. He sat and ordered a large pot of coffe. He noticed that the girls all looked frazzled but happy to. "Looks like I'm not the only ome that had a fun time last night in that hall. Mom you look like you went through twenty rounds with dad." Luaghed Aurora. "I did. My husband still has it." Said Piper smiling. The other girls nodded to. "Here's that coffe sir." Said the waitress with a knowing smile. He heard a chuckle as she walked away. "Is it that obvious that we all got laid?" asked Paige. And everyone laughed. Aurora saw the twins and called them over. "Sit by me boy's." He said patting a set close to him. "K mom." Said Sam smiling.Mark had a confused look on his face. 

"Mom?" He asked. "Oh yeah Aurora said sir is not appropiate for family. So to call him mom or Aurora." Said Sam. "You don't have to Mark. I am not going to push you to. When and if you want is up to you hon. But I just want you to know I love ya. We all do." Said Aurora and everyone smiled and nodded. Mark got a bit tear but pushe dit back. "Mom can you pass the coffee?" He aske dwith a smile. Aurora gave him the coffe. "So I see you both got lucky last night." Said Aurora making them spit out their coffe. "Come on boy's sex is not taboo in this family. Hell at my first photo shot Piper watched while her son's were basically humping me." Said Aurora making everyone laugh and the two twins start to think. "It just still shock's us that you guy's are so ok with this." Said Mark. "Honey both my son's are in a four way marriage nothing shocks this momma." Said Piper. "That and Aurora and his men are sleeping with John and Madic. " Said Paige. It was Aurora's turn to spit up his coffe. "How..." He started to ask. "Honey. You wanna keep things like that secret need to act better. Plus you all look at each other like your gonna eat each other. It's fine me and Henry are ok with it."Said Paige. "Wow. There you have it boy's." Said Aurora making them all laugh. John and Madic came down and Aurora grabbed Madic kissing him. "Aurora." Said John. Aurora let Madic go. "It's ok they know.' Said Aurora. Paige nodded and John laughed. "I sware you have got to show me how you do that for when this baby comes out." Said John.

Mark and Sam went up to check on their father. He lay in bed reading and eating. "So how was your morning boy's?" He noticed they held hand's and smiled. "Their great father. Aurora I mean mom I really great. He's so beautiful and kind. I can see where father feel for him." Said Mark. "as do I. If I weren't dieing beleive me I'd be right in between him and that hunk Chris." laughed their father. They sat by him and hugged him tight. Then they laid by him and cuddled to him. John came up to the open door and knocked. "Hey guy's come on get ready we're going out.' Said John.

They all hopped into the limo and headed out. They took Rachel, Zach, and Keil to a toy store then to a park to play. As it got later they drove back to the hotel and got ready for the fashion show. Everyone one wore splened outfit's. Zach and Keil kept hold of one another and Aurora noticed something on Zach's finger. "Zach what is that baby?" Asked Aurora looking at the ring with Chris. "Whoa that thing is worth more then mine." Said Chris. "Keil saved his allowance mommy. He purposed." Said Zach. "Wow they bet us." Laughed Aurora. "I'm happy for you baby. But no wedding until your sixteen at the least." Said Aurora and the boy's agreed. "I can't beleive that rock though dange." Said Jesse. They all laughed. They got out of the limo and Aurora wheeled Dawn in and the camera's flash. They stood and took photo's The twin's stood holding hands and aurora stood proud beside them. 

Keil and Zach stood by their mother and the camera's flash. Aurora motion for the guy's and they all walked into the tent. Aurora took Dawn to a special seat place for him right in the front with his boy's. Aurora went behimd stage to prepare. After twenty minutes desighner Mark Jacobs walked out. "Hello. I welcome you to this year's fashion week. Now my line." He said and walked behind the stage. Aurora walked out first wearing a stunning night gown. Black and flowing really bringing out his hair. He stopped and smiled at the end of the runway for his family who cheered. Dawn smiled real big and the twins clapped high fiving Zach and Keil. He turned and walked back stage. He got into a mens suite. It was a playful grey with a sexy collared shirt underneath that he revealed. The third he revealed was a everyday wear. It was a skin tight shirt purple with black jeans. The last out fit was a cocktail gown and he looked stunning. All the models came out and did one last walk. Everyonw stood up and cheered. After it was over aurora ran out and the boy's hugged him tight. Dawn congradulated him. They hopped into the car and went out to eat.

They arrived at the restraunt Aurora entered and a waitress showed up and recongnized him and some tables were cleared immediately. Aurora went to sit and saw a man in a black suit. He knew who the man was the angel of death. He looked at Dawn. Aurora made the excuse of needing to use the bathroom and walked over to him outta site. "Why are you here angel?" He asked. "You know why Aurora." He said looking at the angel. "I know. But please can you wait until tonight? When he sleeps the boy's have it hard enough please?" He asked and the angel nodded. He disappeared. Aurora went back and joined in on the fun and looked at Dawn laughing and a single tear exscaped him.

They arrived at the hotel. Aurora helped wheel Dawn up to his room and helped him get ready for bed. "So I was thinking maybe you'd like for the boy's to sleep with you.' Said Aurora. Dawn loked at him and smiled. "You saw him didn't you?" He asked. Aurora nodded. "I figured as much. When's he coming?" He asked. "While you sleep." Said Aurora. "Good. And I think I would like to fall asleep holding them." He said. Aurora went to get them. "Guy's your dad wanted me to ask you to sleep with him tonight. He's kind of lonely in that big room." Said aurora. They went in and laid down with him and he smiled at aurora and Aurora waved goodbye as he closed the door. He stood at the door and tear's fell for their father. Piper and the sister's saw. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Piper. Aurora looked up to them then the door. 

"He's going to die isn't he?" Asked Piper and the other to patted Aurora's back. "When did you see him?" asked Paige. "At the restraunt. I pleaded with him to wait until he was asleep with the boy's. I just thought this would be the way he'd wanna go. Holding them." Said Aurora. Piper and the sister's smiled and hugged him. "Once a mother alway's a mother.' Said Piper. Aurora walked into the room with the sister's holding him. "Mom what's wrong?" asked Wyatt. Aurora looked at them. "Oh." Said Chris and they bowed their head's. Just then their was a knock on their door. A frantic knock. Aurora opened it and the twins rushed in and held him. "He's gone." Said Sam. "I know babies I know." Said Aurora. "How did you know?" Asked Mark. "Sit down boy's.' Said Phoebe sitting them down with their eyes still on Aurora. "I saw the angel of death at the restraunt. He was going to take him then. But I pleaded with him to wait. Your father knew to. I thought he deserved to die holding on to you to and falling asleep loved.' Said Aurora. Sam and Mark pulled him to them and hugged him tight. "Thank you." Said Mark. Piper went and called the hospital and the body was taken to be sent back home for burial.

On the flight back Aurora sat with the twins on both sides of him hugging him for all they could. He stroked their hair and thought about Samma. He had gone but left him to gifts.

They got home and the twins headed to their room. Aurora walked out side. He looked at his brother's grave. He raised his arms and Samma's body raised up and the casket was covered in marble. There was an insription on the tomb. Samma Hallowell. Loving brother, uncle, and blessed father. Raised beside it was a open tomb for Dawn.

They planned the funereal for the next day. Everyone the Hallowell's new attended. Even Tyra showed up and Kathy Griffin. Janice and all the girl's cam eand hugged the family. Wyatt, Chris, Jesse, Leo, John, and Madic carried the coffin and placed it in the tomb. A preistous stood at the head of it."That which belongs to the fellowship of love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As is a day, so our sister passes into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our brother. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." She said and put the rope in the chalice. She put her hand over it and when she removed her hand a dove flew to the sky. Mark and Sam gripped Aurora and cried tear's that never seemed to end. Everyone went inside after the lid was put on Dawn's tomb. Aurora got up with the boy's and stood in front of the tomb. Aurora kneeled and whispered something. 

A light appeared and a message was inscribed. Here lies Dawn loveing father. Greatest life lived for his son's. It wrote and the boy's hugged Aurora. The sky clouded and rain began to fall. The boy's and aurora just stood there and Mark and Sam began to dance with Aurora. They soon began to run around. Everyone watched them from the door way. Piper just stood and smiled. "Rain's good for the soul." Said Piper watching the guy's wrestle and play in the rain. The little one's rushed past Piper to joing them. The older guy's thought why not. Wyatt, Jesse, and Chris took off their pant's and shirt's and ran out followed by John, AJ, Zac, and Drago. They wallered in the mud and all eventually collapsed. The twin's kept close to Aurora. They all got up and Donnan had towel's for them. They all headed upstairs for a bath before dinner. The younger kids all got in one bathroom with Mesa taking care of the and The older guy's all stood got into another with two shower's. Aurora, Wyatt, Chris, Jesse. and John got in one. The other's took the other. They stood in like a circle washing each other's backs. "Mark Sam I hope you don't mind me saying but you guy's are sexy as hell." Laughed AJ. Everyone else agreed and luaghed.

They headed down to dinner and Matt fixed a wonderful spread. He had even found a recipes for the twins favorite. They sat dicussing what it was like growing up and aurora regreatted not knowing them sooner so maybe he could of helped. "So who has some funny stories for us?" Asked Mark. "Oh how about the time Piper came down from the secound floor of the manor when Wyatt was still a baby. I heard bagging and she tried to tell me it was a rat or something. I didn't buy it. I had to chsnge my bed sheets." Said Aurora. "Well kid when you have a baby you get it where ever you can." Said Leo. "I have to admit though I found it kind of a turn on to.' Laughed Aurora. "Oh yeah your crush on Leo. For three months he wouldn't talk to Leo without stuttering." Said Paige. "Well can you blame me? Look at the man. He's in his fourties and if he wasn't married and neither was I. I would of grabbed him up in a secound." Said Aurora. "Oh really now. How would you turn your straight hypothetically not married alternate world Leo?" Asked Piper. 

"There are way's Piper. Maybe I'll teach you sometime." Said Aurora making everyone laugh. "Hey I have knowledge about this man you will never have." She said. "Well dauh. It would be kind of wrong to go after my husabnds dad. Besides Piper. I know that if you play with his left earlobe his eyes role in the back of his head.' Laughed Aurora. "How did you know that?" She asked. "I had to give him a massage once cause he pulled his bakc out. Talk about ackward. He was on a table in front of me no shirt and I am rubbing his muscle dback and well... That's all I will say before I turn beet red.' Said Aurora and they all cracked up. "I have to agree with Aurora on this one Leo is yummy Piper you snagged a hotty." Said Jesse and Piper smiled. "What about us are we dead meat?" Asked Henry. "No Henry we would kiss on you to it you weren't married to my lovely sister." Said Aurora smiling. "Hey well I have no problem daring Henry to kiss Aurora who want's to see that?" Asked Paige and the whole room raised thier hands. 

"Ok. Come her gorgeous." Said Henry. He and Aurora went full tongue. Paige just smiled. "Wow that's a hot site. I vote Leo next." Said Piper. Leo just grinned. He went up behind Aurora and stole him from Henry. He teased him then slipped his tongue in aurora's mouth. They dueled and both sperated. "Wow. Wyatt. Chris. I see why you guy's smile." Said Leo. Aurora on the other hand was still flying high. "Piper you ever loan him out I calll first dibs." Said Aurora and they all laughed. "Well Aurora your not so bad yourself.' Said Leo. "Dad don't get any idea's. He's our's." Said Chris hugging Aurora. ' I don't know if I was younger and hadn't meet your mom who know's." Said Leo winking at Aurora. "Why do I feel like you haven't told me something Leo?' Asked Piper. "Honey you'll find out soon enough.' Said Leo smiling. "Ok." She laughed. "Now that we have made Aurora's day we better get home." Said Paige. They all hugged and left hugging the twin's extra tight.

Aurora walked the twins alone up to their attice and called for the book. He lite candles and held hands with the boys. "I wanna introduce you boy's to someone." He said. "Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon they, Cross now the great divide." Chanted Aurora. His mother stood before them with Patty and Grams. They stepped outta the circle. "Boy's I want to introduce. Patty your great grammother and her daughter Patty the sister's mother. And last but not least your grammother Milo." He said. Milo was crying as she stepped towards them and hugged the close. "Mom this is Mark and Sam." He said pointing them out. "Hello ma'am." Said Sam. 'Honey we're family just call me gramma. Your so beautiful. Samma did well." She said. "Can you tell us how he's doing mom?" Asked Aurora. "He's doing fine. Taking it well. We've been with him the whole way. He say's he misses you boy's and he's sorry he left you boy's." Said Milo. "Just tell him we await the day we can commune with him again. Until then we love him." Said Aurora. They stepped back in the circle and Aurora blew the candles out and they dissapeared as they waved. "You two think you'll be ok?" Asked Aurora. 'Yeah we will." Said Mark holding Sam. "OK bedtime. You two start school tomorrow." He said.


	16. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Charmed or of other shows meantioned or referred to.

A Time of Charmed Love 18

"Hello I am here today to get an inside look at the happens of the impact on the lives of people when the word gay appear's. Now today we will see gay teen's gay families, and a mixture of both. We will hear from them all what it is like going through live as a gay person and the impact of it on them and that of the people that care for them." Said Oprah. "Every year hundreds of killing involving gay people as victims occurs. A staggering statistic. Now I would like for you to welcome my first guest. He is a supermodel in title and sald worth. Just months after his daybue he was signed a contract with Vogue magazine as a model for thier male and female departments." Said Oprah as Aurora came out. He went over and hugged her tight and she pretended to faint and fanned herself. She say down fanning and the crowd whistled and laughed. He did a little dance then sat down. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Asked Oprah and the crowd laiugh. "So Aurora. How are you doing?" She asked. "Oh me. I'm doing just fine Oprah. And don't worry about the fainting thing. A male staff member I think fainted when I walked past him like an hour ago." Said Aurora laughing. "That had to of been Jeramee. He was like oh my god Aurora... Aurora! All week." Laughed Oprah. She listened into her ear peice. "Aurora speaking of him he want's to give you a hug would that be ok?" Asked Oprah. "Yeah." Said Aurora standing up and the young guy hugged him tight and nearly melted in his arms then turned back and ran behind stag. "Does that ever freak you out?" asked Oprah. "No I've pretty much gotten used to it. Even my kids have. Older kids like in high school ask my 13 year olds for their autographs. They love it Oprah." Said Aurora. "So you have them in public school. Have you ever had any problems there?" She asked.

"We used to. A couple told me one morning taking my kids to school that we and our kids were discusting. That same day my kids were practicing their karatee kicks on a tree. Well you all know by now That Keil and Zach are dating. Well when Keil would get in a good kick Zach would congradulate him with a hug. The child of the couple from that morning walked up and hit Keil. This kid is twice thw size of mine. So the twins of a friend jump on this boy and they beat him to a pulp. The principal tried to tell us well it's their fault they we taunting him. I asked how being affectionate. Sweet angels? Come on. He was even more enraged when Laneete and I told her boys right that we would be taking then out as an ice cream as a thank you. The principal tells me you shouldn't do that they need to be punished I seed why cause you say well I;'m their mother. Your not and we left. My other friend Bree is the goddaughter of the superintendent so she called him and told him. The principal lost his job and the boy was suspended indefinantly for a bias based offense." Said Aurora. "You recently occured three new boy's into your family since last we knew." Said Oprah. "We adopted and he changed his name completely. Sam and Mark are the twins of my late brother. His partner was ill with lukemia and close to dieing so he brought them to us. He died shortly after. We buried him on our grounds and it rained that day. Me and them just danced in the rain by his grave and then we atrted wrestling with the guy's and the kids. Rain is a very healing thing Piper alway's tells me and it came at the right moment to help releive these boys abit." Said Aurora.

"She's right about that. So what is your narriage like?" Asked Oprah. "It's like anyother marriage. We have our good day's and bad day's Oprah. But more good ones then bad ones. We love each other so that we take the time to sort out problems. I know that may sound easy with four people but its not. You have four point of veiws to think about. When I make a deceshion especially about the kids I have to think what would Chris do? How will Wyatt react to this? Will Jesse understand? If anything at times its harder. But it's worth it. When me and Wyatt got together we never would of thought that we were going to be married to two other men. Let alone his brother and Jesse. But I am so glad we did. Its just amazing to wake up and have three sets of arms to chose from." Said Aurora laughing. "With that. So how is the sex life?" She asked. "Alive and well. Having kids has not derailed our passion a bit if anything were more passionate then ever. And finding random moments to do it is fun as hell. But yeah its fun and romantic. They like to get me in the mood by all three massaging my body. Wow." Said Aurora and the crowd clapped. "Sound hot and spicy. So is there a certain way you guys do it." Laughed Oprah. "Nope. It's just how ever the dice fall. It can be all four of us just three or two any combination." He said. "Dange I really need to get to a bar." Laughed Oprah.

"Well ok. So how does your marriage affect your kids. I recall that your gay nephew slash godson lives with you along with his fiancee. But they were staying together since John was sixteen. That and AJ the 18 year old. Do you ever get funny questions about AJ?" She asked. "Yes I do Oprah. Sometimes I introduce him as my son and he calls me mom. People get confused. See when I was in the hospital with the gunshot wound healing he was in there as well. We recovered together and grew close over a short time. My kids loved him. One day I asked hey do you wanna live with us. Because his father had kicked him out for being gay. He asked why would you allow me to. You barely know me. I said well I know that your a good guy and that you need some love. He cried in my arms after I offered. When we got home. He told me he wanted to change his name. Wipe out his connection to his father. It blew me away when he said I wanna be Aurora Hallowell Jr. I also filed for adoption. So we would be able to free his finances and thigs from his father. But from there the reason became to make him family. The kids love him to death and little Christine quite close with her big bro. The kids are fine they are built from tough stuff. Zach and Keil are a very cute little couple. They don't let bigotry and hate affect them. They support each other very well. They keep each other close." Said Aurora. "Yeah Zach and Keil. Recently in a picture in the new's paper Zach was seen with a very nice accessory. Here we have a picture of it." Said Oprah and there was a big picture of Zach's hand with the engagement ring. "That is a very nice rock for a 13 year old." Said Oprah. "Yeah that was actually a surprise to us. Keil had been saving his money. We went up for fashion week and while on the way to the event we notice the ring. Chris immediately was like this thing is more exspensive then mine. Zach was like look mommy Keil purposed. Wyatt has this look of dread like oh no my baby. I just told him ok but put a hold on the wedding til later ok." Laughed Aurora. "Still people have said things like Hallowell wedding jumpers stuff like that." Said Oprah.

"Yeah they have but Zach and Keil are very happy with one another. Plus it's not like we rushed them to get together or are trying to. All I can tell those people is their young and their gonna feel what they'll feel. I am not gonna stigmatize them by trying to keep them apart. If they end up breaking up ok. If they end up together even better. But I won't push them away from one another. Cause that's how thing's start Oprah. They will no longer trust me to be on their side. They will think I don't trust their judgement. When in reality these boy's are quite advanced for their year's. Them and My Rachel were just elivated to eight grade in the middle of the year and their still doing great. It doesn't affect their grades they are psycologically sound. Keil is devoted to protecting Zach and Zach the same with Keil. They are extremely close." Said Aurora. "Yes I see. So your family has a pretty unique order to it. You are like an adopted child to Piper and Leo. While like a brother to Paige. Uncle to John, nephew to Phoebe. Jesse brother and sister call you mommy while they are actually in laws. Does it ever get confusing?" Asked Oprah. "No not at all. We are all just so used to the order of it all we'd be lost without it. Yeah Paige is kind of my adopted sis. We do everything together. Me and her husband get along great. Henry is one of the best guys around. Leo is kind of like my dad kind of yeah. But what most people don't know is I used to have quite a crush on him." Said Aurora laughing. "You did how did you live with that?" Asked Oprah. "It was hard beleive me. I will tell you the same thing I told Piper. If me and him met in a different time and place and neither had beem married even at his age I would see go for him. Piper thinks its hilarious as hell." Said Aurora. "How do your husbands feel about it?" She asked. "Well they are fine with it. Even Jesse is not immune to Leo's charm. I sware the first time him and Leo meet his was very turned on. Just by being in the same room. Chris and Wyatt just say dad he's mine moms your don't touch." Laughed Aurora. "Wow." She said. "Yeah me and Leo dance all the time. Piper just sits and watches us. Doesn't bother her one bit. We could be grinding shirtless she wouldn't care as a matter of fact I wouldn't put it past her to take pictures." He said. Oprah just laughed in her chair.

The show was over so Aurora had lunch. He sat alone drinking some coffee. A youg man sat looking at him from a far table. He looked to be 17 to 171/2. He seemed to have been crying. The boy got up and starting walking away. Aurora used his empath abilities and tried to dig into the kids emotions. He was very protected and guarded. Aurora pushed harder and he got a flash of what looked like footballer rapping the kid. Then another of a man throwing him outta a house. Aurora's heart fell. He pushed furthur and saw something that scared him the desire to end it all.

Aurora changed his appearance and followed the boy to what looked like a bridge. The boy just dropped his bag. A letter flew out of it and it blew over the side. The kid looked distraught. Aurora called for the letter. He opened it and read it. (_Danny, My love I am sorry I love you but can not take the pain. Anymore my love. He hit me again to night and rapped me. I thought of you to try and make the pain go away. I feel myself slipping away Danny. I feel the long nights becoming endless. The pain is to much to take. I am sorry please son't hate me. Don't join me get out before it's to late. Leave and have a happy life for me please. Your love forever Jay)_ Aurora looked up and the boy stood on the side of the bridge. "Danny no!" He said coming out from hidding. Danny turned and looked him over. "How do you know my name?" He asked and Aurora held up the letter. The boy's eyes bulged and his mouth opened. "How it fell?" He asked. "I will tell you only if you get off that ledge and push those thoughts out of your mind Danny. Nothing your father did or those jocks is worth throwing your life away for." Said Aurora. "How did you know?" Danny asked tearing. "I'm a witch Danny. I am able to look into your mind. I also see that your special to." Said Aurora. "I'm a freak.' He said. "No you are not Danny. Your father was wrong your gifts are important. They should be used to help other's. Not wasted like this. I sense that your gift lies in song. Will you use it for meand sang me something?" Asked Aurora. Danny began to sing a sad bitter sweet melody. It made Aurora think of all the sad times where something was gained at a cost. Aurora stood there as the song ended tears stained his eyes. "What a wonderful gift Danny." He said. "Can I have my letter?" He asked.

"Only if you come down from there and let me hug you." Said Aurora. He hesitated and Aurora handed him the letter. He hugged the boy tight and rubbed his back. "Danny. Jay wouldn't want this for you. In your own time you can tell me everything. Until then I will give you a secret of mine. But it has to be kept secret." He said and Danny nodded. Aurora waved his hand over his face he changed back and Danny's eyes bulged. "I saw you at the restraunt your Aurora." He said. "Yes I am. Now do you have anywhere to stay Danny?" He asked. "No since my father kicked me out I have been living on the streets. Having to pull tricks to get by." Said Danny. Aurora stiffled a couple tears. "I have a adopted son Danny who is a lot like you. His father kicked him out to when he found out he was gay. He raped him as well." Said Aurora. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. Danny if that's everything then grab it your coming with me." Said Aurora hugging the boy. "Where?" He asked. "Oh. Do you have any friends here that you wanna say goodbye to?" Aurora asked. "No why?" He asked confused. "Well cause I live in San Francisco California. If you wanna go with me tell me and we'll leave right now. Danny my family will love to have you with us. If you want we can change your name and everything. Your father will never be able to find you again." Said Aurora. Danny picked up his things. "So when's the flight?" He asked.

"Well I would orb but I think first we need to get you washed up. Plus I don't want and photographers following me so." He said and changed his appearance again. He changed the boy's cloths. And took his hand. They walked along the side walk and went into a hotel. They entered and Danny was blown away. They got into the elevator and they strted up and Danny looked at Aurora. "He raped me every night. Jay's father was the same way. We founf each other and fell in love. We would make love when ever we could to wash away what they would do to us. When my mom died I starte dto get these strange power's. My dad found out and said all I was good for was to fuck until I bleed. He would. I remember finding Jay in the tub with his wrist slit. I can never get it outta my mind. His eyes were open and he was looking at me and still seemed to have the same childish innocence that he had when we were together. How can anyone live with doing that to someone?" He asked braking down. Aurora picked him up and he cuddled to Aurora's chest. He opened his door and shut it behind him and laid Danny on the bed. "Wyatt! Bring AJ and the other two!' Yelled Aurora. Danny was wondering what he was doing until he saw five men appear in the room. He was scared and hugged aurora. "Danny it's ok. They won't hurt you. Their my family Danny. This is Wyatt he's big I know but look into his eyes Danny." The boy did and he slowly relaxed. "See Danny. Not one person in this room will hurt you. The other's are my adopted son AJ who I told you about. There is Chris and Jesse. They and Wyatt are my husbands. The hot near twin of me is my godson John. Guy's this is Danny." He said and they all came over and sat on the bed. "Hey Danny." Said John putting out his hands.

Danny just looked at them. John pulled them back. "You guy's willl have to forgive him. He's a young witch. He told me he strted showing power's after his mother died." Said Aurora looking at Chris. "She had him bound." Said Chris and Aurora nodded. "AJ he's like you." Said Aurora. AJ looked Danny in the eyes and stroked his face. "Danny it'll be ok. Let aurora help you dude. He's a great guy. You should have seen him when he found out my dad raped me. Well lets just say when he's mad don't stand near anything metal or a lighting rode." Said AJ. "Why?" He asked. Wyatt pulled back the curtains and Aurora focused. Clouds formed and it began raining. "He controls the weather. And when he's upset things have been know to blow up,be swept away by a typhoon, or disinigrate." Said Wyatt. "Hey Mr. Twice blessed I wouldn't poke finger's here. I recall the other day you broke the toaster when you dropped a hammer on your toe." Said Aurora sticking out his tongue. "Aurora what have we told you there is only one reason your tongue should be outta your mouth." Said Jesse seductively and went over and sucked on his tongue. Danny felt his cock grow and blushed. "Ok you two your making poor Danny over there over heated." Said Chris. "What you mad cause you didn't get to?" Asked Aurora. Chris pouted and Aurora leaned over and Chris sucked his tongue then they started frenching. "Sorry about them their horny guy's." Said John. "You would know John. Or have you forgotten your morning wake up call." Said Jesse. "Ok this an't fair. I haven't been fuck by either of you guy's yet." Said Aj.

"Well talk to your fiancee. You know we don't draw the line at family Aj." Said Aurora frenching him. "You guy's are to much." Said Danny blushing. "Ok we'll tone it down for you. Don't wanna overload you. Well it looks like John does actually." Said Aurora grabbing Johns crotch. "Aurora not now. We have a friend to take care of.' Said John kissing him. "Ok I will start you a bath. Then we'll get you cloths and you then we can orb home." Said aurora. "I don't want to be a burden.' Said Danny. "You aren't. Plus our cook Matt just broke up with his boyfriend Alex maybe you can seduce him. Cause he likes getting some as part of his paycheck." Laughed Aurora. Danny went in and bathed it felt good to be getting clean and washing away the grime. He was still sore from his last trick and there was blood in his underwear. The guy was rough. "Danny need any help dude?" Asked Aurora. "Yes if you would?" He asked. Aurora came in. He sat on the side of the tub and washed Danny's back. He saw Danny's under wear. "Danny are you bleeding?" He aske dpick ing up the underwear.

"My last trick wa srough." He said. "Danny you no longer have to have sex for any other reason then you wanting to. Now stand up and bend over." He said. "What are you gonna do?" He asked standing. "I'm going to fix it ok." He said and Danny bent over and aurora spread his cheeks. "Dange boy you weren't kiding." He said and aurora put his glowing hands over the wound. Danny felt a warm pleasurable feeling and he shot his load and he notice there was no more pain. "What did you do?" He asked breathlessly. "I healed you. Its one of my power's." He said. They dried him off and Aurora waved his hand and some cloths appeared on his body. "Ok those should do for now." He said and they exited the bathroom. 'Hey what went on in there it sounded like someone shot a load?" Asked Wyatt. Danny blushed. "It was nothing. I had to heal him and it kind of made him an little breathless.' Said Aurora. Wyatt saw the underwear hanging outta of the trash can and he got an angry look. "aurora tell the truth where was he bleeding?" Said Wyatt passing him and grabbing the underwear. "Wyatt don't be angry with him he's just trying to protect me. I lived on the streets and had to turn tricks to survive. My last trick was kind of rough." He said with some tears. Wyatt immediately picked him up and cradled the small 17 year old in his arms. "You guy's go get what he need's. I'll take him to mom." Said Wyatt orbing out.

Piper sat with her grandkids who were orbing around a ball. "Mom come here hurry." Said Wyatt. She got up and ran to the dinning room where Wyatt sat with a young man. "Mom how are the babies?" He asked. "Fine their orbing around a ball as we speak. Who's your friend?" She asked. Danny turn and his heart stopped this woman looked exactly like his mom. "This is Danny. He's like AJ mom." Wyatt said. Piper saw the way the boy looked at her. "Honey whats wrong?" She asked. "You look ... like her." He said. "Who?" Asked Wyatt. He got out a locket and handed it to Wyatt. He opened it and inside was a beautiful woman who he noticed looked like his mom to the letter. "Who is she Danny?" He asked.

Wyatt handed it to his mom. "She was my mother?" He said. "Stay here Danny. Ok if you want though go rade the fridge." Wyatt said and he got up and went to the kitchen where he broke down. Piper and Wyatt huddled. "Whats his story?" Asked Piper. "He is like AJ. His father kicked him out for being gay but not before he had been molesting him for a while. His boyfriend was going through the same thing and killed himself." Said Wyatt. "Oh my god." Said Piper covering her mouth. "Thats not all Aurora had to heal him." Said Wyatt. "What was wrong with him." Asked Piper not sure she wanted to hear. "He was living on the streets he had no way to survive but to... he was bleeding..." Wyatt couldn't finish but Piper knew what he was saying then she heard crying. She ran past Wyatt and Danny sat in the floor crying. She got down with him and held him tight. "It's ok mommie shere.' She said. Danny looked in her eyes and cried more. Wyatt came in behind her seeing her cry. Leo came through the door from magic school and he heard something. He walked into the kitchen with Piper holding a boy. "Wyatt what's going on?" He asked. Wyatt sat his father down and exsplained and as Wyatt spoke Leo grew more sadened. He started tearing and when Wyatt told him the last bit he broke down and joined Piper. "It's ok son." Said Leo. "Your home baby your home." Said Piper. "Home?" He asked and Piper nodded. "Alway's baby boy." She said pulling him back to her. Aurora and the guy's orbed into the kitchen with bags and saw. "Looks like he's found a home." Said Aurora. Everyone was called over to Auroras to introduce the new family member. Drago was the last to arrive. He stopped when he saw Danny and Danny saw him. Drago's heart stopped as did Danny's. Aurora saw and knew things would be ok. Piper and Danny stood at the cauldron making his new identity. "I wanna be Danny Piper Hallowell." He said. Piper just smiled and hugged him. "Ok You are almost 18. Whats tyour edcation like?" She asked. "Well I have completed a minor cooking school." He said. Piper just smiled and wrote it down. "And now works at Charmed restraunt as co head cheif." Said Piper. Danny glowed. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." She said.

Two weeks passed and Danny fit in perfectly with the family everyone loved him. Including Drago they had started dating and were going to John and Madics wedding together. Danny was getting ready and Drago was to. John stood in front of the mirror with Aurora, His mom, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe with him. They stood behind him and rubbed his back. Paige was holding back tear's and Aurora was to. Rosie and Kelly were with Madic. John wore a white loose shirt which drapped over his belly. He felt the baby moving inside and smiled. He was joining with the man he loves the most and having a baby. "John we're so proud of you honey. Your going to ba a perfect parent and spouse." Said Aurora. "I hope so Madic deserves the best." Said John. Aurora went down to take his place at the alter. Henry snuck in and saw his boy standing there. A vishion of beauty. "Wow." He said softly makind the girl's and John turn to him. Henry had tears running down his cheeks. John walked up to his father. "Your so beautiful son." He said holding him tight fearing if he let go he'd lose him. "Daddy. I love you." Said John. Henry started crying harder and kissed his son's forhead and the music started. He gave his arm to his son. Madic stood st the alter watching for his bride. John came around the corner on Henry's arm and Madic teared a bit his heart stopped. Henry walked him to the alter and kissed his son one more time. He looked at Madic and hugged him to. "Take care of my boy." He said and Madic nodded. Henry took his seat and Paige cuddled to him. They both turned to Aurora.

"My friends we are here to witness the union of Madic O'Donell and John Hallowell. Marriage is a beautiful path that I know these two will thrive on. I have been there since the beginning of this love. Watched it grow and prosper and result in the creation of a precious life. I will not call for objections because I know there isn't any." Said Aurora. "Say your vows before you family and friends." He instructed holding back tear's. "John my love. My bride. Since the first time I saw you I have been in love with you. That smile you have is intoxicating. The first time we made love I was shocked because I didn't know what really love felt like between to people but you showed me. You opened your heart to me and let me in no questions asked. You have stood by me since me finding out I'm a witch. You helped me cometo terms with it and learned to live my life with love. I love you John Hallowell now and forever. Through kingdom come love stands." He said. "Madic you are a dream come true. In ever sense of the word. You have protected my heart and never abused it. You are pateint and kind hearted. here in this house in front of them or no one. I will alway's vow my love to you. Madic Hallowell I love you now and for always." Said John. aurora got hiself to gether. "I bind you with your rope and your vows." He said. "Heart to thy, Body to thy, So mote it be." They said together and the guest yelled it as well. "You may now kiss the bride." Said Aurora. Madic pulled JOhn into him and kissed him hard and passionate.

The recption was kicking off. Henry and John were in their father and the bride dance. Henry was crying like a baby. When the fun music started Piper and Leo showed everyone how to really get down. Drago and Danny were happy and danced looking each other in the eyes. Keil and Zach had just celebrated their 14th birthdays. Aurora was preparing for their wedding a couple year's. They along with Rachel we're now elevated to 10th grade. Aurora was so proud of his kids. Christine and Leo were now one and very happy babies. They all danced and after two hour's John and Madic got in the limo to go on their fleight to Hawaii.


	17. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of Charmed.

A Time of Charmed Love 19

Aurora woke up to get ready for his day of work. He looked at the bed and his sexed up men. They all three slept like babies after pounding him with avengence. They wanted to make sure he remembered them on his all amle shut today at vogue and he did. He went into the bathroom and got dressed and kissed eachone of their forheads and closed the doors.He went and enter'd the living room to see Janice sitting there. "He girl what's up?" He asked. "Oh just thought I'd come with you today had nothing else to do. So are you excited all male shut and your the main focus." She said raising her eyebrow. He smiled and took Leo from Mesa. "A little but I will control myself. The boy's made sure to remind me what I have at home." He said making her laugh. He sat playing with the younge boy and Leo orbed a rattle to him. "Coming into his power's pretty well it look's like." Said Janice. "Yep he is. Christine like's playing with the flower garden. The other day the nymphs came out and played with her." Said Aurora. "Mo...m...a" Said Leo. "Momma! He said his first word!" Aurora yelled excited. 

"M..om...ma." Said Christine. And Aurora took her to and spun around making both babies gigle. The boy's came down and were confused. "What happened Aurora looks like he was just granted the key to the city." Said Jesse. "The babies said momma." Said janice and the boy's all smiled. Chris ran over and took Christine and hugged her. "Da." She said and Chris lit up. "She said dad." He said tearing and holding her close Wyatt joined Chris and Jesse held Leo. Jesse handed Leo to Chris and he kissed the baby boy. "Mom...my." Said Leo. "Wait they seem to say something different for each of you." Said Janice. "I guess so owell. I am just so proud of our babies." Said Aurora and he looked at his watch. "Awwww. I don't wanna leave them." He pouted handing Christine off to Jesse. "Whay don't you take Bree to the shot with you maybe having our unborn child close will help." Said Chris. "I think I will." He said. "Besides honey. You and mines child is growing to be like it's daddy and I like being close to you so I know our baby will." Said Jesse with a smile. "YeahI bet Bree is just peachy with the causing thing's to blow up to." Laughed Aurora. He and janice went and got in their car's and headed out.

Aurora headed over to Bree's to chech up and pick up the kid's from Lanette's. He pulled up to see Lanette and the kid's gather'd around Bree and the kid's and the twin's were feeling her belly. He walked up and stopped watching. "How's our little one doing Bree? And did my kid's behave Lanette?" He asked the ladies. "Please you kid's misbehave. I didn't get one peep out of them. They were angel's. I sware hanging around Zach and Keil has calmed the twins." Said Lanette. "I know what you mean this baby hasn't caused me to many problem's I cut myself and I healed." Said Bree. "Well he or she is part whitelighter by me. And healing comes with the territory. So do sheild's thankfully. That means no demon's will beable to steal you." He said. "Mom where are we going today?" Asked Keil. "Well you alway's wanted to see what mommy does so you and Bree are going to a shot with me." He said. 

"Yes! Me and Keil get to drool over guy's." Said Zach while him and his bf smiled. Rachel just blushed. "Honey don't worry. No one will be nude. We will be kind of skimpy but you have seen me in less." Said Aurora. "Ok. I'm fine. Maybe I'll pick up a man." She said. "No. Not unless he's 15 to 16. You know the rule." He said. "Ok." She said. "Oh and guess what the babies said their first words." Said Aurora and everybody smiled. "What they say mom?" Asked Zach. "Momma, Da, and Mommy. It seems they have a different word for each of us." Said Aurora. "Wow. I can't wait for kid's." Said Zach looking Keil in the eye's. "Well there better be no kid's befor your out of high school. I bought you those you know what's for a reason." He told them. "Well good thing we're almost done withhigh school."Zach laughed and Aurora just giggled. "God the universe had to give you your brother's limbedo." He said. They all hoped in the car and they got on their way waving by to Lanette and the twin's.

Wyatt stood looking out at the restraunt that he was now apart of and breath in and out slowly. Little Leo was in his carrier on Wyatt's back playing with Wyatt's hair and watching the custoner's. All the customer's kept stopping Wyatt to play with him. "Sir is that your son?" Asked A woman. "Yes it it's. This is little Leo Perry Hallowell." Said Wyatt. The woman fawned over the baby and Leo giggled a little for her. "So why is he at work with you?" She asked. "Well we like to carry them around with us." Said Wyatt. "I should have known a guy that look's like you is taken. So how many other's do you have?" She asked. "Well I have Leo here and my daughter Christine. Our other's Zach, Keil, and Rachel. Then there's our cousin's that live with us John and Madic. We like a lot of family around what can I say." He laughed. "I'll say. What's you other's name?" She asked. "Well you minght know them. Chris and Aurora Hallowell and Jesse McCartney." He said and the woman gave an impressed look. "Dange. You are good dude." She said giggling. "No. Just lucky my men are the best in the world. Well I need to be getting back to work hope to see you again." He said and went back to work. When he turned the woman shimmered out.

Chris was at his own shot today for his book publicity and he was a natural at possing and he was soon done and exausted. He ran to a serving table and grabbed a water. He looked around and saw a woman who looked at him then turned shimmering out. (Damn demons.) He thought and went in that direction. He got to where she was and looked around and he sensed someone behind him and then he felt a knock to his head and he was in darkness. The woman went over to him and stroked his face. "You will be mine again Christopher." She said and then shimmered them out.

Aurora and the group arrived and they all waited while he got ready. Janice talked to the photographer and Aurora came walking out of the wardrobe and everyone turned to him. "Wow." Said a few model's and Zach and Keil smiled. "That's our momma." Said Zach and Aurora smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Mom you are going to give these men heart attack's." Giggled Keil and Rachel. "Well it just proves that I've still got it." He said and they broke out laughing. Janice walked over and smiled watching the family. "Ok hon he wants you to appear the virgin being pulled around in all these direction's by these horny men." Said Janice. "The being the being pulled around by men should not be a challenge should not be hard looking at these guy's. If any of them were straight before they turned when mom walked outta the dressing room." Laughed Zach. Aurora just messed his hair and let the robe fall off his shoulder's and the guy's paid a lot of attention and stood ready in more way's then one. Aurora walked into the pack and got on the bed and the guy's came in and the photographer started taking photo's. Aurora portraied the innoceint act well and the guy's needed no coaching bacause they all genuinly wanted to take Aurora for their own. 

Zach and Keil marveled at how well their mother worked and Rachel had a clear look of pride in her eyes. Bree was hagving a great time the assistant of the photographer fawned over her and took care of her while she sat. Aurora remembered the boy's last night and really got into it. They soon where done and Aurora got up and gave each of the male models a peek on the cheek and went to his family. "How did you guy's like it?" He asked. "Mom you were great. I may just have to look into modeling." Said Zach. "Well you have the body for it son." Said Aurora as he was getting some water. "Well as long as the other model's remember that that body is mine only." Said Keil kissing Zach on theneck and making him shudder. "Yes it is yours only to ravish love. But does this mean we will never have a three way?" Asked Zach. "Maybe well see." Said Keil smiling. "Ok you two hormones. I sware you guy's take after Wyatt and Jesse. Keil how's your brother and Daneil getting on?" Asked Aurora. "Really good. I hear them going at it all the time. I am surprised my brother's not pregant yet." He laughed. And they all giggled to. Aurora got changed and he suddenly felt like something was wrong and so did Wyatt and Jesse at their location's.

Aurora and the other's ran into Jesse outside of Charmed. Christine was crying and they carried her into the restraunt and they found Wyatt trying to calm Leo down. Piper came in. "What is wrong with them?" Asked Wyatt. "I don't know but I feel something is wrong. I think they feel it to." Said Aurora. "Wait where's Chris?" Asked Piper. They all gave eachj other look's. "Chris please come to us baby." Called out Wyatt. They waited and got more worried. "He'd never ignore our call. Something's wrong and they sense it." SaidWyatt. Aurora handed Piper Christine and Wyatt gave Leo to Zach. "What will you guy's do?" Asked Bree. "Got save our man and kick sometail." Said Wyatt. "Power's of the witches rise, Our course unseen in the skies, Take us to him, Place us near, Take us to the one we find so dear." Chanted Aurora holding their hands and the three disappeared in a flash and reappeared in what looked like an apartment. They heard someone chanting and walked slowly into a room and a woman stood overChris chanting and looked up at them. "Your to late. He's mineagain." She said and Chrissat up and looked at them. 

"Bianca who are these people?" He asked. "Chris we're your husbamds. We have for kids together and have one more on the way." Said Wyatt to his brother. "Don't listen to them Chris they are lying they wanna seperate us." Said Bianca. "Oh no you don't bitch!" Said Aurora flinging her backwards. Chris got up and blastedJesse with a lighting bolt sending him into a wall. "Chris. She has wipped you mind. You are a husband and a father. Remember Christine our baby girl we named after you and little Leo. Zach, Rachel, and Keil. Baby please remember." Said Aurora but Chris sent him into a wall and Wyatt struck him. "I don't wanna do this Chris but you leave me no choicebabe." Said Wyatt electifieing him and making him pass out. Bianca got up and went for Wyatt. "He's mine. He was supposed to be mine." Said Bianca and Aurora tapped her shoulder and knocked her out at she turned. "That bitch came to Charmed today and was feeling me out. Who want's to kill her." Sai dWyatt andJesse raised his hand. "Aurora what's wrong?" Asked Jesse. "We should just take her incase we need her to put Chris right." Said Aurora and the boy's agreed. Wyatt picked up Chris and Aurora touched Bianca and they orbed out.

They orbed back in at the manor and Piper had already gotten the girl's there. "What happened?" Asked Piper. "Well this bitch cast a spell on Chris he doesn't remember us. She is in some twisted world where she thinks he's her's." Said Aurora. Phoebe saw her face and got Paige's and Piper's attention. "What?" Asked Wyatt. "Well that's because he was her's once." Said Piper. "What do you mean?" Asked Jesse. "Well before we changed the future and Wyatt to good. In the future Chris was her fiancee. But he changed that when he changed the future.' Said Piper. The boy's looked at Bianca and they softened alittle. "We should be caucious. CAGE!" Said Aurora and crystal trapped her in. She woke up and looked aropund at them. "Go ahead kill me." She said. "We know why you want him Bianca but you can't change him. This is his life. With us his family. His children. To Chris his kids are paramount. How do you think he'd feel with you taking all that from him? He's gay Bianca. In the old future he was your's but that changed. You should be thrying to find new love not chasing one that will only end in tragedy." Said Aurora and Biance looked him in the yes. "He was supposed to be mine. Why?" She asked tearing. 

"My guess is that he was gay even in your old future but he was close to you and you were the only person he had. So he gave you what you wanted." Said Wyatt. She stopped crying. Chris woke up and saw Bianca in the cage and strarted to raise his arm. "NO! Chris!" Said Bioanca and he stopped. "Return to him now, Return the memories that I took." She said and he glowed and fell to the floor and Jesse helped him up. "What happened my head hurts." He said. "Chris I'm so sorry." She said and Aurora picked up a crystal and she shimmered out. They sat him down and exsplained and he was shocked but happy to be back to normal.

Aurora sat playing with the babies who were orbing there toy's around the room and Piper came in. "They are alot better about magic then Wyatt was when he wa young." She said. "Really? Well they take after Chris and you know Mr. Responsibilty." Said Aurora smiling. "yeah he is. Are you ok?" Asked Piper. "Yeah I was just scared. It hurt that Chris didn't remember me or the guy's. But I know it wasn't his fault. I hope Bianca is ok. I know how it is to be faced with losing him. It's comsuming." Said Aurora and piper nodded. Aurora left the babies with her and came up on Chris in their room sitting on the bed. "Chris you ok babe?" Aurora asked. "Yeah I am just a little shuck up about Bianca. If she had succeeded I don't know what I would of done. Aurora will you make love to me?" He asked. Aurora took him into his arms and stroked his face and licked his ear and nibbled on it making Chris hug him tighter. 

Aurora unbuttoned his pant's and pulled them off as Chris unbottoned his and slipped off them and his underwear. He looked Aurora in the eyes and took his tongue licking the slit of aurora cock and then taking it slowly into his throat. He took a finger and slowly pushed it into Aurora's aching rosebud. Aurora fucked his face and Chris loved it. They stopped so he could take off his underwear and his cock stood straight out at Aurora. "Chris go in slow I want this to last so we never forget." Said aurora in his ear and Chris spit on his jhand and lubed himself with it then positioned his cock at Aurora's rosebud. He started to push as Aurora pushed out and it slipped right in. Chris fucked him slow and in long strokes while laying on his chest and kissing him with unthinkable passion. Aurora moaned making Chris fuck him harder and harder. "Mine. I will always remember." He whispered in Aurora's ear. 

He got faster almost animal like and he ramed it in him and Aurora almost yelled. He cummed and fell on him. "Wow." Said Aurora. Chris went to pull out and saw blood covered his cock. "Oh my god Aurors I'm so sorry. What have I done?" He asked scared. "Chris don't worry. It doesn't hurt... to bad. I loved it." He said laughing and he leaned down and took Chris's cock in his mouth and cleaned it. "You are crazy. I could of really hurt you. What came over me?" He asked confused. "Babe. I liked it. It was hot and I loved seeing you like that. Your still hard I could stand another go." Said Aurora and Chris hld him tight. "I don't wanna hurt you." He said kissing his neck. He pushed Aurora down and kissing him. Wyatt and Jesse walked in and smiled. "I heard you guy's Chris your not done yet?" Laughed Wyatt. 

"No he can't get enough and he just pounded the hell outta me. But I loved it. He's scared because he think's he hurt ma." Said aurora. "Well I did. I pulled my cock out and it was covered in blood. I was so stupid." Said Chris holding him. "He I liked it. You guy's wanna join?" Asked Aurora and they starte dto strip. Wyatt came up behind Chris and shoved himself right in and started fucking him. "Wow he gets right to the point." Moaned Chris. Chris had Wyatt stop then he pushed back in Aurora and they started again and Jesse moved in sitting on Aurora's cock and ridding him. They each felt the other's body against their's and it was like someone lit a fuse they all went wild. Chris's beastly stamina seemed to be infectous. Aurora was screaming in pleasure and Jesse was acting like a lion roaring over his territory. Wyatt fucked Chris hard making him push deeper into Aurora. Light's started to rise around them but they paid no attention st all to them only concerned with the passion between them.Suddenly Aurora let out ahowl that sounded like a wolf. Wyatt answered it with aroar and Chris and Jesse let out their own and they all cummed. The light's fell and they could barely speak. "What just happened?" Asked Chris. "The greatestlove I have everfelt." Said Jesse and the rest agreed. "Welcome back to us babe this would never have felt like this without you." SaidJesse kissing Chris. 

They got dressed and went down to eat and Matt was in Donnans arms and they were panting. "What happened?" Asked Aurora. "I don't know.I was cleaning the next thing I know. I'm fucking Matt." Said Donnan. "The light's I bet we did this." Said Wyatt laughing. "Oh myPiper and the kids." Said aurora. "Don't worry she took them to see Leo." Said Matt allowing Donnan to pull out of him. "I have to say Donnan your great." Said Matt laughing. Sandra was suddenly standing in the living room and the guy's blocked Matt and Donnan. "Hello boy's. I know your wondering what happened." She said and they nodded. "Well it was the final phase of your bond. The bond that seals you to one another. This will never happen again so don't worry about it.' She said. "What do you mean the final phase?" Asked Chris. "You faced a great trial almost losing one of your own again. But t his timeyou would of been alive and out of their reach. Meaning they had to live knowing your alive and couldn't have you if Bianca won. But you prevailed and this is the final state of your bond." She said again and orbed out. "Well who wants to hitCharmed? You two are coming to." He said and they all headed out.

They went in the restraunt and some fans ran up and asked for autographs. They signed thm and headed to a private table and ordered. Danneil heard they were there and came out. "hey bro." Said Wyatt hugging him. "hey." Said Chris. "Wow you how tamolies are smoking tonight. Are guy's enjoying the babies talk?" He asked. "Yeah we are they only talk every once i a while but we are so proud of them." Said Aurora glowing with pride. "Well i better get in there and help. If I don't it goes to hell." Said Danneil saying bye. Their food came and they starte deatting and a guy spotted Aurora and walked over. "Hello Aurora?" He asked. "Yeah. Can I help you?" He asked. "No. I just wanted to say hi. I was one of the guy's on the shot with you." he said. "Oh yeah. Sorry I have just had a long day. I remember you you were great and my son wanted to eat you up." Said Aurora making him smile. 

"Thanks but you were the real talent. It was the highlight of my career to work with you. I wa so nervous. Your an insperation. So these gorgeous studs must be your's?" He asked. "Yep. Meet Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse." he told the guy and they all shock hands. "You guy's are hot." He said and they laughed. "So why don't you join us man. We would love to have your company." Said Aurora. He thanked them and sat down. "I sware when I heard the shot was with you I nearly pissed myself. I thought this is not happening. How? You were hot in that shot and I saw how your boy's looked really proud of you." He said and Aurora nodded. "I sware their hormones were off the charts before they went in. I thought they'd brake and strt going at it watching you guy's." Said Aurora with a giggle. "Well they are hot little guy's from what I saw. Looks like they take after dad." he said smiling. " I am so rude I forgot to ask you name. Which is bad since just this morning I was pretending to be your lover." Laughed Aurora. "I'm Dan." He said. "Well Dan we have kids so we should be going man." Said Aurora as they finished and got up and said goodbye.


	18. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, Janice Dickinson Modeling agency, Desperate house wives, or any other show's mentioned. But Love them all so have to use them.lol

A Time of Charmed Love 20

The guys were getting ready to receive John and Madic from their honeymoon. Madic appeared holding Madic in his arms kissing him and tonguing him. Chris ajusted his erection so did Jesse. "Ok you two love birds. Welcome back." Said Aurora going over and taking John and hugging him. Madic went to Chris and kissed him and the kids ran in and hugged them both. John hugged Chris and felt his cock in his leg. "I see we were missed." Giggled John. and Chris just kissed him. "yes you were. I missed you John." Said Keil hugging his cousin. "I missed you to bud." He said hugging the younth. John sat down and rubbed his belly. "You ok honey?" Asked Madic. "Yeah. Just a little nausea." He said and Madic went to him and kissed his belly and John smiled and hugged his husband. The kids ran outside to play before lunch. "So anything interesting happen while we were away?" Asked John. Aurora told him and Madic. "Wow can't say I blame the girl anybody would miss that cock." Laughed John who was playfully punched by Chris. "I know I did." Said Madic backing into Chris. "How about a welcome home present guy's?" Asked Chris bending Madic over. They all looked at one another and started toward's the guy's big room stripping. Madic got in the room first and hopped in the bed and laid out leg's spread and John joined him. "You cheater's." Said Chris. "Oh no the big bad man is going to punish us John. On no don't fuck my little hole please." Said Madic in mock fear. "I think they both deserve a double stuff." Said Chris stroking his cock and the other's agreed. Jesse and Wyatt took John and Aurora and Chris took Madic. Aurora fucked his mouth while Chris ate him out and finger fucked him and he moaned grinding his ass into Chris's face. Madic was on his back with his knee's on his chest and Jesse eatting him out and Wyatt fucking his face.

Madic gave a grunt that they knew meant he was ready. Chris slowly pushed in him and fucked him for a minute and John was busy being entered by Wyatt's big meat. Chris head Madic to his chest and Aurora put his leg's around his waist and started pushing in to join Chris and Madic's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Yes daddy enter my hole please." Moaned Madic loudly. Aurora kissed his adopted son and pinched his nipples and John moaned as the other two serviced him. Aurora and Chris slowly made love to Madic and Madic kissed the man he had adopted as his father. Wyatt and Jsse were being gentle with John as to not upset his pregnancy. Jesse rubbed his belly and licked his nipples. John rubbed jesse's back and started to dig into him.

Downstair's Keil sat on the couch with Zach in his lap just laying into his chest. Zach kept looking at the ring on his finger. He played over his and Keil's plan's to marry as soon as he was 16 a year and a few mouth's seemed like an eternity to his heart. "What you thinking about baby?" Asked Keil stroking his hair. "Us. I am thinking how anxious I am for my 16th birthday. To be your's as your wife." He told him. "Honey you don't have to call yourself my wife.' He said kissing him. "i wanna baby. I like how mom and and the other's do it. I like being submissive to you in a way. Like mom say's it show's the world the only being that has total power over me." Said Zach. "Honey even without the ceremony or license you my spouse. We don't need that baby. But we will have it. Soom just be pateint." He said holding Zach. "When your the topic baby I can rarely be pateint." He said laughing. "Come with me." Said Kel standing and offering him his hand. Without thinking Zach took it and Keil took hold of him and shimmered him to the attic at the manor.

"Why are we here?" He asked. Keil put a finger to his lip's and got some candles and lit tem. One red pink and white. Then in the center he placed a rose and grabbed a athame. "Kneel with me baby." He said. keil grabbed a pad of paper and began righting and after a minute he took off the necklace that Zach had gotten him. "Baby place your ring in the center." He told him and he did. "What are we doing babe?" Zach asked. "We are in a way marrying. This is so that we are never seperate. No matter the distance. We will bless each item with some of ourself so we'll alway's have a part of one another with us." He said. Melinda stood at the doorway watching and keil cut his hand and then Zach cut his own and they let the blood drop over the rose. "Red for passion of lust and desire, Pink for innoceince and love, White for Purity and guidaince, With our blood lite it a fire, Carry each preciouse word with the speed of a graceful dove, And seal our love with a kiss hence." They chanted. Keil and Zach licked the blood from their hand's and then kissed one another and the ring and necklace glowed. They put them on and shivered. "I feel you with in me Keil. I fill so safe." Said Zach. They kissed and Zach healed Keil's hand. "OK I am screwed I can't heal myself." He said. "I will heal it." Said Melinda scaring them. "Aunt Melinda... I.." Zach was silienced by here hand. "I understand nephew. Your secret is safe with me." She said and healed his hand and they hugged him. "So you got a man yet?" He asked. "Yeah I am bringing him to meet you guy's all at Aurora's house. He's mortal so no power's ok." She said and they orbed out back home.

Aurora and tother guy's were waiting on the couch when they g back home. "Where'd you two go?" Asked Wyatt. "Aunt Melinda's back from colledge. She has someone she want's us to meet. She said she'll bring him bye this evening and no power's." Said Zach. "k. You two go get AJ and Zac. I will call Drago if he doesn't already know yet." Said Aurora. and the boy's nodded.

They went about getting the house ready for the arrival and they put crystal's around the house hiddeon to keep out evil while he was here. There was knock at the door and they all got into position. Donnan opened the door and Melinda stood there with a hansome younge man. "Hey guy's." She said walking in. "Hey Melinda." Said Mark. "Love you Me." Said Sam hugging her. She walked the young man over to Aurora and the guy's. "Guy's this is Drae. He's goes to school with me. We have just started dating." She said nervouse. Aurora smiled and walked forward and hugged him. "Hello Drae we are happy to meet you. I'm Aurora Melinda's bro/ brother in law. The blond is Jesse. The brunette is Chris our sweet hearted writer. And the tall one that want's you to be scared of him is Wyatt. But let me tell you he is a teaddy bear. Couldn't hurt a fly." Said Aurora. "Honey what's the point of me being intimidating if you don't allow me to do so?" He asked. "Wyatt. She is a big girl. So can take care of herself better then most." Said Aurora. Wyatt nodded and hugged his sister. they all headed to the living room and sat down and Drae looked a little out of place. Aurora got a idea. He went over and ploped down in the middle of them. "Ok Drae understand we are like your family now to. It will not due to be so stiff around us. I will issue the following warning labels this famly should carry. One we are humongous family. Two many of this generation of the family is gay men so you may be flirted with. Strike that cause the kids are all horn dog's you may even be felt up a little. So watch out for Zach and Keil their a couple, Twin's Sam and Mark lovily horny kid's couple as well, Aj and Zac are my son and son to be son- in-law. Confusing I know. My cousin Drago who is Keil's older brother is coupled with Danny now who is Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris's adopted brother. Three we love people alot and you will be required to ahow up at let's once every two week's to say hi and allow us to look at you and drool. Any question's?" Asked Aurora. Everyone was sileint and then they all burst out laughing. "God aurora you sure know how to break the ice." He laughed. "That's what they tell me in interveiw's." He laughed and they heard Matt call for dinner.

"Some what did you go to school for Drae?" Asked Wyatt. "Oh I went for buisness management and developement. I love the hustle of buisness. It's such an adrenoline rush." He said. "Well then you two must compliment each other well since Melinda went for the art's. Kind of like two side's of a coin." Said Chris happily. "yes he does. He's sweet and considerate. He spoil's me." She said. "I hardly call buying you a tv spoiling. Ot's a far cry from the car I wanted to buy you." he said kissing her cheek. "Awe modest love. beleive me Drae it doesn't waine in this family." Said Aurora looking at Wyatt and Chris. "Really how bad are your guy's?" He asked. "Understand Wyatt and Chris gave up alot like kept pushing back the date of our wedding. They through out this whole thing and now Jesse to. Yet they still feel hesitatent to ask me for cash if they forget teir wallet's or something. They get it from momma Pier. But he I love them and will be shoving gift's down their throat's until I die." Said Aurora kissing them both and they kissed Jesse. "the shoving gift's down their throat's wasn't at all suggestive Mom." Laughed Zach. "Dirty mind much son. I could move Keil to another room." Said Aurora and Zach immediately apologized. "Wow this family. You let your kids call you mom?" He asked. "Yeah they have since they all arrived. Zach and Rachel here were the first. They asked right after the trial of their birth father if they could call me mom. I was thrilled and they have since. And dude get ready cause we have a very interesting family dinamic. It confuse's alot of people. Hell half the time the paper's get it wrong. Here one sec." Said Aurora running out of the dinning room. He came back with Mesa and the babies. "Drae i would like you to meet Christine Paige Hallowell and her brother Leo Petty Hallowell. The youngest of our kid's. They have just started talking and are starting to crawl as well. They are a hand full." said Aurora as Mesa handed Drae Christine. He held her softly and rocked her and she just started to nodded off to sleep. "You are wonderful with her. She rarely takes to stranger's so easily. You have a gift Drae." Said Aurora and he just smiled as did Melinda.

They went in and showed Melinda and Drae out and hugged them good bye. "I like that guy." Said Aurora. "I have to admit he's impressive." Said Wyatt shocking them all. "Guy's I'm not r4eady to call it a night yet. Who want's to hit a club?" Asked John. A lot of them raised their hand's. "Mom actually could I go to May's for a sleep over?" Asked Rachel. "Sure baby we'll drop you off on the way there. Every one be back her in fifteen." He said and they all scattered. Aurora slipped in a tight black sleevless shirt with white denuim pant's. The guy' tossed on some skimpy pant's and stuff that aurora greatly approved of. They walked down stairs and all the kid's were ready. The twin's went for the ying yang combo which made them look stunning. Zach and Keil went toward's Punk and Prep this is my bitch kind of thing. Aj and Zac were looking very clubby like Aurora and the other three adult's. John and Madic were very black kick your ass leather dog collar's included. "No fair. I want a collar." Whined Aurora. "I knew you would." said John snapping one on his neck. "Ok we're ready." Said Wyatt and they headed out.

They dropped Rachel off at her friends and headed out to P3. They pulled up and got out. They walked up to the door and the door man saw Aurora and opened the door up. "Hey Mika!" Said Aurora giving the big bouncer a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he went in. "You could charm the pant's off anyone." laughed John. "Well I certainly did you." Shoot back Aurora with a smile that made the party laugh. They order some soft drink's and sat down at a table. "I love this place." Said John and everyone nodded. "Kid's never beleive us that we go clubing with our parent's." Laughed Zach. "Well hey their missing out aren't they." Shouted Wyatt over the music and tyhe boy's nodded. They all soon grabbed a parenter and headed to the dance floor. people seemed to clear the dance floor for them as they came out and started to dance they they joined in. Keil held his man close and took off his shirt and grinded with him catching the eye of the people around them. They saw Fergie head the way. "Hey you guy's I can't beleive your her. Can I cut in?" She asked and they nodded. She took her place with Chris and Jesse who showed her how to get down. People around them looked enviouis. They danced to their heart's content. The twin's had traded off with AJ and Zac and were mixing it up. Aurora went with John and Madic while Wyatt joined Chris and Jesse. After Aurora took Zach to him self and they danced close and Keil watched smiling and came in behind Aurora grinding into him making all the other's cheer him on. They all went and sat down and started in on their soda's. A waiter came over and sat a drink down in front of Aurora. "I didn't order this hon." he told the new girl. "I know but some gentleman ordered it for you. Said to tell you like mother like son." Said the girl walking away. aurora dropped his drink and looked afraid and then saw a man sitting in a far sit. It was a man that used to work with his father. He had been there the day he saw his mother die. "Aurora what's a matter?" Aske fergie. He just got up and motioned for them to stay put and he walked to the man.

"How dare you! Coming here threatening me!" Said Aurora. "Still asertive Aurora. Didn't work for you before and it won't now." Said them man. "You will leave me be Kantar or you will mee the same fate as my father and two his two unholy spawn." Said Aurora and this seemed to get his attention. "Your father has four children." He said. "Not anymore the other three are dead. Samma and I killed our two brother's." Said aurora and the man looked angry. "How you don't have that kind of power." He said. "I do now. I am a Charmed one Kantar." He said. "How this can't be." He said. "Aparently it can. I am one of the four. Youcome after my family i will kill you. Samma died to protect and keep my family intact I will not let his death be in vain. You will leave or I will have this room frozen and vanquish you." Said Aurora and the demon shimmered out.

He sat down and cried at the seat keil ran over to see what's wrong. "Mommy what's wrong?" He asked. "Your all in danger. I put you all in danger. I have to leave." He said getting up to run out te front of the club. He rounded the corner and ran orbing.

"Dad's hurry we have to find Mom!" Shouted Keil. "Why what happened?" Asked Wyatt. "He was upset. He said something about that he put us all in danger. He ran out of the club dad. He said he's leaving!" Cried Keil. Wyatt stood straight up and they all followed suite. "Chris findout what that guy looked like I have a feeling he had something to do with this. Everyone with me." Even Fergie ran out with them and they piled into the car. Wyatt started driving and Jesse got on his cell. "Momma Piper we need you guy' help." Said Jesse. "Jesse what's wrong you should scared." Said Piper. "I am some guy was at the club and sent Aurora a drink. Aurora wet over to talk to him. The guy we think was a demon. Cause when Keil went to chech on him he kept saying he put us in danger and that he had to leave and just ran out. We can't find him." Said Jesse. "Do we have any clues?" Asked Piper. "yeah the waitress that delivered the drink said that he said like mother like son." Said Jesse. Piper was silient. "You get here as fast as you can I am calling in everyone for this." She said hanging up.

Piper was frantic she jumped outta bed waking Leo. "Piper what's wrong?" He asked. "Aurora. He ran away we think some demon got is involved. I think it's someone who was involoved with his mother's murder. Said Piper and Leo jumped straight outta bed and she got on her phone and he got on his. "Phoebe get over her now. We need you." Said Piper. "Why what's wrong?" She asked. "Tell you when you get here." She said hanging up and Leo got off with Paige. As they entered the attic Paige and Phoebe orbedin tired and a tired Melinda enter the attic as well. "Ok there better be a good god damn reason to wake me at 12 at night."Said Paige. "aurora's missing." Said Leo and they came to. "What when?" Asked Melinda. As she asked the front door was heard opening and they heard a army come up the stairs. "Mom we have to find him." Said Wyatt. Danny walked into the attic and Keil told them what went on. "I am thinking summoning Milo." Said Wyatt and they all agreed. "Spirit from the other side come to me I summon thy cross now the great divide!" Read Chris and Milo and grams appeared. "What is all the tenshion in your summon's." Asked Grams. "Prue you get down here to!" yelled Jesse and she orbed in. "What?" She asked. "Aurora is missing." Said paige. "What how?" asked Prue. They listened and Milo started to look scared. "Did he say anything?" She asked. "Like mother like son." Said Chris. "Oh my god their going to make him pay for his father's death." Said Milo. "How?" Asked Phoebe. Piper looked at the kid's then to Milo who nodded. "Their going to try and make him suffer while those he loves watch." Said Piper. "No I won't allow it. Witches far and near my sister I summon here. Rachel Hallowell come to us now to help our mom the lost Hallowell!" Zach shouted and Rachel was phased into the room. She started to shift then woke up. "What's going on?" She asked. "Mom's disappeared. They think some sick demon is going to try and make us watch as he's kille." Said Zach starting to cry. Rachel ooked at the other and she nodded. "No! No! I won't let it happen!" Shouted Rachel and a book shelf was desinigrated. Of Christ what was that?" Asked Paige. Jesran to his sister and hugged her. "She's right we can't allow it. Mommy! Mommy!" Shouted Zach. Something began to happen.

In the underworld--

Aurora orbed in crying. "For them." Said Aurora and he began walking. He stumbled past a cave and heard a voice. "I've been expexting you." Said the voice. Aurora enter the cave to find a woman sitting at a pool of liquid. "Who are you?" Asked Aurora. "I am the oracle Camma. I have been awaiting your visit." She said. "Why?" He asked. "You fear the repeat of history. A renewed scar reaching to the next generation." Said the oracle. "Why me? Why did I have to be the offspring of a warlock?" He asked tearing. "To keep balace. You are the window at it's hardest point aurora. You are from good and evil." Camma said. "I'm going to die aren't I and my children will have to watch." He said. "Yes. But from great pain comes great power." Said the oracle shimmering out. Men shimmered in and knocked Aurora out. kantar held a knife over his heart and stabbed him. Next thing they were all being teleported.

Manor--

Several bodies began to appear and Zach saw his mother as did Rachel, Keil, John, and Madic. "No! Momma!" yelled Zach and his sibling's joined him and they looked at the demon's. "I will kill you!" Said Zach as he ran and Keil and the other's followed Suite. Rachel took one and began fighting him and they each took one. Keil was in a rage. "Oh my god." Said Drago. "We should help." Said Jesse getting ready. "No!" Said Piper stopping them. "Mom why?" Asked Chris. "They need to do this. This is their fight." Said Piper. Zach took on Kantar conjeuring blade after blade cutting him to shredd's. John and Madic were cutting up demon after demon. Zach conjuered a long sword and ran kantar through. "You will pay for this!" he yelled. They pushed all the demon's into a group. John and Madic took the hands of Rachel and Zach. "Demon spawn we dispatch you now, Take them away from our veiw now!" They yelled and they were incinerated. They all ran to Aurora. "Mom." Said Zach. "Honey don't cry." Said Aurora. "i don't want you to leave mommy." he said. "I will never leave." Said aurora stroking his cheeck. "Mommy I have to tell you something." Said Keil. "What honey." Said aurora softly. He took the hand of Zach. "We're married mommy but we want a ceremony with you. Please mommy." Said Keil. "My babies I am so happy for you. keep each other safe. Never give up the fight for love." Said Aurora hold both their hand's. A tear slipped from Zach's eye and landed on his mother's face. "hear now our cries, Sooth your troubled soul, Water wash over their body make it move, Earth build them strong and mighty, Fire light their passioned soul, Air give life and set their life, With these singing words now mend and reach troubles end." Sand Zach with the family joining as Aurora slipped away.

Aurora laid their in Zach's arm's as everyone cried. no one moved for an hour just looking at Aurora and one another. Keil held zach close as they creid. Suddenly aurora's body began to glow. "What's happening?" Said Piper. "His ultimate reward." Said a voice from behind them. A man stood there smiling at them. "What?" Asked Wyatt. "He has done what no other could Wyatt he brought together together a family true in form. He opened the destiny of those around him. It was not the origional destiny of Jesse, Rachel, Zach, or Madic to be witches. he did all this. He made the ultimate scarifice now he receives his ultimate gift." Said the man. Aurora floated out of Zach's arm's. "Mommy please come back to us." Said Zach in his ear. Aurora's eyes opened and he was put into a upright position. The man walked over to him. "You are ascending aurora." Said The man. Aurora looked around him. He began to consintrating and the glow disappeared. "No. I am staying with my family. They are where I am ment to be." Said Aurora. The man smiled. "As you wish. Good bye Aurora and enjoy your life." He phased out. Aurora fainted in keil and Zach's arm's. "He's fine just exausted." Said Piper as she hugged him. "We'll get him home." Said Wyatt.

They arrived home and Matt was sitting with Donnan who sat straight up as they entered carrying Aurora. "Oh my god what happened?" Asked Matt. "He nearly died." Said Zach in tear's still. Matt went over and put his arms around him and steared him towards the kitchen. Keil sat down and cuddled with John and Madic and Drago went and joined them with AJ not far behind. "I was so scared Drago. I was filled with so much hate." Said Keil crying. "I know brother. But you tamed it that's what's important. You did good tonight Keil." Said Drago calming his brother. Donnan came back down from the upper floor. "Their with Aurora. They look so weak right now. I can't imagion anything like this. If any of you guy's need anything I'm here." He said walking away. Matt sat with Zach holding him. "I need to go to Keil he was hurt to." Said Zach sitting down his hot chocolate and leaving Matt and Donnan to join the others. He went went in the living room and Keil saw him and opened his arms and he laid down in his arm's crying.

That night Keil and Zach were standing outside their parent's bedroom. They turned and saw John and Madic and Rachel. "I guess we all had the same idea." Said Zach. they all nodded. Zach entered his parent's room quietly with Keil behind him and laid down behind his dad Chris. He woke up so did Wyatt and Jesse. Aurora was the last. "Zach. Keil what's wrong?" asked Chris. "We wanted to sleep with you guy's we couldn't sleep." Said Zach tearing. Chris pulled him close and Aurora saw the rest and smiled. "Ok you guy's get in here. Good thing we hve a humongous bed." Said Aurora and theyall giggled a little. Some got in between Chris and Jesse. Madic was spooned by Wyatt. While John and Zach laid on Aurora. They all were soon off to sleep.

In the morning Piper and the sister's arrived to see how they were all doing. "Hey Donnan how are they?" Asked Piper. "They were all pretty emotional last night. Matt had to take Zach aside to have some hot chocolate and clear his head. I heard Them say that Keil let himself loss last night and it freaked him out." Said Donnan. "Poor kid. yeah he was powerful to say the least." Said Paige. They went upstairs and looked in there rooms but they weren't there. "Where are all the kid's?" Asked paige. "I think I know where." Said Piper and Phoebe at the same time. They walked to the guy's room and opened the door. All the kid's were still in the bed with the guy's. "Camera." Said Paige orbing a her camera to her. She snapped a few shot's. Aurora woke up and smiled. "So I am modeling first thing in the morning now?' He asked. "yep." Laughed paige and the kids and guy's started to wake up. "I see we have a Cheaper by the Dozen moment." Laughed Piper. "Heck yeahcome on join us girls." Said aurora and they shrugged and jumped into the bed. "This is really cool actually." Said Phoebe. "So how is everybody?" Asked Piper. "I'm not leaving mom's side for a month." Said Zach and Keil agreed cuddling to him. "Kind of hard with school." Said John. "Damn." Said Keil and they all laughed. "I think it's time we had our real wedding." Said Chris and everyone and Jesse looked excited. "Well we better get started on the plans shouldn't we." Said Aurora and they alll agreed.


	19. Chapter 21

A Time of Charmed Love 21- Season 3

Aurora sat in the back room waiting for the wedding to start. He stood and looked in the mirror at his wedding outfit. He grasp the triquetrra around his neck and breathed. Piper entered the room. "How you doing son?" She asked. "You'd think it'd get easier the third time." Laughed Aurora. She just smiled. She hugged him and Leo pecked in. "You desent?" He asked. "What's the use of asking that after you look in? You trying to get a look?" Asked Aurora with a smile. "Maybe I am." Said Leo laughing. Aurora just roled his eyes and hugged his old man. "Time to get this show on the road." He said offering Aurora his arm and Piper took the other.

Trumpet's sounded and Aurora entered the hall ready to walke the isle. He looked apon the room their Lanette, Bree, Catherine, Gabby, Susan, Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Janice, heidi, Jen, Jennifer, Fergie, Rachel, Melinda, and Tyra were standing as the Brides Maides. Aj, Zac, Danny, Matt, Zack, Drago, Keil, Daneil, Sam, Mark and the ther guy's were Best men. he looked in the center and there stood Three of the most hansome men in his world. The music started to play and aurora started walking and the people watched in awe. Their kids are all crying and trying to hide it and Aurora see's and tear's to. Piper and kisses his cheek and then takes her place and Leo gives him one to and he stand's with his men. "Dearly beloved we are gather'd here today to join in holy matrimony. Wyatt, Chris, Jesse, and Aurora. The bond of marriage is a scrad trust. If for any reason anyone beleives these two should not be wedd. Then speak now or for ever hold your peace." Said the preacher. "Now Chris do you take take these three to be your lawfully wedded spouse's?" he asked. "yes with all my heart and soul." Said Chris. "Yes til for eternity." Said Wyatt responding. "Yes forever more." Was Jesse's. "Yes I want nothing more then that." Said Aurora smiling. "Then I now pronunce you Married you may kiss the bride." laughed the Preacher. Chris, Wyatt, and Jesse all three attack Aurora and each got a killing kiss then gave each other one.

They stood and cut their cake and everyone snapped picture's. Everyone was having a great time. Leo of course got to have another dance with Aurora. Everyone loved it and snapped photo's. A party song came on and the boy's stole him and danced. Keil and Zach danced drawing their own attention. Aurora stole his son Zack and they danced. At fifteen Zach had filled out a lot and so had Keil you'd think they were 18 already. They were both along with their sister about ready to complete the 12th grade. Early no less. Aurora was over welmed. He just held his boy close. "Mom I love you. I hope I can be half as good as you." Said Zach and Aurora kissed his forhead. It came time for the bokae toss. Aurora tossed it but turned around to see it was headed to gabby and used a little telekinetic push and it went to Zach. Zach looked at his mom. Aurora winked at him and Zach smiled.

They went home and had the night to themselves all the kids were with the family for the night. Aurora lay in the bed by jess and Wyatt and chris massaged their bodies. Chris rubbed his cock in to Aurora's and they moaned as Wyatt and Jesse did the same close to them. Aurora moaned and kissed Jesse while Chris and Wyatt went down on them. Chris lubed his finger's and started working aurora's hole with his finger's and Aurora did the same to him. Wyatt prepared Jesse and Chris turned Aurora on his back and started putting pressure on his hole and pushed his cock all the way in him gently. Jesse got up and entered Chris slowly and Aurora moaned beneath them both. Jesse gasp as Wyatt entered him. They began a rythumic fucking pattern. Aurora felt like he had a pile driver fucking him. They all moaned and Wyatt rammed in to Jesse who intern went into Chris then Aurora. "Wow I didn't know you could fuck three people at the same time Wyatt." laughed Aurora. Wyatt got a devious I dea. He channeled his astral power. He produce two astral Wyatt'a. He pulled Chris out of Jesse and one grabbed Jesse and put him on his back while the other just rammed himself into Aurora. Wyatt and his clones fucked them all three. Chris was being held into a wall getting his hole pounded while Jesse was being pounded on his back and Aurora was being doggie styled. Aurora used his power's to turn him and Wyatt over with Wyatt on his back and road him. "Fuck personal gain." Said Aurora and they all moaned and agreed. "I'm coming!" They all said and the astral Wyatt's cummed and disapeared. "Wow three orgasm's." Said Wyatt exsausted. They all giggled and soon feel into a content sleep.

Zach sat looking over his assignment. He had went through a pad of paper already and paper laid out around him like a pile of clouds. Piper walked in and sat. "Zach what's wrong baby?" She asked petting his hair. "Grams I just can't get this asignment to come out right." Said Zach. "You having trouble with an assignment. Call the new's paper's we have a miracle." Laughed Piper making him crack a smile. "What's it about?" She asked and he handed her the assignment paper. "Who is your greatest hero and why?" Said Piper. "How do you discribe something like that?" He asked. "Who's the subject?" She asked and he uncrumpled a paper for her. "Wow I would be confused to. Discribing your mom is not an easy task by any means. I know why don't you us a spell." Said Piper. "Personal gain." He said surprised she'd even consider it. "Well your not doing it for you. Your doing it to discribe some one you love. To put into words your feeling for someone. Go ahead just word it carefully." She said getting up and heading back to the kitchen. He tought for a minute. "So I do justice to his memory, Help me to look into the being that is my mother Aurora." He chanted and he suddenly felt weird. He opened his eyes and a guy who looked like him was sitting by him. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm you silly. I'm her to help you find your the true meaning of your feeling's for your mother." Zach double said. "Wow. What a spell. So where should we begin?" He asked his double. "How about with when you first meet Aurora." Sai dthe double ganger. "I remember feeling totally at ease. He was so angelic at first sight. You feel calm just entering his presence." Said Zach remembering.

"Yes I remember we were afraid." He said. "Afraid. Yeah we were. I remember Paul looking at us. The hate in his eyes but Aurora not even knowing us had such gentle eyes." Said The real Zach. Keil walked in to the room and looked at his man and his double. "Ok what spell went arrie?" He asked. "Babe it's me. Well both of us are me. I cast a small spell to help me find the right words to dicribe mom in my eassay about him. I wanted to do it and mom justice." Said Zach. "Ok but this sends my mind into so many other possiblities." Said Keil with a devious look. "Hun he's her for one reason and one reason only." laughed Zach and Keil looked disapointed. "Ok I'll leave you to it." Said Keil kissing them both. "Ok back to work and away from the ragging erection's in our pant's." Laughed Zach. "Now how about when he almost died." Said the other Zach. "I was afraid. I love mom so much it scared me. He helped me trust and love deeper instead of being a reclusie." Said Zach. "Bingo. You have your paper." Said the other Zach. "Thank's." He said and the other Zach nodded and vanished. He went to writting his paper.

At school the next day--

"Class we are reading our essay's today to the perspective people you have called to the class now begin. Who want's to go first?" he asked and he raised his hands. She nodded and Zach went to the front and looked at his parent's and brother. "I have been asked to give a talk about who my hero' is. To me a person to become a hero has to have distinction and heart. My mother Aurora has that. When we were taken from our father and given to our brother Jesse I was lost and afraid of what lay ahead. The judge gave the order and he took us no question's asked. At Grammma Piper's restraunt right after the trial we asked him can you be our new mom? He told us yes. No second to consider or all for thought. I asked him once why mom. How do you love us so much? His anwser shock and rocked my world. He said because after being hurt so much you gave me your trust. Love is not about what someone can do for you but trust and faith. You heart didn't heal just because I love you. But because you trust me to love you. He also told me the greatest gift you gave me was when you asked Keil to start dating you. You showed me you were ready to take risk and live. I love you and I am proud to cal you my son. That word that one word. Son it saved me, Kept me warm, and gave me strength I never knew I had. He has saved so many people me brother AJ, my uncle Danny, Rachel my sis, Drago, and my life Keil. I love you mommy." He said and Aurora had tear's in his eyes and he got up and walked over to his son and hugged him tight. "You are my pride and joy all of my babies are. Your my Zach alway's." He told the boy. And the class clapped around them.

Rachiel went and stood before the class. "Hey everyone. My hero is just not one individual it is many. My daddy Wyatt he's my strength. He bring's us together and he does his best to be protective but not over protective. My papa Chris for being the sweetest guy a person could know and love. My brother Jesse for being there for us everyday of our lives. Aurora our mom for teaching us that everyday is special that is spent with someone you love. Grams teaching me how to cook. My aunt Paige for showing me what truth means to a person and aunt Phoebe for showing us what real love it. Everyone in their own way is special to me and my hero in some way." She read and went to hug her family. A boy looking at them got a sudden sad look and looked at his father. He asked to be excused. Zach watched him leave and thought bathroom break sounded pretty good right about now. He left the class and enter'd the bathroom and heard crying in the stall. He opened the door to find the boy crying. He went over to him and sat down beside him. "What's wrong man are you ok?" He asked. "No. I can't say any of those wonderful thing's you can about your family. My father hates me. Not that it matter's much anymore." Said the guy dropping a bottle. Zach picked it up it was a empty bottle of pain killer's. "Why?" He asked. The guy pulled up his shirt and he had bruised rib's.

Zach got out of the stall and ran to the classroom. "Mom! Help in the bathroom!" Yelled Zach and Aurora got up and ran at his side. Aurora saw the boy and showed Aurora the pill bottle and exsplained about what the kid told him. Aurora got the kid over the toilet and put his finger down his throat and the kid started throwing up the pill's. "Zach get Jesse and your dad's. Son how old are you?" Asked Aurora. "His names Darin he's 17." Said Zach running out. "Your coming home with us son ok. Your safe now." Said Aurora. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Because your in need. You are a human being in pain and you need someone.Your safe Darin. If your dad throw's a fit my guy's will hold him off he can't do anything your the legal age to leave home. Your coming to live with us." Said Aurora. The guy looked into his eyes and then cuddled into his chest and cried. "I'm gay that's why he hates me." Cried the boy. "It's ok it's ok to be gay. Hello at least half our family is." Laughed Aurora. The guy's came running into the stall. Wyatt held the boy and Aurora ran back to the classroom. The dad didn't even seem to notice his son was missing he was just on his phone. Aurora began gathering up Darin's thing's. "What are you doing sir?" Asked the guy clicking his phone shut. "I'm gathering up your son's thing's he's coming home with us." Said Aurora. "Excuse me who gave you the right?" Asked the man drawing the attention of the other student's. "You did the moment your son felt desperate enough to get away from that he tried to swallow all of these's!" Said Aurora throwing the pill bottle at him. He looked at it and just threw it aside. "So now he's stealing from me." Said the guy. "Did you hear what I said? Your son to get away from your hatred tried to kill himself in the bathroom just now. I am taking him to the hospital and then he's coming to live with us." Said Aurora. "Hell he is. He is a minor and you can't take him." Said the man. "I an't taking him anywhere he doesn't wanna go. As for his minor status he can legallly leave home at this age. So ha ha ha." Said Aurora walking out of the classroom with the man on his tail.

Aurora came close to the bathroom and Wyatt held Darin to his chest and the boy saw Aurora and reached for him. Aurora went up and took him from Wyatt. Wyatt saw the dad round the corner. "Give me my son!" He yelled. "No. You have failed as a father he is our family now so go to hell." Said Zach stepping in front of the man. The man went to hit him and Zach dodged and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. "You will leave him alone. He's going some where he won't be hated for his sexuality. He will actually be loved for once." Said Zach letting go and they left.

Hallowell Manshion--

They arrived at the house and ran the boy inside. He stayed clange to Aurora the whole time. "Why are we here?" He asked. "I wasn't lieing this is your new home Darin. We have plenty of your room and you will be loved here. First I have thing we need to get you taken care of." Said Aurora. Wyatt went and got a potion Matt made and had Darin drink it. He felt instantly better. "My father won't let you." Said a sad Darin. "He won't have a choice you are 17 and can move out at anytime without his consent Darin. He has no legal standing." Said aurora and there was a knock at their door. Chris answered it. He welcomed in the cop's. "Aurora this man claims you kidnapped his son." Said one of the cops. "John he came with me volunteerilly. He is 17 and his father has no legal standing to make him go with him. You want to talk about not doing what's in the best intrest of the child look at these." Said Aurora giving him the pictures of Darin's bruise's that he took. The cop turned the man around and hand cuffed him. "You are under arrest for child abuse and child endangerment." Said the cop leading him out. Darin just watched and gripped Aurora the whole time. "Darin anything at your dads that you want?" Asked Aurora. "My money that I have saved up and all my art stuff." He told him. "Chris you go get it all ok." And Chris nodded. And walked out the front door and orbed out. "Darin we have to tell you something. Something you'll need to know if you live here." Said Aurora. "What?" He asked. "Wyatt orbed out then back in and Darin had a shocked look on his face. "Son we're all witches. We have magical power's and we protect the world from evil on a daily bases. Keil and his brother are part demon but good instead of evil. Are you ok with this?" He asked the boy. Darin just held him tighter and nuzzled his chest and breathed in and smiled. Aurora felt a hand caress his back. "Ok you flirt I will take that as a yes. And if you want in my pant's you will have to ask them first." Said Aurora and the young man laughed. "Dude I'm being serious." And the kid stopped and looked at the guy's. "Sure why not we're already sleeping with our cousin and Keil." Laughed Wyatt.

"Ok our dads sleeping with our classmate. I can deal with that. Oh and no fair." Laughed Zach. Keil agreed and they all laughed. "This family is so interesting." Laughed Darin forgetting about his troubles for a minute. "Hey if you really do get in on it Aurora is a vixen." Said John and Madic agreed. "Keil I think we need some alone time." Said Zach and Keil caught his meaning. "Guy's we'll be doing homework." Said Keil as they both went up stair's. "Horny teens."Luaghed Jesse. Darin cuddled into Aurora and aurora held him tight. "Guy's well call the family to meet our newest member." He said.

Upstair's Zach kissed Keil's neck and Keil massaged his back. "Zack you drive me nut's." He said and kissed his man. Keil and Zach both striped and jumped in their bed and Keil held Zack down and licked his neck and slowly went to his nipple licking it hard then biting it softly. He did the same to the other and Zach moaned. Keil licked him to his belly button and tease him a little. He continued to his love's cock licking up it then taking it all the way in. Zach's eyes roled in the back of his head. "Yes." Moaned Zack. Keillet go of his cock and pushed his leg's to his chest and looked at his man's hole. He leaned forward and licked it making Zack shudder. "Your mine." he said. "Yes all your's." Said Zach. Keil began eatting out his hole and Zach moaned and Keil stuck his tongue all the way in. He shuddered again. He positioned his cock for entry and Zach nodded and he shuved it in and Zach gasp. He gave him a minute to get used to him. "We've been doing this since we were 14 and your still so tight." He said and moan. "Just for you baby. Only for you." Said Zach and Keil fucked him nice and slow. Keil licked his nipples and Zach ran his finger's through his hair. Keil began getting a good pace and they were in exstacy. Zach got him on his back and he rode Keil we purred like a kitten as he rode. "Zach yes. You are so good to me." He said. Keil grabbed his cock and masturbaited him and Zach began ridding fatser they cummed and Zach got off cum falling from his ass. "I love you baby." Said Keil hugging him.

Down stair's Darin was being welcomed into the family. "Aurora I sware you picking up klid's right and left.' Said Piper giggling. "Well what can i say. You guy's did it for me I guess i took the lesson to heart." he laughed and she hugged him. Darin stayed at Aurora's side and hugged him. Bree sat beside them and she was huge by now. "How are our baby?" Asked Wyatt. "Rambuncious." She said rubbing her belly laughing. John suddenly gasp his water broke. "Oh boy it's time." Said John and Madic took him to the kitchen table. Aurora scrubbed up and ran in. He called for the baby and a orb spot appeared on John's belly and the baby hovered out and they cut the cord. "I's a boy." Said Aurora and Madic kisSed John. Chris orbe din with Rosie and Kelly. "My grandbaby." Said Rosie holding him and Henry came and took him and held him. He walked to his son and had tear's in his eyes. "He beautiful son." Said Henry and John smiled. "We're naming him Darius Henry Hallowell." Said John and Henry hugged him.

That night they put little Darius down and John stayed watching him. Aurora came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder's. "He's a beautiful boy just like his momma." Said Aurora. "Thank's. Aurora for being there for me through this." He siad hugging him. "Your welcome baby." He said kissing him. "Ok you two that's how we got him." laughed Madic walking up to them. "I better go check on Darin he's still a little shock up I think. He has moved out of his house, learned about the exsistance of magic, and seen a guy give birth all in one day." Laughed Aurora. He left them and entered Darian's room and heard a moan. He saw Zach and Madic kissing his body and Darin was sucking off Zach. "Wow what a sight." Laughed Aurora. They all looked up and smiled. "Hey mom." Said Keil. "Hey you hot studs so I guess your more ok then I gave you credit for Darin." He smiled. "Yeah they have been great just what I need to release my pent up energy." He laughed. "I see you have a lot of that." Said Aurora he reached over and grabbed his cock and gave it a few jerks and Darin cummed on his hand. "Wow that was so hot I couldn't help it." Said Darin and Auroras licked the cum off his hand. "That's ok. You taste good. Goodnight guy's don't ware him out to bad." Laughed Aurora as he left.

They all sat in class the next day and Darin smiled. He sat near Keil and Zach who made sure to keep an eye on their new buddy. Darin kept thinking about last night and smiled. "Boy no one would think you got laid." Said Zach smiling. "Well you guy's were wonderful. I am still realing." Said Darin. "Just think our mom jacked you off to. That was hot." Whispered Zach and they all agreed. They did their work and the classroom door opened and Darin's dad stood there with the principal. "Darin your father is here to retreave you." Said the principal. "No he can't go with him he just got arrested last night for child abuse charges against him. We won't let anyone take him." Said Zach as he and Keil got in between them. Zach got out his phone and dialed his mom. "Hello." Said Aurora. "Mom we have a problem Darin's dad is here. He has come to take him." Said Zach. "I will be right there." He said. "He's on his way. Like I said your not getting him." Said Zach. The man looked steamed and starred at his son. Aurora orbed in and came up behind them. "You will not be taking that young man anywhere. You can't force him he's seventeen." Said Aurora and the man went to swing at him. Aurora ducked and avolded his punches. "No son of mine is going to be a faggot!" He yelled. The principal summoned secureity and had the man dragged away.

Darin sat at lunch with Keil and Zach he was kind of embarssed at the dispaly his father had made. Aurora came into the lunch room. "Mom why are you still here?" asked Zach. "What would you guy's say to leaving early and going to the gay pride parade?" Asked Aurora the boy's were excited the dumped there food and they dragged him away and they orbed out.

They orbed into the house and the dads were all dressed in skimpy out fit's. Chris wore a tight belly top and skimpy shorts. Wyatt had on a wirelike top and skimpy shorts. While Jesse wor a open shirt with tight jean shorts. "Oh my god." Said Darin with his mouth open. "Like what you see?' Asked Aurora and he blushed an nodded. "We'll have to invite him in some time." Said Wyatt. "Well I think our sons have exclusive dibs on him." Laughed Aurora. "We don't mind if say we get used to." Said Keil and Zack nodded. "We'll see." Said Aurora. He went up with the teens and stripped Darin kept looking at his body and Zack saw. "Dude you starr any harder you'll go blind." He laughed and Aurora heard and smiled. "Ok you horny teens get dressed we don't have time for a shag." He said and they left. They ran to Zack and Keil's room. "Sorry guy's I can't help it he's just gorgoues." Said Darin. "Hey we know we live with him. He's beautiful he is so kind and gentle. I love him we all do." Said Zack. Darin nodded. Darin looked at Zack and Keil. Not as beautiful as you two though. He thought. Zack heard and blushed. Keil saw and went to his guy. "Whats up?" He whispered. "Darin just said in his thoughts not as beautiful as you two though." Whispered Zack. Keil blushed to and they smiled. Darin was finished he had burrowed a tight shirt and a speedo which he put a low cut pair of shorts over. He ran out downstairs and the guy's started talking. "Would you be mad if I said I like him alot?" Asked Zack. "No I do to he's gorgoues. And so sweet to." Said Keil. "Have you ever thought if we could do what mom and the dads do?" Asked Zack. Keil thought for a minute. "Yeah. I know I love you and if you wanted we could give it a try." He said. "Yeah lets. But lets surprise him." Said Zack and they laughed.

They came down stairs and the guy's watched them. Zack had on a open shirt with a speedo and low cuts. Keil had on a wire top like Wyatt with low cuts. They walked over to Darin and kissed him and pulled him close. "Wow! Whats going on?" He asked. "I heard what yo thought about us." Said Zack. Darin blushed. "And if you want we want to give it a try." Said Keil. "Really both of you?" He asked. "Yes." They said. They held him and the dads and mom smiled. "Your both so beautiful and you have made me happy." He said tearing a bit. "Hey your our new boyfriend and we like you alot. We live to make you happy." Said Keil as they kissed him. "I guess I don't need to make him his own room?" Asked Aurora and they nodded.

"We intend to keep him." Said Zack. They all laughed and Rachel came down in a halter top, a skirt, and heels. Wyatt looked really protective now. "Wyatt she's a big girl plus were going some where where gay men rule. So unless she's a lesbian we don't have much to worry about." Said Chris seeing his face. "That and my boyfriend wants to come." Said Rachel. "Boyfriend what boyfriend?" Asked Wyatt standing up and there was a ring at the door and Rachel ran for it. "He Nick." Said Rachel welcoming a boy in. "Daddy's Mommy this is Nick my boyfriend." Said Rachel. Nick put out his hand shaking their's. Wyatt was reluctant until Aurora kicked him. "So Nick what a hansome name. So Nick tell us about yourself." Said Aurora as they sat. "Well I go to school with Rachel. I'm in her class. I'm a A student, I love sports, and I am going to go to colledge for interoror design and fashion design as well. I think the only reason Rachel dates me is because I promised to make here a beautiful prom dress." Laughed Nick. Aurora laughed with them. "No I love you but a guy who makes cloths and is sensitive was to much of a bargin to pass up." She said. "I think I'll keep you." He laughed hugging here. "Well I am loving the sound of things you sound great Nick. My son Zack want's to be a model and he's great at it. He's been modeling for me since he joined our family." Said Aurora smiling with pride.

Zach blushed and Keil and Darin hugged him. "Oh sorry Rachel you haven't heard yet meet the third crazy guy. Darin has been claimed by Zack and Keil." Said Aurora. Rachel sherieked with joy. "I sware if you two ruin this and you don't marry him I will kick both your hines." Said Rachel pointing at here brother's. They nodded and hide behind him. He mouthed a thanks and they all laughed. "Well their a gorgouse trio that's for sure." Said Nick and the guy's were confused but Aurora just smiled. "Oh did I mention he's bi?" Asked Rachel. "Oh..." Said Zack and they all laughed. "Do you think I'd bring a staright boy home? That would be a disaster." Laughed Rachel. "So is your family cool with it Nick?" Asked Chris. "My dad wasn't so my mom divorced him. It's just her me and my gay brother now." Said Nick. "Well his lose dude." Said Zack hi fiving him. Madic and John joined them in speedo's and open over shirt's. "You guy's aren't even bothering with shorts are you?" Laughed Aurora and they laughed to. "Hey whats your brother doing did he want to come?" Asked Chris. "I didn't think to ask him. He's normally very quiet to scared to really talk to anyone. He was beat up last year and he has been pretty bad off since." Nick. "Well why don't you guy's go ahead andI and Nick can head out and pick his brother up." Said Aurora. "Thanks but I don't know if anyone can get him to come out of the house." Said Nick. "Dude Aurora can get any kid to do anything. Especially when that kid is a teenage boy." Said John.

"Ok let's go." Said Wyatt. "Don't forget mom and the sister's as well as dad will meet us there." Said Aurora and they nodded on their way to the car's. "So let's hit it." Said Aurora taking his daughter's boyfriend to his place. "So Nick I am glad Rachel finally found some one." Said Aurora. "She's the best sir." Said Nick. "Nick I am 21. Not thirty. Call me Aurora. Now tell me some about your brother so I can get him out of the house. No kid should be afraid to have fun." Said Aurora. "His names Max he's very book worm. But has a decent body. He kind of reminds me of you. He has that natural whiteness to his hair. He loves to dance but will only dance with me when we have the occashion party at the house. After the attack he was destroyed. He lost his partner. They killed him. Ever since the funeral he's been kind of zombie fided. I feel so bad for him it hurt's to see him killing himself like this. His partner actually looks a lot like you except he had curlly hair." Said Nick. "Wow. Has to be tough on him. I know it is tough on you and your mom to. Not easy to watch some one you love go through that." Said Aurora.

"He's extremely smart. He loves to model for me. I test out alot of my designs on him." Said Nick. "He likes to model ha?" Asked Aurora. Nick nodded and Aurora got out his cell. "Hey." Said Janice. "He hun you wouldn't be happening to be going to the parade would you?" Asked Aurora. "Yeah why?" She asked. "I think I have someone I want you to meet. A young man by the name of Max. He's kind of a down kid and I think meeting you may help him." Said Aurora. "Sure what's wrong with him?" She asked. He exsplained and she was adament to meet him.

They pulled into Nicks house and he welcomed Aurora inside. "Mom this is Aurora Hallowell Rachel's mom." Said Nick. She shoock his hand. "I thought you guy's were going to the parade." She said. "Well Aurora thought he might be able to get Max outta the house for a change." Said Nick. "Well Aurora he's... not to set with the outside world right now." She said. "I heard about it ma'am. A tragedy. Especially at his age. But I'm well versed in these kinds of going's on. My son AJ, Zack, my brother in law, and Rachel all came from simular situations. Zack and Rachel came from an abusive home. Danny my brother in law came from an abusive home and was adopted by my mommma Piper. Aj came out to his parents and his father raped him then kicked him out. That and I can relate to feeling responsible for the death of someone you love." Said Aurora. "Who?" Asked a male voice. Aurora turn and saw who he guessed was Max. "My Mom Milo. I was no older than you. My father was an evil man. He made me watch as he killed my mother. He killed her because she took me from him. I'm only here to day because my momma Piper and her sister's saved me. I know the pain Max. Mines a little different then your's. But losing a loved one is still the same in a way. You feel useless because you couldn't stop it. You feel responsible." He said.

The boy looked at him as he got closer. The boy began to tear and he fell into Aurora's chest crying. "I felt so useless. So afraid. I'm ashamed I let them do that to him." Said Max. "hey you did what you could. If you could have you'd of saved him. Fear can be a tool of wisdom Max but you can't let it rule you. You must fight on even if you are afraid. That is true courage. If you want I know some one who can teach you self defense. My aunt Phoebe is like the master of martail art's." Said Aurora. He nodded and sighed into Aurora's chest. "Your so soft it's been a long time since I let anyone hold me. I'd forgotten what it felt like." Said Max. Aurora smiled and Nick and his mom had a few tear's in their eyes. "Well your not the only one who thinks so. My kids have made it a rule that at home I can't wear a shirt cause they like to cuddled into my chest." Said Aurora and Max laughed and his mom teared more. "Hey your going out with us and I won't takew no for an answer. To help you. Think of this at the parade we have at least ten very good looking men to chose from to dance with. I say I take five and you take the other five." Said Aurora and he chuckled some more and nodded. He went to get ready. "How did you do that?" Asked his mom. "I just remembered what it was like to be him. He'll be fine plus I have a surprise waiting for him." Said Aurora. "What is it?" His mom asked. "Janice Dickinson." Said Aurora. Nick's jaw dropped. "That's who you called?" He asked and Aurora nodded and shushed him as Max came down.

"Bye momma don't wait up." He said and she hugged him tight. They ran out to the car and hoped in. Nick looked at his brother. "You clean up well man. Damn." Said Nick and Max blushed. "Max don't over do it ok. Just do what you feel comfortable with. If you get over exerted just stick with someone of the family." Said Aurora and he nodded. They arrived and the family was waiting for him. they got out and the family rushed over with Janice and her kids. Aurora waved them to stop and Max stepped out of the car and Nathan's eyes glowed. Max looked at him and they both blushed. Aurora felt it. "Max meet Janice." Said Aurora and the boy was quiet and shock her hand kind of in shock from meeting her. "Nathan I think I'll leave Max in your care." Said Aurora and Nathan blushed more and smiled. "Aurora can I stick with you to. I'm still kind of scared." Said Max. Aurora went and pulled him close. Nathan hugged him to and Max blushed. They went and the parade was wild. They went and danced i the street. People were having a great time. Aurora danced with Max and Zach. Aj and his Zac were grinding not to far away. Aurora checked his watch and it was time for his show.

They all went to his stage that was set up. He had Nick, Max, and Darin join him behind stage while him and Jesse were hosting. "You guy's wanna come on with us?" He asked them and the first to nodded and afeter a minute Max did as well. The music started. They all ran out and Jesse and Aurora grabbed a mike. "He everybody and welcome to gay San Fre." Said Jesse and the crowd roared. "Everybody before we get this show started I wanna introduce our friends and our newest additions to our family. Darin. My two boy's new man. Nick my Rachels Romeo. And last but certainlt not least. Nick's adorable brother Max." He said and everyone cheered. "Hey boy's let's show these people how we do." Said Jesse. Some music came on and they started dancing and Max and Nick grinded while Darin joined Jesse and Aurora. They stopped the music. "Now that is partying. Ok for this year's special we have a speedo show which our very own Aurora will be joining in on and judging!" Yelled Jesse and the crowd went nuts. " I have an idea babe. One I think our crowd will love. I want all the Hallowell men up here. Yes dad you to. Mom get out the speedo." Said Aurora and Piper took out a speedo. Leo blyushed and all the Hallowell men were pushed back stage. Leo was forced into a speedo by Piper and so were Henry and Coope. Chris and Wyatt jumped in one. All John and Madic did was take off their shirt's.

The music began and the Hallowell men lead out the contestant one had a contestant each. "Muy calientie!" Said Aurora looking at the contestants. "Jesse these men are hot. Ladies and gentle men what you think of our Hallowell men to?" Asked Aurora and the crowd went nuts. "Unfortunantly ladies and gentleman three of them are straight. Give it up for my daddy Leo and Phoebe and Paige Hallowell's men. Coope and Henry." He said. The crowd went nuts. "Damn shame Aurora. Damn shame." Said Jesse and the crowd agreed. Aurora walked over to Leo. "Everyone isn't he the most gorgoues daddy a guy could ask for?" Asked Aurora and the crowd cheered again. "Guy's watch it now my momma Piper is protective of her man now." He said and everyone laughed. The contestant's went and everyone was going crazy. A midheight twink with black hair and a swimmer's build almost won until the crowd insisted Aurora be given the award and the twink happily gave it up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sweetie would you of guessed that you were going to win this?" Asked Jesse with a giggle. "No but thank you everybody." He said and started dancing to Brintney Spear's Peice of me. Jesse grinds him and everyone starts dancing.

Aurora and Piper dance in the street and people gather and they get in to a big routine. A family ask to come and if them and their teens could dance with them. Aurora agree's and they dance. The teens join his teens. The lesbian moms join Aurora and Piper. Aurora looks over and Nick and Rachel let a young guy join them. Rachel seperates from them and dances with a girl. Nick watches and smiles and blows her a kiss. Keil and Zack are dancing with Darin and keeping him close like he'll be stolen. Max comes over and Aurora holds him close and dances with him. "You doing ok Max?" He asked. "Yeah I am. I just wanna stay close to you for a bit is that ok?" He asked. "Sure bud." Said Aurora. Max leans into his chest just listening to his heart beat. "Your heart beat is so soothing." he said holding onto aurora. Aurora picks him up and sways him and he rest on Aurora's shoulder.

He perks up a little and dances some more with him. Max starts to smile and dance more with Aurora. "Your so great Aurora thanks for this." Said Max. Aurora hugged him toght and looking outside the parade he saw a demon shimmer in. "Hey Max go with Wyatt for a minute. I have to go talk to someone real quick ok dude." He said. (Aurora: Wyatt take Max I saw a demon shimmer in.) Max went him and Wyatt nodded. (Aurora: John and Madic to my side.) They joined him and went outside the parade. they got behind a wall and glamoured themselves. They ran a way's and saw a group of demons surrounding some teenager's. Aurora summoned a strong wind to knock the demon's aside. John and Madic grabbed the kids. Aurora watched them round the corner and then used lighting to destroy the demons. One came up from behind him and hit him but then he was destroyed. There stood Max as Aurora changed back. Aurora began to stear. "Max I can exsplain." He said but the boy sileinced him. "I know Aurora. I'm a witch to as is Nick. I am surprised you are though." Said Max. "Well I am a Charmed One to." Said Aurora leaning on him. "Wow a Charmed one that's awesome dude." He said. Aurora kept holding his head and then Chris ran up with Nick. He healed the back of his head.

"So you guy's are witches to. Small world." Said Chris. "I guess I gotta tell Rachel now. I'm so glad I don't have to hide this." Said Nick running to tell her. Chris left Max with Aurora. "What you thinking buddy?" Asked Aurora. The teen looked at Aurora and just hugged him. "Let's go make the boy's drool." Smiled Aurora. They walked out and Nathan had joined the fun. Max was checking him out. "Go talk to him." Said Aurora smacking his but. Max looked nervous but walked over to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan." Sqeaked Max. "Hey man what's up?" Asked Nathan nervously. "You wanna dance?" He asked. Nathan nodded and he and Max began dancing. Soon they were very close and Nathan was holding Max. Max soon went back over to Aurora smiling. "So how'd it go?" Asked Aurora. He held up a number. "My boy. Yes!" Shouted Aurora spinning him around. Aurora told Nick and Nick was exstaitic. They danced for quite a while it started getting dark and the real crouwd was showing up.


	20. Chapter 22

Everyone arrived back home at 2 in the morning. The kids flopped on the couch and John and Madic went to check on their baby boy. Darin laid in between his men and they kissed his sensitive neck making him purr like a kitten. Nick and Rachel sat necking and Aurora looked at Max who he saw felt left out.

Wyatt and the guy's noticed to. "Aurora go to him." Whispered Chris in his ear. Jesse and Wyatt nodded to Aurora and he sat by Max. Max looked up at him and Aurora looked at Nick who nodded. He lead him to one of the guest rooms. Aurora opened the door and sat down with him. "Max for tonoght if you wish I'm your's." He said. Max looked disbeleivingly at him. "This won't be just sex Max. It will be the closeing of a bond of trust. To remind you what you can have again. But only if you want it Max." He told the young man.

"Please." He said. Aurora drew him close and looked into his eyes. He carressed the boy's face then brought their lips softly together. Max slipped his shorts slowly off and Aurora began gently rubbing his smooth thighs. Aurora felt him grow in his speedo. He stood and began striping to nothing but his speedo and sat down by him. Max slipped his tongue into Aurora's inviting mouth. After a minute he began kissing Aurora's neck and sucking leaving hickies. Max got Aurora on his back and kissed to one of his nipples and took one in his mouth and gently sucked him.

Aurora moaned and ran his hands through Max's hair. Max looked into his eyes and then slowlly kissed his way tp Aurora's belly button. He used his tongue and swirled it making Aurora moan. He lightly rubbed the bulg of Aurora's speedo nd hooked his finger's in the sides and slowly slipped it off. He stopped for a minute admiring Aurora's heavenly body. Aurora sat up and kissed Max's bulg then slid his speddo off. He was as long as Chris was. Aurora slide his cock down his throat making Max moan and fuck his throat more.

Aurora massaged it with his throat muscles and Max moaned in complete exstacy. After a couple of minutes Max had him lay back on his back. Max kissed his thighs and then he pushed his legs to his stomach. He sucked on his finger's then pushed them into Aurora's awaiting hole. Max finger fucked his man pussy until he had three finger's in him. "Lube my cock." He told him and Aurora st up and sucked his cock for a couple of minutes and then laid back down.

Aurora pulled his legs to his chest and Max began pushing into his felvety hole. Max slowly him and Aurora raised his hips to meet his strong thighs. Max sank all the way in to him and laid on him kissing him. Max got a good ruthum going and Aurora wrapped his legs around him.Max let out several soft moans and Aurora roled them over and rode him. Max rubbed his soft chest and then took his cock into his hand and stroked him while he moaned.

Aurora could tell he was closed and began riding him faster and Max's strokes began to get shorter and faster. They let out a loud moan and Max flooded his ass while he cummed on his chest.

Aurora without letting his cock fallout of his ass rolled them over and held Max on top of him. Max played with his chest and kissed it gently. they soon fell asleep in one another's arm's.

Zack and Keil lay on top of Darin's chest after a session of Passionate love. Darin had fallen asleep in their arm's. "He's so beautiful Keil." Said Zach. "Yes he is my love. We're both 16 now since today's your birthday." Said Keil. Zach smiled and kissed him. "We'll be married legally soon my love. I wonder if he'll want us?" Thought Keil. "I hope so." Said Zach and they slipped to a gentle sleep. While Darin now lay awake thinking.

In the morning they all sat around the table eatting. Aurora held Max in his lap feeding him. "So bro how was it?" Asked Nick. "Awesome." Was all Max could say and everyone laughed. Max blushed and aurora held him closer. "So think you should call Nathan soon?" Asked Chris. "I already did." Said Wyatt and the door bell ringed making Max turn red. Nathan was welcomed in and he looked Max over. Max blushed as he realized he was in nothing but his speedo and one of Wyatt's shirt's. "Nathan you stare anymore you might as well kiss the boy." Said Aurora. Nathan blushed and thought he'd like to. Aurora heard and told Max. Max got up and kissed Nathan making him nearly collapse. He held max close and felt his body melt into his. "Would you like to spend the day with my family?" Asked Nathan. Max nodded and ran off to get dress. "Hey thanks man. He really needs this just be good to him ok." Said Nick and Nathan nodded.

Everyone except Darin and Aurora had things to do so they headed to the mall. Aurora thought it'd be nice to get to know him more. They entered the mall and went to get something for Zacks birthday. "What do you think we should get him?" Asked Aurora. Darin was off in space. "Darin you've been destracted what's wrong?" He asked. "Aurora... I want to purpose to them. I know it's to early but... I heard them talking while I slept and they want me. I want them as well. More then anything. Do you hate me?" He asked scared. Aurora sat him down on a bench and hugged him. "No. I understand. That's how it happened between us and Jesse. First day the other two meet him. You sure about this?" He asked. "Yes. They make me so happy. In the little time I've been with them they have made me feel so loved. I can't live without them." Said Darin. "Then you have my blessing." He said and Darin smiled. "Let's go get you all some ring's." He said. "I don't got any money or a job. How am I going to?" He asked. "I tell you what i'll buy these as my gift to you guy's. As for the job I here you like to work with fashion. I have a signed with a large company to do a line of cloths. I know your organized and I want you to head my intrest in the company." Said Aurora. "But I'm only 18. I'm so young are you sure?" He asked. "Yes I am. You are a smart boy and I trust you. So will you?" He asked. "Yes! I promise aurora I will do everything with in my power for you. After everything you've done for me. I won't fail you." He said. Aurora hugged him and they went shopping and found three rings for the boy's. They got a solid gold bracelot for Zack.

Zack and Keil were at the angency with Janice taking some pictures of the models for their porfolios. Janice was looking over some of them. "Boy's your great at this. I see Aurora passed on his eye for beauty." She said. "He sure did cause I see one right now." Said Zack snapping a picture of Zack. Zack blushed and just shock his head smiling. "Speaking of that boy's go with Darin he want's to talk woth you a minute." Said Aurora coming in. They put down the camera's and went to find him. "What's wrong?" Asked Janice. nothing everything's getting better." He said and started taking picture's.

Darin looked out the large windows waiting and his heart beating. "babe what's up?" Asked Zack. He turned and looked at his men and smiled. "I need you two to be sileint for a minute or I won't be able to speak." He said and they nodded. "You two are the most beautiful soul's I have ever found. You make me feel so loved and I haven't been with you that long. But I some how know what I want to happen. I can't live with out you two. Will you marry me both of you?" He asked. "Darin." They looked at one another and reached for him hugging him tight. "yes." they said. He got out the rings and slipped them on him and kiised. "We're your's baby." They said.

Aurora's phone was ringing and he picked it up. "Aurora..." The voice said. "Hello who is this?" He asked. "It's dad. It's ready." He said and Aurora smiled. He went and grabbed the boy's and they headed out and drove home. They pulled in and everyone in the house hid and as they entered jumped out and surprised Zack. "Happy birthday bro." Said Jesse hugging him. Rachel hugged him to and everyone took a turn. "My present first." Said Aurora. He handed him the rapped bog and he opened it. "Mom it's beautiful." Said Zack pitting it in. "i knew you's love it. Goes well with your new accesory that Darin got you." Said Aurora. "What he get you?" Asked Paige. He and the other raised their hands. "My babies..." Said Wyatt and everyone laughed. "Aurora gave me a job running his intrest in the clothing line. So I wil be able to support you both. I love you both and i hope I will be the huband yu hope I will." He said and kissed them both. Everyone awed. Paige an Phoebe got him a golden necklace, Coope and Henry got him a guitar, he also got cards and a locket from Coope Jr. Aj and Zac gave him gift cards, Dan gave him a ring, and Wyatt, Chris, and Jesse got together and got him ticket's to see Madea on broadway. The girl's gave him a day planner, a hand held computer, and 15 ticket's with backstage passes for Fergie's concert. "Zack since you entered our lives you have been our grandchild. Alway's. We have gotten you something." She said leaving the room then coming back in with a puppy. "She's so beautiful." Said Zack holding her. "She's a whit Siberian Husky. Pure breed and one of the best breed's." Said Leo. The puppy licked him and he giggled. "I love her. I'll call her Aurora after mom." Said Zack and aurora smiled. Everyone laughed. "Ok we have something we need to say." Said Leo. "Rachel I know your's is next week but I think it's time to tell you. We have talked to Phoebe and Paige. We all decided you will inherit the Manor after we die. Along with Dan." Said Piper. "What why me? I an't a Hallowell. At least not in blood." She said. "But you are sweetie. Rachel we didn't give this to your brother or Aj because Aj is marrying and So is Zack and Keil. They are going to inherit the Manshion when they die." Said Piper and Aj, Zack, and Keil looked at their parent's. "That's right you are. Aj, Zack, Keil, John, and Madic. You all will inherit the manshion when we die. While your sister and Dan will be the protector's of the Hallowell Manor." Said Aurora. "P3 will go to Keil, Zack, and Darin while Charmed will go to Rachel and Dan. Sorry to blind sight you guy's like this but you'll need to know. We have thought about this long and hard." Said Wyatt.

"My estate will be divided amoung my cildren and you two Zack and Rachel." Said Jesse. "Mine will go to you and the kids as weell." Said Chris. Zack just got up and hugged his mom. "We just want you guy's to know if anythging happens to us your safe and set. We have also writen that custody of the kids will be you's if neither of us is a live." Said Wyatt. "Thank you guy's for trusting us. "Mark Sam you as well wil inherit the manshion and a portion of oue estate." Said Wyatt. Mark and Sam went running to Wyatt and hugged him tight. "Thank you papa Wyatt." They said and everyone smiled. "But what am I doing in your will's? I'm just now goig to be family." Said Darin. Aurora looked quilty. " I may have had a vishion and known you were going to ask them to marry you." Said aurora. Zack and Keil looked shocked. "You sneak." They laughed realizing Aurora had minipulated event's. "What can i say I'm a mother." He laughed. They all hugged him.

They all sat down to a birthday dinner that Matt cooked for Zack. "So alll our oldest are married off almost. Dange." laughed Aurora causing laughter. "That reminds me announcement. Me and Mark are engaged." Said Sam holding up his hand. Everyone clapped and hugged them. Drago and Dan stood uo next. "well I guess we will be adding to the ban wagon." And Dan held out his hand and everyone cheered. "This is the best birthday ever!" Shooted Zack and they all agreed.

Aurora laid down in bed with his men. Wyatt and Jesse were asleep and Chris laid with his arms around him. "How our lives have changed. I never would have seen this coming even with premonitions." Said Aurora. "You did this all you know." Said Chris. "No we all did it. I could survive without either of you. The kids everyone." Said Aurora. Chris kissed him and got up and lead him down the hall to a room. "So we don't wake them. It's been a while since we had a lone rump." Said Chris. "You horndog." Giggled Aurora. Chris began kissing his neck and left a coupl of bites. Aurora was caught up in the passion and dug his nails into his back. Chris parted his leg's and spit on his hand and smeared it on the head of his cock and pointed it at Aurora's rosebud and looked him in the eyes. "You ready?' He asked and Aurora's nodded and he shoved it all the way in. Aurora caught his breath and Chris held his spot for a minute. After a couple he began pulling out and ramming it back in. "Harder my love." Aurora told him. Chris oblibed and began ramming his ass. Chris laid on him and rammed it in and pulled out and Aurora raised his hips to meet the strong thrusts of Chris's strong thighs. Aurora moaned and squirmed underneath him. Chris laid beside him and lifted his leg still pound his soft velvet hole. Aurora jacked himself off and Chris kissed his neck some more and bite down as he cummed with his love. "Wow. We still got it." Laughed Aurora. "I'd say so." Said Zack stepping in the room and he had cum driping from his cock. "I'm sorry couldn't help it mom." He said. Chris and Aurora went and hugged him. "It's ok son." Chris told him. "That was so hot." Said Zack and they smiled.

Wyatt and jesse enter'ed the room and looked over them. "Ok what happened?" Asked Wyatt. "We were fucking and he well I guess you can tell." Laughed Aurora. Jesse squatted down and licked Zack's cock and smacked his lips. "Pretty good bro." Said Jesse. Zack smiled. "I'm kinda of jealous Jesse. By the sound of how Chris was pounding mom man." Said Zack. "You think that's hot. When Madic joins Aurora he calls him daddy while he is having sex with him." Said Chris. Zack's jaw dropped and his cock grew a gain. "Ok.. I think I better go or I'll end up on top of one of your cock's." He said. Jesse and the other's looked at one another. "I think you guy's are old enough to decided. But you all three have to agree if you wanna join us." Said Wyatt. Zack froze for a minute then smiled. "We will talk about it dad." He went back to his room. "Man we're going to be lucky to dodge that one." Laughed Chris and they all laughed. They all headed back to bed and Aurora laid down thinking of how his life changed and knew everything would be ok some how.

In the morning aurora left before everyone to Rihanna about being in her video for please don't stop the music. He pulled into the production studio and someone shimmered by him. "hey you didn't tell me you were going to be working with Rihanna." Said Zack. "Yeah mom come on let us meet her." Said Keil. Aurora just smiled. "ok come on you runt's." He laughed and they both grabbed one of his hands. They entered the building and a woman got up from her desk. "Hello Mr. Hallowell. I am Gene. May I help you?" She asked. "Tell Rihanna I'm here to see her and I brought two of my son's so bring teen repelent." He laughed. "Mom..." Said Zack. "fan's ha?' Gene asked and they nodded. "Here follow me and I'll take you to here." Said Gene. She lead them down a long hall and opened a office door. "Mam. Aurora and guest to see you." said Gene. "Aurora. I'm so excited to meet you." Said Rihanna. She walked up and hugged him. "These to monster's are my son's Zack and Keil." He said and Rianna shock their hands. They all sat and Zack and Keil were respectful. "So what can I do for you hun?" Asked Aurora. "Well I want a famous star who can dance to dance in my video with me. And i thought who better than you." She said. "I would love to hun. I think it'd be great. Wanna try me out?" He asked and she put in the song and Aurora grabbed Zach and they got up and Keil joined them and danced. Aurora danced in between the boy's. Keil grinded him and Keil rubbed his thighs and rubbed his stomach. Rihanna got up and joined them and they got into a groove. The song ened and they all sat. "Great trach Rihanna." Said Zack and the other two nodded. "I been thinking and I want your two son's here to." Said Rihanna and the boy's high fived. "Well I guess that's a yes." Laughed aurora. " I wanna take you all to lunch let's headout she said.

They pulled into the restraunt and got a table. "So how are you boy's?" asked Rihanna. "we're good. Close to graduation and we're engaged." Said Zach showing the ring. "Them and their bou Darin. real hotty." Said aurora. "Nice. Close to graduating aren't you guy's like 16"? Asked Rihanna. "yep super genius's. Them and their sister." Said Aurora and she nodded. "So Aurora how have you been?" Asked Rihanna. "good very good. Kid's are great and we have another baby on the way.' Said Aurora. "Really?" She asked. "Yes. Christine and Leo will have a little baby sister or brother." He said.Rihanna hugged him and they ordered. They were eatting and Aurora saw a guy being chased and excused himself. He glamoured and orbed in. The warlock saw him and threw a fire ball at him. Aurora dodged it and called for a fireball of his own and threw it and the warlock dodged it. "Who are you?" He asked. "Charmed one bub. Sorry but git to protect the innoceint." He said dodging a athamae. "Charmed one ha." He said and three more shimmered in. "Meet the dark coven. " he said and they all shot a fireball at him and he put up his sheild. He ran and grabbed the man orning out to the masion. Wyatt and Chris shot up. "What happened?" Wyatt asked. "I thik I just meet our match.' Said Aurora. Wyatt got the guy and aurora orbed back. "Sorry I took so long. Wyatt called their's an emergency at home." Said Aurora and Rihanna said bye and they got in the car and drove home.

"Dark Doven. The new dark Charmed Ones. Figure's." Said Chris. The kid's were all mixing potion's. "Zack and Keil take everyone else and go to magic school you'll be safe there." Said Aurora. "Mom. No. We won't leave you all." Said Zack. "yes. We can't concintrate if your endanger." Said Wyatt and they got the kid's and headed to the hall. "Mark Sam your with us. Rachel protect the kid's." Said Zack and he turned and John and Madic were standing there. "You going to bust us?" He asked. "No but we help." Said John and they pounded fist. They orbed to the Manor and grabbed the book. "You guy's ready for this? Once we read this there's no turning back." He said. Rachel and appeared in orbes. "Hey I thought you were watching the kids." Said Zack. "You think I'll let my brother be come a charmed one with out me no." See laughed. They read the power calling spell and Rachel froze a pillow while Zack had telekinesis. Madic touched a table and saw Piper sitting. "I think I got vishions." He said wussy. John hovered a glass he still had his telekinesis. Leo walked up the stair's and Sam freaked and froze him. "Whoa." He said. Mark touched him and he saw him being hit with an energyball. "I saw him being killed." Said Sam. "We have to keep him safe. MAGIC SCHOOL!" Yelled John and sent him away. "We need the sister's we'll make a strategy." Said Keil and they headed downstair's.

"Mom you here?" Yelled John and Paige came out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Dark Coven." Said Madic. "Who?" Asked Piper joining them with Phoebe. "The new evil Charmed Ones. They attacked Aurora he barely escaped. We thought if we surprise them with four groups of Charmed Ones we'd have the upper hand." Said Sam. "Wait four. You didn't?" Asked Phoebe. "Yeah we did. Sam now has premontions as does Madic. Rachel's and Mark are freezing, Zack has telekinesis and well John still has his." Said Keil. The sister's started pacing. "What's to worry about we just strongly tiped the scale in our favor. One set against four no contest. Especially if Rachel and Mark can combust to." Said Zack. Rachel threw up a apple and and waved her hands and it exploded. "I see you can. Well I don't like it but your right. Where's Leo by the way?" Asked Piper. "Sent him to magic school frozen. Mark got scared and froze him and Sam saw his death so we sent him away." Said John. "Good let's go orb." Said Piper.

They orbed into the downstair's room and sat. "They won't like us here I think we should turn ourselves invisible. Give us the element of surprise." Said Madic. Piper nodded and started writing a spell. "Cloak we witches now from all sight, So that good may win the fight." Chanted the group and they were invisible. The guy's walked downstair's and started reading. A man shimmered in behind Aurora and grabbed him Wyatt sent him flying and the rest attacked. Jesse went to explode one and their attack's collided and knocked them back. "Charmed ones surrender. We promise to make this a quick death." Said the leader. "You may want to revaluate that bub." Said Zack and the spell fell and he sent one flying. Piper and Rachel fired on one sending him backwards. "How?" The leader asked. "Simple were all Charmed." Said Mark and he used his super breath to send them away. Sam cloned himself and kicked one. "Spell now!" Shouted Aurora and they all took hands. "Hallowell's one, Hallowell's all, Spirit's hed our call, Evil here in our home, Raise our voices all, Charmed power raise and bring their fall." The family shouted and the evil one's stood and exploded.

"I told you to go to Magic school!" Said Aurora. "Mom we weren't going to leave you. Plus we're Charmed now. It was our duty." Said Zack and Aurora just hugged him. "Outto." Said Madic. "What asked Wyatt. "We froze Uncle Leo and sent him to Magic School." Said John. "I'll deal with him." Smiled Piper and they laughed. "Four set's of Charmed One's. evil will not be pleased. But thank you guy's." Said Chris. "We'll leave most of it to you guy's but don't hesitate to use us. You taught us well. We'll offically take the mantle up when it's time for you to retire." Said Rachel and they nodded. "I'm going to bed. I hurt all over." Said Aurora. They all laughed and head'ed to bed.


	21. Chapter 23

Aurora sat playing with Leo and Christine and Bree sat watching. "Your such a good mom." She said. "Thanks hun. I just love my babies." He told her. Wyatt and Chris watched and smiled. Prue orbed in the room and stood looking nervous. "You may wanna had the kids over to the guy's." She said. Wyatt and Chris took them. "Why what's going on?" He asked and a portal opened up underneath him. "Wait I haven't told him yet!" She yelled and grunted. "Where is he going?!" Asked Chris scared. "I don't know." She said.

Aurora dropped from the sky on to the concrete. "Owe! You idioet's couldn't drop me in a bed?" He asled looking up. He looked around and he appeared to be in an alley. He walked out a ways and saw the people walking and Walked back. "Damn they've sent me back in time." He thought. He got an idea and glamoured into a 1920's outfit. "I wonder if I still have my power's?" He asked himself and orbed a rock to him. "Godd." He thought. He walked out of the alley and looked around. He thought maybe the manor.

He walked up and saw it looked like alway's. He walked up to the house and looked through the door and heard a crash inside. He orbed in and saw a women who looked like Prue and she was battling a demon. He jumped infront of her and summoned a bolt of lighting and turned it to ash. He lokked around the room and moved away from her and turned she looked stunned and the front door open and another women walked in and looked at her and the pile of ash in the floor. "Prue what went on?" Asked the other woman. "A demon attacked and this guy saved me. He orbed and threw lighting from his hands." She said. "Who are you? You have two minutes before we vanquish you." Said the other woman.

"I know who you are now. Piper Baxter and Prudence Brown. Cousin's." he said. "Yes we are you have one minute and fourty-two secounds." Said Piper. "I'm Aurora. And your welcome to freeze me Piper if you wish." Said Aurora. She tried and he smioed. "How?" She asked. "Simple your power's don't work on good witches." He said. "Your a witch?" Asked Prue. "Yes. And I'm on a mission." He said. "What mission?" Piper asked. "Doen't really know. I was minding my own buisness when suddenly I'm sent through a time portal here. They really need to warn a person before they do that." Said aurora sitting. "Who are they?" Asked Prue. He pointed up and they looked up. "The elder's?" She said and he nodded.

They sat having tea. "So your from the future?" Asked Prue. "Yes I am." He said. "You seem so comfortable here. Have you been here before?" She asked. "Yes. You want to know about the future don't you?" He asked with a smile. "Dah who wouldn't?" She smiled. "Well by the look of you I'd guess this is after you killed your evil cousin Phoebe." He said. And they frowned. "How'd you know?" Asked Piper. "Let's say you two almost caused a big problem with that spell you cast. You almost made sure that Antonio got her back as a matter of fact." He said. "How?" Asked Prue.

"Well you made the spell to keep them seperated for all time. It almost worked. You almost killed a Charmed one." He said. "We what?" Asked Piper. "That's right I can't teii you all of it but because of you one of them almost lost her life. Good thing her sister's found the necklace in time to save her and they alos vanquished Antonio." Aurora said. "So she's safe?" Asked Prue. "Safe and with children married to a good man. You two serverly underestimated what a influence family is." He told them.

"So the Charmed on's come into being?" Asked Piper smiling. "Yes." He said. "Can we know their names?" Asked Piper. "No. Cause well let's say in the future their's some really crazy circumstances that get out of control and well don't worry it turns out just fine." He said. They looked at one another and a little girl came from downstair's. "Mommy!" Said a little girl running down the stair's.

"By my star's little Penny. That blows my mind even." He giggled. "Mommy who is this pretty stranger?" Asked Penny. "His names Aurora... What's your last name?" She asked him. "Aurora will due just fine miss sneaky. I'm not that easy to trick." Said Smiling and she smiled. "He's Aurora a person we meet today." Said Piper kissing her daughter and sent her to play. "Still as energetic as ever." He smiled. "So I take it you know her?" Asked Prue. "Oh very well. We cross paths from time to time. She's a great woman you should know Piper you raise her well." Said Aurora. "I do that's a releif to know." She said. "I just have one question." He said. "What?" She smiled. "Who'd she get her smart remarks from because she's get's quite the tongue on her." He laughed and she blushed. "That's our side for sure." Said Prue.

"I think the only way I'll learn why I'm here is to see an Elder." One minute." He concentrated and hoped Sandra would be an elder at this time. She orbed in in front of him. "Who has called me?" She asked. "Well old freind you have certainly changed. I'm guess you became an elder not long ago." He laughed. "Who are you.?" She asked. "Well you wouldn't know. But I need your help you guy's well rather future you sent me here for some reason from my time with out letting my lighter fill me in before hand." He said. "Who are you?" She asked. "Well I know you your Sandra younger but yep that's you. I'm Aurora. A future freind of your's. But to the point I minding my own buisness then my lighter orbs in tells me to prepare then I'm sucked ionto a time portal with yals name all over it. Oh and for future refrence get a warning to aperson before they are sucked into a vortex and then dropped back first on to the concrete." He said.

"So your from the future. You had no breifing on what your mission is?" She asked. "No just a hand the kid's over to the other's and get ready." He said. "So we at least know your a daddy." Said Prue. "Kinda of." He said smiling. "Well we have been sensing something srtang in the time stream two you must of been one. We think someone sent a demon into the past but why we don't know." Said Sandra. "Well if I was sent back it must mean their here to annialate the warren line." He said. "Why?" Asked Piper. "Let's just say the balance of power in the future maybe seen as unfair on one side." Said Aurora. "What?" Asked Prue. "Can't say hun. Just know you guy's will kind of be part of the bring of that." Said Aurora.

"So if their's a demon after us. What are you going to do?" Asked Prue. "First I need the book. I need look up a potion or do it from memeory if it isn't in the book." He said heading upstair's as Sandra orbed out. They arrived in the attic and he saw the book. "a bit smaller them what I'm used to. But here's the potion I need." He headed to the cauldron table and started mixing herb's. " What you doing?" Asked Piper. "Mixing a binding potion. Something tells me it's a evil witch. I'll need to diable them if so and get them to tell me who their working for so whaen I get home i can hunt them down and make sure they don't do this again." He said.

He stood wrorking and a man shimmered in behind him. He went to grab Prue but Aurora sent him flying and threw an athamae. "You used telekinesis." Said Prue and he looked found out. "Your of our line but how?" Asked Piper. "Alot of thing's changed with the arrival of the charmed ones." He said mixing more potion. "But your a boy we only have girl's." Said Prue. "Well like I said things change Prue." He said. "Well who's your grams?" Asked Piper. "Can't say it will give to much away of the future just be content in knowing your family in the future their are not as many demons to fight. We're safer and we're happy. Because of what famiy like you did.' Said Aurora and they smiled. "Ok who say's we catch us a warlock and rough him up." Said Aurora and he took them and orbed out.

The warlock stopped by a rock and held his chest went he was held and froze. Aurora dumped the binding potion in his mouth. They orbed him back and put him on the couch and Piper had Penny go upstair's. "Now who sent you?" Aurora asked. "Why should I tell you?" He asked. and Aurora shocked him. "If you tell me I'll take you back and drop you on the street's alive. But you don't I can vanquish you with a thought." He said. The man looked nervous and thought. "Crentus. He wanted you gone. So he sent me back to whipe out the line by killing the little one." He siad and Piper looked pissed. You were going to kill my daughter." She said. Aurora handed her the athamae. "You said." He began. "I lied. Bye." He said and she stabbed him.

"I guess my job's done here. I wonder when they will send me back I have babies to feed." he said. and the other two smiled. Penny ran up and jumped into his arms. "Be good little one." He siad kissing her cheek. "Will I be as strong as you?" She asked. "You will be the feircest woman in all your family. Just remember when your protecting family you don't ever have to say sorry." He said and a portal opened up. "Bye Grams." He said waving leaving them to wounder.

Back in present time--

He fell in from the ceiling and dropped on Wyatt's lap. "Owe!" he said. "Well at least it wasn't concrete. But instead a woody nice." He laughed and roled off his husband. Grams stood there and hugged him. "How'd I do?" She asked. "Your the best." he said. "Where'd you go?" Asked Wyatt. "!920's. Got to meet mini Penny." He said and they alll laughed. "Well we have a demon to kill." He said glaouring his cloths back and orbing the book to him. "Cretus. Upper level. Power of three spell." he said. "Goos because I need to get to the studio bye baby." Said Jesse kiising them and headin out. They got potion's and orbed to the underworld. "I'll take the form of the warlock. You guy's wait for my cue." Said aurora glamouring. He stepped in to the room. Ans a demon looked up at him. "You failed the demon said. "yes someone was sent to stop me." He said. Wyatt and Chris took potion. "Who?" He asked. "Me." Said Aurora glauoring and the demon threw a fire ball at him. They took hands and recited the spell. "Demon of fire and hate, Your power now we exstinguish, Your evil power's we abate, You the power of three relinquish!" They chanted and he exploded. They orbed back in and the babies clapped and giggled. "They see your back." Smiled Mesa and they took them.

Aurora sat with Bree at her house and played cards with her and Bree was winning. "You are terrble at cards." She laughed. "Hey." He laughed. "So how are you?" She asked. "I'm so good. Everything's great. We are all fine and we're having a great time." He said. "So what yougot planned?" She asked. "A shoot with Zack he's starting modeling." He said smiling. "Great want's to be like momma." She said and he blushed. "Yep. He's my boy." He said. "Lanette's twins walked home with the boy's and Rachel. The twin's it looked like had boyfreinds and were playing kissy face with them. "I see the boy's are occupided." He laughed. Bree looked and smiled. "Yeah Laneete loves their men. She already has them calling her mom." She laughed. The kids came in and hugged them. "How was school?" He asked. "Kool." Said Darin who was smiling. "All the jock's said he was kool cause he gets to live under the roof with the Aurora Hallowell." Laughed Zack. "I sware. I should so have a graduation party for you guy's." Said Aurora. "You would?" Asked Zack. "Ya! You guy's spread the world. I will have the coolest party planned for you." Said Aurora and they attacked him and Zack whispered to him.. "Mommy we decided it's a yes." he said and licked his ear. Aurora smiled and they got ready to go home.

They pulled up and they kids ran out of the car and inside. All except Zack. Zack held close to Aurora and breathed in his scent. "Mommy your mine first." he said. They got inside and the kids told their dads about the party. "So when did this happened?" Asked Jesse. "They looked at me so cute I'm sorry." he said and they laughed. "You push over." jesse laughed and kissed him. "Oh and the kids gave me their deceshion. Yes." he said. "So I guess we beeter get ready." Said Wyatt. "I think we all know where little Zack is heading." Smiled Chris. and the other two nodded.

That night Zaurora stood in his room after his shower and his door opened and Zack stood there naked. "Mommy." He said and kissed him. Zack kissed down Aurora's body and took his erection in his mouth and throat. Aurora moaned and Zack rubed his thighs. He stopped long enough for aurora to get on the bed and got in 69 position. He licked his finger and fingered Aurora making him moan more. He applied a second and then a third. "Mommy on your back." He said and aurora rolled on his back and spread his legs. Zack started to eat him out. "Zack yes." Said aurora. Zack loved his tasted and feasted on his male mom's hole. He stopped and looked him in the eye's and started to put pressure on his hole as he moaned. "I love you." Said Zack in his ear. He was all the way in and just laid on Aurora for a minute and then started making love to him. Aurora streoked his face and looked him in his eyes. Zack kissed him and they got more heated and Zack kissed his tursoe. Aurora ran his hands through his hair slowly as he worked his hole. Zack grasped his cock and jerked him in a rythum atuned to his fuck motion which drove them both over the edge. They laid there and kissed and fell asleep. The other's came in and joined them and slept all in the same bed.

They all sat around the dinner table Zack smiled and Keil kissed him and Darin got in the middle and laughed making them crack up to. They had school today and Aurora and Chris had an interveiw with Tyra again. They drove the boys to school and got out with them and walke din with them. In their home room they stood. "hey everyone. There will be a graduation party at Hallowell Manshion. Right after graduation time. Everyone is invited for a great time." Said Aurora and they heard loud cheer's. Their were some football player's who hoisted them up on their shoulder's. "gentlemen. Thank you. But we need to get to our car." Said Chris. They made to chair's with their arms and made them sit in their arms on the way to their car. "Thank you gentlemen." Said aurora giving them a smile. "Anything for you Aurora. You helped me come out to my parent's. Thanks your kids I can come to school and be safe." Said one of them. "I'm so happy to hear that. What do you guy's say you all come over after school with your parents and we'll have a coming out bash for him and anyone else who still has to." Said Aurora eyeig the captain who blushed at being caugt cheeking the other out. They all agreed. "Oh and warn the boy's for me ok studs. Thanks again." Said aurora and they drove off to the studio.

"Welcome to the Tyra show. We are haveing back today Aurora Hallowell and one of his men Chris Hallowell!" She shouted and they model walked to gether out. Chris held on to him and they kissed. "So so cute. So Aurora boy your still hot and Chris to dange girls we lost to fine men." Said Tyra and the crowd cheered. "So how have our men been?" She asked sitting. "Oh just great how can you not be after being caried to your car by a football team." Said Aurora. "What?" Asked Tyra. "Oh the football teams worshipps aurora. He just annouced he's throwing a graduation party for the boys and that everyone one the graduation party is invited." Chris said. "And they carried you to your car.?" Asked Tyra smiling. "Yes. They did both of us. Those boys maybe straight Tyra but they have a soft spot for my husband." Said Chris. "You, Jesse, and Wyatt to Zack said they wish we's come into practice one day for them. I may just to see the look on their faces" Said aurora. "Wow." Said Tyra. "Then he goes out of his way to throw a coming out party for one of them at home tonight." Said Chris. "Thats so sweet." Said Tyra hugging him. "Well ok wow. Now you have something in the works do you not?" asked Tyra. "Yes. I have my own line co designed by Janice Dickinson and Paige. A line for young girl's and boys and those in between." Aurora said and the crowd cheered. "I also hear there is talk of weddings in the house." She said. "yes. Dan and Drago, Zack, Keil, and Darin, and Sam and Mark." Said Aurora and the crowd cheered. "How did all that happen?" She asked. "It all happened on Zacks birthday." Chris smiled.

"Wow what a birthday present." She laughed. "We all just had great time. He was so happy and him and Keil are as happy as can be. Darin has added to it and we love him. He's the executive in charge of my lines promotion. He works wonder's." Said Aurora. "Wow sounds like a great boy. So the usual question how is the marriage?" She asked. "As good as when it started. The best." Said Chris and the crowd cheered. "So there is also a little rumor we will see you in a up and coming music video od Rihanna's." Said Tyra. "Yes. Me and Zack and Keil." he said and they cheered. "How'd that happen?" Asked Tyra. "She had me come in the kids wanted to meet her I took them She had me dance to her track and the kids joined me and she was like on second thought I want the boy's to. They hi fived and I was like I guess that's a yes." He laughed. Tyra smiled. "So also Mr. Chris we heard you are going to appear in a will and grace episode." Said Tyra. "Yep Tyra. I sure am." He said and they cheered.

The rest of the day was busy with Aurora, Zack, and Keil at the shout with Darin who watched. Rihanna showed up and shock his hand. The song started playing and they jumped into action. Aurora and the boy's hovered around Rihanna as the crowd danced and partied. They were soon done for the day and went to have lunch then they headed home.

The party was ready and there was a knock at the door. Aurora opened it and the football team cheered real loud and they were welcomed in. "Hey everyone. So Dave how are you man?" He asked the gay baller. "Great single but great." He said and the captian looked at him then to his own pareants. His parents looked out of place and crowded. The party got underway and everyone had a great time. The babies were playing with Mesa in the grass walking around and Aurora was cooking on the grill. The captian seemed to stare at Dave and had a longing look in his eye. Aurora had Wyatt take over and went over to the captain. "Hey Cap what's up?" Asked Aurora. He came out of it and looked at him then took a drink of his soda. "You stare at him anymore you'll ware a hole in him." Said Aurora. He looked nervous. "Let me guess mom and dad not supportive?" He asked and the captain nodded. "Your safe here. Come out to him I know he wants you to." Said Aurora. He choked on his drink. "You think so?" He asked. "Yes. Don't worry about your parents worry about what you know will happen if you don't go to him." Said Aurora and he dropped his cup and ran to Dave. He took Dave in his arms and kissed him. "Wow captain." The team cheered. His parents ran into the crowd and tried to pull him off.

"No Mike. You aren't gay!" His dad said. "Yes I am!" He screamed. His father slapped him and Aurora stepped in. "You won't touch that boy." He yelled. "He's my son and he's going to listen." Said the man. He went to punch Aurora and Wyatt grabbed his fist and put his arm behind his back. "You touch my husband and your son won't have a father." He said. "Dad I'm gay and I love Dave." He cried. "Your no son of mine." His mother said. They ran off and left him. "I have no where to go." He said crying. "Yes you do. Your going to move into our house." Said Aurora. "Why?" He asked. "Because you need someone right now. You need a family." He said and the boy cried into his chest. Dave danced with Mike the rest of the night and their team supported him. Everyone left and Dave left with a big kiss. Aurora left the kid to explain everything to Mike and it turned out well he was happy to be with them.

Jesse sat across from Aurora at breakfast the next morning. He wanted to ask Aurora something and Aurora could tell. "Jesse I sense you want something." He said. "Will you be in my new Leavin" Video with me?" He asked. "Yes of course babe." He said getting up to kiss him. "Thanks honey. I just want to use it to show how I love my men." He said. They got up and went for a drive in Jesse's BMW. They pulled into a restraunt. Some Paparazzi saw them and mobbed them and Aurora used his telepathy to plant a thought in their heads to send them away. "Hate that." he said and Jesse nodded. They sat and started talking. "I'n so glad your going to be in this video baby." He said holding his hand. "I'm glad I to. I love you Jesse." He said and laid his head on his shoulder. "You've changed my life Aurora. I'll alway's love you and the other's." He said and they kissed. They ordered and they were soon served. Jesse feed him and people watched and a old woman watched and came over. "You two are so sweet. Your Aurora Hallowell and Jesse McCartney?" She asked. "Yes madam. How may I help you." Asked Jesse. "My grandson recently came out. He almost killed himself because of torture in school but seeing you two and your men saved him thank you." She said. "Is he still in school?" Asked aurora. "No we don't know where to place him." She said. "Here place him in this school. They are quite supportive there. I'll also give you my home number so have him call me ok. I'd love to have lunch with you all sometime." Said Aurora and the woman hugged him tight and left with tear's in her eye's.

They were driving and Jesse kept looking over at Jesse then back at the road. "What?" He asked. "Your amazing you know that." Said Jesse. "No just a person. Human that cares." He said and kissed Jesse. They pulled into the school and stood outside waiting for the kids and they were swarmed by the team escourting Mike and Dave outside. Mike looked hurt and Aurora dropped his drink and ran to him. "Mike son what happened?" Asked Aurora frantice. "His old man showed up and roughed him up a bit." Said the quarter back. "When did he do it?" Asked Jesse. "This morning. Mike spent the day in the bathroom avoiding people." Said Dave. Aurora got in his car and speed off and drove up to a house. He got out and knocked on a door. It opened and Mikes mom stood there. "What do you want?" She asked. He pushed past her and looked around. "Where's you ass of a husband I'm going to beat the shit outta him." Said Aurora. "Why are you here and why are you tresspassing?" She asked. "Your ass husband beat your son at school this morning. He spent the day avoiding paople in the bathroom." He said and she looked scared. "He wouldn't. Get out of my house." She yelled and the dad came down. "What is it honey?" He asked and saw Aurora. "What are you here for?" He asked. "You beat your own son you ass. He's all bruised up." Said aurora trying to hold back. "I did more than that I took all his money out of the bank he's broke." Said the man. Aurora was mad and grabbed the man and lifted him. "YOu will return the money to your son or I will sue you so bad you'll be seeing star's. You will sign over all parental right's to me and my husbands. Your no longer his family he's our's." Said Aurora throwing the man on the couch.

He spent an hour at the parents house having them sign the paper's with his lawyer as witnesse. He left and drove hime. Mike ran out to him. "Where'd you go?" Asked Mike. Aurora handed him the paper's. He read over them and began crying. "Why?" He asked. "Because your family now man." Said Aurora and they hugged and everyone welcomed their new brother.

Aurora laid with Jesse and the oher two out in the yard under the moon and star's. Aurora laid playing with Wyatt's chest and cuddled to him while Chris and Jesse were on either side of them hugging to them. "I'm glad Mike enjoy's us." Said Aurora. "Me to babe." Said Wyatt. "Him and Dave are going to get their own place together a just across the street." Said Chris. "I'm glad he's going to colledge here." Said aurora and they agreed.

Darin sat on the couch with his two men and kissed all over them. Zack and Keil got up and walke dhim to the room and they started stripping for him. He sat and watched as they kissed one another. Keil motioned for him to join and he stripped. He sat by Zack and Keil went down on him and played with Zack's cock. He rotated in giving them head. Zack kissed Darin as Keil sucked them and played with his nipples. Darin moaned. "Zack Keil take me. I want you to take my virginity together." Said Darin. "Darin are you sure it's hard enough with just one." Said Zack genuinely concerned. "Yes my loves. I'm ready he said. Keil got the lube and had him bend over. Zack and Keil both lubed up a finger and stuck it in him. He gasp and they started to finger fuck him and tongue him and he squished the sheets tight in his fist. They together had six in his hole. "You first love." Said Zack and Keil lined up his cock and started pushing in. Darin gasp and Keil slowed down and Zack jack Darin's cock to help distract him. Keil was soon in and fucking him slowly.Darin sat up and Keil hugged him to his chest. Zack got infront and started kissing him and started applying pressure and he moaned into Zacks mouth and Keil moaned at feeling Zack's cock slide in beside his. Zack was in after a minute and they were in a rythum and moaning. Keil licked Darins neck and left a bunch of hickies while Zack did the same to his front. Theyt were all three close and with a united moan they cummed shot after shot. They were all three a cummy mess and took a shower together then went to bed holding each other.


	22. Chapter 24

Jesse and Aurora were going into costume for his new video and Aurora sat looking at Jesse who looked back at him and smiled. "What?" He asked. "You. Your so talented. I love sharing this with you." Said Jesse. They walked on set Jesse wore a lose black unbuttoned shirt which showed off his abs well. He had on white bottoms and his hair was new it was shorter then before and he looked so hansome. He sat in one chair and Aurora sat in the one across from him. Aurora wore a white over shirt and a white pair of underwear. They started the music and Jesse stepped into character.

Mmmm

Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day

Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing, amazing, amazing

You make me want to take you out and let it rain, let it rain, let it rain.

I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Jesse sit's singing to him and he plays nervous like Jesse is off limits. While Jesse is telling him to tell his man good bye and take him.

Chorus

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin'

Never to come back again

You've found somebody who does it better than he can

No more making you cry

No more the gray skies

Girl we flyin' on the G-5, G-5

And we're leaving never looking back again

So call your shortie and tell him you found a new man

Aurora starts to open up and slids his legs in between his his.

The one that's so, so fly

The one to keep you high

Have you singing all night like that Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Man she's gonna be singing

Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh

Aurora gets up and straddles him and sits in his lap and rest his head on his chest.

Now if I talk it girl you know I'm gonna walk it out

They lay on a bed and kiss and he sings to Aurora.

Man I put my money, money where my mouth is, mouth is, mouth is

Cuz you're the best damn little thing that I've ever seen, ever seen, ever seen

So I'mma ask you one time if you've got a man

Repeat Chorus

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin'

Never to come back again

You've found somebody who does it better than he can

No more making you cry

No more the gray skies

Girl we flyin' on the G-5, G-5

And we're leaving never looking back again

So call your shortie and tell him you found a new man

The one that's so, so fly

The one to keep you high

Have you singing all night like that Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Man she's gonna be singing, she gonna be singing, oh she gonna be singing

Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh

Bridge

Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress

Just turn him to the left left left

Don't stress Don't Stress Don't stress

Cause we're gone and we're gone and we're gone

No stress No stress No stress

It flashes between them in the bed and them in a car kissing and him singing.

Girl you deserve nothing but the best

No stress No stress No stress

Chorus

Girl, you need to tell him that I'm leavin'

Never to come back again

You've found somebody who does it better than he can

No more making you cry

No more the gray skies

Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5

And we're leaving never looking back again

So call your shortie and tell him you found a new man

The one that's so, so fly

The one to keep you high

Have you singing all night, night, night

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Man, she's gonna be singing

Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh

I've been singing all night, night, night, night

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh man she's gonna be singing

She's gonna be singing

Oh She's gonna be singing

She's gonna be singing

Oh we're gonna be singing

They go over several scenes and they get into it. Jesse by the time one scenes done had cum in his pants.

Today was Graduation day for the kid's at school and party day. Aurora stood outside directing the stage hands and light's people. The mikes were sat and tables where lined up for eatting and a dance floor sat up out in the back yard that was about as big as the school gym. Cook's were setting out food and drinks. Chris had finalized the bands that would be there. Wyatt was getting the kids ready. What Aurora didn't know was the kids had something planned for him.

They all arrived the whole family at the school. Aurora hired driver's so the adults wouldn't have to pack them into little cars. Piper and the sister's were so greatful. Aurora was given front row. The football team had made sure of it. "So how did these seats get reserved?" Asked Wyatt. Mike and Dave looked away. "What did you guys do?" Asked Chris. "Just enjoy it Chris." Said Dave. They just let it go as Rachel stepped forward. Rachel looked out over her big family and smiled feeling warm.

"Hello. We have been through so much all of us. Some more then others but no experience worth less than another. During school one of the toughest things in my life happened. My mom went into the hospital. One of the scarest thing's a young person can realize is that the person they look up to the most isn't invincible as they seem. But it is a good thing as well. When we learn to veiw those we love as human. We value what is beautiful about them so much more. When we leave this school. The one true thing you'll never leave is your family." She said stepping down and everyone cheered. Rachel looked out and one stood out above everyone else. She walked past her brother who stopped and hugged her.

Zach looks out and looks his mom in the eyes and Jesse see's and kisses Aurora's cheek and Zack smiles. "Hey people. For leading and helping our administration in leading the class I drew inspiration from my family. In my family we lead together. Never one before the other. So I did the same by taking what ever anyone approached me with and doing what I could to bring compromise and peace to our school. I hope I was a good example to all of you. Goodbye and good luck." Said Zach and he stepped down.

Aurora smiled to watch each of his kids got their diploma's. "Now that we're finished with that we have a surprise from the graduating class to a special person who they say thought them a lot about life and exceptance. Come up here Aurora Hallowell." He said and Aurora was shocked and the football team came and grabbed him and carried him up in chair arms. Aurora stood and the principal brought out a framed plack for him and a small statue was uncovered. "Aurora we present you with our schools first humanitarian award for courage and love. The statue will stand in our awards cabinet as a reminder to all of us." Said the principal. Aurora teared and all his kids came up and hugged him. The football team hugged him in a huddled. The guys sat watching him and they had tears to.

"Thank you all. I don't know what to say. But I love you all thank you." He said. The kids walked him off.

At the manshion the party was going great everyone was having a great time. The football team had their own table and their girl's and guy's were hanging on them. Zack, Darin, and Keil were sitting with them and three of the team got up and gave them their own jersey's with their names on them. Rachel sat talking with a bunch of cheerleader's and other kids. Mark and Sam danced with Madic and John having a blast and loving it.

Aurora sat eating with Tyra who showed up and several teens had piled around them and they were all laughing. Fergie stepped out on stage and started singing and everyone cheered. Piper and Leo sat playing with their grandkids and Bree who was ready to pop any day now.

The party ended around 2 in the morning and everyone went home. Bree was passed out on the couch so Aurora orbed her to one of the beds upstairs and fell into bed with Wyatt and the other two. At about 6 there was a scream from Bree's room. Aurora orbed in and her water had broke. "Oh this one's coming fast. Wyatt towels!" He yelled. He had her lay back and orbed the birthing bag to him and got out the tools. He called for the baby and it came out of a ball of orbs in her stomach and he cut the cord and with in five minutes the baby was cleaned.

Everyone was back up and the baby was being fussed over everyone wanting to hold him. They had named him Jesse Keil Hallowell. Keil was happy they named the boy after him. Aurora took the baby to his new crib and watched him fall to sleep then checked on the other two. Leo orbed himself to his new brother's crib and kissed the baby and Aurora giggled and picked him up and kissed him then sat him back in his own bed. Christine was unphased and slept. He decided to go check on Bree and found her sleeping peacefully. He walked the halls and heard a cry. He tiptoed and saw Mike sitting on the couch and he was bruised up and holding a jacket. "Mike what happened?" Asked Aurora. "Dave! My older brother got to him! He's in the hospital!" He cried. Aurora held the crying teen and comforted him. "Wait her son." He said. He ran upstairs and entered the boy's room. "Darin, Zack, and Keil! Up we have to go!" He said and exited as they woke.

He ran to his room. "Guy's up! We have to go to the hospital!" Said Aurora getting dressed. 'Why?" Asked Chris waking up. "Dave. Mikes older brother found them and beat them both up pretty bad. Daves in the hospital and Mikes in the living room he's a Zombie." He said and they hopped outta bed. Wyatt made a call to Piper and Leo to come help sit the kids. "I'll meet you guy's there. I have to go get mom and dad. I'll orb in in a few." Wyatt said kissing them all.

Aurora drove like a maniace the whole way and made it to the hospital in twenty minutes. They all filled out of the car and Wyatt orbed in and they entered together. The woman at the front desk sat and Aurora saw Daves parents. "May Jake! How is he?" Asked Aurora sitting by May. "They don't know. He has some internal bleeding. If Mike hadn't got him here. He'd be dead." Said May getting up to hug him. "No it's my fault. My brother did this because of me." He said. "Don't you say that. He's a ignorant bastard. You love this man and if you could do anything about it I know you would in a heart beat. Things happen Mike. You just have to be there for Dave. He'll need you more then ever now. I'm buying you that house right now. Don't say no. Your both moving in and Daves becoming an official Hallowell now." He said hugging the crying teen to his chest and Mike broke apart in his hold. Zack and Rachel hugged him tight to. A doctor came walking out.

"He stable. We stopped the bleeding. He'll have some pain for a while. He also has a couple broken ribs and arm. He'll need help. Who are the parents?" he asked. May and Jake grabbed Aurora. "We are." They said holding him to them. "Well I will need his paper's signed by next of kin since he's still unconscious." he said. His parents signed and they sat with the Hallowell's.

They all stayed and slept waiting for him to wake up. "Sir he will see you now." A nurse said waking Aurora. Aurora grabbed Mike and Daves parents and they walked in the room. Dave looked at them and smiled. Mike broke again and went over to him kissing him as hard as he could. "I am so sorry baby. I love you." He said. Dave lite up and kissed him. "Son you scared us. I've decided I'm buying that house for you and I won't take no for an answer." Said Aurora and Dave smiled. The rest came in and said hi and soon left. Aurora stayed while Mike told Dave the family secret.

Aurora stood helping Dave and Mike into their new house. "Aurora it's beautiful." Said Dave. "It's also protected and everything. No evil will get in here. You have your own secrety team. Drago will stop over everyday to check." He said. "Mom you don't have to do this for us." Mike said. "Mike consider it a graduation present plus I will conceed I partly did it to keep you here close." Aurora amitted. "Ok mom you win." Mike said and hugged him. "Remember your brother's wedding is tomorrow. Dave Wyatt will be here to help you get dressed and everything." Aurora said saying bye.

It had been a tough week for Dave and Mike. Dave still had a lot of check up's to make sure he was ok to do. Mike was ridding with guilt. Aurora after the accident called his lawyer and had charges brought to Mike's older brother. The guy had the nerve to denie. It. The trial was in a month or so and none of them would bother to attend. Cause they wanted it out of their lives. Darin, Zack, and Keil were married and happier them anyone could be.

--Book of Shadows archives--

Aurora:

I write this at the age of 69. Ripe old age my ass. There have been tough times.(Images of demons attacking and kids hurt from falling off the bike.) But mostly loving times. All the kids are grown and running things now. My career was an excellent one even with the charmed interferreince. But so much has been gained and out weighed the loss. Momma Piper and Papa Leo passed away a week after Leo and Christines 18th birthday. It was a sad and happy time. Because they had made it. They had went fighting to the end. No demon had taken them from us but rather the warm embrace of death in their sleep. They die in the same night.

Jesse:

The kids all have their own successful career's. John followed in my footsteps and Rachel to becoming Models. They are both tops in their fields. Nick and Rachel broke up never having an children and Nick married John and Madic. Surprisingly him and Rachel are still good friends. Our Mike and Dave left us in a car crash 10 years ago. Madic and his men now raise their young boy Dave Jr. He's 16 and spunky. Pheobe and Paige along with their men passed away. Lifes lived and loved were won and evil defeated.

Chris:

Aurora when he entered all our lives opened up our hearts and we let others in. Before this family was afraid to let in others in fear of losing them. But now the losses just make everything that much more special. Aurora gave us many beautiful children. He ggave me, Chris, and Wyatt one biological each and that's all we needed. I mean we had so many others. His love opened up us and our power. Finding my heritage and my love is nothing more then I every wanted. I am truly charmed.

Wyatt:

My loves completed me in ways I would never have guesses. My fears of my power now are a past memory. As long as I have their love I will always have my power and control. As well as my life. For that is what they are my life. My children and my family all. Blessed be our love.

When our destiny together began I was afraid. Not just of the demons and warlocks but of losing them. But now I look on at all our family. I'm 68 and have so many grandkids. I love what destiny has brought me. I treasure it all ways. Future Charmed ones cherish your loved ones always for they are our true power. Blessed be.(All for of them laying in their old but hansome and loved. Slipping away then standing by the Angel of Death. They all walk into the light smiling. And destiny begins again…..)


End file.
